Black Bottled Revenge
by Rumbuss
Summary: -After OST- (Jack/Angelica) The Black Pearl, trapped in a bottle by the doings of Blackbeard himself, and it's Captain, Jack sparrow hell bent on setting his beloved ship free, finds out that he must..Unfortunately, make a deal with Blackbeard's Latina daughter Angelica. With two equally stubborn pirates on the same ship, both will do what it costs to get what they desire.
1. Chapter 1

.

* * *

><p><strong><span>*Disclaimer* I don't own any of the POTC characters mentioned throughout this story, only the storyline<span>**

_**Hi guys, this is my first FanFiction EVER, and I'm still a bit cautious about posting it so a review or a message about it and what you thought would really help me out a lot! It would also give me the confidence to post more!**_

* * *

><p><strong>-Chapter 1-<strong>

Tortuga, the first port to ever cross a pirates mind. Full to the brink with pubs, brothels, never ending bar fights, blonde busty whores, drunk pirates and of corse, rum. Oh rum, the god of all alcoholic drinks, worshiped by every pirate across the seas. One might wonder how they never seem to run out of it on this island. That was the wonderful thing Jack sparrow loved about this island, (apart from the various assortment of women) was how here, a man could drown himself in an infinite amount of rum, without a care or judgement in the world. Also, the absences of guards wasn't a bad perk either. Despite all the wonderful bounties that were presented to Jack tonight on the island of Tortuga, none would phase him, as he pondered and mumbled to himself, while holding his prized Pearl under his arm.

Jack slowly swaggered down the cobble stone path as the booming husky voices of drunk men, singing to their hearts content bellowed out the windows of every pub he passed. The soft mist of rain, sprayed the stones embedded in the ground with a glossy cover, illuminated by the lights of adjacent houses and buildings. The hum of the singing men became faint as he continued down the path in a quest for a less lively pub, which was starting to seem impossible. He let his thoughts wander and reached under is arm for his Pearl. Jack stopped his slow tipsy stride and held the heavy bottle up to the light and squinted. "Errrh...Bloody Blackbeard, and his voodoo magic" he slightly tilted the bottle downwards, as the sound of a gun shot pieced the stillness of the night. A door behind him suddenly flew open and banged against the wall. Jack quickly dropped down his arm and threw his head back wide eyed. A short stubby man ran out, hands in the air yelling, and was soon followed by a much taller and buffer man.

"Hey hey hey hey! I told ya, she said she was _SINGLE_!" The short man slowly put his back against the wall as the other man approached aiming this gun to his head. _His voice seems... familiar_? Jack thought and squinted hard in the direction of the noise. He pulled a long strapped bag around to his front and stuffed the bottle inside and then adjusted it so it was hanging by his side. Jack quickly reached down to his belts and grabbed a pistol. He squatted and held the gun down while slowly approaching the two men cautiously.

The tall man towered over the other and pushed the barrel of the gun to his head. "Now now come on! We can work this out can't we? Over a pint of rum... Yes?" The little man slowly lifted his arms to his chest and faced his palms towards the tall man, and smiled with discomfort and fear smeared on his face. Jack stood up and lifted his gun and pressed it to the back of the tall mans head, somewhat mirroring what he did to the other man. "I see a quiet night in Tortuga didn't fancy you then...Gibbs?" Jacks deep voice became husky, as he said his name. A gold and silver, toothy smile came across jacks face, and he pulled the trigger. Thump. Gibbs did a small jump as the large man hit the ground face first. Jack pulled back his arm and groaned at the tall man now, on the ground. Jack moved his foot up, as a small pool of blood started to form around his head. Gibbs stepped away from the wall, avoiding the slowly building puddle of blood and stood next to his captain. "For all the women in Tortuga, you pick a married one?" Jack turned his head to Gibbs and raised an eyebrow, waiting for an answer. The yellow light of the open door, cascaded around the two men, making the mist of rain visible. Gibbs raised his head and met with jacks eyes. "Well... You see Cap'n... She didn't say she-" Gibbs slurry of words was interrupted by a deep sigh from. "She devils...all women are Gibbs, and you of all men know that." Jack put his pistol back into it's holder, wobbled on the stop a bit, and started to stride off.

Gibbs glance down again at the poor man and cringed. "Dose... Tha-" Gibbs looked up and stopped, to find Jack half way down the street. With a "ooh!" Gibbs plodded down the street after his captain, in a steady jog. Jack looked casually over to this right, while walking tipsily, to find a panting Gibbs with he's mouth wide, trying to speak. "Does...*pant*...that count..*pant*...for miss.. *pant* Angelica?" Gibbs bent down and placed his hands on his beer belly trying to catch his breath after his little 'marathon'. Jack stopped in his tracks and widened his eyes. He stood there of a moment, feeling a small tingle flow though his body, as memories streamed back into his mind. Gibbs stood there as he watched his love-struck captain; motionless. "Haha... I knew it" Gibbs horsy voice snapped him back into the real world, as he slowly walked up behind him breathing heavily, "I knew you still fancied that one" he placed a hand hard against the Jack's back, "and you called them 'stirrings'!" Gibbs gave a small chuckle as jack rolled his eyes back into his head, dreading telling him anything about Angelica. "It's as obvious as a mole on a man face that you lo- ouff!" Jack elbowed Gibbs right in the ribs, as sign that he knew to can it. He cleared his though loudly, and held his head high to try and gain some dignity back and looked at Gibbs harshly. "Now Gibbs.." He began and started to walk slowly, "Angelica, despite having angel in her name, is the queen of the she-devils her self" Jack finished by waving his finger in the air and looked towards a not so far of pub, to show he was done with this conversation. Gibbs glanced over at jack and scoffed quietly.

A soft low strum of a guitar flowed out the windows of the pub; 'Maidens Quarters'. A orange light shone dimly against the two men's clothes as they slowly approached the door. The sprinkle of rain had become heavy, causing a strong smell of rain to fill the air. Jack strode ahead, and stepped up to the large doors on the patio escaping the quickening rain. Rays of light escaped out the bottom and top of the doors, and small mummers of conversations reached Jack ears. He lifted both hands up and pushed doors open, a loud whoosh of the thick alcoholic air that was contained in the pub, flowed out in a warm musky breeze. Jack brought his hands back down to his sides and looked around, inspecting the pub. A few men looked up and over to Jack and Gibbs direction. Jack put a finger to his hat and slightly dipped it in respect. The men raised their eyebrows and glanced over to each other, then returned their stare at jack and nodded in reply. Jack smirked and looked back to Gibbs, flicked is head forward, motioning to follow.

Jack snaked his way around the pub until found a small table in the corner, away from prying eyes. He sat down heavily, as a waitress quickly ran over just as Gibbs was sitting down.

"What drink will be tickling ya fancy tonight sir?" She said sweetly, fluttering her eyelashes. The red head woman was dressed in normal peasant attire. "A bottle of rum luv". Jack answered with a charming smile and flirtatious wink. The women giggled and blushed slightly and turned her head to Gibbs, quickly loosing her blushing checks and smile "What do ya want?" She said harshly at Gibbs. "Err... A bottle of rum will do" he glanced over to jack, who had obviously once again caught the attention of another woman. "Right..." She answered glaring at Gibbs, she then returned her eyes to jack and laughed sweetly, before walking off. Gibbs rolled his eyes and looked away "You always get the women's attention..." He said to himself quite annoyed. "That's because I'm amazingly attractive and devilishly charming Mr Gibbs!" Jack placed a hand to his chest and smiled toothily. Gibbs sighed, realizing that he had just fed his ego even more. "Right... I forgot..." Gibbs answered very unamused, and learned back into his chair.

A blonde haired woman approached their table holding two bottles of rum in her hands. "For you sir.." The woman gave a wink at jack as she placed the bottle next to him, "why thank-you luv" Jack depended his voice winking back, causing Gibbs to roll his eyes. The blonde woman then turned her attention to Gibbs and frowned. "Here.". She abruptly slammed the bottle down on the table and walked off, of corse not with out giving jack another wink. Jack watched as Gibbs grabbed his bottle violently and glared over in the direction of the blonde woman, and gave a light chuckle. He reached up to his shoulder and grabbed the fabric band of the strap and placed the bag on the table carefully. Gibbs retuned his gaze over to jacks direction, then down to the bag. Jack put his hands in, and pulled out the Black Pearl.

"So..." Gibbs pulled the cork from his bottle of rum with his hand, as jack placed the pearl softly down on the table. "So what?" Jack grabbed his bottle and pulled out the cork with his teeth. A soft pop and hiss escaped the bottle's neck. "So, any progress?" Gibbs questioned, as he watched jack take a long swig from his rum. "Well.." Jack bent over and placed his bottle on the table. "We have tried the goat," Jack lifted up his finger to start counting. "Yes!" Gibbs answered. "And..." Jack stared of into the distance thinking. "That's it..." jack sat back and frowned.

"Oh..." Was all Gibbs replied. Jack grabbed his bottle and placed it against his lips and drank the rest down in one big gulp. He placed it down and waved his hand in the air towards where the two waitresses behind the counter of the bar. The red headed one quickly jumped to her feet and scuttled over. "Another sir?" "Aye luv, a couple will ya?". The woman quickly disappeared then came back holding two bottles of rum. She placed them down, then swiftly ran off, to tend to her other guests. Jack once again, popped open the cork and took a large swig of the first bottle.

Gibbs glanced out the window and watched large droplets stream down the glass. "I wonder how Miss Angelica is going out there, after you left her high and dry on a deserted island with noth'n" Gibbs turned his head slightly to hear a snort and a cough in jacks direction. Gibbs smiled "I mean... It's been what.. A three _months_ now? And still no sign that she go off?" Gibbs smiled to himself and he turned his head back round to find jack, red faced and in a coughing fit. Gibbs chuckled and gave jack a hard whack on the back. "For a matter of fact, I _didn't_ leave her 'high and dry' " jack put two fingers in the air, quoting Gibbs. "I gave her a gun with one bullet...Thank you very much" Jack voice pitched, and he folded his arms into his lap. "And besides, that women could fight of the grim reaper himself with her attitude..." Jack grabbed his bottle and took another swig finishing it, and then started to open the next one. Gibbs smiled, he knew exactly what to say.

"Aye.." Gibbs replied. Jack looked up from with bottle and squinted. "You know what jack..." Jack put his bottle down and looked at Gibbs. "What?" Gibbs smiled to himself "You, and Miss Angelica are very well suited..." Jacks draw dropped, and his face went red with anger and embarrassment. "W-w- we are not well suited at all!" jack managed to yell out, slightly gaining the attention of surrounding men. Gibbs just ignored him and kept going "both love the sea...not as much as each other of corse" jack started to spit out words madly. "She is a horrible she beast!" Jack was jumping out of his seat in anger. "A horrible, annoying, cold and heartless she beast!" Jack flopped down into his seat and glared at Gibbs. "Oh look at you jack, all red and flustered over a woman!" Jack was just about to answer back but Gibbs stopped him "I see she managed to get her claws into you huh jack?" Gibbs gave jack a nudge and winked. Jack glared daggers at Gibbs, violently grabbed his rum and finished it one one gulp, and waved for another. The red head woman approached holding two more bottles of rum and placed them on the table, and bowed her head and ran off. "You Gibbs," Jack grabbed one of the bottles and looked over to Gibbs, who had a smug face. "Have just earned yourself place on my 'People and animals Captain Jack Sparrow hates most in this world' list". Jack moved the bottle up to his lips. "Congratulations".

* * *

><p><em><strong>So, chapter one Done! What did you all think? Goodbad, like/hate, more/stop and burn it? A review would be awesome! Thank-you all!**_


	2. Chapter 2

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>-Chapter 2-<strong>

* * *

><p>A quick flash of bright white light, lit up the dark sky as thunder bombed loudly above causing Angelica to jump. The heavy rain hit her leather coat as if someone was throwing rocks at her. She speedily walked down the streets of Tortuga in search of shelter...and Jack. Tortuga was the most likely place to find that him.<p>

Three months of being parched, starving and having the hot sun burn your back. It's not something one person would want to experience to many times in their life and it was all thanks to Jack Sparrow, arrogant, childish and heartless Jack Sparrow. Thanks to him, she had lost her farther, her family, and now her fathers ship, it was rightfully hers. Not some one legged nut job called Barbossa, And HE was going to get it back. Even if it meant bargaining. Jack wasn't the sort of man to do something nice for someone else, he needed to be bribed, and she knew exactly how.

Angelica pulled her coat on tighter, as the wind blew it out like a sail on a ship. She kept her head down, and swiftly maneuvered down the street. Another flash of light flickered in the sky, and a loud boom followed after. Most houses were dark, as it was very late in the night. Many pubs were slowly throwing out the intoxicated drunks to the street, closing down for the night. Another flash of light streaked through the sky, and a large crash caught Angelica of guard making her jump. She pulled back her hood causing her long, lush brown hair to dance uncontrollably in the wind. Her brown eyes look up to the sky as cold rain hit her head. "Los cielos se enojó esta noche.."*** **She muttered quietly, then lifted up her hand, and pulled the hood back over her head, as another flash of light stained the sky brightly. "I'm going to become drenched if I don't find somewhere soon.." She warped an arm around her chest, keeping her coat at bay, and held her other hand firmly on the top of her head. More flashes of blinding light made her squint, while a loud clashes of thunder followed.

Angelica whipped down the narrow street, as the wind blew the rain diagonally, straight on to her face. A deep groan emerged from her throat and she looked down, trying to avoid the icy rain. She looked at her fast moving feet as she turned the corner. A dim orange light started to light up the stones softly. Angelica lifted up her head slightly and slowed down her walk. An old pub stood before her with two large doors and sign hanging down under a small amount of shelter. It seemed quiet and dry inside. A smile stretched itself across her face as she thought to herself.

'Maiden's Quarters'...Perfect. She walked up the small stairs, and pressed her hands on the doors. _Now... Keep your head down, just a small rest to dry up, and then it's off to get my revenge.._. She pushed open the double doors and stepped inside.

* * *

><p>Jack slammed down his bottle, causing his encased Pearl to wobble. He flew his hands up in the air and sat back. "Beat, that!". jack declared, his voice deeper than usual. A large crowd now surrounded jack and Gibbs table as a competition proceeded. An older man scoffed and picked up a bottle of rum and gulped it down, as the others and Gibbs counted. "1!...2!...3!...4!...5!...6!...7!...Hahahahah!" All the men rejoiced as he banged the bottle back down on that table and look at jack. "Beat...that", he spat. Jack raised his eyebrow and leaned forward. "I think that rum is starting to do a number on your memory old boy". Jack sat back smiling and simply said "5". An uproar exploded out of the old man and his friends while jack ran his fingers along his mustache unaffected. "LIAR!" One of the men shouted, "FIBBER!" Yelled another. Jack held his fingers up causing the rowdy men to hush. "Best a three... and this time...Bets" The men smiled and cheered as Jack waved up his hand for more rum.<p>

A large gust of cold wind suddenly hit the back of the men. They all looked back in surprise, as a slender hooded figure strode into the pub. It walked up to the coat rack and took of its coat, revealing perfect womanly curves outlined by her tight dark green corset. Her slightly damp ringlet hair bounced as it fell to her back and her tanned skin shone with the light of the many lanterns and candles. Jack watched confused, as the men's mouths drop open lustfully. He quickly glanced over to Gibbs who shrugged, both unable to see what was going on. His chair creaked as he peered around the staring men, to see what they were fusing over. That's when Jack stopped. His eyes widened and his heart skipped a beat as he felt a hot rush flow over him. _Shit_.

* * *

><p>Angelica watched as all the men in the room, stared hungrily at her. She moved her eyes down at her clothes and the back up to the many eyes that surrounded her. Having her usually white shirt dirty and stained, pants ripped in many places and her hair fuzzy from the hood was apparently making her more desirable. <em>Males<em>. She eyed the men carefully until one in particular caught her eye. She placed her hands on her hips and smiled. It's was Mr Gibbs. There was now a change in plans. If his first mate was her, jack mustn't be far behind.

* * *

><p>With a small heigh pitched whimper, Jack grabbed his Pearl, fell to the floor and crawled out of sight over to a pillar behind their table and jumped to his feet. He pressed his back firmly to the wood and looked back behind at Gibbs wide eyed. "If she comes over, and asks for me.." Jack paused his whisper and looked carefully over in the direction of Angelica, "I'm not here!...understand?" Jacks voice was coated generously in fear. Gibbs looked back, smiled and nodded his head. "Understood Cap'n". Gibbs turned his head back to find men picking up their chairs, pushing them on their bums and shuffling away as Angelica walked up to Gibbs.<p>

He smiled warmly and put his hands in his lap, "Hoe can I help ya Miss Angelica?" She stopped and leaned down, placing her hands and the table. Making her cleavage more noticeable. A soft whisper emerged from the men now spread out behind her. She moved her eyes to the dark wall and pillar behind him. The tip of a brown boot peaked out for behind the pillar, she smiled. "Where's jack?" She asked as if she didn't already know, then returned her eyes back to Gibbs and raised an eyebrow. It was clear to Gibbs that she had already spotted his attempted hiding spot, and answered truthfully. "Behind the pillar". Gibbs raised his hand and pointed a thumb behind him. They both heard a small thump from behind.

* * *

><p>Jack squeezed his Pearl tighter into his chest and softly hit his head back against the pillar, eyes closed in annoyance. "Bloody Gibbs..." Jack whispered. A soft clunk of a heal against wood, started to approach. Then another, and another. Jack squinted his eyes shut and tried to act as invisible as possible. More clunks reached jacks ears until, it suddenly stopped, and a voice he knew to well filled his ears. "Jack sparrow!... Fancy meaning you here behind this pillar!" Her thick Spanish accent hit him like a tone of bricks. Every word that rolled of her tongue, sent tingles down his spine. Jack slightly moved his head to the origin of her voice and popped his eyes open.<p>

"Sweet heart!" Jack quickly stuffed the Pearl into the bag hoping she hadn't noticed and then flew his arms out as if he was going to give her a giant hug. Angelica crossed her arms, bent her leg and stuck out her hip. She raised her eyebrow, applying that's he was clearly not in the mood. Jack turned up the side of his mouth and tried to swiftly duck under and away.

"Ah ah ah ah ah..." Angelica spun around quickly and grabbing his arm. "Don't think Im going to spend three months on a island by your doings, come to Tortuga, find you, and let you go?" Jack turned to her, squished up his face and shrunk slightly. "Yes?..." Angelica frowned, "because your a wonderful, kinda hearted, lovely woman?" Jack pushed out a not-so-charming pathetic smile. She chuckled lightly and pulled jack by the arm into the storage room and shut the door hard.

A few minuets of silence passed. Gibbs raised he's eyebrows and leaned over to a man that was closer to him than the rest. "He's Dead".

* * *

><p><em><strong>Done, good? bad? More? Stop? give up? Please fav and a follow if you enjoyed and review it really gives me a boost! Yes, this story is quite slow moving, but bare with me!<strong>_

_**-Rum**_

***** "The heavens be angry tonight"


	3. Chapter 3

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>-Chapter 3-<strong>

* * *

><p>Angelica grabbed Jack harshly by the arm and dragged him to the back of the room, to the storage rum door. She used her free arm and opened the door, flung Jack inside and slammed the door behind them. The room was poorly lit with dirty lanterns and shelves of different alcohol lined the walls. The room smelt like someone had drenched the room with rum.<p>

"Was it really needed to violently stuff me in here luv?" Jack picked himself up off the floor and rubbed his arm. Without warning, he was met by Angelica and a dagger to his neck. She pushed him back to the wall and let the cool blade meet his neck.

"One wrong move Sparrow.." She smirked and steadied her feet firmly on the ground. "And you will be having a late night meet with the devil..." She spoke her words like silk, and leaned one arm by his head. Mirroring exactly how jack threatened her back on the Revenge. Jack just smiled in return to her action.

"You know a late night meeting with you, would be just like old times aye luv?" Jack winked as Angelica dropped her jaw in complete disgust. _Think your witty jack?_. She pushed the blade a little harder to his neck, causing his Adam's apple to bob as he swallowed uncomfortably. She glared into his eyes and gritted her teeth. "Usted repugnante derroche de un ser humano..".*****

Jack frowned. "Angelica you know I can't understand your native tongue". Jack tried to smile, "and I see your small womanly brain can't remember two languages unlike my superior male one" jack looked up and closed his eyes trying to look poshly.

Insults, treats, and mocking each other was what they did best. Even after a passion filled night, one of them had to come out on 'top'. It was like an on going competition to see who was better, and secretly, who would cave in and admit it first. They would do anything to get a stab at each other's egos. They did more bickering than actually talk to each other. It was a surprise to anyone, that they knew another about one another, as the only words that you would normally here spoken between them were insults. But it hadn't always been like that. No no. Before the hate, before it was hard to get them in that same room as each other, with out Angelica trying to take a swing at jack, before all of that. There was love. Or as jack would claim it 'stirrings'. As much as they both tried to deny any sort of nice feeling towards each other, everyone seemed to know their past, thanks to jack. Everyone knew what jack actually thought of Angelica, he liked to randomly blurt it out when he was drunk. It was as clear as day, he would sneak looks and glances at her whenever no one was looking. And besides, who couldn't fall for an exotic, fiery, tanned beauty. Defiantly not Jack, that was clear.

Angelica fumed, and bit down hard. "I would watch your tongue around me now Jack... After what you did". She started to press down hard down upon his neck, causing a small amount of blood to appear. Jack raised his hand alarmingly and opened his mouth.

"Luv, luv, luv, luv, luv!" He cringed at the feeling of a liquid dribbling down his neck. "Calm down luv it 'twas just a joke!" Angelica softened the blade against his skin. _Everything's a joke to you, isn't it sparrow?_

"I want my revenge" she stated simply. She looked him up and down, waiting for a reply.

Jack smiled. "Well en my luv, unfortunately you better get in line, as your not the first to want that on me". Jack smiled childishly showing his teeth. Angelica rolled her eyes. "The _ship_ Jack!" She let the hand and blade pressed to his neck, fall down and dangle by her side as she groaned at his stupidity. Jack raised his eyebrows and put a hand carefully to his neck and looked at Angelica blankly.

"Hahahahahahhahahah!" Jack laughed deeply thinking she was joking. She raised her eyebrow and put the hand holding the blade to her hip. "Haha!...ha...ha...har-your not joking are you?"

Angelica leaned her weight to her leg. "No". She let her other hand fall to her side implying that Jack was aloud move away from the wall. A deep throaty sign escaped jack lips as Angelica faced her back to him. "You owe me jack... You have ruined my life more than once, and in more ways than one..." She wiped her blade on her shirt it being dirty and stained already. Jack frowned and noticed for the first time tonight her clothes. They were ripped, stained and falling to bits. He stepped carefully up to her back and leaned slightly up against her. Jack softly let his hands touch her waist, and put his chin on her bare shoulder. Angelica froze and her breath hitched in surprise.

"As I do recall my darling..." Jack turned his head so his nose brushed her check.

"You said that the times we spent together were the best of you life..." _Time to play the little game..._

His voice was deep and sensual making her shiver. His hot breath could be felt right down to her hand. Jack tightened his grip around her waist, pulling Angelica in closer. He swiftly moved his hand up, and brushed her hair out of the way, giving him direct access to the soft skin on her neck. He pushed his lips to her neck, causing Angelica to close her eyes. A deep sigh escaped from her throat, as she turned her head away. Jack smiled against her skin and moved his lips up to her chin and closed his eyes, letting himself enjoy the contact that he missed to much. Angelica slipped a hand onto jacks, down at her waist, and intertwined their fingers. Jack lovingly pushed his head softly into her neck and let out a deep chuckle. As an attempt to make Angelica break, turned into an unplanned 'cuddle'. Both lost in each other embrace, they let their guards down.

Time seemed to stop as they felt each other's bodies against their own. One thing was for sure, that jack was gone, lost. Completely lost. Over the years, over time and over many encounters that they went through, Jack had become weaker to Angelica's body. Angelica's touch, smell, feel and charm, her everything. She had unknowingly become his weakness. One of his only weaknesses, apart form spiders of corse. Unluckily for jack, she knew exactly how to manipulate him, using herself.

But Angelica was not completely immune herself. She wasn't at the point of no return like jack, she was stronger than that, but she was close. His charm could do a number on her, but she was strong willed and could push him out. Sometimes.

Jacks hands pushed her even tighter against his chest and his lips caressed her neck and jaw line. Angelica opened her eyes to try and regain herself. But it was more difficult than she had hoped. _Gather your self Angelica... Think of all the bad things that he has done...all of them_. She moved her free hand and arched her elbow and got him right in the ribs. Jack snapped out from his trance, and flew back bent over holding his chest gasping for air. A warm spot around her waist and shoulder slowly chilled, as she turned around to face jack. He looked up at her squinting "ow?" His voice was high.

She walked closer as jack started to stand straight. She cleared her throat, trying to forget what had happened earlier. "I want the Queens Ana's Revenge back under my control, and you are going to get it for me". She placed her hand on her perfect hip and the other behind her back looking directly at him. He raised his eyebrows and scanned her clearing his throat. "What makes you think I will help you after you just caused me great pain twice tonight!" Jack tilted his head slightly to the side. "Because you owe me.. And besides..." She held up her hand that was behind her back and waved the Pearl teasingly in front of him. "You don't seem to know how to get the Black Pearl out of this...easily breakable bottle..." She held it by the cork and swung it from side to side. Jack eyes nearly popped out of his head as he felt his satchel by his side. He looked wide eyed at Angelica, then the pearl, then Angelica again and lunged for the bottle. Being one step ahead, she stepped back, making jack seem like a slow fool. "Give...it...back...now". jack straightened back up and stared nervously at the Pearl.

Angelica smiled sweetly and grabbed the neck of the bottle, and threw it back to jack. A soft giggle tickled her throat as he caught it and hugged it to his chest like a baby.

"I know how to get it out jack...but you will be needing my help of corse". She turned to her side and paced up and down In front of him. Jack looked up and frowned. "How". Jack answered harshly, no longer playing games. "The sword that controls the Revenge, now possessed by Barbossa must strike the neck of the bottle, only on the Revenge and only by Blackbeard..." Her voice trailed of as she said her farther name. Jack changed his expression to confusion. "But Blackbeard Is dea-" her soft smile turned into a glare straight at Jack. "You didn't let me finish..." Jack nodded allowing her to finish. "...only by Blackbeard.. OR one that shares his blood...then thrown far out to sea immediately". She stopped and faced jack once again. "I will make you a deal". Jack stepped closer listening. "Help me get my Ship, and I'll help you reclaim yours". Her accent became thinker and she held out her hand.

"Do we have an according jack?" Jack looked down to her hand presented before him. He carefully placed his Pearl back into its bag and grabbed her hand tightly winking. "Deal"

Angelica let go and put her hands to her hips. Jack returned his hands to their usually girly fashion and look down at Angelica. He grabbed out his compass and handed it to Angelica. She looked up confused. "Shouldn't we get a ship first.. Unless you have one?" Jack signed. "I have been having trouble with that". Angelica opened and look down at the compass curiously, as it spun uncontrollably, then returned her eyes to Jacks.

"You have trouble with everything". And snapped the compass closed again.

* * *

><p><em><strong>DONE! Did you all like? My first close scene. Fav and follow if you enjoyed! And a review always makes me smile! I'm so glad to hear that you guys are liking it! I have put so much effort into my chapters! <strong>_

_**-Rum**_

***** "You disgusting waste of a human being..."


	4. Chapter 4

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>-Chapter 4-<strong>

* * *

><p>The rain had subsided to a soft drizzle, and the lightening and thunder had passed over Tortuga. All of the men had left by the time Angelica and Jack returned to Gibbs.<p>

"Well, well, well.." Gibbs sat up in his seat as they both approached. "I see you managed not to slaughter Jack here..". He gestured over to Jack's direction, while giving Angelica a warm smile.

"Well.." Angelica pulled out a chair and sat down. "He managed to keep his tongue still for long enough". She signed tiredly. "Yes.." Jack grabbed his chair and placed it next to Angelica's. "Because you had a dagger to my neck.." Jack lifted up his head to show Gibbs the cut and then sat down. "Because you, are an incompetent child.." Angelica mumbled as she turned her head. "Excuse me?" Jack looked round to Angelica. "YOU, are a impatient cow". Angelica tuned her head back round to Jack. "IMPATIENT? Hah! You are the one with the attention span of a gold fish!". Jack made an 'O' with his mouth. "WELL YOU-" Gibbs rolled his eyes, got up and walked over to the bar. He was sick already of their bickering. Gibbs looked back slightly to see Jack and Angelica nose to nose yelling at each other. "ME? Oh oh oh oh, that's RICH coming from YOU Jack!" Angelica yelled at the top of her voice. Gibbs rolled his eyes and turned his head back to the woman behind the bar.

It was unbelievable how fast two people could start arguing. "Three bottles of rum". The woman nodded and came back with three bottles. He gave a nod in thanks and turned around to walk back, when he saw Angelica about to strange Jack. Gibbs rolled his eyes once again and scuttled over quickly placing the bottles down and pulling Jack back. "Come ON you two, can you both NOT try to kill each other for once?" Jack glanced over at Angelica. "Then tell her to stop attacking me!" Angelica glared and opened her mouth. "Then tell him to stop insulting me!". Gibbs groaned and pulled Jack into his chair and shoved a bottle of rum in his hand. "Look at both of you..." Angelica sat down and grabbed her bottle violently while staring daggers at Jack. "And to think...". Gibbs lowered his voice and out his bottle to his lips. "You both used to be in love.." Jack spat out his rum and started to cough. "What!?". Angelica just giggled and sipped her rum. She pulled back her arm and patted on Jack hard on the back. "There there little baby, clam down now..." Jack squinted and turned his head to face Angelica. "Watch it..". He said sternly.

"Now then!" Gibbs sat down himself and grabbed a bottle and pulled the cork out. "Why is the lovely Miss Angelica sitting at our table then Cap'n?". Gibbs smiled and faced Jack. It was important and, safer to stay on Angelica's good side. An angry Spanish woman, was just as bad as walking straight into fire. Jack cleared his throat and popped out his cork. "We have an according". Jack said simply as he sat back drinking. Angelica rolled her eyes and leaned forward to fill Gibbs in.

"I know the ritual, to free Jack Pearl form the bottle". Angelica lifted the bottle of rum to her lips and sipped. "Ys do? Did your farther...Blackbeard tell you?". Gibbs sat forward himself. "Not really.." Angelica put down her bottle. "So how do you know it works, how do I know your not pulling a trick on me?" Jack questioned. Angelica sat back and folded her arms. "Because I read his notes.. _Jack_...". She glared over at him sternly. "Let me finish before assuming will you?". Angelica turned her head away and grabbed her bottle and put It to her lips "Prick..." .

Jack removed his bottle from his lips and slowly turned his head to her direction. "Excuse me Luv?". Jack placed his bottle down. "What did you just call me?". Jack leaned in close to her and Angelica turned her head so they were nose to nose.

"I called you a P-R-I-C-K". With out warning, Jack suddenly whipped out his gun and pointed it at her head. "You... My dear.. Are a stubborn bitch!". Angelica scoffed, and was completely un phased by jack threat. "Despite spending your life around them, you still don't seem to know what one is..." Angelica sipped her rum and smiled sweetly at Jack. He clenched his jaw, trying to restrain himself from shooting her in the head. Blasted woman...Jack sighed and threw his gun down on the table. "That a good boy jack..." Angelica patted the top of his head and perched her lips. Gibbs chuckled at the amazing sight before him. "What ya laughing at?" Jack held his head in his hand and glared at Gibbs. "Nothin, nothin Cap'n...".

Angelica sipped her rum, cleared her through and continued explaining to Gibbs. "I help him with his problem he helps me with mine". Jack grabbed his bottle and took a large swing. "She wants the revenge for herself". Gibbs draw dropped. "The revenge? Angelica, that's suicide.". Angelica smiled. "Exactly, that's why I'm bringing Jack along, apparently he has had a lot of experience with these sort of missions lately".

Jack gulped down his rum and waved up his hand for another. "Do you even know where Barbossa is luv?". A woman approached and placed two more bottles down. "Unfortunately no.." .

Her accent was becoming thicker the more she drank. "But I was hoping to use you compass..". She finished her bottle and went to grab one of jacks. "Oi!". Jack pulled the bottle away. "What do you think you doing, pinching my rum". Angelica rolled her eyes. "Jack, judging by your breath, you've had quite a few before I arrived, so I think giving up one won't kill you". She snatched it from his grasp and popped it open. "And besides, I've been stuck on an island for months, with nothing but salty broth to drink...Thanks to you...". Jack rolled his eyes pretending not to care. She put the bottle to her lips and let the rum slide down her throat. "How did youget of the island Miss?". Gibbs put his finished bottle down. "A merchant ship picked me up about a week ago, then I made my way here, knowing jack, this was the most likely place to find him..." She took another sip, then placed down the bottle.

"See! I told you you that you'd get picked up in no time!" Jack skulled down the rest of this bottle an dropped it on the floor. Angelica turned her head to Jack. "By 'no time' you mean three months?". Anger coated her every word as she gave him a stern look. "Anyway, we are going to need a ship, preferably one with two cabins...". Jack raised his eyebrows. "Why? Don't you want to lie with old Jackie?... I remember when we did that every night...". His toxic breath swirled up her nostrils. "Ergh.. Never". She pushed his face away and stood up. "Maybe when you learn the meaning of hygiene, I'll consider rethinking your proposal". Gibbs chuckled and stood up as well. _Good old Angelica._..

Gibbs liked Angelica, she was one of the only people that could put and keep Captain Jack Sparrow in his place. She could insult, manipulate, tease and humiliate Jack all in one go. She was special. Not only beautiful, but smart. You didn't find many of them around Tortuga. She was tough, strong and a fighter. Gibbs didn't know why he left this one, and he had no idea what she even saw in Jack. Apart from being charming and sum what attractive. That's all he had going for him. According to Gibbs.

"Come on". Angelica tapped Jack on the back and walked over the the coat rack. "Come on captain, day will be breaking soon". Angelica grabbed her coat and slipped it on, keeping the hood off. "Exactly, and it means we don't have long to seal a ship". Jack stood up slowly and started to complain as if he was a child about to go have a bath. "Five more minuets? Please? Just so I can finish me rum... Come on luv, don't deprive a man of his rum...". Angelica rolled her eyes for the hundredth time tonight. "Get up. Grow up. And stop complaining". Jack walked over to the door, dragging his feet the whole way there. Angelica learned to Gibbs' ear and whispered. "I don't know how you do it Gibbs... Putting up with this" Angelica gestured over in Jack's direction. Gibbs smiled "Trust me... I'm starting to doubt myself..." Gibbs and Angelica chuckled to themselves as jack approached.

"What's this then..". Jack moved his finger from Gibbs to Angelica in fast flicks. "I'm aloud to talk to my friends aren't I?". Angelica crossed her arms. "Yes it's just this one is my friend...". Jack wobbled on the spot slightly, clearly showing that he was and the verge of complete drunkenness. "Ugh come on". Angelica impatiently grabbed his arm dragged him out onto the street.

* * *

><p>The dark grey clouds were lightly illuminated by the bright yellow sun slowly poking its head out into view. "We have to be quick...they will be waking soon". Angelica pulled Jack by the arm down the path until they reached the start of the docks with Gibbs close behind. The air was chilled and misty and a slight clam breeze lifted Angelica's hair perfectly. "We have one chance to pick the right ship that has supplies a-". Angelica was cut of by Jack. "And plenty of rum!". Jack looked over at Angelica and smiled nicely. "... Fine..." Angelica looked down to hide her smile. "Let's go". They slowly and quietly walked down the docks being carefully not to wake any men sleeping on the decks of their ships. Angelica leaned over to jack. "We will need to take over a ship with at least six men, just enough to man the sails...". Jack stopped and frowned. "I have been doing this all me life luv, i know what to do". Jack walked ahead and stopped half way down the dock. Here!" Jack whispered. Gibbs and Angelica tiptoed over.<p>

The dock had empty boxes and barrels, scattered around a plank, applying that this ship must be ready to go. The anchor was raised and only a rope kept the ship from floating away. "Now all we need to do is convince the crew to sail with us". Angelica looked over to jack. "Leave that to me darlin". Jack winked then ran up the ramp and disappeared. A few minuets passed then his head flew over the side of the ship. "Come up". Angelica and Gibbs walked up the ramp to find at least fifteen men standing behind a grinning Jack. Gibbs walked up to his captain looking confused. "What did you say?". Gibbs questioned. Angelica disappeared into the captains cabin, as Jack smiled and leaned in so the future crew were out of ear shot. "I told them I had a rather busty lady eager to sail at any cost". Gibbs frowned. "Did you tell them is was Angelica?". Jack smiled. "Details, details Gibbs".

Angelica retuned smiling. She walked up to Jack and Gibbs carefully eyeing the crew behind them as she did. "The captain doesn't seem to be on board the ship, perfect wouldn't you say?" She put her hand on her hip and inspected the crew again. "Perfect indeed". Jack answered smoothly. "I presume you'll be providing the heading luv?". He gestured with his eyes to the her pocket which held the compass. Angelica smiled back, but couldn't help notice the sad faces on the crew. "What's with them?". She nodded over towards the disappointed group of men. Jack flashed his teeth and leaned down. "I told them that I was bringing a busty damsel on board". Angelica raised her eyebrow and grabbed out his compass. "I see...". Angelica let out a soft chuckle and walked up the stairs to the helm, followed closely by jack.

Gibbs ran back up onto the ships deck after checking the ship for rum, then went to untying the ropes. He lifted up the plank with help form another man, then waved for Jack attention. "We're free to go cap'n!". Jack stepped up the the wheel and Angelica stood behind him. "Aye, perfect.." . Jack ran his hands down the spokes of the wheel and smiled brightly. _Back where I belong.._

"Let down the sails men!".

* * *

><p><strong><em>Done.. now time to start an adventure... I hope you guys like it because I'm enjoying writing it, it takes my mind of the pain I'm currently in... Remember Favorite and follow me and the story if you are liking it so far... And all you guests should join! thanks for you time! <em>**

**_Also, a review always makes me smile! Tell me anything you want me to add in, and Ill try my best!_**

**_-Rum _**


	5. Chapter 5

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>Hi readers! Sorry this one took a bit, I was writing it in WattPad and it decided to delete it's self! So I had to rewrite the whole thing! I hope you all enjoy! <strong>

**Favorite and follow the story if you enjoyed, and reviews help me write more!**

**-Rum**

**-Chapter 5-**

* * *

><p>The morning had pasted, and the sun was now beating down warmly upon them. The smell of sweaty men and salt surrounded the ship like a thick fog, but it was a sign that the crew were working hard. To Angelica, they smelt as if they had been working out on the sea for months, despite only being out for five hours. Jack stood at the helm along with his first mate Gibbs, both awaiting Angelica's heading. Which was proving to be harder than first anticipated.<p>

The point of the compass spun from left to right, over and over again, despite as much as she tried to concentrate. _It had worked before.. Why not now._.. Angelica rubbed her forehead and signed deeply. She leaned her body over the side of the ship and looked down to the water holding the compass in one hand. The cool wind blew her hair up and around her head, as the salty splash back from the waves breaking on the ships hull softly sprayed onto her face. She grabbed the compass with both hands and turned her body around so her back was leaning on the rails. She shook the living daylights out of it, then closed it immediately. Angelica lifted up the compass and pressed it into her chest. _Come on... Point me to what I want.._.she flipped the compass lid open and watched it spin madly. He eyes followed the point until it stopped in an easterly direction. A smiled ripped across her face.

"Hah! Through you could rule me...". She scoffed. Angelica turned back and leaned her chest against the rails and looked over to the direction the compass pointed to. Her eyes widened and she stood up straight. "No.." She looked down quickly then up again. "No, no, no, no, no!". She shook the compass frantically then looked down at it again. It wobbled slightly, but still returned to pointing straight at Jack

* * *

><p>Gibbs watched as Angelica shook around like a mad man. "What do you think has her panties in a twist Cap'n?". Jack turned his head to Gibbs, keeping his hands on the wheel. "Hmm?". Gibbs leaned over the small amount of railing near the wheel and pointed. "Look at her... She going mad with the heat!". Jack raised his eyebrows. Angelica going crazy with the heat, that was something he had to see. Jack left the wheel and leant over the side next to Gibbs. They watched as she flung her cupped hands around and around, then suddenly stopped, looked down, then repeated the process. Gibbs let out a chuckle. Jack squinted his eyes down at her. "I don't think it's tha heat Gibbs...". Jack made his way to the stairs. "Man the wheel mate". Gibbs nodded and grabbed one of the spokes on the wheel. "Aye cap'n". Jack steeped down the stairs muttering to himself. "We'd be needing that heading if we are to get anywhere...".<p>

* * *

><p>Angelica shook as hard as her arms would let her. She flew the compass lid open and stared down and whispered. "Por favor por favor por favor por favor...".<strong>*<strong>

She watched the point spin and spin. She watched it as it slowed and strangely enough, it stared to point to herself. "That's not right". "Erhum". Angelica wiped around to find Jack standing right, now, in front of her. She quickly shut the compass and pulled it into her chest. "Id be needing a heading now luv, we can't progress without it". Jack pointed his finger at the compass clutched in Angelica's hands. "Ar... Um...Yes...I...". Jack look confused down at her. "Are you having trou-". Angelica quickly cut in. "NO!.. I just need...". She moved her eyes around looking for an excuse to give Jack for her lack of a heading. She scanned the deck until her eyes caught the door the the Captain's Cabin. "I just need.. To look at some maps to re assure my heading choice!" With saying that, she pushed past Jack and scuttled into the cabin shutting the door hard.

Angelica pushed her back to the door and sighed deeply. She let her hands drop, still holding he compass tightly. Angelica plodded over the the bed and threw the compass down, then sat down on the bed next to it. "Obtener una bodega de su auto Angelica, pensar con claridad.." ******. She ran a hand through her hair and looked around the cabin properly. It was a beautiful cabin if you got the chance to really look. The dark spruce walls were etched with waves and patterns, and the floor was covered in lush red carpet. The table and chairs were made from the same wood as the walls and looked new and untouched. Small stained glass windows lined the upper part of the walls, causing colored lights to stream in, lighting up the room nicely. Angelica lifted up her legs and dug her head into her knees. She sighed and closed her eyes trying to get a hold of her self. Every time she recalled the moment when Jack held her back in Tortuga, sent a blur of mixed feelings to run through her body. The feeling of someone actually caring for her. The feeling that she used to always feel for him returned all in that one moment. All the work to push that back and contain it, was all for nothing. A waste of her mental strength, but it always started like this. Despite knowing how she would be after one of their meetings, how it would leave her when he left like always, never seemed to stop her. She knew that one day he might wake up and realize just how much pain he had caused her, but until then, she had to hold on and wait. She had to build up her mental guard and be strong.

Angelica lifted up her head and put her feet to the floor. She ran both her hands through her hair and looked over to the compass. She reached over, picked up and opened it. This time it was direct, this time it pointed straight, and did what it was told. It pointed not to jack, but to Barbossa, it pointed to The revenge. They had their heading.

* * *

><p><strong>-Earlier<strong>-

Angelica pushed past jack and ran over the to the Captains Cabin and shut the door. Jack spun around confused and raised his eyebrows. Sometimes jack didn't get Angelica. One minute she was a witty smart ass, and the next she was as angry as hell. Despite claiming the he knew women like he new the sea, he was actually completely clueless about what went on in Angelica mind. He always though that Angelica had some sort of 'ways to humiliate, embarrass and piss of jack list' In her head. He hadn't had much experience with real women like Elizabeth and Angelica, as he spent most of his time around 'ladies of the night' that just wanted your money and that's it. To jack, Angelica had always been different. At the very first moment that he met her, he was intrigued by the fact that she didn't want to sleep with him. She was like a puzzle that he was slowly solving as the years progressed. The strange thing was, that Angelicabeing such a mystery to him, made her more irresistible. Knowing that he had to work to get her, figure out how to seduce and attempt to make her want to be with him, gave him a feeling he only ever got when he was around Angelica. A feeling that he described as 'stirrings'. Jack knew fully well what love was, he had said it to many women over the years including Angelica. He could remember feeling like he was chocking just thinking of the word around her. Compared to all the other women he had been with, he was proud to say that's she was the best. Jack always new it wouldn't last, and he honestly did want it to, but they were both young and looking for adventure, and part of that was discovering each other.

As much as he was attracted to Angelica, he was as equally scared. She could be as sweet and an angle, then suddenly turn into as she-devil if you crossed he wrongly. To jack, she was like a wall of beauty, brains and strength, coated in a think Spanish accent, a luscious cameral tan, and wit. She was unique. One-of-a-kind he liked to describe her.

Angelica's beauty was always something a man noticed first, then after it was usually how hard she could kick you in the groin. Jack had been caught many times taking a glance at her bust, but he couldn't help it, he was a male after all, and he was also Jack. She had always seemed to catch the crowd's attention, along with his farther's. Jacks father adored Angelica to bits, meaning breaking the news that they were no longer together was like opening up the lions cage. Jacks farther had always told him to marry her before she realized she could do way better, but jack wasn't a husband, or a farther, he was a pirate. A pirate that would sail the seas till the end of time itself. He wasn't about to give up his freedom for anyone, not even for Angelica. Besides, he didn't even know if she would say yes, as she loved the sea just as much as Jack. Their lust for freedom was what brought them together, and what tore them apart.

Jack sighed and slowly walked to the door, where Angelica was inside. Just as he was about to place his hand on the door nob, Angelica on the other side opened the door before him. She stepped out holding the compass in her hands for jack to see. "I believe I have that heading that you were after?". Angelica smiled and as Jack looked down to inspect the compass. "Indeed you have". Jack smiled sweetly down at Angelica and gestured for her to follow. Jack walked out onto the deck in his usual swaggered fashion with Angelica behind. They walked up the stair to the helm, where Gibbs was leaning on the wheel looking out to see. "Cap'n, Miss Angelica!". Gibbs stood up straight then plodded up to them. "Do we have a heading by chance?". Jack nodded toward Angelica then look up to the sails. A frown stretched across his face. "But unfortunately we can use that heading until the wind picks up." Angelica placed the compass down in the small table near the helm."What? You can't be serious..." Angelica turned to jack frowning."Well it's not my fault you can't provide a heading fast enough..". Angelica rolled her eyes ignoring his comment. "Hopeful by this afternoon the sea breeze will pick up, and we can make way then". Jack walked over the the chair by the table and sat down.

Angelica walked over to him as he put up his feet on the table and leaned back. "Can't we at least prepare the ship or something so we are ready?". Jack frowned. "Preparing, requires wind my darling, you know that". Jack tilted his hat over his eyes. "If your so determined on doing something, Why don't you pop down the the brig and grab me a rum?". Angelica scoffed and put her hands on her hips. "Do I look like your maid Jack? Get of your ass and get it yourself..". Jack put his hat back on his head properly and sat up. "A simple no would have serviced just fine luv". Jack started to walk passed Angelica to go and get his own rum, when she grabbed his arm. "Oh jack...". He turned his head and look at her. Angelica put on an innocent face. "While your there..". Angelica started to stroke his arm affectionately. "Can you get me one too?...". She smiled cutely. Jack rolled his eyes and sighed loudly. "Fine...". Jack said in a small voice and walked down the stairs and then Into the brig.

* * *

><p>Angelica walked over to the side of the ship next to Gibbs and smiled. "You know, if I knew you were gonna do that, I would have asked you to get him to get me one too." Gibbs chuckled lightly. "He's a real sucker for you, yOi know that Miss...". Angelica smiled softly. "Just called me Angelica Gibbs, there is no need to be calling me Miss..." Angelica stared out to the sea and sighed. The waves rolled perfectly along the surface of the water and the smell of salt filed the air. Angelica loved the sea, it was a place she could go to get away from society. Yes, it was dangerous, but that just made Angelica love it even more. Adventure and freedom, that's want the sea was. Angelica stood there leaning against the rail in a day dream, when jack came back. He walked up and tapped her on the shoulder, bringing her back. "Your rum luv". Jack held out a bottle for her to take. She turned around, smiled and grabbed it. "Took you long enough". She said teasingly and walked past him. Jack groaned. "No problem, oh! And it was lovely of you to thank me for going out of my way for you luv...". Angelica scoffed and walked down the stairs and retreated into the cabin.<p>

* * *

><p>The afternoon came fast, and soon the sails were blowing strongly and they were on their way to Barbossa. Angelica had spent her time in the cabin. She inspected every nook and cranny for anything interesting. Most things were empty, but the closet was full to the cracks with clothes, mostly shirts, way over her size, but she had to change, her shirt was a mess and her pants were ridiculously falling apart. She took of her clothes and boots, then pulled on one of the baggy shirts. It was like a dress on her, falling to her knees. <em>How big are these people..<em>. All she needed were pants. Angelica leaned into the closest and rummaged around. A pair of black long pants caught her eyes. _Perfect_... She pulled them out to get a better look. She put them on, to find that they were way to long for her short legs. "Judging by these clothes, this person was a giant". Angelica took of the slacks and pulled out her knife, still not having a sword, and cut a section off the pants so they would fit her nicely. She pulled them back on and tucked her shirt in. She grabbed her corset and walked over to the large mirror. A Loud groan escape her lips as she look at her frightful appearance. "Ugh..". Angelica spun on the spot a little before trying to straiten out her hair.

* * *

><p>Jack stood at the helm as the sun started to set behind him. The sky was orange, and the air was sweet. The wind had picked up like it was planned and they were sailing steady to their destination. The men were done for the day, and were relaxing below the deck. It was just Jack and this mind upon deck. The compass sat on the table untouched. He wished he could move it so he didn't have to keep going back and forth, to make sure that they were on corse, but that would mean calling Angelica out again to reset it. Unfortunately, right now the compass was proving the be a nuisance to jack, as for him, it was 'broken' again. Jack ducked back to check the compass. "I think I'm done here...' He picked up the compass and and snapped it closed.<p>

* * *

><p>Angelica sat on the bed trying to tie her corset. "Dam thing...". She had her arms around to her back. She groaned and threw it to the ground in defeat. She lay back in the bed and stretched. She yawned softly and kicked of her boots. She hadn't been in a comfortable bed for months. <em>A quick nap won't hurt.<em>.. Angelica adjusted herself onto the bed properly and curled up into a ball. She yawned again and closed her eyes. She dug her head into the pillow and relaxed then soon fell asleep.

* * *

><p>Jack walked down the stairs into the brig and swaggered through the men until he reached the cellar. He pulled out a key he found earlier and opened the door. He grabbed an armful of bottles then shut and locked the door. He stumble back through the crowd and up the the Captain's cabin door. He reached down carefully, trying to to drop any bottles and opened the door. He ran in and let the bottles drop to the floor. The loud bang woke Angelica from her slumber. "Really?..". Angelica voice was crackly and she rubber her face. Jack squatted down and picked them up, one by one.<p>

"Er... Sorry, I didn't know your were sleeping in here...". Angelica groaned and laid back down heavily. Jack placed all the bottles on the large table and looked around. He saw clothes in a pile next to the closet and two maps spread out on the table. "I see you did some looking around... Anything good?". Angelica lay on her back with a hand over her eyes. "Not much...just a couple of maps... And a load of giant clothes". Jack closed the door and sat down at the table. He could tell she was tired, and from experience, you don't mess with Angelica when she was tired. "I see..." Jack popped open a bottle of rum and took off his hat and waist coat, dropping them to the floor. He glanced over to Angelica who lay on her side, cuddle up on the bed. A soft smile played in his lips. He couldn't ignore it, she looked pretty adorable when she was sleepy. Jack cleared his throat and looked down quickly.

_No jack.._. He ran a finger along the map inspecting it closely. He took a large swig of his rum and yawned himself. Jack glanced at all the bottles and then to Angelica. He pulled out his compass and opened it and placed it on the table. It spun around once, before stopping in the direction of Angelica. Jack sighed and closed it rubbing his forehead. "Its going to be a long night...".

* * *

><p><strong><em>Thanks for reading! :)<em>**

**_-Rum_**

*** **"Please, please, please, please!"

****** "Get a hold of yourself Angelica, think straight"


	6. Chapter 6

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>Hi Readers! I just want to thank-you all for the amazing reviews, it's such a boost to see that you all are liking it! I do put a lot of late night hours into this, and try to edit to the best of my abilities and reading these reviews after I post, makes it seem worth my while! So, that's enough of me, heres the next chapter!<strong>

**:Favorite, Follow if enjoyed and review!**

**-Rum**

* * *

><p><strong>-Chapter 6-<strong>

The calm and cold sea slowly rocked the ship back and forth like a cradle. The gently breeze softly blew against the sails, and the sun sat on top of the water. Angelica stirred, and slightly opened her eyes. She felt warmer than she remembered and could feel a heavy fabric over her legs. She opened her eyes more, and saw skin. Not her skin, but Jacks. Jack had his arms lazily around her body, and his legs over hers. His chin rested on her head with his shirt off. She couldn't seem to remember Jack joining her. Angelica sighed, then softly placed her hands on his bare chest and pushed herself away. His arms slid slowly off from around her sides as she tried to not wake him. Angelica pulled her legs out from under his, and sat up. She leaned her back against the wall adjacent to the bed. She pulled her knees into her chest and moved the rug off. She looked down at Jack and smiled. He look so peaceful and harmless when he slept. She had to admit, jack wasn't that bad to lie next to. He stayed still, didn't snore unless he had been drinking to much and seemed to radiate some kind of un describable warmth that Angelica loved. He wasn't that bad to look at shirtless either.

All those years working at sea and in the sun, gave him a nicely toned chest, strong arms and a tan. He was a strong man, physically that is. She didn't know how Jack was going in the mental side of things, but she was pretty sure that drinking gallons of rum a day doesn't help. Mind you, Jack had always been a bit 'different' thinking. Or mad, as most put it. Jack never seemed to care what other though of his mental state, as long as he was doing what he loved, Jack couldn't give a dam. While other men working all day for a pathetic wage, Jack was on the sea, living his life freely.

Jack breathed out heavily and stirred, drawing her attention from her thoughts back to Jack. Noticing that her figure no longer against his, he moved his arm weakly around the bed in search of her. A frown emerged across his face and rolled onto his belly. He moved his hand around until he touched her foot. A smile replaced the frown and he weakly opened his eyes. "Don't want to lie with me anymore darling...?" His voice was crackly and soft. Angelica leaned her head to one side and smiled back. "I thought you didn't like to sleep? As it wastes time?". Jack had often told her in the past, that sleep was a waste of a pirates time, and that rum was all he needed to stay energized, as an excuse for lack of sleep. Jack chuckled lightly and rolled closer. "Yes, but it meant I was able to spend time with you, and that is time well spent...". Jack moved his hand up and down her leg, caressing it. Angelica rolled her eyes. "Wow... I must admit, that wasn't a bad one...". Jack moved his head up slightly. "A bad what?". Angelica smiled and removed his hand form her leg. "A pick up line". She stood up on the bed and stepped over jack. She jumped to the floor and waked over the the mirror. Jack rolled away from the wall to look at Angelica in front of the mirror. "How was that a pick up line?". Jack lay on his back and yawned. "I was just merely... Stating that time with you, is time that's not wasted". Jack stretched then put his arms under his head. She looked back and rolled her eyes.

Angelica cringed at the atrocity in the mirror. "Ugh...". She ran a hand through her knotted hair and groaned. "Look at me...". She whispered to herself. She moved her body so she could look at herself from all sides. "I am, and I personally think you look perfectly beautiful...". Not expecting to hear an answer, Angelica turned around to find Jack sitting up and smiling. She rolled her eyes as another groan escaped her mouth. She wore a large over sized shirt that made her shoulder visible, just like her old one, but less slimming. Her pants were were black and roughy cut at the bottom and were so baggy, she was basically swimming in them. She at least needed some sort of belt to keep them up. She looked around for a belt, but instead found her corset. She whipped it around her sides, put her arms around to her back and tried to tie it. She groaned yet again, as tiring it was seeming hard.

* * *

><p>Jack pulled on his 'white' shirt, and grabbed his boots. He looked up and saw Angelica spinning around like a dog chasing its tail. He chuckled and stood up. "Need help by chance luv?". Angelica stopped and looked up. She sighed. "Yes...". She turned her back to Jack and adjusted the corset so it sat where she wanted it. He pulled It loosely around her chest and started to tie. "No!". Angelica looked back over her shoulder. "Tighter..". Jack shrugged and pulled a little tighter. "More..". Jack pulled tighter again then started to tie. "No no no.. Tighter..". Jack pulled tighter until the corset was about an inches from overlapping and started to tie, yet again. "No no! It needs to be tighter!". Her accent becoming thicker. Jack frowned. "Angelica, any tighter and breathing will be something you won't be doing..." Jack started to tie, ignoring her request to pull tighter. "If your worried about your appearance, just ask the crew, they seem to be looking at you enough to know where every hair is on your body".<p>

Jack hated how tight she wore her corset. It look so uncomfortable, he had no idea how women moved in these things. She always would have it as tight as possible, Jack didn't know why she did that, he didn't know why she had to feel that she had to do that. Her curves were wonderfully perfect to him. Jack tied a bow with the string then stepped back. "There.." He walked over the table and picked up his waste coat from the floor and put it on. Jack slipped on his boots and hat then grabbed his belts.

* * *

><p>Angelica moved over the the mirror and inspected herself. <em>I guess it will do... Now the pants..<em>. She looked over to Jack and saw him with his many belt and smiled. "Can I use a belt jack? These pants are way to big for me, and I do not plan on picking them up from around my ankles every five minuets". Jack looked down to his hands and gave her the smallest belt he had. "Here...". Angelica took it and put it on and pulled it tight. "Thanks Jack..". Jack just nodded and grabbed a bottle of rum that was left on the table from the night before. "Meet you out there luv and I'll be needing that heading again too...". Jack opened the door and walked out.

She sat down on the bed and pulled on her boots. She walked over to the table and picked up the compass. "Time to concentrate...". She look down at the hands and opened the compass.

Suddenly a loud crash rang through her ears. The ship rocked viscously. A loud boom then crash nocked Angelica to the ground. Angelica felt fear rush though her. She knew exactly what was going on. They were being attacked. She jumped to her feet and ran out the door. She sprinted up to the rails and looked over. It was a British navel ship, firing straight at them. "You have go to be joking...". Angelica felt someone spin her round, it was Jack. "We're being attacked, go give the crew orders". Jack handed her a sword and pistol. _Finally_. She nodded then ran into the brig. This wasn't the moment to argue with Jack giving her orders.

"Come on get up all of you!". He accent thickened as she walked around the hammocks of the still sleeping men. _How can they sleep through cannon fire_? She whacked her sword against the wooden pillar. "We're being attacked by the English! Get off your back sides and get to the cannons! NOW!". The crew scampered around her frantically. "Aye Miss!". _So much for a peaceful morning.._. A rush of men flooded out onto the deck and swarmed around the cannons. Another cannon ball hit the side of the ship, making it rock. She look over at the attacking ship. _They are going to wreck us before we even prepare one cannon_. Angelica looked up to the helm and saw Jack trying to turn the ship so they could hit back.

Angelica scampered up to Jack quickly. She look over to the incoming ship. It was getting close. "Jack we need to prepare the hooks and board them before they completely wreck us, it's the only way we will win, right now they have the upper hand, we were unprepared". Jack looked over and nodded. "I'll get us close enough, you tell the crew luv". Angelica nodded. "Oh, and try to avoid the cannon balls, you seem to catch everyone they have fired so far". Angelica winked as jack rolled his eyes. "And you can do better? Trying to turn a 100foot floating plank of wood?". Angelica laughed. "I'm joking!". She smiled then ran back down the stairs. Gibbs was helping load the cannons. "Gibbs!". Angelica ran up and leant down to his ear. "Tell the crew in the bellow deck to stop loading the cannons and ready the hooks, we are going to board, it's the only way we can possibly win". Gibbs nodded "Aye mi-... Er I mean Angelica". Then he ran off under the deck. Angelica turned around and yelled to the crew.

"Stop! Forget the cannons! They'll sink us before we will be ready to fight back!" She spun around to see all eyes on her. "Grab the ropes! Grab the hooks and be prepared to throw on my command! We are going to board them!". A cheery 'Aye Captain' boomed over the sound of passing cannon balls, as the men did as they were commanded. Angelica smiled and raised her eyesores. "Captain... I haven't been called that in years.." Angelica whispered as more of the crew emerged with Gibbs from the brig. Angelica walked over to Gibbs and held up her sword. "You ready?". Gibbs nodded and pulled out his own sword and smiled. "Always".

* * *

><p>Jack spun the wheel with all his might. "Thank tha heavens for this wind, or we would have been sitting ducks". Jack pulled the wheel around hard and soon they were head on with the English. Jack let go of the wheel knowing that it would keep going straight. "Try hit us now you tea-drinking poms". Jack smiled and took out his sword. Now it was time for the fun part. He ran girlishly down the stairs and found Angelica and Gibbs waiting. Angelica turned to Jack. "We're ready".<p>

* * *

><p>The ship drew closer by the second. <em>Not long now...just a little bit closer<em>. She could see the British navy soldiers scrambling around on the ship trying to get ready. "Haha.. Look at them... Now we have the upper hand...". Jack turned his head to face Angelica. "Your quick thinking as proved us lucky many times luv". Angelica smiled. "No problem". The sound of a man yelling orders on the other ship meant it was time. They were close enough. "NOW!". A loud yell emerged from the crew as they threw the hooks and snagged them onto the ship. Half the men swung and climbed onto the enemy and started to fight. Jack, Angelica and Gibbs along with half of the crew stayed and waited for the ships to collide, then it was their time. She felt herself lurch forward as the noses of the ship smashed together. Now It was time to fight. She watched as Jack ran ahead and jumped onto the ship. Stabbing a man through the chest straight away. He couldn't wait.

Angelica ran forward and jumped on board. Immediately, a man flung his sword at her. Angelica stepped back and counted his attack. She hit his sword hard and pushed him back against the railings, then stabbed him through the chest. A man grabbed her from behind and threw her into the mess of fighting men. She swiped her sword at the man who grabbed her and sliced his head clean off. Angelica looked down at her blood stained sword surprised at its sharpness. Yet again, another man thrashed his sword at Angelica, it she made easy work of him. _All these men have no technique at all..._. She spun round and dodged under his sword and stabbed him through the chest. She put her foot against his chest and pushed hard to get her sword out of his rib cage. She stepped back and held her arm out for stability. Suddenly she felt a sharp pain in her arm. She looked over and saw a blood stain her shirt fast. "AHHH!". She look over and saw a smug man with blood on his sword. She drove her sword through his chest. "You scratch my arm and stab you back".

* * *

><p>Jack stabbed his way through the crowd. He was having the time of his life, despite being in danger. He loved sticking it to the English. Them and their fancy wigs and pastel clothes. One after another, he stabbed, sliced and decapitated man after man. They were like lemmings following their leader jump of a cliff. Jack looked around, he needed to find the captain, once the captain was downed, then the rest would follow. He pushed his way through the fighting men, killing a couple as he went. It was like a stroll in the park to Jack. And killing the men was like feeding the ducks. A man ran at Jack with his sword high yelling like a barbarian. Jack just simply stopped and stepped back, causing the man to run into the railing and fall over into the water. Jack raised his eyebrows and his hands. <em>The men they let into the royal army these days... It's not even a challenge any more..<em>. Jack continued until Angelica caught his eye. He watched as she dodged, stabbed and flung her sword killing men stylishly. "That's how you use a sword...". Jack smiled, being quite proud of Angelica's talent. She always was a skilled swordswoman. One of the only people able to match Jacks skills, and personalty. Just as he was about to enter the captains cabin he heard a yelp. He looked back and saw Angelica's bending over. In a rush of adrenalin and pure fear for Anglicans life, he ran over and grabbed her. "Angelica! Are...are... You alright?" He pulled her out if his embrace to meat Angelica's confused expression. "Er...I...I'm fine jack...". Angelica pushed him back. "It's just...my arm...". He look down and saw that her arm was completely blood strained. A sick feeling flushed over him. She was hurt and bleeding badly.

* * *

><p>Angelica saw fear in his eyes. Worry was smothered on his face. She touched his chest with her hurt arm. "Jack, I'm fine, it's not my fighting arm, i can still fight". She smiled and saw he expression change to embarrassment. She knocked her sword against his and laughed. "I ain't no damsel jack, it's just a scratch, I don't go crying over a broken nail". Jack cleared his throat trying to reclaim his manliness that he thought he lost caring for her. "Good, because I don't want to be picking you up piece by piece of the deck of this ship". Angelica smiled. "Likewise".<p>

* * *

><p>Jack turned around and squished up his face. <em>Jesus jack, could you be anymore obvious?<em> Jack sighed and went back to the door of the cabin. He knew she could handle herself. As she said. She was no damsel. Jack held up his sword ready then opened the door. He walked stealthily inside and shut the door. He scanned the room, it was dark. He tiptoed around looking carefully.

"Captain...Jack...Sparrow...". Jack gasped in surprised and spun around. "Show yourself...". Jack flung his sword around.

"What a pleasure it is to finally meet the man who has trouble the Navies of the world for years...I've head a lot about you, don't you know". Jack frowned and stepped into the middle of the room. "I though you were the Captain of the Black Pearl... Not some pathetic scrubs ship...". Jack looked around in the direction of the voice and scowled. "And I thought you naval captains weren't cowards that hid in the shadows... And besides.. It's just temporary...". The voice chuckled lightly. Jack slowly approached the place where the man was hiding. "All your men have no swordsman skills whatsoever...". Jack lowered his voice as he started to see a figure in the shadows. "The world is changing jack...it's waking up and moving on... Men of the old ways, men like you and your fellow brethren...don't belong in the new world...your kind are like a disease, must be cleared out to remain healthy...so we take in any man that can walk, and sail to slaughter your kind..." Jack frowned at what he said. He could see the solute of a man standing in the corner. "Until the very...". Jack raised his sword high, he could see the man clearly. "Last one...". Jack stepped forward and lunged. "Falls..". He stabbed his sword through the mans chest. He fell to the ground with a thump, as blood pooled around him. Their Captain was down.

Jack stood over his body and stared down. Those words he spoke stuck in his head. He frowned repeating the mans last sentence in his head. 'Until the very last one falls...'. He squinted down at the body just repeating it over and over. That sentence sent chills down his spine. The thought of the end of pirates, it was something Jack didn't like to think about. _Was this really what the English were doing... Clearing us out?_ Jack stepped away from the mans body and looked up. "A disease...".

Suddenly Angelica bursted through the door, with a smile on her face. "Victory".


	7. Chapter 7

**.**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Hi guys! thnx for the reviews! If there is anything you want my to add, just Mention it in a review and I'll put it in! Sorry if the paragraphs have been bunched up, I do the two spaces, but it doesn't seem to work for me! I know the chapter are a bit slow moving and long, but soon more adventure is coming. I also got some plans for the future that I think you will like :).<em>**

**_also, do you guys want a M scene? I can put it in if you all desire it. _**

**_ Favorite and follow if enjoyed and a review helps me update faster :)_**

_**-Rum**  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>-Chapter 7-<strong>

_'The world is changing Jack...it's waking up and moving on... Men of the old ways, men like you and your fellow brethren...don't belong in the new world...so we take in any man that can walk, and sail to slaughter your kind... Until the very...last...one...falls..'_

Those words, rattled around in Jack's brain. Over and over they repeated themselves, taunting him endlessly. He couldn't understand why they troubled him to this extent. He stared blankly into the darkness as Angelica watched confused. She looked back outside and made eye contact with Gibbs. She shrugged and flicked her head, gesturing she was going inside. Gibbs nodded and turned away. Angelica looked back inside and frowned worryingly. Jack just stood there. Frowning. Angelica turned her head slightly to the side and approached slowly trying to gradually come into his view. "Jack?...". She reached her hand out and touched his arm softly. Jack nearly jumped through the roof. "Ahh!". He jumped back and held this hands up. Angelica sighed. "I thought you were paralyzed...". She put her hands on her hips and squinted. "The British fell down like flies, we won". A smiled returned to her face as she scanned the dark room. "Where's the Ca-...oh...". Angelica looked down and saw a pool of blood behind jack.

"I see you found him alright." Jack waked over and stood next to Angelica going her glance at the body, still in a slight trance. "More or less...Yes..". Angelica look over at Jack. "Did he give you much trouble?". Jack turned his head and look at her back. He swallowed trying to push back what the man said from splurging out of his mouth, and smiled. "If you mean talking and hiding in the shadows, then yes". Jack ducked his head and speedily walked out the door.

* * *

><p>Angelica looked back as he swung open the door. She turned around and started to head out the door herself, but couldn't help look back and take one more look at the body. She cringed. <em>Was this why jack was so... Motionless? ...but he has seen many dead bodies.<em>. Angelica frowned and walked out of the cabin. She walked up to Jack and Gibbs. Their gaze was on their ship, if that's would you could even call it anymore. It had been thrashed. Holes lined the hull, and the mast was down. "I don't think we will be sailing on that ship anymore". Jack flashed his teeth and groaned. Angelica turned to jack and put her hands to her hips. "No, because I was planning to jump back on there and sail away into the sunset". she raised her eyebrows and turned to the crew as Jack rolled his eyes in annoyance.

Five survivors were lined up on there knees, hands tied behind their backs and each had a gun to their head. Angelica scanned them carefully, looking to see if they were too injured. She cleared her throat loudly gaining Jack and Gibbs attention. They both turned around as Gibbs raised a finger. "Oh! Yes!". He faced Jack and opened his mouth to speak. "We have ear... Some prisoners we captu-".

Jack cut him off and started to walk away swaggering. "We don't have time for prisoners Gibbs, we have a tight schedule, and as it is..". He turned around, pointed a finger to the sky and leant to one side. "Our only mode of transport has holes in it". He nodded then started to walk back onto his ship. As he reached to where the ships met, Angelica's Spanish accent caught his ears suddenly. "Can't we just use this ship, not only will the navy leave us alone thinking we are one of them, but it hasn't got a scratch on it, apart from the slightly damaged nose, but that can be quickly fixed". Jack stopped and sighed internally. Not only did he hate the British navy for their snobby attitudes, but he didn't want to be caught sailing one of their ships.

He spun around in his heals and put on a smile. As much as it pained him to every think it, she was right. He hated it when she was right, it meant she won again, and her winning meant an ego boost on her side. And an ego boost meant the chance of a late night 'reunion' slowly slipped away. "Put the men in the brig of this ship and lock em up". The men who held the guns nodded and lifted the prisoners to their feet, guiding them bellow deck. Angelica smiled smugly as if she heard jack thoughts. She walked over and patted him on the should. "You can't always be right jack, in fact...". She put a finger to her chin pretending to think. "I don't think you ever are...". Jack pulled an obviously fake smile and pretended to laugh. "Ha ha ha ha...HA...". He crossed his arms as Angelica chuckled and walked of to the other ship.

* * *

><p>Jack look up to the sky and saw the sun was nearly in the middle. He flashed his teeth, and mumbled to himself. "We've nearly wasted half the day, with no progress..". He turned his head to the remaining crew. "Gather the supplies from our ship and move them into this one, you got one hour, no more, no less". He eyed the crew men as they just stood there. He waved his hands in the air as if he was shooing someone away. "Go on then!". The crew looked as if they had been knocked out of a trance as they quickly jumped and scuttled over the other ship. Jack felt his mind start to repeat the sentence in his mind. He shook head trying to shake it out, it was getting to him. Gibbs walked up the stairs and out of the brig onto the deck and approached Jack. "I was just look'n in the brig cap'n, and there plenty a supplies". Gibbs smiled trying to catch his captain attention. "That's...wonderful Gibbs...". Jack stared mindlessly as he started to slowly walk onto their wrecked ship not even hearing what Gibbs said. Gibbs frowned and waked into his view. "Err Cap'n? Gibbs frowned. Jack continued to walk not hearing properly what Gibbs was saying. Gibbs stopped and put a hand into the sky. "CAP'N?". He yelled as jack just kept walking. He stared at the ground and walked into the captain's now completely wreck cabin.<p>

He shook he head again as he saw Angelica collecting up the two maps and tying them together. Jack rubbed his head as his mind settled. "Headache?". She faced jack and smiled. He look up and smiled weakly back. "You could say that". He look around the cabin and cringed. "They did a number on our old ship here didn't they...". Angelica looked up and around. "You could say that". She reaped jack answers to her question and winked. Jack huffed and walked over to the bed and knelt down. He reached under and patted his hand against the wood underneath looking around. Angelica look over confused. She was putting a spare shirt into a bag along with the two maps. She frowned and walked over and bent her head to the side. "Can I ask what your doing?". Jack looked back slightly. "I hid the Pearls under the bed... It seemed the safest place...". Jack tuned he's head back. He lay on his belly and took off his hat then pulled his head under the bed.

A muffled thump, came form the under bed. "Ah!". Jack came back out holding a bag and rubbing his head. Angelica chuckled. "You did know that there was a set of drawer with locks right?". She gestured with her head over to the corner of the room, as her hands were full from holding the bag. Jack removed his hand from his head and frowned. "Well, I _DIDN'T_ want to use the drawers...". He fluttered his eye lashes and spoke in a small voice. Angelica chuckled again, putting the bags strap over her shoulder and patted his head. "You need to start using _THIS_ more often jack". And walked out. He rolled his eyes and put the strap over his shoulder. Jack walked over the table and picked up his compass and shoved it in his pocket. He threw his hands to his head making sure his hat was there. He frowned noticing its absence, he looked down and grabbed his hat putting it onto his head. "Perfect!".

* * *

><p>Angelica walk out the door. She walked over to the other ship by a ramp this time, as the crew were frantically fixing the nose of their new ship. She walked up to the captains cabin door to find Gibbs half way out the door dragging the man. "Oh Mi- er... Angelica!". He turned his head to her. "I just though would not want a dead body in your room". He smiled nicely as Angelica returned it. Angelica had always like Gibbs, he was a gentleman, well at least more gentlemanly like than Jack. Since the very first time they met, he had called her Miss, and she hated it, she classed Gibbs as a 'friend' the same thing with Barbossa. They HAD been friends once. They like to demean Jack together, it was something that they had in common, something that they both enjoyed. But that was many years ago, when she was a lot younger than she is today, when she was a lot more foolish. "Why thank you Gibbs! That's very sweet of you". She put a hand softly on his back as he pulled the man further out the door way. Gibbs smiled flirtatiously, though he knew he had no chance with her, it was still nice to try. "That's no problem for a lovely lady like you". He winked as Angelica chuckled.<p>

* * *

><p>Jack walked out the door. He glanced over at the ant trail of men slowly walking boxes and barrels of supplies over a ramp onto the other ship and down bellow decks. "Come on now! Faster!". Jack clapped his hands in the air as the men picked up their pace. "I plan to be leaving today! Not in four year!". Jack sighed "I tell them that they have one hour and they think that means ten". He complained to himself, as Angelica and Gibbs caught his eye. He saw how Angelica had a hand on his back as they smiled at each other. Despite the fact of Gibbs having no chance whats so ever with her, still didn't stop the feeling of jealously to flow thick through his body. He squinted his eyes and almost growled at Gibbs. He speedily walked over as his feelings for her took over. He jogged up and warped an arm around her waist pulling her in.<p>

He look down at Gibbs as Angelica had two hands on his chest trying to get free. "What...aargh!... What are you doing?". She push herself out of jack's grab and starred confused. Jack felt himself snap out of his little moment as they stared at him. Jack winded his eyes and tried to act as if he didn't hear her. Gibbs gave one last tug on the man and pulled him out and rolled him off to the side and smiled. "I think Angelica... That Jackie here...". Gibbs knew what happened, he knew exactly what happened. Jack tuned his head quickly to Gibbs and stared daggers hard at him and mouthed the words 'say it and your dead'. Gibbs smile faded as he knew he would actually do it. He turned to Angelica. "Er... I better get this body along with de others into the water...". His voice trailed off as he walked away. Angelica turned to jack and put her hands to her hips. Jack cleared his throat and walked fast into the cabin, trying to avoid explaining.

* * *

><p>Angelica stood there utterly confused. She had no idea what was going on with that man right now, mind you she hardly ever did. That's one of the things that made their relationship fail, along with the fact jack can't commit to anything. She shook her head. This is not the time to pick through their time together and pick out everything wrong with it. She followed jack into the cabin as she watched him pull of pieces of cloth that were blocking the windows. It didn't make much difference, so Angelica lit some candles and put the bag on the table. She took out the maps and placed them in the table, still watching jack closely. "Not a bad cabin, apart from the blood stain on the floor". Jack looked down and sniffed. "Ergh...". He chucked the rags that were originally on the windows on the puddle. "Well we have you to thank for that". She put her hand on his shoulder.<p>

* * *

><p>Jack felt her hand on his shoulder and smiled. Just this small touch made a pulse of excitement flow through his body. "Your right...". Jack swiftly turned and grabbed her waist and pulled her against himself. "You own me a... Thank-you..". He deepened his voice at the end signaling to Angelica what he wanted. "Haha no no no...". Angelica tried not to smile and show that she was sort of enjoying his closeness. Jack chuckled and moved his hands slowly up and down her back. "What? So you tell a man that you'll thank em, then lie?". Jack pouted his lips and put on his puppy eyes. "Isn't that a sin?...". Angelica scoffed and started to stop trying to get away. "Hah! Coming from a man who lies more than he drinks". Angelica slowly moved an arm around his neck and put the other on his breast. Jack chuckled and ran his arms slowly down to her thigh then back up again.<p>

"I believe that's a bit of an exaggeration...". He moved his head closer to hers, so that they were touching foreheads. He felt a mix of feelings run through him all at once. It made him smile uncontrollably. He loved this feeling, he only ever felt it around her, no one else. He remember the days when he felt this all then time. It was like being on a very long lasting drug that made your feel happy all the time, but could only be activated by Angelica. He hated admitting his feelings for her, he thought love made him weak, it was one of the reasons why he left. He always felt so vulnerable when he was around her. He also left for her safety. As long as they were together, his enemies, or more like everyone had something that they could use against him; Angelica's life.

Everyone knew that he would jump into a volcano for her. But he would still not admit it. Not to anyone that he cared for her. Jack returned his mind to Angelica. She look so beautiful right now. Her features lit up perfectly with the help from an orange glow, produced by the candle light, making her hair shine softly. He heard Angelica chuckle deeply as she moved the other arm up and around his neck and squeezed. She stood on jack's feet so she could be face to face with him. Jack moved his hands up to the middle of her back and pressed. _So close...be subtle..._

* * *

><p>Angelica couldn't believe what she was doing right now. She was giving in to him. As her mind said stop, her heart said go. Angelica's mind was having a loosing battle with her heart. Nearly every time she found herself in this situation, her heart would take over and control her. Even though he had hurt her, she could never stop herself from being with him. It killed her inside knowing jack had no idea of the pain he once caused her. Sometimes she just wanted to yell and scream and show her pain to him. But that would just drive him further away. She wanted to fix things, she wanted to try again, not part ways. The only way that was going to happen is if jack found out for himself. She knew explaining it to him would make him run even further.<p>

Angelica pushed all thoughts out of her mind and moved her hand up to the brim of his hat. She grabbed it and let it fall to the ground. Jack smiled toothily and put his cheek against hers, close to her ear and whispered. "And isn't exaggerating technically lying?...". Angelica grinned and moved her head so her lips brushed his cheek. "Then I guess all the stories of your adventures...are lies then?". Her accent was thick as Jack laughed genuinely softly. Jack moved his head so their lips were softly brushing and whispered, his warm breath heating Angelica's face. "Only you...darling...". Jack turned his head to the side as Angelica followed, mirroring the exact opposite.

_BANG,_ the door flew open as Gibbs walked in. "Cap'n we-...". Gibbs watched as Angelica pushed jack back so hard that he hit a shelf behind him making the things on top to fall and smash to the floor. "Argh!" Jack flew his hands to his head. Angelica's eyes were wide and Gibbs stood there tying to hold back a smile, as he was now shark bait. Jack look over at Gibbs. He had never hated someone so much in his life. Because of Gibbs, he had lost his chance. He glared as hard as he could at him. "What?". His voice was dry and rough. Gibbs swallowed and continued with a shaky voice. "We have finished loading the ship and the crew are waiting for your orders...". Jack rolled his eyes back into his head and groaned walking out. He pushed past Gibbs and out onto the deck. Gibbs moved he's eyes to Angelica, who stood there frowning. She look up at Gibbs and raised her eyebrows. She cleared her through and walked over to the door and out, Gibbs following.

* * *

><p>Jack shouted orders out on the top of his lung as he walked up the stairs to the helm. Gibbs scuttled up fast behind him as Angelica offered her assistance to the crew. Once jack had finished, he pulled out his sword and let it gleam in the sun. Making it obvious to Gibbs that he was panning to use it. "You got a five second head start... Because I'm feeling generous for your life...". He turned his body to Gibbs and raised his eyebrows. "Thank you cap'n!". He bowed then ran off. Jack, after the time allocated to Gibbs to get away had passed, bolted off after him, running in he's usually fashion with is sword in the air.<p> 


	8. Chapter 8

**:)**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Hi guys! I just want to thank you for the lovely reviews I got for my last chapter! Also, I will be writing in the M scene, but not just yet. I want to develop JA relationship a bit more first! so stay with me!_**

**_sorry if this chapter is a bit boring... I just want to bring them together a bit more. I promise that next chapter will move more conflict. I do want to make this a long story, and I'm planning to do some One-Shots later too :)_**

**_Favorite and follow if your enjoying this so far. And a review always makes my day. :)_**

**_-Rum_**

* * *

><p><strong>-Chapter 8-<strong>

The sun was low on the horizon and the wind had picked up. It whistled as it played with the sails and the sea had become rough. The spray of the salty sea splashed up onto the deck, wetting it, making the wood become darker. The crew were resting as their jobs were done for the day. The soft strum of a guitar and deep voices of the drunk crew were drowned by the crashing of waves against the ship.

Angelica stood there once again, leaning on the rails, looking out to sea, watching the waves roll and the sun set slowly, lost in her thoughts as a soft numb pain emerge from her arm. She looked down confused to inspect it. She felt her arm throb. Angelica pulled back her blood stained sleeve to reveal a long gash in her arm. It bad become worse than before. "Mierda..."*** **She spun around and leant her back against the rails in alarm. It had been just a small scratch before, but some how it had opened. She cringed at her arm and carefully touched it with her fingers. A small scratch at sea, could become your worst nightmare. She sighed. "Damit jack... You had to distract me". Angelica knew she should had cleaned it and covered it when it was only small. She had been so wrapped up in jack, she had completely forgotten about her arm, and that was this morning. Her wound was hot, and around it her skin was swollen and pink.

She let go of her arm, and rubbed her temples. "No está bien..." **** .**It was infected. Of all the things to happen. Angelica knew if she didn't get into now, she could die. She sighed and pulled her hurt arm into her chest, cradling it. "Could this get any worse?".

* * *

><p>Jack stood at then helm, letting the breeze struggle to lift his thick dreads. He sniffed the air deeply and let out a could smell the saltiness in the air, it was thick, so thick indeed that if you stood out in the breeze for to long, you would end up with a salt film on your skin. He ran his hands up and down the spokes, as if it was a woman. He had to admit it, it wasn't that bad of a ship. It was bigger and faster than there last one. Still, he couldn't stop reemerging the fact that it was a navel ship. He also couldn't stop thinking about that man. What he said, kept rattling around in the back of his mind.<p>

He usually let things like this slid down with a bottle of rum, and in the morning, along with a lovely headache, would be forgotten. He look down at the compass that he sat on a small ledge attached to the wheel and smiled. He managed to get the heading from Angelica again. Jack couldn't understand why she seemed so distressed when providing one. At least it was better than jack himself having to do it. He cringed showing his teeth at the thought. His compass was not being very friendly to him of late. It liked to point to a certain person that he was having emotional troubles with. He didn't want to name names right now.

He looked up and over the ship. The sun peaked around the sails as they blew out. Shots of blinding light hit his eyes making them water slightly. He look down escaping the sun to the deck. It was quiet and dark. The sun had set just enough, that ships deck had blue tint. He scanned around seeing if anyone was still out.

He looked around slowly as his eyes caught Angelica. A soft smile protruded onto his face unknowingly. He eyed her up and down, taking in every curve. But suddenly he frowned. He noticed the way she held her arm. He squinted and leaned forward slightly over the wheel. As his eyes adjusted, he could see her arm. She held it close. Jack remember her hurting her arm, she told him it was just a scratch. He moved his eyes up to her face, that's when he went into alarm. She had he faced scrunched up and bowed, implying that she was pain.

Jack felt panic rush over him. He walked fast down the stairs and over to her. "Angie?". She looked up as jack cupped her face with his hands, ignoring his pride. "Are you ok?". He moved his head back and looked down at her arm. He cringed. He removed his hands from her face back to his sides. "Jesus...". Angelica groaned and leaned her head back. "Is this...". He look back up at Angelica. "The cut?". She moved her head back and frowned. "Yeah..". Jack could hear pain thickly coating her voice. It hurt him to see her in pain. Just the thought of Angelica pricking her finger made him shudder. He slowly grabbed her arm and twisted it to get a better look. "Ahh! Careful!". Angelica snatched her arm back into her chest. Jack flashed his teeth and put his hands up. "I..I..I'm sorry..". Jack smiled trying to gain her trust. She frowned and slowly moved her arm back into jacks grip. He softly put his thumb near the edge of the gash. He felt Angelica's arm tense. "Relax darling... It will make it bleed...". Jack looked up into her eyes. Head Into the cabin". Jack smiled warmly and let go of her arm.

* * *

><p>Angelica's wound throbbed intensely. She could feel the pain all the way up her arm. As much as she wanted to cry, she pushed it back. Angelica wasn't a weak damsel that would cry at the slightest cut. But nevertheless she wanted to more than anything. She pushed it back as hard as her mind would let her. She would never show weakness in front of him. Never.<p>

She held her arm into her chest, as she watched jack walk back up to the helm. She made her way into the cabin, shut the door and sat down on the bed. Angelica look down at her arm. It was a ghastly sight. She turned her head away, still keeping it down, trying to push the pain away. It felt as if someone was slowly cutting her skin away. She felt the throbbing become harder as she tensed. _Stay calm...remember what jack said...I don't want to start bleeding as well_. The sound of a door shutting, made Angelica lift her head.

* * *

><p>Jack walked over the table and placed down the compass keeping he's eyes firmly on Angelica. She frowned. "What about the ship and heading?". Jack took of his coat and hat and swallowed his pride for the second time today. "Well...your a little more important right now". Jack smiled and took of this waist coat and placed it on the table. Jack watched as Angelica looked away. "Me being more important than a ship, now that's a first..". Angelica raised her eyebrows. Jack turned so Angelica faced his back, feeling genuinely slightly hurt at that comment. He frowned. "Despite being hurt and in pain, you still manage to pull out a smart ass comment". Angelica pushed out a smile. "That's when they are at their best jack.". Angelica put her head back down as a sharp pain flooded through her. "Ahh..". Jack grabbed a chair and placed it facing Angelica. He put his legs on either side of hers and softly grabbed her arm.<p>

He turned her arm, softer this time, looking at it closely. It was red hot. Her whole arm was pink and swollen. He cringed and sighed deeply. Jack felt Angelica place her hand in his leg and squeeze. He look up to find her eyes closed, squishing up her face. "You right?". Angelica reopened her eyes and smiled weakly. "Yeah yeah...". Jack looked back down. "How long exactly has it been like this...". Angelica swallowed down the pain. "I don't...AHH!" Jack accidentally put his finger too close to her wound and Angelica retracted back her arm. "JACK?!". Jack flew back in his seat surprised. "Sorry sorry!". Jack put his hands up. "Will you be more careful? Or are you still completely in able of caring for someone other than yourself?!". Angelica lifted her foot ready to kick him in the groin as pay back. "Wow wow! Wait wait wait!". Jack crossed his legs. "We might want to use them later!". Angelica pulled a disgusted face. "inappropriate...". Jack smiled and got up. He walked over to the bag that she had on the table and grabbed the shirt out. "Your gonna want to change shirts, that ones stained..". He chucked the shirt back over his shoulder.

* * *

><p>She frowned as it hit the floor softly. "Did you have to throw it?. She stood up and picked it off the floor. She looked at her hands, not wanting to put on another one of these huge shirts. "Are there any... MY Sized shirts in the closet?". Jack turned his head back. "Don't think so, they don't spend long periods at sea, the navy...". Angelia sighed. "Ok...get out then...". Jack tuned fully around and smiled. "why?". Angelica rolled her eyes. "Because I want to change?...". She saw jack turn his head to the side playfully. "Come on, no games". Jack walked closer. "I've seen it all before...". Jack smiled naughtily. Angelica put her good arm to her hip. "Exactly, so go back through your memories while your out there". She pushed him out the door and slammed it shut.<p>

* * *

><p>Jack sighed and turned away from the door. The sun had set and the wind and died down. The seas was clammed, and the air was cold. He put his hands around himself. He was only wearing his thin white shirt and It was practically open. It was freezing. He groaned and turned back to the door. He put his ear to the wood and knocked. "Come ooooon Angie! It's cold out here...". Jack tapped his foot impatiently. Suddenly the door opened and with Angelica in the door way wearing a new clean shirt. "You have no patience.". Angelica walked back to the bed and sat down holding her arm. Jack stepped inside and shut the door.<p>

"It was FREEZING out there luv..". Jack walked over to the table and put his coat back on. "Well it's not my fault you took you most off your clothes now is it?". Jack walked back over and sat back down facing Angelica. He grabbed her arm back and looked closer. It really did look nasty, it looked infected. Jack felt a flash of fear run through him. If a cut became infected, that could be the end of you. "It's-" Angelica cut him off. "I know...". Jack looked up and into her eyes, trying to show that he did care, after her comment earlier. "Well...". He let go of her arm and got up. "The only thing we can do now, is try and stop it from gettin even worse...". Jack walked over and opened a drawer.

* * *

><p>Angelica watched from afar, as he opened every drawer and door leaving it open. "What are you doing?". Jack turned his head back. "Look'n some rubbing alcohol... Or vodka... If none of that is available...". Jack tuned back. "I'm sure I put some vodka in here...". Jack walked over the the closest and opened it, causing a mountain of assorted alcoholic bottles to fall to the floor. Angelica raised her eyebrows. "So I see you were not planing on sharing then?". Jack chuckled lightly while digging through the pile of bottles. "I left the crew the crapy stuff...". Angelica scoffed. "Well aren't you nice..". Jack held a bottle and spun it in his figures up to the candle light. "And the good stuff for you and me, my darling...". Jack deepened his voice trying to be seductive while getting up and kicking the bottles into the corner of the room.<p>

Angelica rolled her eyes. "Really the wrong time to try jack...". Jack walked back over to Angelica and sat down, placing his feet again on either side of Angelica's. He held the bottle of vodka up in front of her. "Found some". He smiled and reached for her old shirt on the ground next to the bed and her corset. He ripped of a little square and soaked it in the alcohol.

He softly held her arm ready to put the cloth in her wound. "Now... Erm...this going to hurt... A lot...". Jack tried to smile as Angelica put her hand on his leg again, shuffling further of the edge of the bed, closer to jack as comfort. "Ok...". She looked up and tired to smile herself while squeezing his leg. "Right... Ready?". Jack lowered is hand down, so it hovered over the wound. She could feel the coolness of vodka radiating onto her arm. She shut her eyes ready. "Yeah...".

Pain. It took over her body, replacing any other feeling with a jolts of intense pain. She wailed and moaned as quietly as she could. "AHHHHH!". She put her forehead against jack shoulder, as she gripped his leg. She could feel jack tensing, as he held his hand firmly on her wound. Angelica squinted her eyes further shut holding back tears of pain. Her arm felt as if it was dissolving away. She felt jacks head move and his nose in her hair. "Nearly done sweat heart...". His voice was low and deep as he pressed a little hard into her arm. "You better dam well be...". She spat uncontrollably. She lifted here head off from jack's shoulder still keeping her head down. She looked up at jack and opened her eyes, as one, and only one tear rolled down her check. That was all that she would allow, in front of him. Angelica breathed in deeply as she pushed the rest of it away.

* * *

><p>Jack looked up as he saw a tear roll down her check, leaving a trail of salty water on her face. He stared at her, expecting to see more, but that was all that came. Just one tear to show that it hurt. She was strong for sure, but pushing this sort of pain back took a lot of strength. He knew that even he would wail around like a child in this situation. He had before. Jack moved his hand up and cupped the side of he face that the tear stained. He moved his thumb softly under her eye, wiping away the tear. Jack smiled warmly before moving his fingers under her chin, lifting up her head. He raised his eyebrows looking into her wet eyes. Angelica weakly smiled back, before quickly turning her head away, hiding her smile.<p>

* * *

><p>Jack could be the sweetest thing at times towards Angelica. On occasions, he would let himself out from under his hard shell, and be jack. Or at least as much that was still left after so many year of putting on a persona. Jack hadn't always been a jerky, rum soaked ass hole. At one stage in his early life, he didn't mind showing affection toward her around others, he didn't mind being caring and nice. But at one stage, it was like jack suddenly changed and turned hard, pushing everything back and locking it up and throwing away the key. Angelica still liked him as he was now, but she missed his old ways. He hardly let his nice side out at all these days.<p>

It was a rare sight to see Jack Sparrow caring for someone other than himself and his ship. Still, she always hoped that there was still a little part left inside of him that still cared for her, his farther claimed that he did. Teague even said to her that he moped around for months just drinking, when he left her. But she had to know for herself that he still cared. She wanted to hear from him that he loved her. She wanted him to say those words again. Angelica had given up on an apology, all she wanted now was to know he still had a heart.

* * *

><p>Jack lifted his hand off her arm and looked down. He placed her arm on his legs and grabbed the shirt again. This time he ripped a large strip, and placed it across her arm. Jack wrapped it around her arm tightly before tying and tucking in the end. "There...". Jack watched as she lifted her arm up inspecting it. She put he gaze to jack and smiled. Jack smiled back and was ready to get up when She cupped his face. She leaned in and peaked his lips lightly. Jack felt a huge explosion in his heart. He felt it run through his body as her soft lips left his.<p>

"Thank You...". Her voice was soft and thickly coated in her accent. Jack cleared his thought not knowing what to do next. It had been so long since they kissed. He couldn't feel his arms or feet and he just stared at her looking silly. Angelica giggled and let go of his face. Noticing his trance. She pulled her legs up into her chest and shuffled back onto the bed until her back hit the wall.

* * *

><p>She watched as Jack just sat there a bit, before coughing loudly and getting up. He grabbed the chair and put it back under the table. "No...problem...". He turned around so Angelica couldn't see his face. Angelica chuckled again and placed her feet on the floor. She tucked in her shirt with her good arm, got up and walked over to the table and sat down. She grabbed one of the maps they had brought with them and rolled it open.<p>

* * *

><p>Jack couldn't help but touch his lips. They tingled as he recalled the moment when she kissed him. He couldn't help but smiled, as he walked, keeping is back to Angelica. He didn't want her to see his reaction. He pushed all feelings out of his mind as he grabbed two bottles. He spun around and walked back to the table and placed the bottles down, one next to her. Jack grabbed a chair and put it next to hers and sat down. "The rum will numb the pain". Angelica looked over to jack and grabbed the bottle he gave to her. She popped it open and took a sip<p>

* * *

><p>Angelica ran her fingers over the lines of latitude on the map as she reached for the compass. She knew that they were wasting time, they needed to pin point roughly where Barbossa and the revenge was. "Don't you think you should get some rest?". Jack put his bottle down and gestured to her arm. "I'm fine...". Angelica answered harshly. Jack frowned. "I think you really should...". He placed his hand over hers and moved it off the compass. She looked up at him and into his eyes frowning, looking for the reason, why he would care. Jack cleared his throat and awkwardly lifted his hand off from Angelica's. "I...I can do this, you sleep, it's the best thing for your arm right now..". Angelica sighed, grabbed her bottle and walked over the bed. She couldn't be bothered to argue with him over her well being.<p>

She sat down and placed the bottle on the bed. She took of her boots and shuffled so she leant her back against the head of the bed. Angelica looked back at Jack, thinking, wondering and hoping. She finished her rum and laid properly down on the bed. Angelica pulled the covers up to her waist and lay on her belly, keeping her arm on the pillow next to her. She looked at jack over her arm and watched him for a while, just sit there and drink. _That's all he ever does now days.._. She sighed and shut her eyes, trying to relax. She could feel the rum in her belly, bubbling around. Angelica felt her arm throb lightly as she slowly fell asleep.

* * *

><p>A couple hours of drinking passed fast for jack. Bottle after bottle of rum, he was practically drowning himself in the stuff. He hadn't once looked at the map, or even touched the compass. He had been contemplating using the compass. He knew where it was going to point. At Angelica. He groaned and sculled down another bottle. He knew it was late, and by now Angelica was asleep. He looked over and sighed. He wanted with all his heart to lie with her, to just be there with her and feel her soft heart beat against his chest just like old times. Jack shook his head expelling the thoughts out of his mind.<p>

Surprisingly, jack hadn't thought once about the man. Thinking of Angelica had kept it out of his mind. Until now. He felt it start to repeat its self again, but before it could, he swallowed down the rest of the rum in his bottle. He rubbed his temples and got up. Jack slaughtered over to the slumbering Angelica and sighed. He took of his boots one by one and his shirt. He looked down at her. She lay facing the wall on the edge of the bed with her hurt arm by her face. Jack shouldn't help but smile, she looked beautiful when she slept. Jack carefully maneuvered his way over her and down on the other side of the the bed. He didn't want to wake her. Jack moved his legs under the covers and lay down next to her on is back.

He looked over at Angelica. He had to face it, he missed this. He missed it more than he realized. He carefully shuffled closer and returned his gaze up. Jack shut his eyes and breathed out deeply through his nose. Suddenly he felt a warm hand on his chest. He opened his eyes and looked over to find That it belonged to Angelica. "Jack?...". Her voice was low and crackly as she ran her hand up and down his chest confused. "Hmm?" Angelica lifted her self up and slightly onto his chest. Angelica placed her head down onto his breast. She let her wrapped arm lie across his chest as the other was tight against her chest. He felt her legs curl up on top of his, as she let out a deep sigh. Jack beamed uncontrollably. He carefully wrapped one arm around her back and let his other hand intertwine with the one on his chest. He felt the soft patter of her heart, as she warmed his side. Jack shut his eyes, and relaxed. Letting himself enjoy her company.

* * *

><p><em><strong><span>Review<span> - favorite - follow. Hope you enjoyed! :)**_

*****"Shit..."

******"Not good..."


	9. Chapter 9

**:)**

* * *

><p><strong>-Chapter 9-<strong>

Hi again guys! Sorry about the wait! But my wifi was playing up again!

The M scene will be next chapter! It will not be too in-depth but I might boot up the rating to M if I see fit. Enjoy this chapter! There will be ALOT more adventure coming up!

Remember you can suggest an idea for the story anytime :) and thank-you all for the reviews!

Favorite - Follow if you are enjoying my story! And a review makes me smile! Also I have school starting up on the 3rd if February, so chapters will still keep coming, they will just/might be less frequent.

-Rum

* * *

><p>The early morning sun rays streamed into the cabin lighting up every corner of the room. The ship was quiet, the crew still deep in their slumber, as the wind danced with the waves merrily.<p>

Angelica stirred softly, slowly opening her eyes. The previous nights events started to appear in her mind as she slowly lifted her head off from jack breast. A shot of pain, jolted her awake more, as she removed her fingers that lay tangled with Jack's, across his chest. He arm felt swollen and sore as she moved herself out from Jack's weak embrace. With a hand to her forehead, rubbing her temples, she glanced down at her arm; remembering its current state. She was going to have to be careful from now on, until it was healed enough. She removed her glance away from her arm and to jack. He lay there shirtless, once again seemingly asleep.

She carefully shuffled back and around, taking her legs off from Jack's. Angelica paced her feet on the floor, as another yawn escaped her body. She kept her head down, as she felt two arms wrap around her waist. She watched as two hands placed themselves on her belly, and a chin rested on her shoulder. A pair of legs found their way to the floor next to her own. "_Going to leave me again I see darling..._". Jacks voice was soft and weak while he moulded his chest to fit her back. Angelica smirked. "_Well considering the fact that you have left me countless times, I thought it was appropriate_". She felt jack move his hand up and brush her hair to one side, enabling him to put his lips to her ears. "_Ouch_...". Angelica chuckled and went to get up.

"_Ah, ah, ah, ah..._.". Jack wrapped his arms fully around her belly tightly and pressed his check again hers. "_Jack...don't..._.". He moved his lips down to her bare shoulder and kissed it softly. "_Don't what._..". Angelica stammered and placed her hands on his. "_You..you know what..._". She felt the vibrations of jacks chuckle all through her body.

She could feel herself giving in. "_I like how ya always assume, that I'm trying to sleep with you_.". Jack moved his lips to her neck and softly made his way up to her check with kisses. Angelica shut her eyes, trying to get a hold of herself. "_Well, maybe you might what to think about why..._". And with that, Angelica broke free from jack's embrace, grabbed her corset and boots and walked off to the table.

* * *

><p>Jack felt a rush of cool air hit his chest. A disappointed face emerged as he cleared his throat, quite surprised at what she said. "<em>We have an according jack<em>". He looked over to her direction, watching her pull on her boots. Her shirt was practically falling off her shoulders, showing most of her arms and a lot of cleavage when she leaned over.

"_I'm here to get my ship, and then we part ways_". Jack quickly cut in, noticing a slight detail being skimmed over. "_Err.. And more importantly, __**MY**__ ship as well luv_". Jack put a finger to the sky. Angelica pulled on her last boot and let her foot fall to the ground hard. "_What makes you think that __**MY**__ dilemma is less important_?". Jack could hear her accent thicken, as her temper rose. Jack put his fingers to his chest and shut his eyes. "_Well, I'm Captain Jack Sparrow, and my ship is better, equalling the more importance_!". He said simply before flopping back down into the bed.

* * *

><p>Angelica scoffed and pulled her corset tight around her chest and tied it. "<em>Your ignorance surrounds you thickly sparrow...<em>". She grabbed the compass and walked to the door. She turned her head over to the bed to find jack on his stomach, rug up and eyes closed.

"_Get up, will you? You can sleep all you want later_". Jack answered with a low mummer.

"_Mmm hmmm..._". Angelica rolled her eyes and pushed the door open and walked out.

The morning breeze hit her face hard and the waves crashed loudly against the hull of the ship. She smiled and opened the compass. "_Perfect morning to finally make way.._".

She looked down as she walked to the helm. Today, luckily the compass was doing as it was told. It spun around once before pointing northwesterly. She reached the helm to find Gibbs waiting. "_Arr! Angelica fancy seeing you ear at this time of the day_". Gibbs turned to face Angelica with a bright smile. "_Ya know I was expecting the Cap'n.._.". He looked down again and put his hands in his pockets. "_Hah_!". Angelica walked past him and placed the compass down on the table. "_If you can go get him out bed_". She turned back to face Gibbs with a hand to her hip. "_Then maybe we will get some where today"._

Gibbs coughed awkwardly. "_Er...I see..._". Angelica chuckled lightly and went to sit down knowing exactly what he thinking. "_What makes you assume that i slept with him_?". Gibbs started to make his way down the stairs. "_Err well... Usually jack is out by now..._". Gibbs continued down the stairs leaving Angelica alone with her thoughts.

**~- One Day Earlier -~**

The red sails of the Queens Anne's Revenge pulsed with a magical yellow glow. '_The Sword of Triton_' sat in Barbossa hilt, as he stood pride filled at the wheel. He scanned the deck of working men, slowly making circles with his fingers on the swords handle.

The sound of quick foot steps made him grip the handle fully. "_Err... Captain.._.". Scrum scuttled slowly up to Barbossa side. "_Aye Scrum_?". Scrum swallowed nervously. "_Last time we were at Tortuga... I received news that Jack Sparrow...and..._". Barbossa turned his head slightly towards Scrums direction at the mention of jacks name. "_And... Angelica... Are on der way to us..to...take the revenge for dem selves..._". Barbossa turned fully around to face him chuckling lightly.

"_I see Edwards daughter got er talons into ol Jackie_". Scrum chuckled awkwardly. "_Why didn't ya tell me until now.. We've been at sea for days now_". His tone became deeper and more gravely. Scrum started to step back to the stairs. "_Well...er...ya see... I forgot..._". Scrum pulled a toothy smile showing his rotting teeth. Barbossa rolled his eyes and groaned softly. "_A bilge rat is more useful than ya Scrum_". He turned back to the wheel and pulled out his sword. He held it up towards the sails and with a sudden burst of energy, the sails bulged and the Revenge sped up. He drew his sword and started to walk to a table near the helm, his wooden leg clunking on the deck as he did. Scrum held onto the side of the ship as support from the sudden thrust of energy. Barbossa sat down and ran a finger alone one of his maps, inspecting it closely. Scrum stood up properly and carefully walked over to his Captain. "_Prepare tha crew and tha longboats, we will be nearing Nevis soon_". Scrum looked confused down at his Captain. "Were still going? What about-". Barbossa stood up and raised his voice. "_Ya think I'm going ta let Jack and his lady friend, deter me from my heading_?". He stood up and pushed pash scrum, to the helm with a hand to his hilt and the other one the crutch. "_But what if-_". Barbossa spun around. "_You be question'n me orders?_". He widened his eye. "_Er..er..n-n no... Captain_!". Scrum quickly scuttled over to the stairs. "_I'll inform de crew now..._". Scrum ran off down the stairs and started to yell out is captains orders.

Barbossa chuckled to himself. "_I see jack has found out how to free da Pearl..._". He ran his fingers along the brim of his wide hat. "_But I ave a feel'n Miss Angelica didn't tell him without a bargain.._.".

* * *

><p>Angelica's mind wandered as she sat with her feet up, holding the compass in her hands, watching it sway softly between west and northwest. The crew were all now up and wandering mindlessly around waiting for orders. The sun had rising to just above the water, and a muggy heat had already began. "<em>Err Angelica?<em>". She raised her eyes to look at Gibbs walking towards her. "_Hmm_...". She placed down the compass and crossed her arms. "_Jack is refusing to get up.._". Angelica placed her feet back to the deck and raised her eyebrows. "_Your joking..._". Gibbs sighed. "_I wish I was.._.". With a loud groan, Anglican heaved herself to her feet. "_This is ridiculous, Bastardo infantil Stupid..._". (Stupid childish bastard...). She muttered to herself in Spanish as she walked down the stairs to the door to the cabin.

If she was going to have it wake jack up, why not have some fun doing it. She slowly creaked the door open and careful creeped in and shut the door. The wood beneath her feet creak under her weight, as she tiptoed over to the bed. Jack lay there, just as she left him; on his chest with his arms up around is head. As she got closer, Angelica could hear the soft breaths as he slept. She knew he was having a hangover, she could tell by the mountain of empty bottles under the table. _So much for sharing.._. The thing about jack's hangovers that made them unique, was that he became particularly sensitive to noise. She paced her feet next to the bed and bent down. She took a deep breath and: "_AHHHHHHHHHHHHH_!" Jacks eyes popped open and he yelled back over powering her scream. "_AHHHHHhhhhh_...". Jack rolled of the bed and hit the floor with a thump. Angelica quickly stepped back and watched hmm roll around on the floor with his hands to his ears.

"_Ahhhhh...Arghhhhh...erggghhh..._.". The sheet was now wrapped around his waist, as he looked up at Angelica, scrunching up his noise. "_Why...did...you...do...that..._.". His voice was deep and groggy. Angelica smiled sweetly and put her hands to her hips. "_Morn'n sunshine!_".

Suddenly Gibbs busted through the door. "_I eared...oh.._.". Gibbs chuckled at the sight before him. Jack lay slightly curled up on his side with the sheet wrapped around him, hands to his ears moaning. "_I see you woke him up._.". Gibbs smiled over into the direction of Angelica. "More or less, yes". She looked down at jack again and sighed.

Angelica bent down. "_Come on jack, we need to make more progress today.._". She lowered her voice so only jack could hear. He look up at her and groaned. "_This is why you shouldn't drink 100 bottles of rum jack..._". She placed her hand on his arm that partially covered his ear. "_I didn't drink 100..._". Angelica chuckled and tapped his arm. She stood up. "_I expect to see you out there within ten minutes_". She looked over to door as Gibbs left. "_Mmm hmmm..._". Angelica walked out the door leaving it open, as she walked back up to the helm.

* * *

><p>Jack just lay there moaning. His ears were ringing. <em>Dam woman..<em>. He hated how much she knew about him. Every weakness, every fear of his, she knew. That was why it was dangerous for him to be around her. Angelica could embarrass jack at the click of her figure. She always knew exactly what to say, leaving jack lost for a come back. It was annoying as hell, but he like it. It was another thing that made her more special, and separated her from the others.

Jack rolled over onto his back and moaned. Drinking a shit load of rum was one thing, but dealing with an incredible hangover was another. He sat up slowly with a hand to his back. "_This is becoming more difficult each time_". He unwrapped himself and stood up.

Jack stretched as he walked over to the table, stepping over bottles as he went. He pulled on his shirt. He hopped on the spot as he put on his boots for each foot. Jack yawned as grabbed his waist coat. He put his hat on his head. Jack knew he wouldn't need his coat, he could feel the heat steaming in already. He walked out and shut the door. The suns rays were warm, and the unattractive smell of the crew had already risen due to the humidity. He unbuttoned the rest of his shirt so it hang at his sides. He let out a sigh and rubbed his chest, he was starting it sweat already. He slowly walked up to the helm shielding his face from the sun as he did. "_Eight minuets... Not bad._.". Jack looked up as he reached the end of the stairs to see Angelica sitting on a chair next to the table. "_But I see you couldn't get dressed properly..._". Jack walked over and dropped his waist coat down. "_There's another thing you have to work on..._". Angelica smirked as jack chuckled, being completely unamused.

"_I remember you liking me shirtless._.". He looked down at the compass then back up at Angelica. She scoffed quietly as jack could see her clearly looking him up and down. He laughed softly as gestured for her to pick up the compass and follow. "_Put it ear..._". She placed it down and stepped back. Jack looked down. "_I see Hector has slightly gone of corse..._". Jack stepped away from the wheel and to the top of the stairs. He shouted out orders to the crew, as they ran around trying to complete them as fast as possible. He walked back to the wheel and started to to turn it, using all strength, he hauled it to the right slightly. The whole ship turned to meet with the compasses point.

* * *

><p>Angelica watched jack do his job. Apart from being a drunk, filthy and jerk at times, he wasn't a bad pirate. He defiantly knew what he was doing. He would have to, not only was he The Lord of the Caribbean, but his farther was the keeper of the code. He had to be the best. He always aspired to be better than everyone and impress his farther. To be the ruler of the seven seas, and live forever. That's what Jack wanted.<p>

She felt her self lean to one side as the ship turned. The ship creaked loudly as it slowly rebalanced. Jack loosened his grip on the wheel and turned his head back to Angelica. "_I know these waters...we be nearing an island..._". Angelica walked up to his side. "_Do you know which one_?" Jack smiled and turned his body to her. "_Now... I'm GOOD, but I'm not that good darli'n_". He winked flirtatiously as Angelica rolled her eyes. She walked down the stairs and over to the bow of the ship. There was nothing for her to do. She always felt so useless being part of the crew. She preferred captain. She would do the hard work yes, but her strength was captaining a vessel.

Hours passed as she leaned over the ships railing watching the sea being carved away by the the ship. By now most of the crew had escaped under the deck from the heat. It was just her, jack and Gibbs in the crows nest. Surprisingly being jack first mate, he spent a lot of time up there. Most likely trying to get out from being jack's run servant. She never wondered why Gibbs was his first mate, it was obvious. He was loyal, something that came rare in first mates these days. Especially compared to Barbossa.

"_LAND HO_!". Gibbs voice woke Angelica from her thoughts. She turned around so see Gibbs climbing down from the rigging. She walked over to met him along with jack at the bottom of the mast. "_I've spotted a island not far ahead from us_.". He handed jack the spyglass. "_It will soon be visible from the deck Cap'n_". Angelica look at jack as he gestured for her to follow once again. They walked up to the bow and waited. She watched jack scan the water, bending over the railing.

* * *

><p>He squinted through the spyglass looking for a slither of land to appear. Suddenly a green brownish line appeared on the horizon. He whistled to gain Angelica's attention. He passed her the spyglass so she could see herself. "<em>Judging by de time it took us to get this close just to see it, it won't be until tonight by de time we get close enough row the rest of da wa<em>y.". Angelica handed jack the spyglass back and frowned. "_Are we really that slow_?". She put her hands to her hips making jack glance up and down her body. "_The wind has died down as the heat raised unfortunately_". He started to walk up to the helm as Angelica followed. "_there's nothin we can do until then, apart from wait_". Jack walked up the stairs and over to the table. Jack was still only wearing his shirt which was open to its sides. He checked the compass, before handing it back to Angelica. "_Get some rest, something to eat... Do what ya like."_. He smiled down at her as he placed the compass in her hands. Angelica sighed and stared to walked to the stairs. "_At least we are finally getting somewhere_...".

* * *

><p><em>Thnx for reading! Favorite, Follow if you enjoyed! Get ready for the M scene :)<em>


	10. Chapter 10

**:)**

* * *

><p><strong>-Chapter 10- <strong>

_Hi guys! so here is another chapter! It does get a little M ish, but not much, this is my first M sort of scene... So tell me how I did! _

_Remember I will be starting school again on the 3rd so if chapters are not as frequent that's why :)_

_Thnx for sticking with me guys! And thank you to those lovely reviewers! I just love reading long ones! So... Enough me... Here's the chapter! Enjoy!_

_-Rum :)_

* * *

><p>The ship swayed softly from side to side, as the sleepy sun swam in the water. The breeze had picked up, but it wasn't strong enough to push them any faster. The muggy caribbean heat, had now been replaced by a cool occasional gust of wind.<p>

Angelica stood at the bow of the ship, leaning over the railing once again. She dangled a bottle of rum over the side, softly tapping it against the wood. She starred seemingly mindlessly over at the island. All day it had taken them to get this far, and still they weren't even close enough to lower the boats. Angelica had taken jack advice, she had gotten something to eat, and she had definitely gotten something to drink, but rest could wait. He mind raced: _What would I do once I reclaimed the Revenge? Where will I go? Will they want me to be their Captain? Will Barbossa be after me?_ All these questions danced around in her mind. She couldn't think straight. All these questions, along with a decent amount of rum, kept her mind occupied.

She pulled her arm lazily back up and put the bottle to her lips. She threw her head back and finished the bottle in one gulp. Angelica had guzzled down around six bottles now. She understood why jack couldn't stop once you get on a roll with rum. They made your throat dry, causing one to drink more to quench their thirst. She giggled to herself quietly, she was quite drunk. She pushed herself away from the railing sending a pulsed of pain up her arm. She grabbed her arm; she kept forgetting it was hurt. She bit down on her lip and looked down at it. She leant her back against the railing. "_Siempre me olvido de ti...". (I keep forgetting about you..._). She let go of her arm. She could feel a giggle coming on. She lent her head right back so it hung off the edge of the ship. She giggled naughtily then brung her head back and faced the floor.

When Angelica was drunk, she laughed at anything and everyone. She could faintly remember one time in particular, when she became drunk with jack. They decided it would be a grand idea to throw rocks at a said '_richly fellow_' while in a tree. Half way through their great prank, jack fell head first out of the tree, nearly breaking ever bone in his body. Instead of helping him, being quite intoxicated, she laughed. During certain arguments, jack liked to bring that incident up. Trying to claim just how heartless she was.

She had done many things, some regrettable, while being drunk with that man. Many, many things.

* * *

><p>Jack once again, stood at the helm. He lazily griped the spokes of the wheel with one hand, keeping the ship steady on its corse. He occasionally glanced down at the compass, to be sure that this island was defiantly where it pointed to. He held a bottle of rum in his other hand softly. He lifted the bottle up to his lips and drank the rest. "<em>I think I'm done for tonight..<em>". He did a small burp through his words while speaking in a drunken slurry. He grabbed the compass and shoved it into his pocket. He let go of the wheel and automatically felt himself fall forward. He stepped quickly and regained his balance. Jack tipsily walked over to the table, stepping over many empty bottles in his corse. He grabbed his waist coat and tucked it into his belt that held up his pants. He tapped his head, making sure he hadn't lost his prized hat, then grabbed the last two bottles.

Jack stumbled slowly down the stairs, leaning against the rails as he went. "_Maybe just a...few...to many i tink..._". He made his way down to the deck. He was darken than the helm. Only a few lanterns around the sides, one on the mast, from what he could see. He scanned the deck, until Angelica caught his eye. She was leaning her back against the railing at the bow of the ship. He smirked and started to tipsily make his way down to her.

* * *

><p>She let go of her empty bottle, and turned back so her belly leant against the railing. The sun was almost gone under the water, when the sound of a deep voice clearing their throat and foot steps came from behind her. "<em>May I join you luv<em>?". It was jack. She turned her hard to the direction of his voice, as he leant on the railing beside her. "_Only if your going to share._.". She gestured down to one of the bottles in his hand. "_Depends, you got anything to offer me first_?". He turned to his side with the two bottles near his face, clearly eyeing her up and down lustily. Angelica chucked softly, and turned to face jack. She slowly approached and placed her hands on his chest, then slowly let her hands run down to his belt. "_I find that a quite unfair bargain.._.". She careful brought her other hand and put it on his cheek. She could feel jack tensing up under her touch, he looked completely immobilized. Just what she wanted. Jack blinked quickly and cleared his throat trying to regain himself. "_What makes you say that_?". Angelica quickly took her hand off Jack's face, grabbed one of the bottles from his grasp and whirled back to the railing giggling. She popped the cork and drank down half. "_Because your part the bargain that you desire lasts longer than mine_". She leant her elbows on the lip of the railing and crocked her head to look at jack, causing her long brown locks to fall off from her back to over the side of the ship.

* * *

><p>She was drunk, jack could tell from a mile off. Not only was the spell of rum on her breath, but she was playful, and giggly. Jack smiled charmingly at her, while slowly approaching. They stared at each other with raised eyebrows as jack slowly went behind her. He placed his hands on either side of her elbows and leaned over her still clutching his bottle. If he was going to play this game, he had to be the one with the advantage. He had his body practically on top of hers. He leant his head down to ear that was covered by her hair. "<em>Snatching isn't very nice darling<em>.". Her sweet sent filled his nose, as she flipped around to face him. It was a mixture of rum, salt and her perfume. She always seemed to have some perfume with her no matter where.

Angelica leant her back against the railing and leaned her upper body against her arms that lay on its lip. "_Neither is hogging..._". She moved her face closer to his, as he shuffled his body closer to hers. Jack could fell those '_stirrings_' bubble in his chest as he looked down at her. She looked picture perfect right now. The lantern light making her cameral skin more luscious, and her hair was lightly fluffed up by the light breeze. He looked down into her eyes and smiled. She was inches away from his lips. He just wanted to bend down, pick her up into his arms and kiss her for eternity.

"_I think you have had your fair share of rum tonight luv..._". Jack smiled showing his teeth charmingly. He watched her turn her head to the side and giggle. Jack lifted up the hand holding his rum and popped the bottle open with his teeth. He turned his head to the side and spat away the cork. He took a large gulp drinking over half. "_And you haven't_?.." Her accent was think and deep. It sent chills down his spine that he couldn't describe. She moved one arm up and around his neck lifting herself off the railing. She placed her bottle down and put her other hand on his breast. Jack twitched his nose. She was so close to him the he could feel her aurora of warmth . Angelica pushed her body against his chest and smiled up at him. Jack could feel his blood pumping fast around his body and his heart felt as if it was going to burst out of his chest. He felt her fingers slowly go up and down his muscles, unknowingly taunting him.

Jack cleared his throat and carefully paced his hand on her back, trying to make it seem as if she wasn't effecting him. He moved his other hand still holding the bottle and wrapped it around her softly. "_Who said I have had a lot of rum tonight_?". He softly started to sway while slowly turning around. Angelica just giggled and lifted herself up higher to jacks level. She pressed her forehead against his and whispered. "_The smell of rum in soaked into your clothes..._". He was admittedly enjoying this. Just being close to Angelica seemed fill his lust for her. Just feeling her body against his gave him the same feeling jack only sometimes got after being with a whore.

Jack contained to slowly sway and spin as he leant his chin against her shoulder, partly hugging her. He felt Angelica's other hand move off from his chest and around his neck tightly, embracing their attempted hug. He could feel the soft patter of her heart beat and her warm body made everything at the moment seem better. Jack moved his lips so they brushed her ear. "_If It is annoying you... Then maybe taking them off would help?_...". Jack beamed as he felt Angelica slightly push him back. She giggle cutely and stood on his boots, putting her head under his chin.

He sometimes felt the only way he could be close to her anymore, was when she was asleep or drunk.

Just as jack was placing his chin on her head, she moved her head back up. She smiled and put her forehead against his. "_Maybe_...". Jack could hardly hear her voice over the blood rushing past his ears. His heart was pumping out of his chest, and he knew she had noticed by now. Jack moved his free hand softly up and down her back while trying to contain himself. "_Only if it helps for corse..._". Jack flashed his teeth, as he felt Angelica slightly move her head to the side so the side of their noses touched. She giggled again while tightening her grip around his neck.

Jack leaned in so their lips brushed, still smiling. Any moment now he was going to just attack her lips if she didn't give in first. He was sick of loosing, and as much as he wanted to, he needed to wait as long as he could. As soon as that thought had crossed his mind, that's when it happened, she kissed him. Angelica pushed her lips softly against his.

Jack rolled his eyes into the back of his head, immediately dropping the bottle to the ground, not caring as the rum spilt onto the floor. Jack's whole body felt numb, and his hands tingled. He moved his now free hand up to her face and cupped one of her checks. He felt the '_stirrings_' that he kept caged up, explode and flow through his body. He turned his own head to the side once again mirroring her. He pushed his lips harder against Angelica's, deepening the kiss. Jack felt a smile emerge as he felt her own hand cup his face as well. Her perfectly soft lips tasted of rum, and her skin was like velvet.

If Gibbs was to interrupt now, he would shoot him right between the eyes.

He wanted to stand here forever and kiss her, but jack also knew of something else they could do, something jack had missed doing with her.

He felt Angelica's lips turn up into a smile, as he started to move her to the cabin. She knew exactly what they were going to do.

Their kiss had quickly turned into a passionate, open mouth race for dominance. Jack held her close and pushed her further towards the cabin door, while never leaving her embrace.

They soon hit the door with a soft thump, as jack fumbled around patting against the wood for the handle. It was hard to find the door handle when you mind was occupied by the woman you were kissing and having your eyes closed.

Once he found the handle, they almost collapsed inside. Jack shut the door behind him and leant against it, trying to untie her corset. _Dam thing..._ He threw it on the floor along with his hat and proceeded to the bed. He felt Angelica move her hands inside his shirt and over his shoulders pushing jack's shirt and coat to the floor. They both separated from each other's lips. They had reached their destination, and now Angelica was crawling backwards onto the bed smirking naughtily. Jack kicked off his boots and crawled on top of her lifting Angelica up to his body. He kissed her neck softly while carefully moving one hand down to her or, Jack's belt. A moan escaped her lips as jack lay her down, throwing away the belt. He returned his lips back to hers and kissed her as passionately as he could. There was no going back now.

* * *

><p>Angelica mind screamed at her: '<em>STOP STOP<em>!'. But she couldn't, her heart had taken over and her body now followed it's every command. She felt all her love for jack resurface all in this one moment. She felt jacks hand under her shirt, caressing her skin softly as his lips tugged on hers. What was about to happen, would defy everything she had worked for to prefect herself from being hunt again. But it was to late, she wanted this more than anything.

She ran her hand down his chest, still pushing their heads together with the other. Angelica grabbed the belt that held up his pants and threw it away along with the waist coat tucked into it. She undid every button on his pants, before sliding them off with her boots. She heard jack chuckle lightly as he moved both hand to her pant buttons, then threw away her slacks as well. He grabbed her feet and took off her boots before pulling up the sheet to their waists. Angelica warped her legs around jacks hips, while he slipped of her shirt throwing it away. He kissed Angelica along her jawline as she tangled her hands into his hair, before pulling out his bandana. Jack moved both his hands and pushed all her hair behind her ears to keep it out if the way.

She felt jack's waist tense as he pushed himself down onto her. She wrapped her arms around his neck giggling, as he kissed her lips lightly. Jack moved his head down to her neck line and kissed every visible piece of skin he could before he ran out of breath. Angelica felt jack's thumbs caress her abdomen softly, slowly helping her get ready.

She knew jack was, it didn't take him long to get excited around her. She remember one time during a raid for supplies. They became trapped in a very tight closet, meaning that their bodies were very squished together. Angelica Just remembering jacks face after trying to avoid explaining why he ran to the ship so fast always made Angelica smile.

A loud groan from jack brought Angelica back to reality, as a sudden flow of pleasure made her shiver. Jack had entered. She couldn't help but moan herself as she wrapped her legs tighter around his waist. The atmosphere around them had become heated and thick, as jack started. Jack ran his hands up and down her sides, while softly kissing her neck. Angelica ran her hands down his back while smiling brightly. She hadn't felt this alive in so long.

Jack moved his head so he could kiss her lips instead. Their moans of pleasure were muffled by the contact of their lips. She could feel it all slowly coming to its end. Angelica was on the verge of excitement. Jack removed his lips from hers and lay his head in the crook of her neck and groaned loudly. He was defiantly on the verge himself. She felt the muscles in his body tense on top of her all at once, at the exact time she did in her own way. They were finished.

Jack sighed deeply as he practically collapsed limply on top of her. Angelica shut her eyes and lay her head back into the pillow, their breaths in time with each other. She felt jacks heart clam, as she felt his temperature cool.

* * *

><p>Amazing. It was the only word he could think of to describe what they just did. She had always been the best he had ever had, but this time, it seemed even sweeter. Maybe knowing that she would possibly be as mad as the devil in the morning and how forbidden this was, or maybe it was because it had been so long, that every little bit of emotion that he had for her, spilled out all at once. Whatever it was, to jack, it was way better than drinking himself to death. He wrapped his arm around her back and carefully rolled so that she lay on his chest. He moved his hands carefully down, and pulled up the sheet again to their waist. All his energy had been sucked out of him. He let one arm fall to his side, as the other attempted to wrap around her.<p>

He wanted to cuddle up to her more than anything right now, but he was too tired. He felt Angelica soft slender hands push against his chest, lifting herself up to him. Her hair fell around his head onto the pillow. Jack blinked heavily while she put her hands on either side of his face. Angelica leant her head down and softly but passionately gave him a kiss. She pulled back and smiled. Angelica put her head back down and onto his breast. "_Good night jack..._". Her voice was as soft as he had ever head it, as she traced her fingers along his tattoos. He put his face into her hair and kissed the top of her head. "_Night my Angel..._". shutting his eyes.

* * *

><p>Angelica smiled and moved her hand to his arm that lay by his side. She ran her nails up and down the inside of his arm. And shut her eyes. She heard him sigh deeply before tightening his arm that was wrapped around her body. She felt safer than she had in years. She moved her other hand and let it lay lazily on his chest, and soon enough, she fell asleep in his warm embrace.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Favorite and Follow if enjoyed! And a review is always awesome! :)<em>


	11. Chapter 11

.

* * *

><p><strong>-Chapter 11-<strong>

_Hi readers! (If your still reading...) I know its been a while but as I said, I had school and I got LOTS of home work so I was super busy! I hope you guys are still reading, as the next chapters have LOTS of adventure and stuff happening in them... :) also Thankyou for the awesome reviews! :) really appreciate them!_

_Also the island of Nevis is a real Caribbean island, I'm just mixing up the description of it a little, and adding a bit more of history to it ;)._

_-Rum_

* * *

><p>The bright Caribbean morning sun shone brightly down into the deck, as a hot muggy atmosphere had already taken hold of the early morning. Most of the crew were early up due to the sweltering heat, awaiting their captains orders once again.<p>

Gibbs paced up and down the deck, contemplating to dare enter the cabin and wake him and Angelica up. It was a risky thing, going into Jacks quarters when Angelica was on board. He would either enter into a, 'intermit' moment, or walk into Angelica attempting to kill him. Gibbs had interrupted both on many occasions. He glanced over at the island, as it was visible over the bow, while still pacing up and down.

Gibbs sighed as one of the crew walked up to him. "_Wens the Cap'n comm'n out_?". He stopped pacing and looked over at him and shrugged. "_Opfully soon_...". He looked over to the door, as the man joined him and his stare. The man frowned and looked over at Gibbs. "_Why don't ya just go in der._..". Gibbs leaned over to him, keeping his eyes on the door, finalizing his decision. "_I tink it's best to wait, considering Miss Angelica might be_..". He looked over to the crewman standing next to him. The man smiled and finished his sentence.

"_In a delicate state_?". He winked at Gibbs, implying that he knew where he was leading too.

"_Aye_..". Gibbs answered before walking away to wait for his Captain, followed by the man.

* * *

><p>The cabin was warm, while rays of hot light streamed in heating the room. A numb throb began in her head as Angelica started to stir. "<em>Ergh<em>...". She groggily lifted a hand up to her forehead and rubbed her temples, eyes closed. She felt her head start to ache, as she became more awake. Angelica moved her hand to cover her closed eyes as she groaned, feeling the heat surround her immediately.

She had a hangover.

She carefully lifted her head up and moved her other arm underneath to support her self. As Angelica started to lean more of her weight on her arm, she noticed the squishy ness and strange feeling mattress. She peaked one eye slightly open confusedly. Through her blurred vision, Angelica saw a strange tanned skin colored thing, bellow her. Angelica groaned. She frowned and moved her hand off her face and placed it down near the other, and opened both eyes.

She blinked a couple times trying to clear her vision, when she felt her throbbing mind start to work. She looked down now with a clear vision at Jack. She frowned being quite puzzled why he was here, and un clothed. She sat there for a bit, trying to piece everything together when it hit her.

She gasped and looked down at her self. With a mix of shock and disbelief she flew of jack and held the sheet to her chest, waking up jack in the process. She pulled her legs into her chest and stared absolutely petrified at jack, knowing what they had done the night before.

Jack frowned showing clear on his face just how confused he was right now. She sat there for a bit, just gathering herself before she was able to speak. "_You...you BASTARD_!". She suddenly flew of the bed with the sheet wrapped around her, while swiftly grabbing her shirt off the floor.

* * *

><p>Jack sat there, utterly confused at why he was an apparent bastard. He frowned while looking down, noticing his absence of clothes, now that the sheet was gone. He threw his hands to his private parts and flashed his teeth. He darted his head around the cabin, looking for his pants. Jack stood awkwardly up and hobbled around with hands to his crouch, until he found what he was looking for. He pulled them up and sighed in relief. He grabbed his boots and put them on.<p>

He looked around the cabin, Angelica was no where to be seen. He shrugged and started to hunt around for his shirt, when a thick Spanish accent caught his attention.

"_GET OUT_". It was Angelica, angry Angelica. Jack turned around to face her. "_Wat_?".

She wore her shirt, untucked, and her slacks with crossed arms. "_Get...OUT_..". Angelica was almost spitting out her words, as jack stood there dumbfounded. Jack looked her up and down, trying to figure out why she was so in raged. Her cheeks were red and her hair was a mess, while her glare at jack became more and more dangerous.

Jack tried to think of all the possible things he could have done that might have angered her. He couldn't think of anything that he done to her lately, the only thing he could recall doing with her was sleeping-.

Jack widened his eyes, while mouthing the word 'Oh'. He pulled on a simile, after the hit of realization. "_Ya can't kick a captain out of is own cabin, luv_.". He changed his smile to a toothy one.

Angelica uncrossed her arms and walked up to him. She grabbed his shirt from under the table, along with his waist coat and jacket then shoved them into his chest. Jack put his hands to his chest holding his clothes frowning. He watched as she disappeared behind him. She pushed him hard making him walk forward to the door.

He felt her soft hands against his back, as he was pushed forward, the door coming closer and closer. She opened the door and pushed him out hard. He stumbled forward out the door, nearly falling forward from Angelica's sudden burst of energy. A loud slam drew everyone's attention to their half dressed Captain, clutching his clothes. Gibbs chuckled lightly at jack as he stood there, obviously embarrassed.

The whole crew looked over with raised eyebrows, while occasionally exchanging glances. Jack darted his eyes from man to man wide eyed, clearing his throat trying to maintain some of his dignity. He waved one hand in the air shooing them away, with the other holding his clothes. "_Back to work ya cockroaches_!".

He walked quickly over to the stairs and up, while pulling on his under shirt, battling against the wind for control over it. Gibbs ran up to the helm to join his captain. "_Cap'n! We have reached_-". Jack started to button up his shirt as he interrupted Gibbs harshly. "_I ave eyes mate.._". He pulled on his waist coat and let it hang open. Gibbs walked closer to where jack stood, by the table with his back to him. "_Might I ask why a certain door was slammed by a certain person for a certain reason_?". Jack rolled his eyes, groaned and spun around, not wanting answer his obvious question, that had only one answer that he knew Gibbs knew, but just wanted to hear him say it.

"_None of ya business, now_!". He waved both hands in the air, shooing Gibbs away. "_Tell the crew to lower the long boats and prepare._.". Attempting to avoid his query. Gibbs raised his eyebrows and followed his captains orders. "_Will Angelica be joining us by chance?_". He stopped at he top is the stairs, waiting for an answer. Jack patted his head and frowned. "_Tis the reason why we are ear, she better dam be_...".

Jack bent down and looked under that table looking for his hat. He grumbled to himself, as Gibbs continued down the stair to inform the crew.

Jack didn't know why sleeping with him was such a horrible thing, he knew he was good in bed, so that wasn't the problem, but he knew it angered her, he just didn't know exactly why. "_Great_...". Jack stood back up and sighed. "_Me hat is in the cabin, along with the devil..._". He looked up to the sun above and squinted. The sun was as up already, and the sweltering heat had already taken over. He looked back down and rubbed his eyes, as the watered.

"_Naw... Is little Jackie sad_?". Jack removed his fists from his wet eyes. Angelica stood before him hands to her hips, fully dressed and perfect; in jacks watery eyes. Jack pulled an obviously fake smile and wiped his eyes dry again. "_We ave reached our destination... Luv..._". Jack buttoned up his waist coat and started to walk past her to the stairs, pulling on one sleeve to his brown coat. "_We will be leaving in 10 minuets, no more._". He held up one finger, as she rolled her eyes in annoyance.

Jack pulled on the other sleeve to the coat, then walked off down the stairs and into the cabin, to get his hat.

* * *

><p><em>How could he<em>... She thought. _He used me... AGAIN_!... She paced up and down the helm, arms crossed, waiting for the sign that they were ready to leave. _He took advantage of me... AGAIN_! She cursed in her native tongue as the wind whipped her long brown locks around madly. "_Disgusting bastard_...". Her words coated in her accent. She stomped over to the table and chair, and flopped down. She sighed deeply and leant her arm on the table, leaning her head on her hand. "_How could I let myself fall for him... Again..._". She moved her other hand and rubbed her temples. She closed her eyes, cursing at herself.

Blaming their accidental last night on jack was hard when it was mostly her fault. She was the one who drank to many, she was the one who touched first. She sighed again and ran her hand threw her hair. She thought back through the events of the night, as her heart fluttered at the feeling she hadn't felt in a long time. She would admit it, and only admit it to herself, but she had enjoyed it. Of corse she enjoyed it. It had been years since she had felt safe and actually loved. Her farther had never said it once to her during there time, despite her coded and silent pleads to hear those words again.

It was a kick in the guts to know that only person that had ever utter the words '_I love you_' to her, was jack. He had said those words to nearly every woman on earth, and despite knowing this, to Angelica, when ever he used to say it, she still felt as if he only said it to her.

She had only ever had one person in this hell bound world, that she could seek comfort from, and it was that person she also need comfort because of. All Angelica had left in her mind now, was the hope of regaining her farther's ship and her beliefs in God. A deep voice woke Angelica from her thoughts. "_We'd be ready to leave now Angelica_.". She looked up and saw Gibbs standing, hands in his pockets smiling. She got up and put a hand to her hilt, checking that her sword and pistol were there. "_Hopefully this will be the last day I have to spend around jack.._". She walked past Gibbs, down the stairs to the men swarming around the ladder that lead down to the longboats.

* * *

><p>Jack stood near the top of the ladder looking over his eager for adventure crew. He scanned them all, picking between the different type of men to come along. He held up a finger and pointed to them one by one. "<em>You, you, you, you, you, you...<em>". He moved his finger around In the air, while pouting. "_You...you, you...and...YOU_!". The last man he choose fist pumped in celebration, while the rest of the unpicked crew groaned, knowing they were to stay behind.

"_Tha rest of ya, shoo!_". He waved his hands in the directing of the rest of the crew as they slowly shuffled away, looking very melancholy. As the lucky men started to climb down the ladder to the boats, Angelica caught his eye. "_Ar! Luv ya will coming with me_". He nodded towards the ladder smiling proudly, not without adding a wink.

She put her hands to her hips, and scoffed. "_I'd rather be hang at the gallows_...". Jack smiked. "_Tis either me_..". He pointed down to the twenty lust filled eyes as they scanned Angelica up and down hungrily, despite knowing that they had no chance. "_Or dem._..". He raised his eyebrows as she grunted, as she let her hands fall to her sides. "_Asshole_...". She muttered as she pushed past him and down the ladder.

Jack frowned. "_excuse me_?". Jack looked down the ladder to see Angelica now sitting in the other empty boat, arms and legs crossed. "_I said..._". He watched her lean forward slightly. "ASSHOLE...". Angelica turned her head to the side as the men sitting In the adjacent boat whistle and woo. Jack rolled his eyes and turned away to face Gibbs. "_I ave a feeling today is going to be.._". Jack looked back over his shoulder at Angelica and flashed his teeth. "_Difficult_.." Gibbs chuckled and patted him in the shoulder. "_For you..."_. Jack glared at Gibbs before climbing down the ladder and into the boat.

The boat ride was long, especially when Jack and Angelica bickered the hole way. Insults, swearing and put downs rocked the little boat as Gibbs tried to row the two pirates, along with himself to the beach. To Gibbs, they looked like an old married couple, auguring over nothing.

Jack, Angelica and Gibb's boat reached the sandy shore first, letting Angelica jump out as fast as she could. She walked up the beach and looked around as she did. A lush green jungle stood before her, with a mountain sticking out the top of the green canopy. "_The island of Nevis... I wonder what Hector is doing ere..._". Jack walked up beside Angelica, adjusting his hat, before glancing over at her smiling his usual charming smile.

Angelica looked over to meet his eyes. "_I don't know, maybe when we meet him you can ask"_. He rolled his eyes as he shoved his hands in his coat pocket, sighing loudly, already getting sick of her attitude. Jack pulled out his compass and handed it to Angelica. "_Well if I am to ask him, ya better find em first..._". She snatch her hand away and opens up the compass. It spun from side to side slowly, until the arrow stopped right in front of them, pointing into the jungle. She kept her eyes down, as she started to walk forward, leaving jack and the crew behind.

He turned back and waved his hand forward, whistling to the men and Gibbs behind, to follow. Jack turned back and started to follow Angelica, who was already at the jungles edge.

Now the real adventure had began.

* * *

><p><em>Fav, Follow if enjoyed, and the adventure is coming up next! reviews always make me smile! :)<em>


	12. Chapter 12

.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 12<strong>

_Hi guys! So so so sorry for the long wait! I could bore you all day with excuses so lets just not bother! Here is Chapter 12! It will be getting more fast paced now! Remember, if there is anything you want me to add, just PM me or add it into a review!_

_Also thank-you to everyone who reviewed! They make my day guys! :"D_

_-Rum_

* * *

><p>The understory of the jungle was think with low hanging vines and branches. The heat of the day made the humidity even more unbearable, causing most of the crew to whine and complain. No more so than Jack.<p>

To Angelica, he was acting like a child. Whining and winging about every little bug that flew past his face. Jacks noticeable fear of spiders was proving to be quite a nuisance. At first it was funny, but after the third or forth time, it became ridiculous.

As Angelica strode smoothly forward pushing back the vines and stepping over the roots of the large trees, Jack stumbled and crashed his way over and through ever bit of nature in his range. He was as graceful as a bull in a china shop.

Streams of golden light, illuminated the mist in the air, causing it to dance around as she sighed deeply. They had been trudging around in this jungle for most of the day, and no Barbossa.

As Angelica ducked under a thick branch, she glanced down at the compass. It pointed straight ahead as it had done for hours. She looked back up and groaned to herself. "_He better be on this dam island..._". She looked up squinting as she passed a stream of light that found it's way through the thick layer of leaves and down to the ground. Angelica still couldn't get the antics of last night out of her head. She couldn't believe herself, she couldn't believe her stupidity of getting so drunk around Jack. Especially after past experiences with him. It always ended up with her being used in one way or another. Angelica scoffed to herself. She knew Jack would never understand that, to him sleeping with her was some sort of bonus you can unlock if you get her drunk enough. It had always been a game to him, that was another thing that made Jack harder to be with. Suddenly a loud gun shot cracked through the air in the distance causing her to stop still and her mind scramble, as the faint sound of distressed birds followed.

She scanned the jungle around her, putting a hand slowly to her hilt. "_We'd be close._.". Jack's deep rough voice made her jump noticeably. She looked to her side where Jack now stood femininely, completely erasing any sort of manliness had the second before. Not that he had much to start with.

She breathed out loudly and wiped the sweat from her forehead. She scanned Jack while trying to think of something to reply with that didn't include any sarcasm. The visible skin of his chest glistened as sweat dribbled down from his drenched bandana. Angelica snapped the compass closed and handed it back to Jack. She looked behind as the crew started to come into view. "_Get the men to hurry up, I don't plan to do any rescue missions..._". Jack looked down at her and frowned while shoving the compass into his pant pocket.

"_Since when did I start take'n orders from you_?". Angelica glared harshly back up at him. "_Just do it will you..._". She spat and stomped away.

* * *

><p>Jack watched her walk forward and seemingly out of ear shot. "<em>Just do it will you...<em>". He said mimicking Angelica childishly when he felt she was at a safe distance. He scoffed lightly while turning around to half of his red faced and sweaty crew. They looked as if they'd run a marathon, bent over and breathing heavily. "_I didn't pick tha slowest bunch of bilge rats did i? Get off ya ass' and move!_". Jack clapped his hands as the crew groaned all at once. "_Can't we ave a rest cap'n?_". A man complained as Jack smiled. "_If ya want a break, take it up with er_". Jack threw a thumb over his shoulder in Angelica's direction. Anyone could hear the man gulp from a mile away. "_Err... I think I'll be fine..._". The man along with the others started to pick up their pace to rejoin with Angelica's. Gibbs plodded up to his captain's side puffing loudly. "_I see ye be getting orders for ya misses_?". Gibbs smiled with a hand on his beer belly. He felt his stomach flip over realizing at what he said. Jack put a finger out in front of Gibbs' nose. "_Watch it..._". He said sternly but Gibbs just chuckled. He could see jack going red.

"_I remember when you were all chuffed and were plan'n to ma-_". Jack cut in before Gibbs could finish. He wasn't about to have Gibbs bring that up incase Angelica was in ear range. "_Don't, finish that..._". Jack said through his teeth. Gibbs raised his eyebrows as Jack cleared his throat and strode forward, trying to out walk him. Gibbs had become an older, chubbier man over the years and avoiding a conversation had become as simple as fast walking.

Gibbs groaned as he watched Jack speedily walk forward and away. "_Ya can't run away from everything Jack!_". Gibbs yelled after him. Jack turned his head back to look over his shoulder. "_Watch me_!". Gibbs rolled his eyes and gave up.

Jack strode fast on ahead until he felt that Gibbs was no longer behind him. He slowed down and looked around for Angelica. _She sure can walk fast_. He walked forward looking in every direction as he went, still no sign of Angelica. He pulled back two large leaves to reveal a clearing dotted with stumps and Angelica standing in the middle hands to her hips.

There were hammocks hanging in the trees surrounding the clearing and a small dying fire off to the side. There were a table and chair with sacks leaning against the legs, and barrels placed randomly around. Jack scanned Angelica up and down from behind taking in her unbeatable curves, thinking about the certain topic that Gibbs brought up seconds earlier.

Alas it was true, all those years ago Jack Sparrow had once fallen to the knees of love, very hard in fact. During the times when he was heavy under the spell of cupids arrows, he had, regrettably, told Gibbs that he was thinking to marry her. Ever since then It gave Gibbs yet another thing to poke at Jack with given the chance.

Jack cleared his throat and broke himself out of his thoughts and walked calmly over and next to Angelica. Not with out giving her a good look up and down again as he went. She looked over and gave him a stern look, as if she had just heard everything he was thinking. "_It's new_..". Angelica moved her eyes away from him and scanned the fire. "_Still burning, they must be not to far off.._.". Jack was literally just staring at her mindlessly, everything she was saying flew over his head while his mind was filled with memories of last night. It was as if Gibbs just mentioning his past intentions reawakened an unquenchable lust for her again. Unfortunately.

He cleared his throat once again and turned his head away from her. Clearing his mind from any sort of unrelating images of Angelica.

"_Jack Sparrow_..". A deep rough voice nearly made Jack jump out of his skin. He spun around to face the man they were looking for, Barbossa.

* * *

><p>Angelica froze as his voice broke the silence. Her breathing hitched as she moved her hand to her hilt ready. "<em>Fancy seen'n ya here, aye<em>?". Angelica turned around carefully seeing the man she hunted for Standing right there. She scanned her eyes over Barbossa and his crew behind him. "_Might I ask why ya ear on this lovely island_?". Jack stood up straight and smiled brightly. "_Sightseeing_!". He answered confidently Angelica rolled her eyes slowly into the back of her head, mentally face palming. "_Sightseeing_?..." She watched as Barbossa processed Jack's excuse thoroughly with a hand to his beard. "_Never thought Jack Sparrow was one for sightseeing.._". Jack chuckled awkwardly trying to make it seem as if he as havering a proper conversation with him.

Barbossa moved forward towards them with a hand on his hilt. Angelica arm took over and she quickly drew her sword and pointed it towards his chest. Barbossa calmly lifted up his hands as if he was surrendering. "_Now now lets not do something that ya will regret..._". She glared into his eyes, pushing the tip of her sword harder against his chest. Angelica felt the urge to plunge her sword right through him but the memories of an old friendship that they once shared stopped her. She sighed, letting her arm go limp and fall to her side. Barbossa smiled as Angelica turned her head away not wanting to see his expression.

Two men apart of Barbossa crew walked into the group holding a large bore by the trotters. She frowned, _must be the gun shot we heard.._. Suddenly a loud rustling came from behind as Jack's crew were pushed into the middle with their hands up. "_Aye! Watch it will ya_!". Gibbs bumped into Jack's back with his hands up as one of Barbossa men pointed a gun at him. "_Sorry to interrupt your nature walk Jack but I have business to attend to and unfortunately for you...ya be in me way..._". Barbossa turned around on the spot as his crew lunged towards their small group, out numbering them. Angelica quickly turned around to run when she was grabbed from behind. "_Arr! Get off me!_". She snatched one of her arms out of his grasp and elbowed him in the face. Just as she became free, Angelica was grabbed again. The man grabbed her arm tightly, winning the battle for power. "_Let go of me!_". She thrashed around until he grabbed her other arm.

He ignored her insults as he pulled her arms behind her back, kicking her calf making Angelica fall to her knees. She looked around desperately for jack and saw him face down on the ground unconscious. She groaned loudly, _of corse_. She felt her capturer tighten his grasp around her wrists as she wriggled. "_Let go of me you bastardo asqueroso_!" (_disgusting bastard_!). She tried to stand but the man pulled her back down. "_You have no right to do this! ¡Suéltame ahora_!" (_Let go of me now_!).

She looked around frantically for someone to help, she wasn't about to be a prisoner of Barbossa. Unfortunately for her, their small squad had been defeated easily. The men all sat tied around a tree looking slightly embarrassed, having a woman last longer than them in the fight. She gritted her teeth as she tired one last time to get free. Angelica pulled her arms to the side with all her strength, causing the man to fall. She jumped up but before she could pull out her sword to defend herself three men warped themselves around her. She was trapped. They pushed her back onto her knees, hands behind her back and now with three men holding her down.

"_Forgot you were a tough one_...". Barbossa chuckled lightly. She whipped her head around, and glared. "_Usted idiota ignorante patética déjame ir_!" (_You pathetic ignorant asshole let me go_!). Angelica's perfect Spanish rolled off her tongue as her anger grew.

Barbossa frowned and waved a hand in the air. "_Tie her and Jack down-_". "_¡Cobarde Cuando salga de aquí voy a atarte!_" (_Coward! When I get out of here I'll tie you down_!) Barbossa raised his eyebrows and started to finish his sentence. "_To a tree and..._". Hector stopped to think while scanning her up and down. "_muzzle her.._". Angelica's jaw dropped. "Muzzle me? MUZZLE ME?! I'LL-MMM HMM MMMH!". One of the men holding her down wrapped a price of cloth around her mouth. She bit down hard into the cloth as she was forced to stand up. She was pushed over to the side and her back forced against a tree and shoved down to the ground as Jack was placed on the other side in the same position. A rope was fastened tight around Jack and Angelica's chest as their wrist's on either side were chained together. "_Mmmm! Mmm..mmm_!". She arched her back as far as she could trying to loosen the rope, while trying to spit out the dirty cloth from her mouth. It tasted worse than Jacks attempt at cooking. She dug her boots into the dirt, slightly lifting herself off the ground but it did nothing.

Angelica sighed and bowed her head in defeat, causing her hair to fall around her face. She moved her head back up and leaned it against the tree. _Perfect_. She twisted her wrists feeling jacks hands against hers. He was still unconscious. _Captain Jack Sparrow, knocked out in the first fives seconds of a battle, brilliant_. Angelica managed to let out a muffled chuckle to herself at the thought of it. As funny as it was, she couldn't do anything until he woke and she didn't know how long that would be. Angelica glanced up at the leaves above trying to at least gage the time. Not a single patch of sky was to be seen, nothing. All she could do now was wait and try to spit out the rag from her mouth.

* * *

><p>Scrum dusted off his hands as he approached Barbossa. "<em>They're all tired down Cap'n<em>.". Barbossa smiled. "_Well done Scrum.._". His rough voice crackled. "_The first ting ya have actually done right_.". Scrum smiled wryly. "Err thank ya Cap'n...". He answered, putting his hands in his pockets, walking away head down feeling that his efforts were unseen.

Hector sat down heavily and placed his hands on the map that lay out in the table. He scratched his beard and flashed his teeth mumbling to himself, while running a bony finger over the map. "_Cap'n cap'n_!". One of the crew ran up holding a long strapped bag in his hands. "_I might ave something of ya interests..._". He placed the bag on the table and stood back. Barbossa raised his eyebrows and grabbed the bag, pulling it closer. '_twas found on Jack Sparrow Cap'n_... _Dunno wats in it though..._". Barbossa put both hands inside and grabbed the object inside pulling it out. The bag fell off from around his hands as the other man's jaw dropped. "_Is dat..._". Barbossa smiled and held it up and moved one eye close to the glass. "_My Pearl..._". He felt his hands tingle with excitement, not only did he have the Revenge in is power, but he had the Black Pearl in his grasp as well already. He moved the bottle closer to his face, peering further into the bottle, as the Pearl battled a thunder storm inside.

"_Ow did it-_". Barbossa cut in sharply. "_Magic_...". His voice was smooth as he twirled the bottle in his fingers. Without taking his gaze off from the Pearl he gave the man orders. "_We rest ear for the night and make way for our goal in the morn'n, and keep an eye on Jack and Angelica, I don't plan to have me throat slit aye?_". He waited for an answer but nothing came. He moved his hands down so he could see the man just standing there gazing at the bottle. "_Aye!?_". He raised his voice snapping the man out of his trance. "_Er a-aye cap'n_!". Barbossa rolled his eyes as he placed the pearl carefully down to the side. He grabbed the sword and placed it onto the table next to the Pearl. Everything was going as he had planned; The Queen Anne's Revenge, The Black Pearl and soon, untold riches.

* * *

><p><em>:) Fav and follow if you enjoyed! :)<em>


	13. Chapter 13

.

* * *

><p><strong>- Chapter 13 -<strong>

_Hi readers! I know it's been ages again! Sorry! thank you for all the awesome reviews! my Ipad was being fixed so I had to wait!_

_Hope you enjoy this chapter!_

_-Rum_

* * *

><p>The back of his head throbbed with a strong body numbing pain. A flush of dizziness washed over him as he rolled his head forward. He tried to open his eyes, it was as if they had been stapled shut. All he could hear was the thumping of his heart, and the ringing in his ears. "Ugh...". Jack moaned as his brain commanded his arm to move to the sight of pain. But nothing happened. His brain sent the signal again and his arm tugged forward slightly, but no further.<p>

He felt the cogs on his brain start up and his memory of earlier flowed back. Jack's senses returned and his body allowed him to open his eyes. He gazed around trying to gather his bearings. "Trees... Rock... Bush..". For some reason, Jack couldn't remember where he was or how he became to be tied to a tree. His brain listed all possible scenarios that could have lead to his situation, but there was one certain possibility that seemed more... 'Jack Sparrow'.

"Rum..." He look down to his chest and then to his chained hands. Rum did explain his mighty headache, but it didn't explain why he was tied down, or the fact that there was a strange fellow staring at him from a far. He just sat there, watching.

Jack frowned, crocked his head to the side.

"Finally, Your awake.". Jack felt the chains wrapped around his wrist, pull his arms further around the tree. He knew that voice, he knew that lovely voice to well.

Angelica.

His thoughts rattled around in his brain, as there was only word that seemed to tickle is tongue.

"How?". His raspy pirate voice getting the better of him.

He heard Angelica snicker, then proceed to answer, seeming quite amused, the sort of amused tone that only Angelica could muster, usually leading to his embarrassment.

"Well after only five seconds of battle... You were face down in the dirt unconscious and-... Oh, everyone saw by the way... then they tied us to this tree...".

He sighed deeply. As much as he didn't want to believe it, Angelica's proposal seemed more than likely. He felt the late flush of embarrassment wash over him, as Jack could practically feel his manliness deteriorate.

He lent his head back against the trunk and looked up to the canopy. Losing a slight portion of his manliness to an old coot with a stick as Barbossa watched on in delight, was something he could live with, as Jack had the Pearl and HE didn't.

He rolled his head back down and to his chest in reassurance. Jack scanned himself looking for that familiar cheap cloth strap and budging sack, but nothing. He chuckled to himself as if it was all a joke.

He whipped his head from side to side frantically while his heart pumped fiercely.

"No...no no no no no...". He fidgeted madly, kicking his feet and looking for his precious satchel.

"Ar! Be carful will you! Your crushing me when you move!". Jack just ignored her and leaned forward making her squeal.

"ARGH JACK!". Suddenly a loud metallic clinking sound made them both fall silent.

The chain had snapped.

Jack stopped and leaned back against the tree, bringing his free hand up to his face.

"OI! what's goin on over ear!". The man who watched jack stormed over. Quicker than a whip, jack flew his hand back down by his side. "Er... Nothing!". Jack smiled as innocently as a pirate could smile. He scanned him up and down before stepping around to take a glance at Angelica.

"One wrong move and I put a hole in both of ya heads... Aye?". He pointed his bony finger at both of them. Jack just smiled waiting for Angelica to say something that Angelica usually would say in this situation, but nothing. He walked away and back to is post.

Jack moved his eyes carefully over to where the man now sat and started to fiddle with his chained hand.

"You have a plan?". He heard her sigh loudly. He raised his eyebrows and once again searched through the files in his mind for a relevant answer. "Maybe...". He had nothing. She scoffed lightly before answering. "So you have nothing...".

Jack twisted his arm trying to uncoil the chain. "Well I don't hear you coming up with anything". He twisted his wrist harder watching the metal ring slowly bend. A loud clink echoed and bounce off the trees. "Ha ha!". Jack held up both of his hands triumphantly. He slipped his free arms under the rope and wriggled down. He watched as the rope slowly made it's way from his chest, to his neck then over his head. He jumped to his feet and looked around. He walked around the tree to Angelica.

"Are you going to just stand there or help me!". She fumed. Jack knelt down and started to pull away the rope. "Seeing as ya asked so nicely luv...". He smiled wryly. She looked up at him and rolled her eyes. "Just untie me..".

Jack was confused at how she could be still angry. _It has been what... More than six hours after it happened and she is still pissed_? Jack pulled the rope up and away, then held out a hand. She slapped his hand away and got up. "I can handle myself..". Jack retracted back his hand and shrugged.

"What now?" She looked up at him. Jack started to walk quickly behind a tree, dragging Angelica along by the arm. He pulled her close and peered around the tree to the camp site searching for Barbossa and his ship. "We get back me pearl...".

Angelica snatched back her arm from his grasp. "And MY Revenge?". She glared at Jack waiting for him to look back her. "Yes... And ya ship too..". He sighed before advancing forward. They both moved swiftly trying to not be seen or heard. As far as she knew they didn't have a 'plan' as such, but when your with Jack, it's usually referred to as improvisation. She knelt down next to Jack behind a bush. She looked up at a small patch of sky navy sky with a small star shining through.

"Night will be here soon.". She whispered, making her accent thicken immensely. Jack look back at her with a contagious toothy smile. "Perfect..". He used his hands to pry back the bush to see the camp.

"Now...". She shuffled closer to Jack so she could see through the gap. She looked up at him as he scanned the area. "Now, what?". She watched him closely as he squinted. "Now... We wait until night fall.. And steal me ship". Jack let go of the leaves and leaned back to face Angelica. "From right under is nose..". He smiled brightly and tapped her nose. Angelica felt her heart skip and she turned away. _Idiot_. She cleared her throat to regain herself while noticing yet again, a detail Jack skimmed over. "And my ship?". Angelica turned her head back to face him. "I like how you always seem to forget that..".

Jack just scoffed at her comment. "I'm a busy man, with many important things on my mind dear..". Jack fluttered his eyelids and placed a hand on the tanned skin of his upper chest, his voice deepening. Angelica smiled genuinely. "You call women, rum and the sea important?". Suddenly a rough voice caught them both off guard.

"Clear up the camp we'd be leave'n in the mornin, cap'ns orders.". They both shrunk down as the voices drew closer. "Can't wait for our share of the profit though.." Jack placed an arm over her back pushing her close and further down. "Wonder how much gold was actually in there?". She felt the earth rumble beneath her hands as the men walked past. "All I know, is that I'll be rich after this!". The men chuckled as they walked further away.

"Gold?". Angelica whispered. She frowned and looked over at jack. "Is that why his here?". Jack sat back up and pealed back the leaves once again. "On a quest for untold riches again... He'll never change". Jack jumped up and moved quickly further in to the camp and crouched down behind some barrels. _Again_? He looked back and waved for Angelica to follow.

She sped over and kneeled next to Jack. "What do you mean again?" Jack put a finger to his lips as another man walked passed. Jack peered over the barrel to see the mans back slowly become smaller. "Didn't ya hear about the chest of Aztec gold?". Angelica shrugged. "Yes...I heard the rumors but I thought it was a load..". Jack smiled and chuckled throatily. "I see... Well that's why he kicked me off the Pearl, to get the ship and the cursed coins...". Angelica smiled. "So they were cursed... I guess I better start believing tall tavern tales...". Jack smirked and patterned his sides. "Dam, nothing" Angelica crocked an eyebrow. "What, you think they'll just leave our weapons on us?". Jack smiled. "You gotta stay optimistic luv". Angelica rolled her eyes.

Optimism. Something that Angelica new jack for. Along with being a rum soaked, long haired womanizer. He always looked at the positive things in the future, that of corse included him, as she had heard.

"Well I'll be...". Angelica snapped herself out of her mind. She watched as jack stood up and just walked away. In alarm of there cover being blown she got up as well. "Jack! What are you-". As Angelica approached, she saw a table with the Pearl just sitting there. Jack picked it up and looked back surprised. "He just, left it here all out in the open...". Angelica walked up to the table to look closer. She darted her head around. "Don't you think we should, you know.. Hide?". Jack grabbed the satchel of the table and placed the Pearl inside. She watched him closely as his eyes winded. "Or we could get back your revenge". He walked around the table and bent down. He came back up holding up Barbossa sword. He turned towards Angelica and smiled. Angelica laughed and smiled back. Everything was going better than expected.

Suddenly the clicking of guns surrounded them. "I don't appreciate people going through me stuff...". They turned around to find themselves once again in the same situation as last time. "And I don't appreciate people stealing MY ship!". Jack hugged the satchel into is chest. "Well maybe ye shouldn't make it so easy to steal, jack...". Angelica smiled and giggled softly. Jack whipped his head over to her direction mouth open. "Who's side are you on?". His voice pitched as she just smiled.

Barbossa walked forward and held out his hand. "I'll cut ya a deal... Give me back the Pearl... And the sword and I'll let ya live.. Aye?". Jack raised his eyebrows and looked over at Angelica. He moved his eyes down quickly at the sword. She knew what he was about to do, and she was ready.

"RUN!". Jack threw the sword at her and sped off with Angelica close behind.

"Shoot em!". Gun shots flew through the air past their heads as they ran through the jungle, ducking and diving over branches, vines and roots.

Night was setting in and it was darker than expected as Angelica placed one foot in front of the other. She held the sword tightly by the hilt and she kept her eyes fixed on Jack. She heard yelling and shots slowly fade away. Every breath burned her throat but she pushed on, to wherever Jack was going.

A white light caught Angelica's eyes. Slowly the white light became bigger and longer, it was the beach. She pushed herself harder and jumped out of the jungle banging into Jack. She felt his heart thump and his body radiated heat. She felt his hand grab her wrist as they both looked frantically around. A gun shot rang out of the jungle. "Er... Plan Jack?". Jack looked down at her and twitch his nose letting go. "Er...". He look out to the sea and grabbed the sword from her hand. He held it up to the horizon where the shimmering water met the sky.

He sliced the air as he moved the sword from side to side. "Er... Ship come.. Now!". He flung the sword to one side and back again like a wand. The sound of yelling started to become louder. She felt her body tingle with fear. "Jack...". He looked back at her and frowned. "You were the first mate on Black Beard's ship, you must know how to work it.". He quickly handed her the sword. Angelica looked at him puzzled. "He never told me how to use it! Your Jack Sparrow! Here!". She handed him back the sword. "Yes, I'm Jack Sparrow and your the daughter of Black Beard, the original owner of the sword.". He handed her the sword back as another shot rang through the air. They were getting close.

* * *

><p>She stared right at him with her big brown eyes. He could see the fear. Jack didn't know what to do, and neither did she. Both of them looked at each other waiting for someone to say something. The only thing that ran through his mind was how wonderful she looked in this light. <em>Jesus Jack, not now<em>. He turned away to the jungle behind them as it came alive. Barbossa crew ran out and swarmed them. They grabbed him by the arms and tackled him to the ground. He fought back and flung them away. He kicked and punched but it was no use. He had no weapon to fight them off.

They grabbed his arms and kicked him in the chest. Jack fell to his knees hanging his head. "This is what happens when you don't listen Jack.". He looked up to face Barbossa. He gulped in air as his ribs ached. Barbossa grabbed the satchel off from around him harshly. He followed him as he walked up to Angelica who was on her knees as well, and snatched the sword from her grip. He watched her glare and grind her teeth in rage. Barbossa just smiled and turned away. "Snatching isn't nice...". Barbossa stopped and looked over this shoulder. "Neither is stealing...". He walked away and put the sword back in its holster.

"Lock em up in the brig boys..."

* * *

><p><em>Thnx for staying with me! Hope you guys are enjoying the adventure! Planning some close scenes for the next chapter! Fav &amp; Follow if you enjoyed! And reviews are awesome!<em>


	14. Chapter 14

_._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hi readers! Hope you are all enjoying my story for far, because I'm so over the moon and lucky to be able to present my work to all of you Fanfiction members (and guests of course!)<strong>_

_**Also thank you to all the reviewers! I love to read your thoughts on my story. (Good and bad)**_

_**Well that's enough of me! Enjoy! ;D**_

_**-Rum**_

* * *

><p><strong>-Chapter 14-<strong>

The white moonlight streambed in through the porthole, illuminating the wood causing it to glisten. The bars striped the floor with its shadow and a soft salty breeze chilled him to the bone.

They were back to square one.

Jack rested his back against the seat and leant his head back looking straight up. He had his legs spread out and his arms comfortable in his lap. They had been so close, and now they were so far.

The adrenaline the he could remember pumping through his vanes when he was so close to freeing his Pearl. Yet it was all just a big lead up to nothing.

Jack rolled his head tiresomely to the side. Angelica was leaning her head against the bars that look into the other cell. Her legs were tight to her chest and her hair behind one ear. The tanned skin on her face lit up by the light and her bronze shoulder shone. She looked to beautiful and perfect to be a filthy pirate and at the same time, to rugged and tough to be a nun. It made his heart ache with lust at the old memories.

Jack fixed his eyes onto hers. The light made them look like marbles as she just stared motionless into the darkness. Oh how much jack wanted to know what went on in her mind. If he could just venture in there for one day, all the questions about her would be answered.

Jack scoffed as his own thoughts. He had forgotten how his mind could wander. Sometimes he found himself thinking about life without piracy and who he would be. _The crazy things I think about._

Jack carefully moved his eyes down to her body imagining her perfect curves as they were the night before. He cleared his throat. Jack knew it was best to keep his mind clean right now. Being in a locked cell with a woman, he didn't want to embarrass himself and further.

He blinked heavily turned away and looked back up. There was nothing to do but wait and rest, or at least try.

She wrapped her fingers around the cool metal rods of the cell. Angelica knew she should have expected this to happen. She was after all on an adventure with Jack Sparrow, and nothing ever went smoothly. It was fair enough to say that things never went smoothly.

Even just a simple trip to Tortuga was a battle for survival. Angelica blinked heavily into the black abyss that was the brig. She was just waiting for two red cat-like eyes to appear. They had been locking in here together for hrs now, and neither of them had said a word. There was simply nothing to say.

Angelica moved her head to the side to look at Jack. He had his head right back resting on the seat, and his legs were spread out. His face was bright white from the light, and his check bones seemed to be come more prominent.

She smile and leaned her head more against the bars. She loved his perfectly shaped face. She loved how it made his smile just that little more charming. Angelica could just imagine herself cupping his face and staring into his dark brown eyes, like she always used to. She missed those times. She missed the times when Jack's wall wasn't so high. When it was climb able. Angelica watched her warm sigh dance through the chill air. She knew that if anything was to be better between them she would have to lower her wall as well.

Angelica moved her eyes down to his chest. His shirt and waist coat were slightly open as they always were, revealing just a taste of what was underneath. She glanced down further to his neatly placed arms, with the selves rolled up. The thick black lines of his tattoos covered his arms. She didn't know what half of them represented anymore, he had that many, but the sparrow on his arm, now she knew what that stood for. 'Sailed all seven seas'. Angelica had always assumed that was why he used Sparrow as his last name instead of Teague, he never like to say why not even after some persuasion.

Angelica moved her head back so her cheek was against the bars. There was no easy way of obtaining information form jack. It was either threat or persuade. Doing a favor was out of the question for him. She wouldn't be surprised if he didn't even know what that word meant.

She sighed again and closed her eyes. Angelica cuddled up to the bars and tucked her hands and head down into her knees. _Morning couldn't be far off now..._

* * *

><p>She had been staring. He knew she had been. Jack had this sixth sense for it. He yawned sleepily and opened his eyes. He shifted and sat up. He locked over at Angelica. She head was hiding in her knees and her shirt had slipped further down her arm. She was rolled up in a little ball against the bars. Her long ringlet hair covered her back and a couple strands across her eyes. He smiled to himself. <em>Adorable<em>.

Jack scrunched up his face, he knew what his heart wanted him to do. His heart wanted him to go and cuddle with her. Jack waited for his mind to protest but nothing. His heart had told is mind to take a hike.

Jack quickly glanced around reassuringly before shuffling over with his coat in grasp. He scooped her up into his arms of the bars, holding her cold body against his. She stirred as he lifted her completely onto is lap. He pressed her body into his chest and wrapped his coat around her back and brushed the long hair from her face.

He felt Angelica placed her hands on his skin. "Jack?" Her voice was raspy and confused. Her voice sent chills down his spine. "Shh..." He pressed his lips to her forehead. He slipped both his hands under his coat and put them around her small body. Jack slowly ran and fingers down her back until her heart and breathing steadied.

Jack lent his back against the bars. _Perfect_.

He shut his eyes. Jack waited once again for his mind to pipe up and take over. But nothing. Jack smiled still keeping his lips to her forehead.

* * *

><p>The white moonlight was replaced by golden streams. Angelica's senses came alive and her eyes fluttered open. She felt something warm over her body. She moved her hand to her hip and pulled it into view. Jack's coat. Angelica sat up and looked down to find jacks dark navy waist coat. She couldn't remember how she came to have jacks clothes over and under her. Last thing she remembered was falling asleep against the bars.<p>

"Come on...". A loud clinking noise turned her attention to the cell door. "Don't fail me now..." Jack had his hands out side the bars with a stick in the look. **SNAP** "bugger...' He chucked the broken pieces of the stick away and grabbed a new on and stuck it into the lock.

Angelica rolled her eyes and shook her head. "It's a magic lock jack... Only one key can open it.. It cannot be picked...". She watched jack stop suddenly and hit his head against the bar. "That information would have been lovely! to know around two hours ago..." He let his arms fall limp and sat back heavily. He threw the stick away out of the cell and groaned.

"What'd you expect jack? It's a magical ship..". Jack shuffled back next to Angelica. "Here.". She smiled and placed his clothes in his lap. Jack turned his head and looked at her with a crocked eyebrow. "What?". Jack just continued to stare as is he was waiting for something. "I believe... You own me a thank-you luv...". Angelica frowned.

Jack shrugged and turned away. "Ya know... I could av just left you there against the bars...to freeze...to death...". Jack pouted his lips as his voice trailed off. Angelica let out a sigh as it all came back. She grabbed his face and turned it to her and gave him a long peck on the lips.

"Thank-you..". Jack smiled . "No problem darling."

"Oi! Watch where you put'n ya hands mate!". Jack and Angelica both jumped in surprise. "Hey, where ya take'n me?" Angelica sat back as jack scrambled over and poked his head out between the bars. Gibbs had his hands behind is back and was being pushed towards this way. The man chucked him into the cell next to them and slammed it shut. He pulled out a key as Gibbs tried to get to his feet. Jack sat back. "Gibbs! You half wit! Where the hell av you been?" Angelica watched the man hang the keys in a hook opposite their cell, still keeping an ear to their conversation. Gibbs sat up and rubbed his wrists. Jack crawled over to bars that was shared by both cells.

"Trying to not get me self decapitated by hector...". He cringed as jack let out a hearty chuckle. "Thanks to you two and ya little 'escape'." Gibbs held up his fingers in a quoting gesture. "I 'twas nearly left behind!". Gibbs let his hands fall into his lap. Jack sat back and frowned. "What about me crew?". Angelica lifted herself up and onto the wooden seat. Gibbs shrugged and sat up on the seat himself. "Left behind or killed...". Gibbs held up a finger and turned to jack. "Ya know what... Barbosa has turned into a crabby old man after losing his leg.". Jack laughed. "Comm'n from you mate.". Gibbs dropped his jaw. Angelica let out a soft giggle and turned away to hide her smile. "See! Angie agrees!". Jack turned back with a big smile plastered on his face.

Gibbs crossed his arms and frowned. He turned away and mumbled to himself. Jack laughed to himself and got up. He slipped back on his wait coat and sat down next to Angelica.

The brig was now bustling with men running around like headless chickens, attending to Barbossa's every order. Angelica returned her gaze to the key and smiled. The key to all the cells was sitting in front of them. "That key..". Angelica's turned to jack. "Is the key to all the cells and it's right there just out of arms reach.". He accent thickened as she finished every word.

* * *

><p>Jack smiled. It was going to be an easy escape after all. "Do ya think you can reach it?". Jack locked her up and down sizing her up. Angelica shrugged. "Probably, but it's best to wait... They'll see me clear as day...". Jack could tell by her expression that she was cooking up something in her mind. "I see you have a plan yes?'. Angelica pouted her bottom lip and turned to jack. "Maybe...".<p>

* * *

><p>Barbossa held the bottle above his head. He slowly tilted the Pearl from side to side, studding it's battle against the waves inside. He put it down and flipped over another page, running his finger along the words embedded into the page. Barbossa had been through nearly every book in BlackBeards cabin searching for the answers to free his pearl. "Bloody BlackBeard.". He chucked the book over onto the pile and leaned back in his chair, running a hand over his beard. He tapped his wooden leg against the floor as he scanned the room for answers.<p>

"Angelica...". He straitened up his back and looked over at the sword leaning against the bed. "He has to ave told his daughter...". He looked back at the cluttered table and frowned. With a swipe of his arm, he pushed everything onto the floor apart from the bottle. He turned to the side and opened a chest next to his chair. Hector stuck his hand inside and rummaged around looking for the map he wanted before slapping and flattening it out on the table. His bony finger pointed down onto a small island in the middle of the sea as he smiled.

"Cap'n?". Barbossa looked up to find scrum standing in the door way. "Aye scrum?". He leaned back in this chair and crossed his arms. "Tha crew are waiting to know our next destination... Maybe Tortuga?". Scrum smiled hopefully at the word.

Barbossa smiled and waved him over and placed a finger once again on the island. Scrum frowned. "Another island in the middle of no where?". Barbossa raised an eyebrow. "Ya have a problem with that?". Scrum laughed awkwardly. "Err no no!". He gathered up the map and walked to the door, not with out muttering quite loudly to himself. "I'd rather have Blackbeard's daughter as cap'n than him...". Barbossa shook his head and chuckled softly. He stood up and leant of the table to steady himself until he could grab his crutch. Walking around with half a tree stuck in your knees isn't easy. Barbossa looked down and frowned. He sure did miss his leg.

* * *

><p>The day had progressed slowly. Jack had sat in many cells for long periods of time, but right now it seemed as farther time was taking a break from is only job. He wanted to just reach out grab the key and bust out, but as Angelica had said in her plan, it was suicide. Night fall was go time, and his only chance to reclaim his Pearl, and Angelica ship too of corse.<p>

Angelica's plan was great, but there was just one little detail that jack wasn't to fond of. He did despise Barbossa right now, but killing him was a bit far. Sure he had stolen his ship and marooned him on an island, twice, and maybe he had stolen his ship again, and then again, and locked him in a cell, again. But he was a mate. Granted a very untrustworthy mate, but he didn't have to be. He after all was a dam good pirate.

Jack rubbed the sweat from his brow. He had shirt fully unbuttoned and parted, revealing his wetted muscled chest. _Good old Caribbean heat..._ The sleeves of his soaked 'white' shirt clung to his arms and his face glistened. Jack longed to jump up on deck and feel the salty breeze and get out of this heat bubble.

He lay his legs spread out on the floor with his neck leaning on the seat which Angelica lay on. Jack had let her take the seat, being a gentleman and all. It was priority one to stay in Angelica's good books. Really is was something everyone should have as their number one priority. An angry Spanish woman with BlackBeards blood was something jack feared, something everyone feared.

He heard a soft moan from behind. "Ugh...". Jack twisted his head to the noise to find Angelica, leaning on her arm with a scrunched up face. Her hand dangled off the seat and her hair did as well. Her massive white shirt had been rolled up to her belly and jack waist coat lay under her arm. "Ow can u sleep in this heat luv?.". Jack glanced an eye down at her showing cameral skin. She slowly moved a hand to her forehead and huffed, opening her eyes. "Less sleeping more sweating...". She curled up her knees closer to her body, and adjusted is coat under her head. "It's not like there is anything else to do...". She let out a yawn as jack felt something in his chest thump.

He frowned. The feeling that he experienced earlier was coming back. He waited once again for his mind to kick in, but nothing. "_Your being no help whatsoever right now_.". Jack whispered to himself as he put a finger to his temple. He could feel his body listening to is heart once again as he shuffled back and lay his head down in between Angelica's head and knee.

Jack scrunched up his face scolding himself, his heart. He knew that there was no going back now so why not. "May I join you?". Jack smiled and turned his head to the side. "Being as there is nothing else to do..". He watched Angelica's face carefully, waiting for a sign that this was a horrible idea. Her elbow stuck out of her shirt as she smiled and moved closer. She brushed her lips against his cheek and cupped the other side of his face. "I don't see why not...". Her words were like the finest silk. Jack rolled his eyes back into his head and smiled.

Jack was half expecting to get a knee to the head, not an easy going 'I don't see why not'. But who was complaining. This was 101 times better than a sore head.

Her soft breaths heated one side of his face, while the other was held by her soft hand. Jack could just picture Gibbs' smug little face absorbing this all in to use on him later, but jack couldn't give a shit right now. He had lovely looking woman wanting to be 'around' him and Gibbs didn't. And that was all the mattered.

* * *

><p><strong>BANG BANG BANG<strong>, "OI! Ya rations!". Angelica nearly fell of the seat as her eyes sprung open. She sat up quickly and fixed her eyes on the tray that was being pushed under the cell door. She sighed and placed her feet on the floor. Angelica rubber her face. "I think I shat myself...". Angelica turned her head quickly to see jack's surprised face. She giggled loudly as jack frowned. "Hey! It's not funny! He scared the living daylights out of me.". Jack pulled a hurt face and Angelica just giggled again. He pulled the tray closer and Angelica slipped down next to him. She frowned the contense of the tray. "Looks more like rations of rations if u ask me..". She picked up the slither of hard bread and laughed.

"Ya think YOU got it rough?". She turned her head to Gibbs. He held up and apple core and jack let out a hearty laugh. Gibbs frowned and threw the core at jack. "Ow!". Jack rubbed his head and have Gibbs a harsh glare. Angelica rolled her eyes and looked behind at the port hole. She could just see the sun swimming the in water. "Well...". She turned around to find the two grown men making faces at each other. "WELL!..". Angelica crossed her arms and raised her eyebrows. They both stopped and turned their attention to her. "We have managed to kill half the day..". Gibbs scoffed. "Yeah..cuddling with each other.". Jack whipped his head around to Gibbs and shot him a mighty death glare. He grabbed the bread from the tray and threw it at Gibbs.

Angelica groaned loudly. "Will you two stop it!". She stood up and pocked her head out of the cell door bars. She scanned the empty bring with a smile. "Perfect".

She tuned back and stepped round jack and grabbed his clothes. "Get dressed its time.". She chucked is clothes and effects at him. Angelica leaned her body out side of the cell door and stretched her arm as far as it would go. She was an inch away from the key. She but her lip and pulled back. Angelica was going to need something to grab the key with, or at least extend her arm length with; the tray. Quickly, she grabbed the tray and stuck her arm back out of the door and this time, un hooked the key. She pulled back her arm again and held the key out to show her success.

"Well done, first useful thing you have done since we got here.". Jack put his hat on his head and smiled wryly.

She dropped her arm as all she felt her self pride fade away. "Well it's not like I saw you coming up with a plan, huh jack?". She turned around and stuck the key in the lock. "You being the great 'Captain Jack sparrow' and all..". She felt her temperature rise as her anger started to show. The unlocking of the door clicked loudly and she pushed the cell door open.

She couldn't believe him. His mood changes more than a woman's.

She unlocked Gibbs cell, being careful to not make too much noise. The trio tip toed carefully around boxes and barrels until they reached the crew playing wagers around a table. The only way past to the stairs and out onto the deck was right in full view. Angelica stopped behind a barrel and looked at the crew as jack crept up behind and peaked out over her to the men.

"OI! Ya can't do that!". A scrubby man yelled. "Who says?". He other older man replied. The scrubby man stood up and put a thumb to his chest. "ME!". The older man laughed and stood up as well. "Since when were you the rule maker?!". The older man have him a shove. Angelica sighed . "Arrogant men". She whispered. Angelica felt warm puffs of rummy scented air on her neck. "And they aren't even paying right...". Angelica turned her head to the side to look at jack who was just smiling.

"Personal space please?". She elbowed him in the gut and sped off to the stairs. The loud roaring of the men as they watched and cheered on the fight was the perfect time to slip by and up onto the deck. Angelica held out her arm, stopping Gibbs and jack from advancing any further. "Right Gibbs you watch the stairs and jack your coming with me.". Jack pulled a childish face and stepped forward in his usual feminally way. Gibbs let out a sulky sigh and flopped down at the top of the stairs.

She grabbed him by the arm pulling him up the stairs and to the door of Barbossa's cabin.

"Ok, just follow the plan and-". Jack quickly held up a finger. "Concerning your plan luv... I was wondering if we could maybe not kill hector..". Jack smiled charmingly, trying to win her over. "No one will ever know if we just..". Jack gestured a shooing motion with his hands. "Make him go for a little swim?". Angelica placed a hand to her hip and glared. Jack scrunched up his face bowing his head it defeat.

Jack cleared is throat. "Ladies first?". Jack plastered on a smile. Angelica raised her eyebrows and scoffed. "You're always a gentleman at the wrong times jack.". She lifted up her shirt bellow her corset and pulled out a small pistol. Jack frowned and pointed at the gun. "Where'd you get that?". Angelica pulled three bullets out of her pocket and loaded them in. "Picked it up on the way here.". She cooed simply. "Where's mine?". Angelica chuckled and placed her finger on the trigger ready. "Your Captain Jack Sparrow right you can just.". She twiddled her fingers in the air. "Make one appear.". She smiled mockingly and turned her head to the side. Jack pulled a fake smile back. "Now darling, I've told you this many times before, I'm amazing!". He put his spread out fingers to is chest and leaned forward. "But I'm not THAT amazing..". Angelica put her hand on the door knob and chuckled. "If only down there..". She noticeable looked down at his crotch and back up into his eyes. "Was as big as your ego...". Angelica twisted the door handle and walked inside.

* * *

><p>Jack stood there completely hurt at her comment. He looked down and frowned, putting a hand over his crotch. "Don't listen to her jack jr... I think your perfect... And frankly she's just jealous..". Jack gave his little man a comforting pat and walked inside.<p>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hope you enjoyed! A review is always awesome! Thnx! XXOO!<strong>_


	15. Chapter 15

:)

* * *

><p><em>Hi everybody! I was delighted to see all of your reactions to my last chapter! I really<em>_hope that this one lives up to it's standards!_

_Remember, if there is anything u want to read in my story, just **PM** me or leave a review! Thnx! Xoxoxo _

_ -Rum!_

* * *

><p><strong>-Chapter 15-<strong>

The room was softly lit by a flickering orange light and the foggy mist that jack remember from the last time he was here, hung low in the air. The familiar smell of burning hair made Jack's nose hairs stand on end. He was always meaning to ask Edward why he lit his beard on fire. That man was a peculiar one. Jack can spot a mad man from a mile away, being one himself.

He watched Angelica's curved body sway in it's womanly way as she stepped carefully, placing one heeled boot onto the wood at a time. He couldn't help but notice her lovely backside as she walked rolling her hips as usual. No one could blame him for staring, he was a male after all.

It was certainly a better view than what occupied this room now, and months earlier.

He moved his eyes away from Angelica and around the room. Blackbeard's grand table and chair sat in front of a tattered stained glass window and the double black crossed doors sat seemingly un touched and locked.

Jack cringed at memories of where all the bottled ships were now. Getting drunk with Gibbs and throwing them all at the ground in a (at the time ingenious) desperately coated crazy idea, wasn't one of jack's most proud moments. All they got from that night was a pile of glass and a bruised ego.

He knew for certain that his pearl wouldn't just be sitting on the table, that would be too easy. Hector wasn't stupid. He was a quick and smart fellow and jack would bet 100 bottles of rum that he had it on him. If he was in this situation, jack would strap his beloved Pearl to his chest.

He stood in the middle of the cabin, gliding his eyes effortlessly over the rest of the room. Jack put a hand inside his shirt and ran his fingers over the raised scar done by Edward. He felt it ache numbly, remembering the excruciating pain he felt, watching him plunge the dagger in the little doll. Jack didn't want to think about what would have happened if Angelica hadn't intervened He took his hand out of his shirt. Jack never knew what had happened to the miniature him after it was thrown off the cliff. He just hoped that anyone who hated him hadn't found it, basically, he just hoped that know one would find.

"All the long boats are still tied up, they mustn't av left the ship!". Jack stopped as the muffled voice dragged him back to reality. "Check every cell, every barrel and every box, they could be hiding anywhere.". Jacks ears pricked up, he knew that voice.

_Barbossa_.

_Shit_.

He whipped his head around making the beads and trinkets in his hair jingle. He locked his eyes onto Angelica, who stood frozen eyes wide.

"What about Gibbs cap'n?". Jack scanned the room for a way of escape as the voices became clearer as Angelica tucked the pistol into her pants. "Won't he talk?". Angelica and jack frantically ran around the room tapping and running their hands along every space of wall looking for a secret passage to magically escape through. "Won't say a word cap'n.".

Jack stood back and scanned his eyes around the room once again. If they couldn't escape they needed to hide. He turned his body to the wooden cupboard that stood far off to the side and smiled.

He heard the door knob turn as he grabbed Angelica by the arm. "I got an idea, follow me.". He ran over to the corner of the room and ripped open the cupboard doors. He jumped inside and pulled Angelica along with him. He shut the doors as fast as he could making everything turn black. "Then make him Mr Scrum.".

The cabin door opened loudly and the sound of foot steps filled his ears. All his other senses where pushed aside as his ears seemed to pick up every little sound that Barbossa made. "Ow am I meant to do that?".

A sudden small slither of light hit jacks face. He squinted and looked down to find Angelica's hand pushing the door open slightly. It wasn't until now jack realized just how small this cupboard was. He had his back fully pushed against the inside wall and his head brushed the roof. His body was squashed up against Angelica's, meaning he could feel every little detail.

His chest pounded. The feelings of earlier came washing back in a heat wave at her closeness. _Not a good time_. Jacks body tingled with excitement, especially his lower area, as his heart began to take hold of him. _Really really not a good time_.

"Use your imagination.". The clunks of Barbossa wooden leg echoed into the cupboard. He needed to distract himself and quickly. Jack tilted his head and peered over Angelica's and out through the tiny opening. He watched him slowly take off his coat and hat and placed them down on the table. "To torture him ya mean?". Scrums answered finally.

Jack widened his eyes as Barbossa pulled the bottled pearl out of a satchel and placed it on the table. "No, set him free, give him all our rum and gold, then lower a long boat and we'll all wave goodbye.". Barbossa slammed his sword loudly on the table causing Angelica and jack to jump.

She let go of the door and retracted back, placing both hands on jacks chest. The small space suddenly became dark and they both shrunk down into each other. "This is your worst plan ever jack.". Her Spanish whispered words heated Jack's check, sending a chill down his spine. She was so close to him that if he just moved his head slightly their lips would meet. A familiar sensation throbbed dimly in his loins. He darted his eyes around in the darkness trying to contain himself. "It's not that bad". He answered sheepishly, praying to every god in the world that she would not notice.

"Not bad?!". She whispered loudly into his ear. "I'm stunk in tiny cupboard with you!". He felt her hands on his chest become fists. "And not to mention that if anyone one of us makes a sound we are dead.". Jack stood as still as he could while her words went in one ear and out the other. The only thing that was on his mind was how dewy her skin was. Though he could not see it with his eyes, his mind was displaying a perfect image.

"So... Aggressive persuasion... Aye?". Scrums voice snapped him back out of his mind.

"Aye scrum". The sound of foot steps started up again. "Report back to me if he tells ya anything, go". There was a sudden slam of the cabin door then nothing. "Imbecile...". Barbossa mumbled as the foots steps became more clear. Jack froze. They became louder and louder and jack felt Angelica grab his shirt. He slipped his hands up and around her waist pulling her in, in an attempt to make them smaller.

Barbossa's rough groan sounded as if he was right in front of the cupboard. Jack waited for him to rip open the doors and pull them both out. He squashed up his face and rested his chin on her shoulder. He held his breath as he heard his voice rumble through the wooden door. "Where did I put the bloody map...". Angelica's grip tightened and he could feel the thumping of her heart.

"I bet Scrums still got the dam thing... Gah!". His voice trailed off as his steps became softer. The cabin door squeaked open then silence.

Jack let out a deep huff, expelling all the air out of his lungs. Her hands unrolled and pressed themselves against his chest. "I think he's gone...". Angelica whispered into his ear. "Nows our chance". Angelica twisted her hips to move but jack held her tight. "What are you doing? Let go of me!". She pushed her hands onto his chest to push herself out of his grip.

Jack's mind had once again been pushed aside and his heart and, lower region were calling the shots. His heart was controlling his mind like a puppet on strings. He turned is head and brushed his lips against her check. _Barbossa can't walk that fast with one leg and besides, a little fun never hurt anyone_

* * *

><p><em>Idiot, complete idiot<em>. She felt his hands slowly climb up her back, and his lips pressed themselves to her cheek. Unfortunately She couldn't just knee him in the groin and get away, as she always did in this situation. There was no room to blink let alone kick someone's balls in. if only she could reach down to her pistol.

He always did these sorts of things at such inappropriate times, and she always gave in. It was part of their love-hate cycle, that tore them apart and kept them by each other's side. It was their relationship, and from what she could see, it was never going to change.

"Jack! Stop! We... Need to go...". His lips had found their way down to her neck and his arms warped around her body. Her breathing hitched and her face turned pink. She felt her body soften as he dotted her neck with kisses.

He pulled her shirt out of her slacks and placed his hand underneath to the skin not restricted by the corset. Just that little touch sent her mind spinning.

She squinted her eyes shut and had one last go at pushing him away, but he had her. She slid her arms up and around his neck as a sign she had given in to him. A smile broke the chain of kisses that he was placing on her skin. "You can never resist me...". He whispered into her neck.

Angelica lifted his head out from her neck and to eye level. "Shut up". She grabbed the back of his neck and pushed his lips to her own. Straight away they were battling each other to take control.

She felt Jack run his hands down her sides and pull her hips to his. His touch sent bursts of excitement through her body. She tightly wrapped her arms around his neck and turned her head to the side. Jack hungrily attacked her lips and pushed himself into her. She knew that he wanted more than a kiss.

The air within the cupboard was hot and thick as any previous worries of Barbossa escaped both of their minds.

Jack moved his hands down her to thigh lifting up her leg and paced it on his hip. Angelica smiled against his lips and placed a hand on his face. Despite always regretting giving into him, she would never be able to argue that she didn't enjoy it.

"Should I come back when you two are finished?". A rough familiar voice caught Angelica's ear. She popped open one eye to find Barbossa standing with raised eyebrows holding open the cupboard door. Angelica quickly pushed their lips apart. She shoved him away causing him to fall out of the cupboard and onto the floor.

* * *

><p>Jack landed on his back with a loud thump. "Arr! What the hell Ange-". Jack sat up and looked to his side to find Barbossa grinning down at him. "Oh...". Jack smiled innocently back as the clicking of a gun echoed through the room. "Now now Miss, you don't want to accidentally hurt yourself with such a dangerous weapon...". Jack turned his head to find Angelica holding the gun out at Barbossa. "Watch your mouth hector, or I might just 'accidentally' hurt you.". Barbossa chucked heartily and shook his head. "I'm still puzzled at how she didn't kill you with in the first week jack.". He looked down at him and jack shrugged. "A lot of wine mate". Jack winked as Angelica scoffed. "Who's side are you on jack?". He pulled a long face and turned to her. "Yours of corse luv!". He smiled innocently again. It was not wise to toy with an angry women weilding a gun, a Spanish one at that.<p>

Jack watched as she rolled her eyes. "Your an idiot jack.". Jack smiled naughtily. "That's not what you were implying earlier.". Angelica gasped and pointed the gun at jack. He flew his hand up in the air. He decided that it might be best to keep his mouth shut right now.

Barbossa laughed once again and stepped away from the cupboard. "I'm not her to start a fight with you Miss Teach, I'm here to negotiate..". Jack perched is lips and looked up at Barbossa. "It's simple, just tell me how to reclaim the Pearl and you, and jack are free to go on your merry way!" Jack frowned and turned quickly at Angelica. She looked down at him and returning the stare.

Angelica stepped out of the cupboard, still keeping her gun pointed at Barbossa's head. "What guarantee do you offer me for my freedom if I accept..". She moved her eyes off from his and to Barbossa. "The guarantee that I keep to my word...". He watched Angelica glare. "Your full of bull shit hector...".

**Bang**.

Jack flinched as the shot rang through the air. He waited to here the sound of Barbossa's body fall the the ground, but all he heard was Angelica sheik with pain. She dropped the gun and held her hand. Dark red blood poured from her hand and onto the floor. Jack felt his heart flip over. The sight of all the blood made him sick. "I told you that you'd hurt yourself Miss...". Jack jumped up to her aid. He grabbed her bloody hand carefully. There was a clean shot that went straight through her knuckles. Her whole hand was unrecognizable when drenched in blood. Jack felt anger sweep over him.

Someone had hurt his angel. No one hurts his angel.

He picked the gun up off the floor in rage and spun around. Three men stood in the door way. All holding were shot guns, each pointing them in his direction. Jack darted the gun from man to man, deciding which one to shoot first. "Now if you know whats good for you jack, don't wouldn't shoot.".

Barbossa waved his hand and the men walked in, keeping their guns pointed towards jack. "Lock'm back up in the brig..". "Aye cap'n". One of the men squeezed jack wrist until he dropped the gun, then pulled his hands behind his back. They were both lead out of the room and down back into the brig. The cell door was opened and they were thrown inside. They were once again right back at square one.

The door was locked and this time the key left with the men. He sat himself up and looked around for Angelica. She was leaning on her side holding her fist with a scrunched up face. He scuttled over and picked her up off the floor. Jack pulled her up onto his lap hugging her close comfortingly. He didn't care if anyone was looking, she was hurt.

"Stupid asshole...". Angelica unrolled her fingers as she spat out her words in pain.

The blood had dribbled down and soaked her entire sleeve with red. The air was think was a bloody stench making jack's stomach roll over.

He held her hand carefully and used his other to wipe away as much of the blood he could with his sleeve, but it just kept coming and coming. Angelica forced her eyes shut and looked away. "At least you weren't shot any where else, then we'd really be in trouble luv.". Angelica turned her head back frowning. "You only say that because you weren't shot.". She answered softly.

Jack looked up and into her eyes. He could see the pain swirling around with the perfect shade of brown. It made his heart ache seeing her like this. It wasn't her. He looked back down at the wound and ripped a long strip from his shirt. Jack wrapped it tightly around her hand making her flinch.

"Sorry luv but the tighter it is, the less blood..". He placed his hand over her bandaged palm and tired a knot near her thumb.

With all the feelings he could feel squirming around in his belly right now, none of them was more prominent than guilt. Oh how jack could feel it eating away at him. He wouldn't be able to shove away was the fact that is was his fault that she was hurt. In the end, the fun did hurt someone.

He pulled her body into his chest and wrapped his arms back around her. She rested her hand on his shoulder blade and the other was around him. "That could have gone a lot better...". Angelica snuggled her head into the crook of Jack's neck. "If you hadn't wasted our only chance on your own desires...". Her voice trailed off as she curled her legs up into a ball on Jack's lap.

Jack sighed. She was far to hurt to give him a proper yell at. He turned his head down and pressed his lips to her forehead. It was his way of saying, 'I'm sorry'.

* * *

><p>At the crack of dawn they were woken up by the opening of the cell door. Within seconds they were made to stand and shoved up and out onto the deck. All the crew were out and were watching on as if this was a spectator sport. They were marched up and to the starboard side of the ship, where a familiar plank of wood sat hanging over the water.<p>

The men circled around them smiling as Barbossa pushed his way to the front. "I trust you two had a pleasant nights sleep...". Hector smiled over at jack. "Because you'll be need'n all the energy y'all can get if you want to say afloat...". The crew bursted out with a roar of excitement as jack rolled his eyes.

Barbossa always like to make this more than it was. "But!". Barbossa held up a finger making the crew fall silent. "Seeing as I'm a gentleman-". Angelica interrupted his speech with a snort. "I consider Jack more of a gentleman than you...". Jack looked behind to Angelica with a smile. He loved how she always had something smart to say. Even if it was based around him.

The crew oooed like a bunch of children implying that Barbossa just got 'owned' by Angelica statement. He rolled his eyes and started again. "SEENING as I'm a gentleman...". Barbossa walked slowly up to Angelica. "I'll give ya one more chance to re consider my proposal...".

Everyone was silent as they waited for Angelica to finally answer. "I hope you burn in hell..". Barbossa laughed with a smile. "I'll take that as a no...".

He flicked up is hand as he walked away, signaling to the crew. They swarmed around them as they had done before and pushed them up onto the plank. Jack looked behind him to see a tiny island on the orange horizon, while griping onto Angelica for balance. Angelica turned around and joined him in his gaze. "Do ya think you can swim with you hand luv?". Jack yelled over the roars of the crew.

He watched Angelica look back onto the ship as a man started to shake the plank.

"I bloody hope so..". Then with out another word, she dived off into the water. Jack wobbled as the man shook the plank madly. He lent to the side then dived in as well.

It was freezing. The icy water hit his face like a brick. He felt his clothes instantly soak up the water as he dived down. His eyes burned from the salty water as pulled himself to the surface. He gulped up the air and looked around for Angelica. She was already half way to the island. "io! Jack!". Jack looked back up to find Barbossa dangling a pistol over the side of this ship. "Can't let you go without one shot.". He let go of the pistol and it hit the water with a plop. Jack looked back up and smily wryly. "Thanks, mate...". He answered sarcastically.

Jack dived back down and grabbed the pistol, before starting to swim off to the island.

Her lungs burned as she dragged herself up onto the beach. She bent over and placed her un hurt hand on her leg. Angelica's wound stung. It felt as if someone had stuck a knife into her hand. She scrunched up her nose and tried to steady her breathing. The pain throbbed through her body in large bursts making her world spin.

"You alright luv?". Angelica looked up to find jack walking, breathing loudly over to her.

She stood up straight. She felt the rumble of put off anger stir in her belly. "Do I look alright? Jack?". She put a hand to her hip. Jack looked her up and down and opened his mouth to answer but Angelica did instead. "I have a HOLE In MY hand because YOU were too far up yourself and wasted our ONLY chance!". Jack pulled a long face and held up his hands in defense.

"Well its not my fault that you can't resist me luv". She watched as jack's face fell, obviously regretting what he said. Angelica felt her face heat up as she gritted her teeth with anger. His eyes widened knowing what was going to happen next. Jack started to back away, still holding up his hands.

Angelica flew her foot between Jack's legs as hard as she could. His words were cut off by Angelica's boot to his tender area. She watched as jack fell to his knees cupping his manhood. He let out a cry and fell on his side. Jack rolled around in the sand moaning like a little girl. "Try and resist that jack!". Angelica huffed and turned away, leaving jack to wallow in is pain.

* * *

><p><em>Thanks for reading! :) love you guys! :) <em>


	16. Chapter 16

.

* * *

><p><em>Here is the very long chapter 16!<em>

_Sorry for the long wait!_

_i want to thank everyone who has reviewed my story! THANK YOU SO MUCH! :") enough of me! Here is the chapter! Hope you like it! _

_-Rum _

* * *

><p><strong>-Chapter 16-<strong>

* * *

><p>It's was as if his crotch was a magnet. A magnet for pain and suffering that is. Jack Sparrow had been kicked, punched and kneed in the groin by all varieties of women over the years, but nothing hurt more when it was a kick from an in raged Angelica.<p>

"...bugger...".

All the other times seemed like squat when compared the the pain he was in now. It seemed like she had been doing some sort of leg exercises for three months while she was trapped on that island, just to make sure she was ready for the time, when she was able to give jack a good kick to the nuts.

Jack kept his eyes squashed shut as he moaned. He lay on his side in the fetal position, with his hands clutched between his legs. It was bad enough having the fear that his jewels could possible be broken, but the thought of the Revenge's crew's mocking faces, and Barbossa's, tangoing in his head with the embarrassment, made his ego slowly deflate.

Jack rolled around in his own misery, before finally finding the strength in his legs to stand. He gritted his teeth as he kept one hand over his manhood, and another to his arched back. He scrunched up his face and turned to the sea. The revenge sat on the morning horizon. Jack groaned. He had to once again, watch Barbossa sail away with his ship.

It was a sight that jack one day hoped he would make Hector see.

He moved his eyes away from the sea and to the island he would now be occupying.

Sand stretched for as far as the eye could see, with only a couple of coconut trees sitting bent in the middle. "Should av killed the bastard...". Jack said breathlessly, still not yet recovered from Angelica's blow.

Jack stood up straight, feeling the lower pain start to drift away. He put his hand to his belt and pulled out the gun given to him by Barbossa. Usually his belt was covered in an assortment of different pistols and guns, but now there was only one.

Jack flipped it open and peered inside. Wet gun powder, wonderful. He groaned again and shoved it back into his belt. He had no compass, no hat and no Pearl. He moved his eyes over the endless stretch of sand until his eyes caught a familiar figure.

Jack squinted as he watched it move rapidly from side to side with sand flying up around it. It was Angelica. She stomped and kicked around in the sand as jacks ears picked up a faint yell coming from her direction.

Judging by his observations to her current mood, jack concluded that it might be best to keep a 10-20 meter radius from her for a while, just to keep his particular tender area safe.

With a flash of his teeth and a jingle of the beads in his hair, Jack turned away and headed straight in the other direction. If he knew anything about the strange species one calls a woman, it was that while one is experiencing immense rounds of anger, don't approach unless fully armed.

Jack learnt that life lesson the hard way.

But he still knew that she was going to want an apology, and jack wasn't very good at those. He had thrown the odd meaningless 'sorry' here and there but Angelica could see right through those. She wasn't one of those hollow head women back in the pubs that would jump onto any man with a coin in his pocket.

If there was anything he knew for sure about Angelica, it was that she could see through his lies. He was going to have to be genuine in his apology, and maybe have a little rum on the side. Jack scrunched up is face. That is, if he is to survive even getting close to her.

He strutted along the sand in his own unbalanced way as the his water logged boots squelched with each step. The morning sun beamed down softly, drying his soaked clothes. Hopefully, with enough time, Angelica should clam down, or at least be approachable to make his move.

Jack glanced over his shoulder to the tiny speck that was now Angelica. He knew that getting shot in the hand was bad, but she just went all ballistic about it. Sometimes he couldn't believe the things a woman could get so hyped up about. 'You promised to marry me!', 'why did you leave me?' And 'what do you mean, I DO look fat in this?'.

_Bah_!

Jack couldn't understand why they got so mad when they asked him that. It was a simple yes or no question: 'Honestly, do I look fat in this?' And jack just simply answered. His arrogant mind couldn't comprehend why they were so in raged, they wanted him to be honest, so he was. If they didn't want him to say what he saw, then they should choose their words more carefully.

Jack scoffed at his own thoughts. Women, can't live with them, can't live with out them.

Angelica was a perfect example for that statement. She was the only match to jacks abilities and skill but with her own flair that made her deadly. An aura of sexuality, charm and gorgeousness followed her where ever she tread, and could burn you down in a instant with a flammable witty comment.

She was a dream in jack's eyes, in many men's eyes. A dream that was thriving in the lust and admiration that thickly coated jack's brain. It had sprouted and bloomed, sending a wave of sweet smelling love throughout jacks body, that he would deny for all the years he knew her.

Angelica was perfect. She was the sort of perfect that every man wanted to have, and every woman wanted to be. A perfectly exact mix of beauty and brains. A rare combination that could be just as dangerous as it was amazing.

He couldn't live with her, but some how he couldn't live with out her.

The soft beach sand crunched under his feet as he strode lost in thought. He swayed softly with his hands high by his side, flicked out like usual. Not many things were strange to jack, he had seen and done many things that would corrupt the normal man. But women, would have to be the strangest concept jack has ever been exposed to.

Clunk.

The sudden sound of wood under his boot made his thoughts screech to a halt. He froze suddenly in the middle of his march frowning. Jack had been deserted on many islands, and none of the sand on them sounded like that under his boot. He looked down.

The normal faded yellow sand carpeted the ground under his boots. Jack pouted. He was sure that sand didn't sound like that. He stepped back placing his heel against the 'sand'.

Clunk.

He frowned again and placed his feet together and stroked his beard. "Huh...". Jack flashed his teeth and looked down confused. He did a small jump, testing this woody sound.

Jack knew that there was only one reason for a wood to be in an islands like this.

CLUNK.

"Huh...". Jack bent down and squinted at the so called beach sand. He ran a finger hard along the sand in front of the tip of his boot. Instead of more sand, a slither of brown wood revealed itself.

Of all the islands to be left on, jack was lucky enough to be on one with rum runners cellar.

Jack smiled. "It's as if the rum god heard me prayers!". He clasped his hands together and looked up to the blue sky, thanking the imaginary god of rum.

Jack brushed his hands quickly over the sand around his feet, almost giggling like a child opening it's long awaited Christmas present.

He jumped back and dusted away the rest of the sand, then wrapped his fingers under the wooden plank. Jack lifted it up as it squeaked on its hingers. He pushed it over and it hit the ground with a thump, sending a cloud of sand to waft into the air.

He looked down into the dark cellar with a smile. Jack turned his head back and looked over his shoulder. "A little wine should loosen her up...".

* * *

><p>Angelica booted the sand as she stomped yelling furiously into that waves.<p>

"Idiota total y absoluta! Pensar siquiera consideré olvidarlo usando mí mientras yo estaba vulnerable! Tonto egocéntrico arrogante! ¿Por qué me molesto en venir de nuevo a él en busca de ayuda!" *1

Angelica kicked up the fine sand sending it puffing up into the air as her wet hair flew around slapping her in the face.

"Y de corse ese bastardo sin corazón no hacer nada con una ganga presa! Porque oh! Soy el capitán Jack Sparrow!". *2

She flicked out her hands and paraded around like jack mockingly.

"Y yo no voy a hacer nada bueno para nadie a menos que consiga algo de él porque soy un BASTARDO SELFISH los thats adicto al ron ya mitad de camino yo mismo!" *3

Angelica screamed in a Spanish slurry out towards the sea. She kicked at the sand once more sending it flying into the air. Her face was red as anger flowed thick through her veins, masking the pain in her hand. Sometimes jack could be the most arrogant man on earth. She flopped down heavily onto the sand feeling exhausted after her long awaited burst. It felt like a massive amount of weight had been lifted off her shoulders, and it felt good. Real good. But it couldn't compare to the feeling of giving jack a deserving kick in the groin.

She smirked and crossed her legs. Angelica relaxed her shoulders and stared out into the rolling waves, letting her temper cool. The sea always made everything better. She took in a deep breath, letting the salty air fill her lungs. A faint itchy pain broke the relaxation. She felt the numb itch slowly climb it's intensity into a throbbing fiery burn.

Angelica cringed and grabbed her wrist, holding the sore hand up to her face and started to unwrap jack's make-shift bandage. It was soaked with a light pink tinge, as was her sleeve, that used to be dark red before they went for their 'dip'. She hadn't been very lucky on this trip so far. First a deep slice to the arm and now a hole in her hand. With caution, Angelica pulled the bandage away to reveal a ghastly red hole through her knuckles.

She sighed and frowned while twisting it from side to side disgusted. It began to ache even more as the image of all the blood re entered her mind. She held it softly in her lap remembering how Jack jumped up right after she was shot.

A flutter of tingly feeling danced in her stomach, as the memories of how he held her and took care of her back in the cell. Angelica groaned and squinted her eyes shut.

One moment he was caring and sweet and the next he was an idiotic bastard. It had become a link in the coiled chain of their relationship. She would never get why he did it, why he manipulated her the way he did. He played with her emotions, but not as much as he toyed with her heart.

She opened her eyes and looked gloomily down at her hand and sighed. All she needed now was for it to become infected, and Angelica didn't even want to think about the revenge. It was just a brown spec on the morning horizon.

A waft of salty air wrapped itself around Angelica's wet body sending a frosty shock down her spine. Her clothes were stuck to her skin and her corset felt more constricting than usual. She wished that she still had her jacket, unfortunately she left it on the island months ago along with her hat in a desperate act to flag down a ship.

Angelica frowned. She never would be in this position if he hadn't left her in the first place. Angelica turned her eyes to where she last saw jack, hoping to see him still pathetically rolling around in the yellow sand.

But like Jack, he was gone. Most likely roaming around on the spit of dirt searching for his dignity, or alcohol. If there was anything that jack owned her right now, it was an apology, and a real one. It was his fault that she had a swollen bullet hole in her hand. _Of all the possible times for jack to get become horney, he decides to do it right when we have our only chance to escape_.

"Idiota tonto ...". *4

Although it was Jack's fault, she knew deep down that he didn't mean for this to happen.

Angelica untied her corset and sat it next to her, before pulling her shirt out from her slacks. She ripped a long strip and placed it carefully across her hand, wrapping it tightly around her wound and down to her wrist. She flinched as jolts of pain shot up her arm with every wrap around, then tied it securely with a knot. It was the best she could do with the resources she had, unless jack came back miraculously with a clean bandage.

She pulled off her boots and set them to the side to dry in the sun. With her luck, she was probably going to end up here with jack for a long while. Angelica let out a sigh and tucked her knees into the chest, digging her toes onto the warm sand. She watched as the waves rolled in one by one. At least she had some sort of company this time, even if is was Jack.

* * *

><p>Jack stretched as far as he could trying to reach for the last bottle. "Common... Come... To jacky...". He squeezed himself into the small shelf puffing loudly as he spat out his words. Jack twiddle his fingers out for the bottle feeling it dance on his finger tips. "Come ear... Ya know you want to...". Standing on the tips of his boots, he pushed a little further, desperate to clean out this cellar. He stretched out is arm once more and grabbed the bottles neck. "Ha!". He pulled back and held the bottle up to his smiling face. Dusting it slightly, he gave it a peck. "A fine specimen you are my lovely...". He smiled again before throwing it onto the pile.<p>

Jack glanced around at the empty shelves, quite happy with himself. He turned back to the pile of assorted alcohols that lay on top of a large old sail. He bent down and grabbed the four corners and hooked rope through each of the holes, tying them together. Jack picked it up and threw it out of the cellar with all his muscles. He climbed out himself and let the door slam back down.

"Sometimes jack...". He lifted the self made bag onto his back, holding it with a hand over his shoulder. "I can't believe that your good looking and a genius...".

Jack swayed along with the sack on his back, heading for Angelica. Now that he had his rum, it was time to work on an...apology... He cleared his throat and began his practice. It had to sound legitimate, she would know if it wasn't, and it would make the days maybe even weeks, he was going to have to spend with her easier.

"S... orry...". He cringed. "No...".

"I am s...orry...". He cringed again squashing up is nose. The word 'sorry' seemed to just stick in his throat.

"I'm s...ooo...rrie...". It was harder than he had thought, a lot harder. Admitting that he was wrong was hard. It was as if is ego was hanging onto that word in his throat, not letting it escape his lips.

He cleared his throat once again for another try.

"I am very sor...". Jack's voice trailed off as a small dot on the sandy horizon appeared.

He hadn't walked as far as he had thought.

Jack slowed down his walk to bide himself some time.

"I'm.. Sorr...ie...". Jack groaned. It wasn't going to be easy, and improvisation would only get him half way there. He was going to have to just do it.

He picked up his pace and approached Angelica. She sat silently with her knees into her chest and her head leaning on her knees. With care, he placed down the sack of bottles trying to stay quiet. She seemed less hostile than she was earlier. Jack was going to need a bit of rum in his belly if he was going pull this off smoothly. He untied the sack and reached in grabbing a bottle, unscrewing the cork and sculling down the contents entirely.

With a lick of his lips it was gone . He stuck his hand back into the pile and rummaged around for sometimes to please Angelica with. "Wine...". He whispered pulling out the bottle and glancing over at her before taking off his still damp coat.

With careful steps, he neared Angelica from behind. Jack sat cautiously down next to her. He sat with his arms resting on his knees boots flat on the sand, still holding the wine bottle.

Awkwardness filled the air as waves softly crashed onto the sand. Jack wasn't sure if she was ignoring him, but it seemed likely.

He bit his lip and leaned forward, catching a glimpse of her face. Angelica's eyes were glued to the sea. Jack wasn't to sure how he was to start apologizing and her attention would be nice.

He cleared his throat loudly scanning her up and down waiting. She turned her head slightly to the side, implying that she was 'listening'. He began.

"I.. Er.. Wasn't intending for... S-such casualties to occur... After my m-moment of poorly timed... Arousal... A-and I'm...". Jack stuttered awkwardly as Angelica listened on with raised eyebrows at his attempt. He coughed awkwardly. "Sorr... ie?...". He squashed up his face hoping that it was enough, handing her the wine as an added reassurance she would accept.

After a moment of silence, Angelica spun around and grabbed the bottle. She sighed heavily and placed it between her sandy feet with a small smile. "Better than nothing I suppose.". Jack frowned. "I thought I did a dam good job thank you...". Angelica shrugged and un corked her bottle. "Maybe I would up my review of your apology if you didn't stutter so much the whole way through it...". She pressed the bottle to her lips with a raised eyebrow.

Jack rolled his eyes and groaned. He stood up, no longer wanting to hear this conversation and went over to the pile of bottles to take his pick. "Wow...". Jack turned his head back to Angelica who had shuffled over. "Impressed luv?". Jack smiled as he pulled out a round bottomed rum flask. "Yes actually...". Angelica took another sip of her bottle. "Your the only man I know that can find a mound of alcohol on a dirt strip.".

Jack smiled as he sat back. "My secret?... I use the alignment of the sun and moon, in comparison to the wind direction and...". Angelica giggled and gave him a playful shove. He smiled popping open his rum, tapping the side of his nose. "Keep it between you and me aye?". Angelica sighed and rolled her eyes.

He took a deep drink from his bottled and gestured to her newly bandaged hand. "Is it...alright?". Angelica held it up. "Apart from it throbbing with unbearable pain, not bad.". Jack cringed, feeling guilt prick his heart once again. "I am... Er didn't mean for that...". He waved his hand over her wound. Angelica sighed and took a heavy drink as well.

"I know...". Angelica sunk down into her knees as jack frowned. "I just... Wanted to hear you apologize... I mean it IS your fault.. For all of this...". Angelica spoke her words into the bottle as she sipped. He felt the guilt prick turn into a stab.

He wasn't sure how to answer that. Jack reached back and grabbed as many bottles as he could, he was going to need it if he was to wash away these feelings.

**~•~**

The day passed fast, as both of them drank to their hearts content, forgetting anything and everything that had been between them before.

The sun was low on the horizon, sending an orange explosion of light to stream across the sky. The waves had rolled in and the warm Caribbean breeze picked up. Bottles of all shapes and sizes lay astray in the sand around their fire.

"No". "Yes!". "No!". "YES!". "NO!".

"YES YES YES YES YES YOU DID!". Angelica leaned her body against jacks and poked his face giggling. "You did sleep with your cousin! DON'T LIE!". Jack had an arm around her waist and laid his legs out flat in the sand. "SECOND COUSIN ONCE REMOVED!". Jack stated defending his honor. "And technically we didn't 'sleep' with each other it was just...". Jack frowned as Angelica took another gulp of her rum. "Just?...". Angelica cooed back.

Jack sighed and skulled down the rest of his rum, unable to come up with an excuse. "She was very persuasive...". Angelica bursted out with a laugh as jack frowned. "Ew! I still can't believe you did! Haha!". She leaned her head against his cheek and laughed as jack reached back for two more bottles.

"You really must of been desperate huh?". Jack dropped his jaw in a mix of surprise and disgust. "War- NO SHE... i wasn't desperate!". Jack flopped back onto the sand taking Angelica down with him.

Angelica giggled into his neck

"It's still really rank jack...". She lifted her legs up onto jack as he handed her another bottle. Jack sighed and popped it open. "Why must you always pick on me... You bully...". Jack gave her a playful glare and propped himself up on his arm. He took a big swig and wrapped his arms fully around her. Angelica let go of her bottle and laughed. "No! Let go of me!". She giggled into his chest as he pulled her closer chucking away his own bottle. "No, this is punishment luv.".

He hugged her close and pressed his lips to her neck. "No stop! Bahah!". Jack rolled her over so her was on top, while still dotting her neck with kisses. "Get off me!". He felt her squirm under his tight grip trying to break free. Jack smiled into her neck. He couldn't remember the last time that they had fun together.

Jack leaned up so he could look down upon her blushing face. He smiled at her rosy cheeks and placed a kiss on her forehead. "I'll have you walk the plank if your mean to me again darling...". He mumbled against her soft skin before rolling to lay by her side.

Jack looked up to the dark blue sky as he felt her warm body clamber onto his. He wrapped his arm around her back. "I was on a island like this with a woman not to long ago...". He felt her hand slowly unbutton his puffy shirt. "Blonde, pretty, the whole visual package...". She slipped her hand down parting his shirt fully. "But not my type, too damsel in distress for me...". Jacks voice trailed off as he felt her soft fingers run slowly up and down his abdomen.

He tightened his grip around her body and continued as if he didn't feel her touch. "She also killed me once and burned me rum... All of it mind you... She has no consent to burn a mans rum.". Angelica giggled as she lifted herself up, pressing her hand down on his muscled chest for support. "Is this the ingenious women who was able to get you eaten by Davy's kraken, send you to the locker and burn your rum all in one lifetime?". Angelica's curly locks fell over her face as she smiled a little to happily. "I'm worried about your interest in this woman that was able to kill me...". He brushed the hair out of her face and pulled it behind her ear with a charming smile. "I must meet this woman and learn her secrets...". She leaned down and brushed her lips against his sending a rush of heat to flow to his face.

An eruption of happiness tingled its way through his veins as he smiled feeling her velvet lips brush their way across to his cheek. Both of her hands were plastered firmly on his chest as he moved his hands up to rest on her lower back. He shut his eyes as his whole body thumped along with his heart.

Jack felt her breaths against his check as she giggled. "Your blushing...". She cupped his hot face as she pecked his forehead. He cleared his throat awkwardly. "N-no I'm not...". Angelica giggled once again. "Why must you keep denying your feelings...". She pressed her open lips against his.

Everything went slow. Every breath, every pause and every touch was done with care and precise. They seemed to savor every moment as their lips pressed themselves lustfully together. She ran her hands hard down his chest caressing every line and muscle. He wrapped his arm tightly around her pressing her down.

Jack moved his hands up her shirt feeling the silky skin underneath. The feelings of before back on the revenge flooded back. It was all becoming too much for him. Her hands was roaming all over his chest and his mind was fogged with emotions colliding and exploding.

Suddenly she pulled away. Just like that her lips were gone. He felt her head place it's self on his chest as her nose brushed his chin. Her arms wrapped themselves around his body. Angelica's breaths were deep when a yawn warmed his breast.

He looked up feeling her a hand move down and place itself on his ribs. Despite hoping for this to go further, this was probably for the best. Jack wrapped his arms around her tightly and let out a deep sigh. He looked up to the starry sky and yawned himself.

The intense feeling of lust faded away as he shut his eyes. Falling asleep with Angelica in his arms.

* * *

><p><em>*1 "Complete and utter idiot! To think I even considered forgetting him using me while I was vulnerable! Arrogant egocentric fool! Why do I even bother coming back to him for help!"<em>

_*2 "And of corse that heartless bastard won't do ANYTHING with out a dam bargain! Because oh! I'm Captain Jack Sparrow!"._

_*3 "And I won't do anything nice for anyone else unless I get something out of it because I'm a SELFISH BASTARD thats addicted to rum and half way UP MYSELF!"_

_*4 "Foolish Dumbass..."_

_**THANKS FOR READING! :)**_


	17. Chapter 17

.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hello readers! Here is chapter 17 :)<strong>_

_**it is a bit smaller than normal but oh well :) There will be action in the next chapter and there is a bit of JackxAngelica in this one too as I know you all love those scenes :) hope you enjoy and I can't wait to read your reviews :)**_

_**-Rum xoxoxo **_

* * *

><p><strong>-Chapter 17-<strong>

Deep sleep had his body in an internal cocoon of warmth that numbed his senses. The normal dark void of nothing stretched and covered his mind with a mist of emptiness. Jack wasn't a big dreamer. His mind seemed to always be a pit of blackness whenever he shut his eyes.

His warm cocoon was suddenly interrupted as an explosion of frost screeched his mind awake. Jack's eyelids flew open as he grasped for air in surprise. The sun burned his weary eyes causing him the squint them shut. The feeling of wetness and pain had replaced the warmth and serenity in a matter of seconds.

Two cold hands gripped themselves around his arms pulling jack to his feet forcefully. With a weak groan and a confused mind he opened is eyes, feeling the burn of the sun once again.

A dark figure stood before him as his blurry eyes darted around for information. His hand was grabbed and twisted. A swollen and scared P was etched into his skin. "Pirate...". It threw jack's hand down in disgust as his eyes adjusted to the light. "Gather their belongings and take this filthy man and the whore back to Katherine and behind bars." The man waved his hand and strutted of with his belly sticking out prominently, throwing a bucket into the arms of a neatly dressed man.

_Katherine?... Oh no..._

Jack was lifted up and dragged along, creating a continuous indent in the sand from his boots. He whipped his head around causing his soaked dread to slap him in the face.

Jack caught a glimpse of Angelica lashing around and four worried looking men tying to take her down. From what jack knew about Katherine is that it was a British navel ship. A British navel ship that was best to avoid.

He turned his head back and looked up. A glorious ship with three masts holding white sails sat proudly just of shore. It's beautiful light woody hull rocked slowly as the British flag flicked in the wind on top. Jack had to admit, is was a nice looking ship.

"Let go of me!". Jack's mind was interrupted with Angelica's yelp. He turned back seeing her being dragged along by four men. That's when he remember he didn't exactly want to go on this ship. With a sudden burst of stamina, jack placed his feet on the ground and tried to stanch his arms back.

He kicked his boot into the shin of one, but another ran over to help. Jack was grabbed from behind and held around the neck as the other two kept his knees pinned to the sand. With a tight grip, the arm squeezed itself violently around Jack's neck. His throat tightened as his lungs started to burn, they were strangling him. Jack tried with everything he could to reach for his neck, as pathetic gasps for air were the only thing to escape his mouth. He coughed dryly while trying to move his legs as a last attempt.

"I want him ALIVE for the hanging you imbecile!". An English accent broke the pumping sound of blood in Jack's ears. He rolled his eyes shut just as the man let go. Jack's head dropped as his unconscious body fell limp.

**_~•~ One Day Earlier ~•~_**

"Can't let you go without one shot.". Barbossa smiled as he dropped the pistol into the sea. Jack's smile was coated with sarcasm as he bobbed in water. "Thanks mate...". Jack disappeared down into the water after the gun before swimming off to the island.

He smiled once more and turned around to his rejoicing crew. "Come on men the shows over, back to ya stations or I'll cut your rations down by half!". All the men suddenly sprang up and into action as the shuffled back to their posts.

Barbossa slowly made his way back up to the helm, dodging the odd man here and there. "Er cap'n?". He turned his head to the side as scrum plodded up beside him. Hector slowed down his walk so scrum could catch up. "Our heading... What be it now?".

Angelica, being the stubborn woman she was, would have never agreed to tell him the ritual even if it had some benefit to her case. She was that sort of woman that was determined to show her strength at all times, even though everyone could already see it.

Barbossa smiled charmingly as he slowly walked up the stairs with a woody clunk. "Do you know of the sea goddess... Calypso?". He ran his fingers in a circular motion on the handle of the sword as he approached the wheel.

"Aye..". Scrum looked strangely over at Barbossa, completely lost to what he was saying. "Calypso, 'twas embedded into a female human form by the first assembly of the brethren court...". Barbossa stuck his hand into his coat pocket. "In an ill minded effort to control the sea..." He pulled out Jack's compass and popped it open, casting a glance over at scrum. "Tia Dalma, as she went by for centuries... Had a hankering for the art of voodoo...". The compass spun around wildly before it wobbled between two points. "The Black Pearl, be trapped by BlackBeard in a bottle by voodoo magic...". He slowed his speech down making sure scrum was still with him.

"One with a mind would see what those two things have in common...". Barbossa stared right into Scrums confused eyes almost feeling his brain cells disintegrate. Scrum opened his mouth, before closing it again and placing a finger on his lip. "Voodoo magic.". Hector raised his voice, answering the some what question he asked causing scrum to jump.

He rolled his eyes and continued. "Her soul might have returned to the sea, but her abode still stands..". Barbossa moved his eyes back down to the needle as is swayed slowly over north west. "So...". Scrum let his voice drag out hoping that his captain would finish. "We have our heading...". Suddenly he grabbed the spokes and hauled it to match with the point of Jack's compass. Scrum fell to the side, hugging the railing. The ship steadied and soon Hector started to make his way down the stairs and to his cabin, after waving a man to stay at the helm. Scrum quickly stood straight. "So cap'n our heading?.." Without stoping he answered, "Pantano river, Cuba.".

* * *

><p>A horrendous flush of burning and dry pain was all he felt as he stirred. His tongue was dry and his breaths were deep and horsy as he struggled to swallow. Jack lifted a hand weakly to his throat cringing. "Jack?". His ears pricked up as the familiar Spanish voice caught his attention. He opened his eyes with a hand to is throat to find Angelica looking over him. "Thank god...I though you were dead...". She sat back and out of his view. With a frown he sat up. "You weren't... Well 'breathing' for a while there...". She sat back against a bench pulling a long curly strand of hair behind her ear. "Oh...". His voice croaked as he looked around.<p>

He was in a cell again, trapped again, and this time it wasn't only them in the cell. Around 5 other men lined the sides and full cells of prisoners for as far as the eye could see. Never in his life had jack seen so many men locked up all in the same place. He sat back quite shocked. "I was hoping that your wake up soon...". Jack looked to his side as she pulled her knees into her chest. "Being the only women locked in a cell with 6 men isn't the best thing in the world...". She lowered her voice and looked up gesturing the men in their cell and the adjacent one who were all shooting her a lust filled gaze.

With a slight flicker of anger and jealously, he cleared his dry throat and spoke. "I'd dismiss your sinful thoughts now before I do it myself...". Jack made sure his sternly toned voice reached the ears of the men surrounding, causing a slight stir of mummers before most men turned away.

Angelica was a strong woman, a strong woman that wouldn't let a man rule her. She was always determined, focused and tough despite anything and everything. But she was still a women in a world of men. Angelica might be strong willed, but men were physically stronger.

Jack could never blame her for being cautious and weary around these men. They were the type that would pounce on her within the second and use her for what she is. Jack shuddered at the thought. Those sort of men made him sick. The men that prowled in dark ally ways waiting for their next victim to walk in their path.

Jack thought those sort of men were the real villains. So low and dirty minded that they would do such an act as rape. He would never take a lady to bed without her consent, maybe a little bribery or seduction, but never force.

"This is yours...". Angelica's quite voice displaced the words floating around in his mind. His jacket and navy blue waist coat were placed in his lap. "After you passed out they dragged you up and literally threw you in here...". Jack buttoned his shirt half way up and wrapped his waits coat around his chest. "I have no idea where we are going or their intentions...". He slipped on his coat and sat back next to her. Jack rubbed his throat while shuffling down so he sat snug up against her. "I'd be guessing, from past experiences, that the fact we are on an British ship.". He placed his boots flat on the wood with his knees up and arms wresting between his legs. "That we'd be headed to either England, or port royal...". Angelica sighed deeply stretching out her legs and rubbed her forehead.

"Esto sólo sucede nunca con usted...".** *1**

She ran a hand through her hair, speaking to quietly to herself. "They'd be taking us to England...". A deep rough voice turned both of their attention to an old man poking his head through the bars. Jack frowned pouting his lips. "How do you know?". The man smiled simply. "Over head a one of the guards conversation, we'd be headed to England for a royal hanging as a sum what, 'celebration' for the new world...". The man scratched his dirty brown beard. "What do you mean the 'new world'...". Jack frowned and leaned closer to the man confused. "Dunno mate, as I said, it's what I heard...". He held up his palms and sat back.

"Well that's great...". Angelica sighed sarcastically. Jack tuned back to find Angelica rubbing her temple. "It's like I'm on death row around you...". Jack plastered on a fake frown and wrapped his arms around her back. "I'm not to sure if that was intended to be an insult...". He dug his nose into her neck causing her to elbow him in the rib. "Really bad time jack...". Jack cringed and sat back holding his chest.

Someone was defiantly grumpy. Maybe knowing of her impending appointment with the gallows made her uneasy. Whatever it was, maybe it was best to not fiddle with the sort of acceptance she had adapted towards him, and concentrate on an escape plan.

Jack scanned his eyes around the crowded room filled with pirates, thieves and bandits of all shapes and sizes. His brain filtered through his thoughts until it struck him. There were more of them, then there were soldiers. With all of them fighting together, they could easily over power them. "I hope your thinking of a plan, not just staring out into nothing...". Jack faced Angelica who had her head leaning on knees, causing her hair to roll down her shoulders. He smiled charming into her brown eyes. "Well I have an idea...".

Jack shuffled resting his back against the bench. "Mutiny...". Jack deepened his voice glancing naughtily at her. "Mutiny?". Angelica frowned and leaned next to him. "Aye, mutiny, with the help of our friends of corse..". Jack leaned to the side and wrapped his fingers around the bars. "I'm sure with the promise of freedom they'll comply happily.".

* * *

><p>She watched as jack leaned he's head through the bars catching the attention of the men inside. They listened intently as jack spread the word of mutiny. He retracted back and soon, it spread from cell to cell as each man whispered it to the other. "Nightfall...". Angelica turned her gaze up to jack. "Again?". Jack set himself back, leaning comfortably with arms around his head. "It be the best time to attack luv..". He let out a yawn making Angelica feel the urge to do the same. She sighed softly and shuffled down near him crossing her arms. "Let's hope we can stay on track, and achieve our goal this time...". The deep rumbling of jacks chuckle made a smile play on her lips as he grabbed her tightly. He pressed his lips to her cheek and pecked it lightly.<p>

His hands placed themselves on her hips as his mustache tickled her cheek. A flutter of excitement made get fingers tingle as she ran her hands over his. The usual rings and leather band covered most of his hand as she moved her soft fingers to intertwine with his. The corners of his lips turned up as he pecked her cheek again.

She felt her heart skip a beat as she thought of what was happening. Angelica did miss him more than she realized. Over the corse of their adventure so far she had become weaker to his touch, and he too. She had to keep reminding her self that this was not a trip to rekindle their relationship, but when ever she sailed with him, Angelica always ended up vulnerable.

Angelica cleared her throat and pushed his hands off from around her hips and moved away. She shuffled slightly to the side fixing her eyes onto the men standing guard at the bottom of the stairs leading up to the deck. "It's not what where her for jack.". Angelica pulled her knees into her chest, placing her head down on top.

* * *

><p>Jack frowned awkwardly as she shuffled away. At least she didn't elbow him this time.<p>

He leaned himself back again glazing his eyes around. From touchy to cuddly in minuets. Jack sighed as he turned back and squinted up to to the small port hole. The sun shone brightly through, shining it's rays down onto the dark wood floor. It looked to be around midday. He sat back glancing over at the guards patrolling around the cells. Night was defiantly the right time.

A couple of the pirates locked up looked small enough to squeeze through the bars and set everyone free. Then they would ambush the crew while they sleep and take over. Simple yet effective plan that jack was sure would work. All he had to do now was wait, again.

* * *

><p><strong>1*<strong> "This only every happens with you...".

**_Thanks for reading! favorite, follow and review if you enjoyed and I can't wait to read your thoughts :) next chapter will be soon!_**


	18. Chapter 18

.

* * *

><p><strong>-Chapter 18-<strong>

**_Hi all! YESS i know is been AGESSS but I didn't have my iPad to write on so I wasn't able to update. But luckily while it was gone I was writing on paper! so here is chapter 18 for y'all! And don't worry chapter 19 isn't far off as it's already on the way!_**

**_Anyway! Enough of me! I hope you enjoy this chapter. I'm trying to make them an ok length, not too big and not too short. :) love to thank you for the reviews, they make me smile! can't wait to read the ones for this chapter!_**

**-Rum xxoo **

* * *

><p>All of them sat on their knees with their heads poking out of the bars, except for Angelica. Jack, along with the other men in their cells were whispering as load as they dared trying to convince a very short man to squeeze through the bars. "Common mate... You wanna get free right?". A loud snore from the sleeping solder on 'patrol' made them lower their whisper.<p>

The rest of the crew had gone and one man was left to watch the prisoners. He sat on a bench near the stairs leading up to the deck, snoring, with the keys to all the cells hooked to his belt. The miniature man looked worryingly over at the sleeping guard. He twiddled his fingers nervously as he turned his gaze to jack.

"Common...". Jack gestured with his eyes over to the keys as some of the other men chimed in. "Yeah, come on mate!". They whispered trying to convince him. The man shrugged with a sigh before slipping between the bars. He tiptoed carefully over to the sleeping guard as everyone watch on with wide eyes. Even Angelica came over, peaking her head through the bars next to jack to watch.

Slowly, he reached down to the belt and cautiously grabbed them. He curled his fingers around the large metal ring that held all keys to the cells. A soft jingle caused jack to cringe in fear of it waking the guard as the man retracted back clutching his prize. He held it up victoriously with a smile beaming on his face, as everyone began to silently rejoice.

Suddenly the guard stirred. The celebration was brought to a halt as everyone frozen in horror, no more so than the man standing right next to him. He stretched his arms high and let out a yawn, then sunk down into his seat comfortably. Everyone watched as the little man hugged the keys to the chest fear stricken, and soon the guard calmed.

Jack sighed with relief and waved the man over to his cell. He pushed the key into the lock, and turned setting Jack, Angelica and the other men inside free. After they were out, one by one opened every cell until everyone was out.

"Weapons...". Jack whispered quietly to his new band of mutineers.

"A lot of them..." He gestured a large amount with his hands as everyone shook their head agreeing with him.

"Nick them off the crew and kill em, and keep it quiet". Jack shooed them away and turned to Angelica. "The captain is ours.". Angelica nodded with a smile before following jack over to the sleeping guard. He pulled out his sword and carefully grabbed the gun, then handed it to her. "Just in case...". He smiled toothily.

Angelica frowned down at the gun. "Why do you get the sword?". They walked quietly up the stairs and out onto the chilly dark deck. "Because a pistol isn't my style...". Jack looked around squinting into the night sky. "What would you know of style...". Angelica raised an eyebrow as she looked him up and down. Jack frowned feeling quite hurt. "Well I'm sorry, but I don't recall begin a pirate was a fashion show.". He stopped giving Angelica a look up and down as well. She scoffed and patted his chest softly. "You look like you covered yourself in glue then rolled around in junk...". Angelica noticeable moved her eyes up to his beaded dreads as he flew a hand to his head. Jack dropped his jaw and Angelica chuckled.

She wrapped and arm around his neck and stood on the tip of her boots. Angelica cupped one check and kissed the other. "It's a joke...". She whispered into his ear causing jack to clear his throat awkwardly. "It didn't feel like a joke to me...". He placed his free hand on her back as she pressed her check against his for a semi-hug.

Jack could feel his stomach flip with a flush of happiness. Angelica was defiantly placing jack in her good books. Only when she liked him did she playfully make fun of him then apologize after. Unless she was planning to backstab him or steal from him. Jack was sure Angelica wasn't scheming against him. Pretty sure.

A large roar bellowed suddenly out from under the deck causing Angelica to push jack away in surprise. Smashes, crashes and yelps of anger flowed out of the brig. Just as they were to run back down the stairs, the captains cabin door flew open.

"What the _HELL_ is going on!?". A large bellied man dressed in a navy blue coat and black pants yelled from the top of the stairs at the helm. They froze as he glared down at them. Jack smiled weakly as the captain yelled again. "You, you filthy pirates!". Jack held up a finger in protest. "Captain Jack Sparrow actually...". Angelica slapped his hand back down and shot him a glare as well.

With an angry yell, he pulled out a pistol and fired it straight at their heads. Both of them ducked down as fast as they could as the bullet hit the mask. "Bloody vermin!". He began to stomp down the stairs as jack and Angelica quickly scuttled to hide under it. "That man has serious anger issues...". Jack cringed as he watched the captain look around for them. Angelica chuckled and squashed up next to jack making sure she was hidden under the stairs. She held up her gun and pointed it to the back of the captain's head. Just as she was about to shoot, jack whispered into her ear.

"Don't miss...". Angelica glanced over at jack. "Thanks for the motivation...". She whispered, smiling sarcastically. Angelica turned back and pulled the trigger. A loud pop followed by a puff of smoke exploded from the pistol. The captain spun around and glared right into their hiding spot. "Good one Angelica!". Jack gave her a nudge as he watched him make his way over to them. She frantically opened it up to see what the problem was, and found it packed pull of gun powder. "It's not my fault some idiot filled it full of gun powder instead of bullets!". Just as she finished her sentence jack grabbed her arm and yanked her out. A shot hit the wooden stairs where they had hidden as a stream of men flowed onto the deck.

* * *

><p>Jack pulled her out from under the stairs and onto the deck. A swam of men separated them instantly leaving her with nothing but a useless empty gun. She twirled around looking for a safe route out of the chaos when she was grabbed. Instinctively, Angelica spun around and smashed the gun hard into whosever face it was that grabbed her.<p>

"ARRGH, what the f-". Her attacker let go of her arm and dropped their sword, cupping their face as they groaned in agony. It was Jack. Angelica gasped and threw away the gun in surprise. "Oh shit sorry!". She placed a hand on his back as he moaned, back arched. Angelica pulled his hands away to access the damage she had accidentally caused. His lip was split and his mouth and hands were pooling with an unruly amount of dark red blood, causing Angelica to cringe.

Jack stood straight and spat out some of the blood and whipped the rest onto his sleeve. He cleared his throat trying to make it seem as if it didn't hurt, in an effort to reclaim some manliness. "Your going to kill me one day with you blows luv.". Jack spat out again but this time onto his hand. A tooth surrounded by blood occupied his palm. Just as Angelica was to apologize again a man ran at full speed in their direction. "Jack!". He spun around then dodged his stab, ducking to the ground. Jack picked up his sword and plunged it through his chest.

He retracted back and the man fell to the ground face first. Jack quickly passed her his bloody sword and picked up the mans. "Kill as many as you can, I'll get the captain.". Jack began to walk away when she grabbed his arm. "Don't die...". Angelica stared into his dark brows eyes, insuring that he was listening. He smiled revealing a new space between his bottom teeth. "I'll try my best darling.". She let go with a smile and watched him bled into the crowd.

The way he said darling seemed to just make all worries go away. Jack had a wonderful way with words. He could use his voice along with an array of words and charm to seduce or persuade anyone. Even herself.

Angelica dispatched her thoughts just as another man lunged himself at her. Without any effort, she stabbed him cleanly through the abdomen, and sliced another's chest. One by one she picked them off with a mix of jacks, and her own fighting technique that was proving to be unbeatable. She could feel the rush of excitement and freedom that Angelica loved. Every one that she killed was a step towards her Revenge. It might be a sin to kill, but it shouldn't be a sin for wanting freedom.

Slowly but surely the blue coated men started to surrender. They willingly fell to their knees and pleaded for their lives to be spared.

For once, Jack's plan worked out.

* * *

><p>Jack slashed his way through the crowd looking for the, more crazed captain. "So much for a quiet take over". He spoke through gritted teeth as he pushed a sword threw a man. A muffled gun shot caught Jack's ears notifying that the captain was near. He shoved past the countless duelers until he found what he was looking for. The current captain of the <em>Royal Katherine<em> stood thrashing his sword at anyone who dared face him.

Jack had defiantly underestimated this mans abilities, at first glances judging on his appearance. It reminded jack of when he first taught Angelica to fight all those years ago. At the start, jack had planned to go easy on her, but after being disarmed, dotted with countless cuts and a sword to his throat, he decided that maybe Angelica needed to go easy on him. Never judge a book by it's cover, especially when it involves weapons.

Before jack was able to approach a shot rang over is head once again. "I'm going to kill ya if it's the last thing I do...". Jack stood with his sword ready as the captain threw his gun away. "Sorry mate, but someone insisted that I live..". He smiled charmingly as his opponent fumed and ran towards him.

Smoothly, jack countered and hit his sword hard against the captain's sending him back. He whacked again and took the chance to stab jack in the chest. Quickly, jack jumped back and sliced his sword across his back. As if the man felt no pain, he charged again and struck jack sword. They parried and spun with swords flying until jack knocked the sword clean out of his hand. As fast as he could jack kicked him to the ground and pressed the tip of his sword to his neck.

The captain shuffled back as far as he could to escape, but soon his back hit the side of the ship, trapping him. "Even if you kill me in an act of justice for your kind or for self pleasure, all of you will still die out.". He chuckled deeply as jack frowned pressing the sword harder to his throat causing a trickle of blood to roll down his neck. "What are you on about?". The man just smiled simply towards Jack's question as the sound of swords clashing filled the air between them.

"Your days of pillaging and plundering are limited and you lust for freedom on the sea will be your demise...". Before he even finished his sentence the captain held up a pistol to jack head and fired. The shot missed his head by an inch and flew up into the starry night sky. "You should've really worked on your aim mate.". And with that, jack stabbed his sword straight through his chest. Instantly blood started to pool as he withdrew his sword. It soaked into the wood while the smell of fresh blood was already starting to thicken the air.

"For once you did what I asked.". Angelica placed her hand on his back catching his attention. Jack smiled and turned to face her. He gestured towards the deceased captain. "Do I get a reward now luv?". He smiled naughtily as Angelica rolled her eyes and walked away. Jack casted a glance over at the captain.

It didn't make sense to him. '_Your lust for freedom on the sea will be your demise_.'. He had no clue what he was on about. Not being on the sea would be a worse fate than death to jack. The sea was his savior. But still, the mans last words reminded jack of the last navel captain to meet his death at his hand. How he spoke of jack, and his 'kind' and it being their last days of rein on the sea. They were crazy, crazier than jack himself to be so naive. They would never be able to defeat all pirates. Being a pirate wasn't just about gold and rum, being a pirate was a mind set, it was practically a religion by now. New pirates were rising everyday and besides, jack would let the English tear him limb from limb before he would let pirates fall. At least not until he had his Pearl back.

He turned away and dismissed his thoughts. Angelica and the rest of their mutineers along with a few of the surviving crew kneeling in surrender, were in the middle of the deck awaiting orders. Jack strode up next to Angelica and looked down at the new prisoners. "What do we do with em jack?". An older man holding one down looked over to his new captain. "We not be needing prisoners.". He shooed them in the direction of the railing. "Throw em over board, then clean up the mess". Jack waved his hands all around him as they nodded in response before dragging the old crew away.

"Now...". Angelica cleared her throat catching Jack's attention. "Seeing as we are finally able to proceed with our initial plan, what is our heading?". She placed a fist to her hip. Jack smiled and stuck a hand into his coat pocket. "Well...". He frowned slightly as what he was looking for was not there. Jack tried again with his other coat pocket. "Our...heading...". Jack's voice trailed off as he rummaged around for his compass in every pocket until he realized it was in possession of Barbossa.

Angelica sighed. "Of corse...". She rubbed her temples and groaned in annoyance. "How are we meant to find him now with out your compass?". Angelicas voice hinted anger as jack put on his usual smile. "Not to fret luv, we just need to head somewhere, where that sort of information is present...". He placed a hand around her back and to her hip. She pushed him away. "Everything always leads back to Tortuga with you.". Angelica sighed again and walked away to the stairs and up into the captains cabin.

Jack shrugged simply, finding the need to retreat back to Tortuga was quite a good thing. "So where are we off to captain?". He turned around to find his new crew looking eagerly up at him. With a smile he answered. "Tortuga my good lads! Because England's gallows don't sound like a very nice place to head for..". With a burst of cheers the crew celebrated, happy with their new destination. Jack smiled and headed towards the brig. Now that it was all over, it was time for jack to celebrate with a good dose of rum.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Thank you very much for reading! It's gotten very deep into the story now and I would love to thank all you readers For so many favs and follows, not just on this story, but on me! XD<em>**

**_So anyway, Review your thoughts and if you liked this chapter, favorite and follow! :)_**


	19. Chapter 19

.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Hi everyone! thank you for the lovely reviews on my last chapter! Sorry that this one took long too but I was busy actually doing something with friends for once XD<em>**

**_Hope you enjoy this chapter, it slightly reveals a little something something at the end! ;) can't wait to read your reviews! Bye!_**

**_-Rum_**

* * *

><p><strong>-Chapter 19-<strong>

A full day and half a night was too long with out rum. It was his fuel. A source of energy that kept him running smoothly with the right amount. Rum was also good at masking unwanted feelings and thoughts towards a certain someone but it could be the reason for those feelings and thoughts to amplify. Rum was a mystery in itself.

Jack sat by himself with his feet resting on a barrel and had a cup dangling in his fingers. He leaned comfortably back against the wall with the stool balancing on one leg. Jack took a sip from his cup before leaning down to the barrel under his feet to refit for the hundredth time tonight. He had everything he needed right there apart from company. Usually Gibbs was there with him to drink the night away and on special occasions, a woman, or Angelica.

_Angelica..._

He hadn't thought of her until now, and he was glad he hadn't. The void in his heart that was normally filled with a content feeling of unnoticed loneliness started to ache unbearably as the candle lit brig seemed utterly more empty than before. Jack cringed. Feeling quite awkward when he realized he was drinking heavily all by himself like a depressed and troubled man.

If someone was to see him it would surely look like a sad sight. Not wanting to seem like the man he wasn't, jack tipsily got to his feet and clung to the wall for dear life. He carefully brought the cup up to his lips a drank the rest before dropping it to the floor carelessly. Burping slightly, jack pushed himself off from the wall and immediately fell backwards into the ground. He moaned loudly and rolled onto his chest groggily, trying to get to his feet.

Once up, he staggered around the brig until he stumbled across the stairs. With one foot at a time he conquered the stairs and made his way up more, then to the captains cabin door.

Jack hesitated with his fingers hovering around the knob. He was slightly worried whether she would be happy to see him. A women like her tended to have every changing moods towards him and jack was hoping she was in a good one.

He curled his fingers around the door knob and carefully pushed it open. It creaked as a soft breeze of warm air hit his face. The room was dimly lit by a candle and Angelica lay in the bed facing the wall. Jack smiled lightly in relief as he quietly shut the door not wanting to disturb her. He tiptoed past the table with countless maps sprawled across it and over to the bed.

Angelica's long brown hair covered the entire pillow and the covers sat perfectly on her hip. Jack couldn't help but smile and feel the urge to pick her up and wrap his arms tightly around her. She looked so serene and harmless as she just lay there sleeping peacefully. With silent and subtle movements jack removed his coat and slipped of his belts. He kept an eye on Angelica as he unbuttoned his waist coat and sat on the edge of the bed.

Jack pulled of his boots and shuffled fully onto the bed. He pulled her hair out of the way before placing his head down onto the pillow and tucking his legs under the rug. Jack rolled closer and molded his chest to fit the curve in her back as he wrapped one arm under her hip and the other over her body. He dug his nose into her hair placing his hand flat against her belly and curled his legs fitting them between hers. Jack breathed in through his nose smelling the always sweet sent of Angelica as he ran his other hand down her body.

She stirred placing a hand over his. "Mmm... Jack?...".

Angelica yawned softly lifting her head up to inspect. Jack pushed her back down and pressed his lips to the soft cameral skin on her shoulder. He felt her pull her legs up into her chest as he moved his hand down her side and over her silky bare legs. "Go back to sleep darling...". Jack whispered roughly into her ear while he tightened his grip around her. "You found the rum alright...". She spoke not even in a whisper and knotted her fingers through his. Jack smiled against her skin and moved the hair away that covered her neck. "How can you tell?". He waited for an answer feeling her chest slowly go up and down with every breath. Angelica rolled her body over to face jack wrapping her legs around his waist and lazily placing a hand around his neck. "You smell of it...". She mumbled into him as she ran a hand over the tight skin on his chest, tracing her fingers over every muscle. Angelica snuggled into him and let out a warm yawn.

Jack sighed happily and wrapped his arms protectively and tightly as he could around her. He wriggled down to meet with her face and pressed his lips to hers for a soft good night kiss. She smiled against his lips moving a hand up to stroke his cheek. The kiss slowly turned into a cuddle as jack kept his eyes shut enjoying the moment.

Her company was arguable always better than Gibbs. Jack grabbed the rug and pulled up and around them and they both fell asleep in each other's arms.

* * *

><p>Sunrise came within hours of them falling asleep causing the suns rays to completely light up the room making jack stir.<p>

Despite having his eyes closed, he could still feel the burn. With a groan he slid down further and pulled up the sheet over his head. Just as jack became comfortable again now in the dark he felt a hand grip his shirt. He had forgotten Angelica was there with him. He heard her yawn and begin to wriggle out of his grasp.

Jack frowned with eyes closed trying to keep her against his chest by squeezing her tightly.

"Jack...". Angelica said sleepily while trying to push him away. "I want... To get up...". But jack didn't want to. For once he was tired and planned to stay in bed for a while longer, _with_ Angelica.

Jack pushed his head into her chest and wrapped himself around her completely. He felt the rumble of her groan against his face as she relaxed slightly. "Jack we don't have time for this...". Angelica placed her chin on his head. "I think we can spare one morning luv...". He muffled into her neck weakly. "We have wasted two days being held up by the English, I don't think we can.". Jack groaned childishly into her bust, squinting his eyes and loosing his grip around her.

"We need to find where Barbossa is and we are already going to lose more days because we have to head to Tortuga to find where he could possibly be...". Angelica successfully pushed him away and out of the bed leaving jack to roll onto his face and practically smothered himself with the pillow. "And who knows how long it will take to find where he is going on the information we find at Tortuga.". Jack groaned loudly into the pillow while wrapping his arms around his head.

"Because whenever I am with you everything seems to just never work out the way it could simply if we did it the normal way, because we have to do it Jack's way and Jack's way always leads in the opposite direction to what we are actually trying to achieve.". Jack turned his head to the side so his cheek rested on the pillow with a frown.

"You complain a lot." Angelica had her shirt tucked roughy into her pants and was tying up her corset with a glare.

"You drink a lot.". She smiled sweetly as she sat down on a chair slipping on her boots. "Well...Your annoying..". Jack rolled onto his back still watching her. "Your arrogant.". Jack frowned and sat up ready to protest as he was cut off.

"And your incompetent, an imbecile and a whiny man child.". Angelica stood up and tucked her shirt in properly with a smirk. "Oh no no don't hold back Angie..". Jack held up his palms with a fake smile. She chuckled softly and walked over to the door and opened it. "Get up, I expect you out in no more than 5 minuets.". She walked out and shut the door behind her leaving jack sitting in bed.

"Get up..". Jack flew his legs over the edge of the bed in a high pitch voice. "I expect you out..". He grabbed his boots and pulled them on. "In no more then five minuets..". Jack spoke mockingly as he stood and searched for the rest of his effects. "Getting told what to do on my own ship...". He mumbled as he picked his waist coat off the floor and put it on.

"Can't even sleep on my own ship..". Jack found his coat and warped it around and on. "Soon she will start making me sweep the deck...". He made his way to the table and scooped up the maps sprawled on the table. "I should just make her captain right now...". Jack made his way to the door and kicked it open. "Then I shall start calling her mother.".

He made his way out from the door and stumbled over to the helm. Jack dropped down the maps and they fell over the table and scattered onto the floor. It would be a lot easier to find where he was if he had his compass. Jack let out a sigh and collapsed down into the chair next to the table.

"I'm utterly overwhelmed with your enthusiasm this morning jack but wouldn't it be easer to just turn around and head back in the opposite direction?". She placed her hands down on the table looking strait at him giving jack a big shot of her cleavage. He looked down at the maps on the floor and frowned then back up to Angelica. Jack smiled sarcastically and got up and made his way to the wheel.

He grabbed the spokes and hauled it to the side. The ship slowly followed its command and turn gradually on the spot until it was exactly in the opposite direction. Without looking back jack stepped away and walked down the stairs and onto the deck.

* * *

><p>Angelica watched him make his way down the stairs. He walked past the crew and into the brig. She rolled her eyes and sighed. There was a good chance she wasn't going to see him for the rest of the day. Angelica scanned her eyes along the horizon.<p>

A thick dark grey line covered the horizon and smelt the hint of rain in the air. It shouldn't take long for the storm to reach them, or for them to reach the storm. All that she was sure of was that there was nothing to do until then. She had around two or three days to sit around until they reached Tortuga.

**~•~**

The rain was heavy and fell straight down bouncing off the deck. The sea was completely still and the ship had come to a stop. The sky was dark and only the moon and a couple of weak lanterns gave Angelica the ability to see.

She sat at the nose of the ship sitting between the railing with legs dangling off the side. Her curled hair was soaked straight and her clothes were hugging her sides. With skin dotted with goose bumps she stared wistfully out to the sea. After having the whole day to think about anything and everything she chose to think about their 'relationship'. Or at least what was left of it after all these years.

Angelica really had wished that she had chose another topic to wrap her mind around. The rain patted down hard against her bare shoulders sending a shiver through her body. She didn't know why she got herself so deep into it. But whenever she did a feeling of regret replaced any feeling she had previous.

Regret in what she didn't know, but she knew that if someone was to feel any sort of regret towards their time together would be jack. That was if he even thought about them. Angelica glared out into the night. "Asshole...". She whispered as the memories of all the empty promises and hurtful lies he told her escaped from the back of her mind.

She had never hated one person in such a way that it would turn around and morf annoyingly into love. Young, naive and seeking adventure. They both were, but with all the love and unquenchable lust for each other jack's ship would always be number one.

Though despite it all she would never want to change any of it. Being with jack those years were something she would never give up. They were a reminded of who jack could be if he put his egocentric, selfish and inconsiderate traits away.

In the painful end, Angelica knew that she was just another young girl to fall into his charming trap of freedom and adventure. A trap that seemed to stick with you until the end of time.

"Didn't know that you liked sitting around in the rain". Jack's heeled boots found themselves hanging of the ship next to Angelica's. The sound of the rain hitting the water filled the silence between their awkward pause. Jack cleared his throat implying that he was their. Angelica watched as his legs came closer to hers until the feeling of his thigh was against hers. "Why are you ignoring me luv?...". He leaned down close to her ear as Angelica could practically feel his smile on her cheek.

A waft of warm rum smelling breath reached her nose as she turned her head to meet with his slightly drunk gaze. He's hair was drenched already and his white shirt that separated him from the world had molded to his skin outlining every detail. Jacks brown jacket did nothing to protect him from the rain.

"I didn't know you liked the rain...". Angelica moved her eyes down as she spoke softly before bringing them back up to meet with his. Jack smiled the way he always did and put a hand to the wood behind her. "Just saw you sitting here all by your lonesome and thought you would like some company... Being the gentleman I am.". He deepened his voice trying to sound royal.

Angelica scoffed. "Hah! A gentleman is the last thing you are Jack". She turned her head to the side with a smile causing her wet hair to fall over her shoulders. Jack just stared at her intently, slightly squinting his eyes. Angelica's smiled faded. "What...".

Jack opened his jaw and held up a hand as if he was justifying something. "Your not... Pulling me leg or anything... With all of this... _You can_ free the Pearl right?...". Angelica frowned and turned away. Her mind suddenly froze not knowing what to do as her stomach lurched.

"Don't you trust me?". Angelica asked trying to stop herself from making it obvious. She turned back. "Do you trust me?". Jack looked into her eyes making it feel as if he was reading her thoughts.

"I have too...". Angelica spoke almost with a whisper as jack stood up.

"Then there's your answer...". Jack took of his coat and threw it down to her. She watched him sway off leaving her with nothing but a soaked coat smelling of rum and her thoughts.

* * *

><p><strong><em>So... Hehehe.. What might Angelica be hiding? ;) I know... well of corse I do I'm writing it :3 but... What do <span>YOU<span> think? XD_**

**_So anyway, hope you enjoyed and remember to Favorite and Follow if really like it and review your thoughts! I love reading them! ) _**


	20. Chapter 20

.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hello my lovely readers! Yes I know it's been a while but I've been busy with school starting up. But I have finished chapter 20 for all of you and I want to thank the reviewers!<strong>_

_**I really hope to see some reviews for this chapter as they keep me going and it's good to know that there is still interest in this story. As I will NEVER leave it un finished. And yes I know all writers say that on here but I mean it. :)**_

_**well that's enough of me! Hope you enjoy it and remember I love all feedback cant wait to read those reviews! **_

**_P.s the next POTC is set for 2017. So much for summer 2014 huh? XD_**

_**-Rum**_

* * *

><p><strong>-Chapter 20-<strong>

For the days it took to reach Tortuga, Angelica avoided Jack as best as she could. It had become close, too close to him knowing the truth. If he found out, jack would surely leave her behind and the whole 'you scratch my back and I'll scratch yours' thing they had going would be thrown out the window.

Avoiding jack was harder than she first thought, especially when he deliberately came looking for her from time to time. She mostly would sit at the tip of the ship or under the brig during the days and once it hit nightfall it was simple to just wait until jack passed out from drinking and sneak into the cabin to sleep. The only time he really used a bed on a ship was when someone, meaning Angelica, was in it to start with.

It was for the best, her best. One slip up or miss wording now, and jack could catch on. She didn't want to stuff up now, seeing as they were so close.

Angelica fixed her eyes onto the island as the thick fog of rum and smoke filled her nose. Her hair puffed slightly in the wind as the orange sunset shone onto her bronze shoulders. Angelica turned and glanced behind, squinting at the bright sun. The crew were slowly one by one emerging from the brig as the familiar smell of Tortuga made them flock to the deck. Jack was at the helm with hands on the wheel guiding them in. He was fully dressed ready to dock but unfortunately was missing his usual tri-cone hat.

Angelica turned back to Tortuga and placed a hand to her head. She also no longer had her feathered hat, or even coat to that matter. Angelica had lost them to the island many months ago sadly, but it was worth it to leave her soon-to-be grave of that island jack left her on.

She leaned down placing her elbows on the wooden railing, cupping her face as the island approached fast.

"Get in... Get a heading... Get out... If only it was that easy...". She mumbled to herself while jack started to shout orders as they docked at Tortuga.

Men scampered up the masts tying up the sails as the rest lowered the plank then spewed onto the dock, literally running into Tortuga as if they were children let out onto a playground.

"Will you be staying on board or shall I catch a few of the crew to stand guard...". Angelica popped out of her mind as she turned her head to the side. "I have to come if I am to stop you from killing yourself before night.". She turned around as she spoke while Jack flashed a quick smile. "I'll take that as a yes then luv.". Jack whistled loudly over at a couple men making a break for the dock. "Oi! You three be staying here for tonight and watching the ship.". He walked over, shooing them away from the dock.

Their faces couldn't have looked more depressing. All three trudged away from the plank as jack made his way onto the dock signaling that it was time for her to leave too. "If me ship is not here in the morning I will hunt each of you lads down and make you build me a new one with your bare hands.". Jack called over his shoulder to the new guards for reassurance they wouldn't leave as Angelica made her way next to jack.

As always the dock was completely bustling with men unloading and loading ship after ship. A large busted whore stood in the arms of a man giving jack a wink as they passed by, and Angelica a glare. She grimaced back at the raccoon looking woman as they finally reached the land.

Not only did this place utterly disgust her on the subject of prostitution, but the amount of women that winked or blew a kiss to jack was repulsive. Half of them he had probably never slept with but each woman they passed seemed to have a lust for jack. It truly gave meaning to her thoughts of just being another woman in Jack's eyes.

They dodged their way through the busy streets full of people doing all thing imaginable until they pulled themselves to the door of a pub. Jack pushed himself inside along with Angelica as they were given a few awkward glances. Before she could even speak orders to jack he had skipped off leaving her alone in search for a drink. Angelica sighed rolling her eyes and made her way to the back of the room and out of sight.

She sat herself down and leaned back and scanned to room. Jack had found his place between two women in a large group with a drink in hand. "A lady such as yourself shouldn't be sitting along...". Angelica turned her gaze to the rough voice and smiled instantly. Captain Teague in his blood red coat and large rimmed hat pulled out a chair and sat down, placing two bottles of liquor onto the table. She crossed her arms as he gave her an equally large smile back.

"It's been a while Edward...". Angelica said sweetly as he shuffled in his seat wrapping a ringed finger around a bottle. "And you still look dazzling miss teach...". She chuckled lightly as he gave her a wink. How she utterly adored this man. He was a wise and a gentleman but yet still someone most would fear. He had taken a fondness to her the very first day they met, which was so many years ago now. Though despite all the wise words he bestowed upon her there were some that she would not take in, especially when they revolved around jack. Teague was certain that some day jack wouldn't be able to live without her. As much as she wished that to be true, it would never be. Jack wasn't that sort of man to fall to the knees of a woman willingly.

"I prefer Angelica if you please...". She leaned forward and grabbed the other bottle. "How did the fountain of youth present itself?". His warm voice made her smile as Angelica sat back and glanced over at jack causing Teague to join in her gaze. "It could have gone better...". She popped the cork on her bottle sighing slightly. "Would I be right in saying that jacky was a hindrance to your quest.". Angelica kept her eyes on jack as he laughed along with women sitting proudly on his knee. "By helping in the killing of the reason why I wanted to go there in the first place... Then yes.". She took a sip moving her eyes away from jack and to Teague.

Teague raised his eyebrows taking a large swig of his bottle. "Helping?". He placed the empty bottle down and waved lazily for another. "Barbossa.". He nodded in response as just Hector's name was enough information for him to piece together what happened.

A woman approached the table and placed down another two bottles. "Well it didn't take you too long to get off the island and conjure up a plan to get your belongings back..". Angelica's mind froze. She frowned and dropped her jaw to speak as she was cut off by Teague. "Word gets around sweetheart.". She huffed lightly as he uncorked his bottle. "It scares me sometimes of how much you know.". She took another sip of her bottle as a subtle uproar of commotion from Jack's group grabbed her attention.

"This place is like a never ending book of information, everyday there is a new page being written. If you stop and take the time you'll find what your looking for without having to leave ya seat...". Angelica blinked heavily and smiled with a slight chuckle. "Unfortunately we don't have enough time to sit and wait.. Though jack seems to think so...". She took another sip of her bottle. "We need to find where Barbossa is headed before we fall too far behind.".

"Don't fret my dear, he shouldn't be that far away... Seeing as he was in port this morning.". Angelica's eyes popped open as she coughed up her drink slightly. "W-what? THIS morning?". She sprang up in her seat as Teague stayed his usual calm. "Aye this morning, seemed to be in a rush.. Over heard the crew speaking about heading to Cuba..". Angelica kept her eyes glued to him as he continued. "Heaven know why, the only reason anyone went to Cuba was to visit Tia Dalma...". He raised his eye brows implying obviously of where Barbossa heading was.

Angelica beamed, shaking her head, placing her hand over his. "I love you, and I mean it...". Teague smiled back as jacks drunken voice broke their conversation. "Should I come back or rent you two a room for the night?". Angelica sighed loudly and sat back in her seat as jack loudly pulled a chair over and sat down. "It's taken you less than ten minuets to get completely wasted...". Angelica watched him sway in his seat still holding a half finished bottle weakly in his fingers. "Must be a record... Do I get a reward?...". He smiled naughty leaning tipsily over her. "Ugh...".

She pushed him away with a disgusted look on her face causing him to fall backwards off his seat and to the floor. Both of them looked over to where jack fell as he lay there dazed. "Hello son...". Teague called down to him as jack picked himself up and back onto the chair. "Hi dad...". He said slightly embarrassed giving Angelica a menacing look.

"Good news jack, we can leave Tortuga first thing in the morning.". Angelica smiled around the table. Jack scoffed and grabbed her bottle sitting on the table. "Little pointless to leave without knowing where Hector is darling.". He pushed it to his lips taking a large swig. "That's why I took the liberty to find out where he is, instead of getting drunk like an idiot.". She looked him up and down as he sat back comfortably. "Pray tell then..".

"Cuba, Tia's shack...". Jack sat forward and frowned. "Should be a quick two day trip through the Caribbean and then onto the Pantano river." Jack cut her off to start his own little rant. "Why in hell would he want to go there?" He placed down her empty bottle. "The only reason why I even set foot in that swampy excuse for an island, was to see Tia Dalma, but now that she gone there would be no use...". Jack raised his eyebrows. "Except if you were to steal from her, who know what sort of cursed trinkets she has stored away in there...". Angelica sighed over to Teague. "I wish he was more like you...". Jack sat up in his seat.

"What is that meant to mean?". She got up and walked over behind Teague's chair and patted his shoulder. "See you again soon...". She gave jack a smile and walked out of the pub.

* * *

><p>Jack watched her walk away with a smug look on her face. He sat back in his seat with a groan. "Your gonna lose her forever jacky if you keep it up...". Jack frowned over at his farher. "What do you mean? She's the one who has been avoiding me for four days...". Jack reached forward and grabbed the other bottle on the table. He uncorked it while Teague kept his eyes glued to him. "Your ignorance boy... And this...". He gestured to the drink in his hand.<p>

"You drink too...". Jack said sheepishly while pulling the bottles neck to his mouth. "Aye but not every waking moment of my life jacky...". Jack hesitated as the glass touched his lips. "Your not the young lad you used to be son and one day your going to drink yourself dead.". Teague raised his voice sending a spike of fear down his spine, reminding him of his childhood around his farther.

Jack swallowed his feelings and took a large gulp of the bottle, then slammed it down after, making sure he saw what he did. Ever since he was a boy his father had guided him through think and thin. He taught him most things he knew and jack had always listened to his advice. Even when it was based on Angelica. But he wasn't going to let Teague tell him how to drink. Rum was the only think keeping him sane these changing days.

"I'm not surprised she hates you, and I'm not surprised she hasn't woken to find that you've drowned yourself in that drink...". Jack kept his eyes on his father's as he continued his speech. "That woman is the closet thing to sanity you'll ever have boy and yet you toss her about like a whore.".

Jack cringed at her name being the same sentence as that word. "See.. Ya care, but you won't admit it...". He scrunch up his nose and got to his feet. "What am I meant to admit when there is nothing to admit in the first place.". Jack placed down the bottle and walked away from the table.

"Deny it all you want jacky, but I warn you... You'll realize it when it's too late...". Jack slowed his walk letting his farther's last words soak in, before striding off and out the pub. "Crazy old man, thinks he knows everything...".

* * *

><p><em><strong>Thank you so much for reading! I hope you enjoyed and I'm very sorry if there are any silly little mistakes!<strong>_

_**Remember to favorite, follow and review if enjoyed! Can't wait to read those awesome reviews and your opinions! Love you all xxoo :)  
><strong>_


	21. Chapter 21

.

* * *

><p><strong>-Chapter 21-<strong>

**_Well here's chapter 21 sooner than the rest! I wanted to pick up my updating times and make sure that I'm not leaving you wonderful readers waiting too long._**

**This chapter was extra inspired by a lovely guest reviewer: **_Petr**. T**__**hank you VERY much for giving me the idea for this chapter! When I read your review I was like: "YES THAT'S EXACTLY WHAT I NEED, PERFECT". So thank you very much! Enough of me, enjoy this chapter and sorry for any silly little mistakes!**_

_**Can't wait to read your wonderful reviews! :)**_

_**-Rum xxoo**_

* * *

><p>Their stay at Tortuga was short lived. As the sun rose the next morning, they were away to their new heading of Cuba. With the hot rays beating down upon them, the crew were about doing their daily chores set before them by Jack as Angelica did the usual stand around and wait tiresomely for some action.<p>

Usually Angelica could bide her time looking out onto the water but somehow it wasn't enough. There was nothing to do, and no one to talk to that didn't have another agenda hidden behind their words. Entertaining herself deemed to be a struggle as the day dragged on as slow as it possibly could.

Angelica again looked out from the tip of the ship at the water slashing up against the wood. The heavy breeze whipped her hair about as the sun beamed warmly down against her shoulders. How she would kill to have another woman that wasn't dense to talk too. She had heard about the new pirate 'Queen' a long while ago in shipwreck cove, but she had always thought it was a joke until she saw her face to face. Not very often was a meeting with the brethren court a result of a new pirate king or queen. Last time she attended one it was just a bunch of crazy men yelling at each other. There had defiantly been some changes, considering a new leader, a women to be precise, was chosen.

She was glad that she was the new queen. This woman had a brain and a good one at that.

Angelica rubbed her temples as the thoughts in her mind fizzled away. "I probably should have asked Elizabeth for help instead of Jack...". She looked over her shoulder and up to the helm where jack stood. He had his hands on the wheel with a bottle of rum dangling between his fingers.

Before they left jack had made sure that the crew had gathered a decent supply of rum and loaded it all onto the ship. If Angelica hadn't spoken out then the ship would be full the the brim with rum.

She sighed deeply while turning her body around to face the helm, leaning her back against the railing with her elbows bent resting beside her. Angelica watched the crew sweep the deck and lazily stand around slowly completing their days work. She took a gander over at the new faces in the crew as they stood in a group by a bronzed cannon. Angelica squinted naughty as an idea to pass the time and a way to pick at jack popped into her head.

These new men would be perfect to play around with and seemed right and ready for the messing with. She smirked softly and made her way down to their little group, making sure jack was looking. It was always fun to make jack jealous because he always freaked out about it. Jack was also always one to become very jealous over anything, especially when she flirted with other men. It was as if she was still sum what 'his woman', not that she has his to start with.

Angelica listened as the mummers of their conversation became louder as she drew nearer. She swung her hips more than usual as the eyes of them men in the group began to glue themselves to her body.

She leaned her back against the railing near the cannon and pushed out her bust, making her collar bones stick out and her breasts as well. Their conversation stopped as they all eyed her up and down slightly confused at why she was near them. Angelica smiled sweetly while they looked at one another wide eyed.

"Something wrong?...". She crooked her head to the side as she watched them almost choke on their own tongues. The unlucky man in the middle was nudged harshly and began to spit out his words with a studded. "Er... No miss we were just er... Getting back to work...". The little group awkwardly tried to disperse before Angelica spoke again.

"Aww why... I just want someone to talk to...". She stepped towards them rolling her shoulders forward leaning her hands on the cannon giving them all a good glimpse of her cleavage. They all began to stop and scuttle their way back as Angelica continued. "I'm sure the captain won't notice that the five of your are gone for a little while...". She smiled sweetly and let her ringlet hair fall over her shoulder.

Angelica's mind was in a fit of laughter. The sate of these men was hilarious. How she could simply twist her hips and push out her chest and they would fall to her knees. She moved her eyes up to jack who was still at the helm but obviously had an eye on her and the men in the group. She bit her lip and looked back to the men that were nearly drooling. Angelica searched through her thoughts until she knew what to do. She knew what to do to make jack jump.

Angelica let out another smirk as she moved closer to the middle man. She put on sad face and pouted her lips. "It gets lonely on a ship sometimes... And I was wondering if I could have some company...". She smirked naughtily and placed a hand on his arm. He studded nervously as a loud whistle from behind made the group of men jump.

"Back to work all of ya now!". They all stumbled away as fast as they could knowing that they had angered their captain. She let out a slight chuckle as jack now stood in front of her with a frown. "Yes captain? Can I help you?...". Angelica smiled up at him as he turned to the side. "Follow me, now...". He said dryly as they both made their way up and to the captains quarters, Angelica smiling the whole way as her side quest had been achieved.

Jack shut the door behind her and walked over to the table as Angelica leaned on the wall smiling smugly. He threw of his coat and turned to her smiling face. "What was that?". Jack asked sternly as Angelica couldn't help but chuckle. "What was what?". Jack frowned. "T-that!". He pointed to the door as Angelica shrugged. "That-that display out there, what the hell was that all about?". She smiled to her self moving off from the wall.

"What? The 'flirting' you mean?". Angelica walked slowly over to him doing the same walk she did to the crew. Jack awkwardly eyed her up and down as he answered. "Y-yes... And there shall be no more of the sort on my ship". He studded slightly as she walked right up to him looking innocently into his eyes.

He cleared is throat and shook his head, stepping away from the table and her. Angelica smiled to herself. _Time to play around with jack_. She turned around on the spot and watched jack pace around the cabin finger to his chin. "I don't know why this is bothering you...". Angelica lent back against the table pushing out her chest once again.

"It's not like we are together... And mind you I can flirt with whoever I choose.". She watched him continue to pace. "It seems to me that you're... Jealous...". Just as that word rolled of her Spanish tongue jack flew over to her with his finger pointing.

"I am bloody _NOT_ jealous...". His eyebrows were raised and as he stood practically over her. Angelica just smiled and moved her head up and close to his making jacks frown disappear. "Yes your are...". She whispered sweetly as he looked brainlessly down at her. Angelica lifted up her hands and placed them on his chest, turning them both around so jack was the one leaning against the table. She kept her hands on his chest and moved them to the part in his shirt and to his skin.

"You know... I was just thinking about us and how we are alone...". Angelica turned her head to the side as she ran her fingers down his showing skin feeling is heart beat out of his chest. "And how I am quite in the mood...". Angelica looked into his eyes as he dropped open his mouth to speak but shut it again twitching his nose. "But...". She let her hands fall low and brushed over his lower abdomen still keeping her eyes to his. Jack slightly rolled eyes back into his head as she leaned closer to his skin, touching his flustered cheek with her lips.

"Seeing as there is to be no... Flirting... We cannot...". Angelica pushed herself off from jack and made her way to the door. She smiled as jack stuttered after her. "W-wait wait! Angie we can just, look over that and-". Jack stumbled his way over, desperately trying to convince her. "And you know, that only goes for the crew, as we, we are superior and-". Angelica spun around cutting him off. "A truly great and fair captain must obey the rules he sets for his crew...". She smiled nicely as jacks face was covered with regret. Angelica chuckled and made her way to the door. Just as she was out there was a loud bang followed by cursing from jack.

"Bugger, F- damit!". She looked over her shoulder to find jack hopping on one leg holding his foot. "Argh!". Angelica laughed in response before walking completely out of the cabin. "Gullible fool...".

* * *

><p>Jack held his foot which he had kicked hard into the leg of the table. "Damit!". He groaned loudly placing his foot softly onto the floor. He looked over at the table, snatching his coat off from it. "Stupid table...". Jack almost wanted to boot it again just for hurting his foot. He was so close to being able to spend some good quality time with her, but like always she found something to put against him as the reason why they shouldn't.<p>

"Dam woman...". Jack slipped on his coat as he reimagined her flirting with the other men in the crew. He screwed up his nose at the thought. Jack felt that annoying itchy feeling he felt before. Seeing her smile around other men irritated jack like nothing else. Not that he was jealous no no, jack would never be jealous of another man even if he is capturing the attention of Angelica that should be rightfully his. Jack groaned again and picked up a bottle off from the table and made his way out of the cabin. Besides he knew Angelica couldn't possible fall for another man as there was no one that could out match him. Jack pushed himself out the door leaving it open.

Though it seemed as if she had done all that just to mess with him. He walked back to the helm where he belonged still quite lost in thought. She did that from time to time, as if it was a game to see how far she can push him around. A cruel game that often lead to false pretenses. Jack scanned his eyes over the empty deck.

While jack was gone the crew took the time to escape their duties and retreat to the brig. He rolled his eyes and groaned again. He glanced down to the little table which had a map sprawled across it. Considering that Barbossa had his compass, jack had to resort back to maps again. He moved his eyes along the lines of latitude and longitude making sure he was on track. Jack had been so reliant on his compass the last ten or so years he had forgotten how time consuming map reading was.

He lifted up his hand and pressed the bottle to his lips, cranking his head back. He held it up waiting for the rum to burn down his throat, but nothing came. "Why is the bloody rum always gone...". He threw the bottle away and made his way down the stairs. Jack strode girlishly over to the brig and down more stairs. He dodged through the lantern lit pillars and to the many kegs and wall of rum. Jack plucked a few off the wall tucking them under his arms as the loud yell of many men caught his attention. He looked back finding his slacking off crew placing wagers over two men sculling down bottle after bottle of rum.

He watched as one of the men threw his head forward finishing his bottle before the other. The crew hoorayed as the winner beckoned for another to verse him. Jack smiled and couldn't help but accept the offer, even if his crew were supposed to be working.

Jack walked over to the loud group of men around a table as they all suddenly stopped their rejoice. They awkwardly shuffled in their seats as jack dropped a bag of gold coins onto the table. "I'd like to place a bet on me self... To win...". Jack smiled as he placed down the four bottles he held and the crew all beamed back.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Thank you all for reading! Hope you liked it and once again thank you to <strong>Petr** for the inspiration! :)**_

**_Remember to Favorite and Follow to stay updated about this story and Reviews are always awesome! Thank you! Xxoo :)_**


	22. Chapter 22

.

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>ANGELICALOVER27<span> _**

**_Can I just say that I agree with you 10000000000010%? I felt the same why holy dang. I just adore Angelica to bits that's why I have her in this story as a Jack x Angelica OPT!_**

**_Anyway, here chapter 22 it's a bit smaller but I only wanted one idea in this chapter. :) hope you enjoy and thank you all so much for the awesome reviews!_**

**_-Rum xxoo_**

* * *

><p><strong>-Chapter 22-<strong>

The wind whipped through the sails as they tried their hardest to push the anchored ship forward. A few of the crew along with jack and Angelica made their way onto the long boats to row themselves the rest of the way up the river and to Tia Dalma's abandoned shack.

As the tiny boats filled, Angelica couldn't help but be lost in thought. They were so close once again. Barbossa was hopefully just down this river, along with the revenge. She had almost wished that it wasn't the day to take her ship back. Angelica was slightly nervous at how this would go, something was bound to go wrong, she could feel it but couldn't place her finger on exactly what it was.

"Move over luv.". Jack stood in the boat looking down at her. She looked up and shuffled to one side letting jack flop down next to her. As one of the crew slowly rowed them to the mouth of the river Angelica could feel Jack's eyes scoping her up and down. He nudged her with his knee. "What's wrong with you?".

She looked over to him and cleared her throat. "Nothing that you'd understand...". Her accent taking every word and spinning it into Spanish gold. Jack frowned. "Of corse not If you don't tell me so I can understand...". Angelica frowned as well. "Since when did you have any interest in what bothers me?". Jack breathed out heavily and turned away. "Just trying to make conversation Angie...". She sighed as well and sat back letting the awkward silence stand for the rest of the trip.

The two little boats made their way through the curvy river lined with mangroves and thick, tall shrubbery as the sky around them began to be covered by branches and leaves. The darkness of the wet forest sent a dense fog to cover the area as every breath was deep thick slurp of watery air.

She could feel her lungs suck in and breath out this fogged air as the newly lit lanterns on the boat shone into the black water. In the distance a tiny light flickered in the dark. Angelica's heart skipped a beat knowing that they were so close. She moved her eyes off the scenery and down to her belt. Her fingers wrapped white around her hilt as she bit her lip. She couldn't deny the subtle nervousness she felt bubbling around in her belly. The last encounter with Barbossa didn't end particularly too well. So in turn she thought she deserved to be nervous. Angelica turned her head to jack as he focused on the light in the distance. Especially when accompanied by jack.

A fallen apart pier soon made its appearance on the horizon as jack stood ready to dock. As they neared their stop, lanterns stood on pillars sticking out of the water and a shack sat balancing on low wooden struts. The boat softly hit the dock as jack stepped off and tied it to a spoke. "Watch the boats men". Angelica sighed and stepped of as well while the other boat reached them.

Jack walked ahead and up to the always open door way with beads hanging on the frame. Angelica followed and split the bead stream in half making a jingling noise. It was exactly the same as she remember it many years ago. Her 'pet' snakes still slithered around the pillars and along the beams in the roof. Tia's desk was littered with jewels, trinkets and offerings placed by countless wanders seeking knowledge. Angelica could spot the odd things she had given to her over the years in return for information. The whole room was packed with anything.

Angelica scanned her eyes over the basket which held the rings. She twisted her own ring on her thumb that jack had given her. Angelica had to give the ring over to Tia Dalam otherwise she would have never obtained the information she needed. She never expected to see it again until jack returned it back to her.

"Hector has defiantly been here...". Jack had a fraying book in his hand. A clear path had been carved through the pile of things and the book shelf had been obviously raided. Books of all kinds lay scattered on the floor as jack threw another down to join them. Angelica made her way over to Jack's side to observe the mess Barbossa had made.

"I have a feeling that we just missed him...". He dusted off his hands and stepped away to do his own picking through Tia's things. "While we are here, might as well see if there is anything of value...". Angelica put her hands on her hips as jack started to pocket gems and jewels. "That's immensely disrespectful jack.". He just scoffed and turned his head to the side shoving another light blue gem into his coat pocket. "Luv, I've seen you eyeing that chest of jewelry for years..". Angelica frowned and turned to the chest spewing with golden chains. "Ha! No...". Jack smiled and held up his hands as Angelica bit her lip trying to resist looking through the chest.

"Go on, if she didn't want you to have it she would have locked it shut.". Angelica smiled "Just a small look then...". Just as she reached the chest a crackly voice made her jump. "I don't think she'd appreciate you two snooping through her belongings...". Jack almost dropped everything in his fingers as he turned to Barbossa twiddling a decaying book in his hand. Angelica stepped over to jack and placed an hand to her hilt. "Ya being quite a hypocrite Barbossa.". He gestured over to the mess near the book case while stuffing the rest of the jewels in his pocket. "Borrowing is different to stealing.". Angelica fixed her eyes into the strange looking book Barbossa had in his hand as they continued.

"Then might I ask for my compass back then seeing as you've borrowed it?...". Jack smiled toothily as some of the revenge's crew queued up behind Hector. "No.. But ya can have this back in compensation.". Gibbs was pushed forward from behind Barbossa and toppled slightly on his feet. He held up his fists implying that he was ready to fight as Jack's face dropped. "Do you think I could get something else?". Jack smiled as Gibbs shot around. "Oi!".

Barbossa chuckled and waved his hand forward, bringing the crew to flood around him and towards their trio. Before Angelica could pull out her sword they were swarmed and pushed to the ground. They were separated and tied tight to the pillars each having their back to the wood.

The crew dispersed showing that Barbossa still stood in the same spot with the book open. "Now... You see jack, this is nothing person, it's just business..". She watched him scan his eyes over the page. "And once again your in the way of me freeing my pearl.". He held up the satchel containing the bottle, making jack fidget in his ropes trying to get free. "Which according to this book which I, _borrowed _says that this is a simple entrapment cruse that can be broken by anyone, that must strike the case which the object or person is held in with the source of the curse.". He slapped the book shut and tossed it aside after quoting it directly.

Angelica felt her stomach lurch as she saw jack frown. "Don't you need Angelica to do it?" She bit her lip as fear ravaged through her body. "Oh... Is that what _she_ told you?". Barbossa knelt down to Angelica's height. "Haha! Oh dear... I see Miss teach here was lying to you jack..". Angelica frowned and turned away from him as he stood. Angelica turned her eyes to jack who gave her a dirty glare. "I guess this will give you two sometime to talk it out, of corse before the navy get here." Jacks eyes moved off from Angelica. "What?". Barbossa turned to the door. "Seeing as I knew you were to follow me here I took the liberty to lead them here as well .". They watched as he stuck his hand into the satchel and took out Jack's hat and placed his compass inside. He threw it onto Jack's lap and walked out the door with the crew following. "Nice to see you jack".

Once the room had emptied and only jack, Gibbs and Angelica were left an awkward silence filled the room. Angelica kept eyes away from jack's as she knew he was glaring at her. "Filthy liar.". Angelica whipped her head over to jack staring into his angry eyes. "So what you don't lie?". Silence returned as they both glared at each other while Gibbs watched on trying not to bring attention to himself.

She felt her blood boil. "This I why I leave you, because you lie and deceive.". Angelica felt her jaw drop with utter disbelief to what jack was saying. She couldn't even say anything to what he said as she didn't want to believe it. "I _had_ to, because the only way you would let me come with you is if I had something to offer.". Her words began to stick together as her anger rose. "Because you are so self obsessed that if I was to ask for your help you would push me aside! Like you always do!". Angelica wanted to burst into angry tears but held it down. "All your worried about is whether you get what you want even if the person you used to get it is now suffering and having to lie and sneak to get the one thing I have left after you destroyed everything else!". Angelica turned her red face away and looked to the floor and at her boots. Tears pricked the corners of her eyes as she gulped.

"_I hate you_.". She almost whispered it as she knew her voice hinted sadness. Once again their was silence. Angelica calmed herself pushing back all the anger and sadness putting it into the little box in the back of her mind. She felt the rope around her sides loosen as Jack's voice spoke heartlessly above her. "Get up.". Angelica looked over to find jack placing his hat on his head with Gibbs by his side. She got to her feet just as they had both walk out of the door way.

Jack and Gibbs walked ahead as Angelica tagged behind. As they reached the end of the small dock the long boats were no where to be found. "Damit!". Jack booted the post at which he had tied one to. Suddenly a clicking sound cascaded around them as pistols from every direction pointed towards them. Men from behind grabbed them all again and their hands forced behind their backs. Angelica didn't try to fight but jack did. He thrashed himself around kicking his feet into their shins, but soon was pinned to the ground. There was no use fighting as there was no were to run.

All three were shoved onto little boats with their hands tied arm breakingly around their backs as they were rowed out of the river. As they reached the sea they were hauled onto the boat of the navy and the Queen Anna's Revenge was no where to be seen, along with their own boat.

Everything had gone wrong.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Thanks for reading! Can't wait to read the reviews! :)<strong>_


	23. Chapter 23

.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Thank you ALL for the awesome reviews! And for all the new favorites and followers of this story! I love reading these reviews and now I have over 110 to read! ;.; really thank you so much and I'm glad that you're all enjoying this as much as me! :)<strong>_

_**Hope you love this chapter! Can't wait to read the reviews!**_

_**xxoo**_

_**-Rum**_

* * *

><p><strong>-Chapter 23-<strong>

The cool stinging of metal pressed against her head ached as is slowly sucked all warmth from her skin. The too familiar half shiny wood filled her eyes while she kept her gaze to the floor. Soft rocks of the ship made the hull creak and her bum to the floor shift slightly. Right now Angelica wanted most of all to get away from jack. Such awkwardness just burned her heart and she couldn't even look in his direction properly. She knew all trust had been lost in the one little harmless lie she had told.

Angelica squinted her eyes at the ground as angry tears began to prick her eyes. She wasn't mad at herself, she was mad at jack. It was just minor details that she skipped out on or 'swapped' as she put it. The only thing that would even come from this lie would be that jack did something nice with out actually knowing it.

She hit her head against the bars of the cell looking down at her boots curled up to her stomach. Angelica lifted up her bandaged hand and inspected the pink stained cloth that jack had used to cover it with. A small flutter of love jolted her heart at the thought. She continued to unwrap the bandage to reveal a pinkish swollen wound with a thin layer of skin over the top. Turning her hand around she looked over at the other side as it was doing the same. _At least something was mending itself._

Angelica re bandaged her hand with the same cloth and looked over her shoulder. They were each in a separate cell with Gibbs plonked between them. She scanned her eyes over Gibbs fiddling with the lock to jack who sat on the floor with compass in hand.

That annoying flicker of love woke her heart again. Love and anger seemed to pair when thinking of him. It killed her, she couldn't simply be angry at him without finding something to love. She looked away and held her head with a grunt. Covering her eyes with her palms Angelica rested them on her knees curling up as small as possible trying to escape the world.

* * *

><p>The compass point wobbled in an easterly direction like it had done for the past two days. He couldn't escape it, he felt guilty. Jack cringed as his mind stuttered to admit it. He sat with his back to the wall and feet bent and spread leaving room for his arms to wrest. His hat now finally had returned to his head but it didn't seem to matter, even the fact his pearl was gone again just seemed to fade away.<p>

Jack turned his head to look at Angelica. His eyes scanned her curled up body as her face was hidden in her knees. Jack frowned. He could feel the anger radiating off her as she just sat there. "God she hates me...". Jack whispered as he stared watching her. "Well of corse she dose.". A familiar voice spoke from behind his ear. Jack frowned as the little voice that sounded like his spoke again. "She will always hate you mate.". He turned his head to the side as a miniature him swung on his beaded braid. "No she won't.". Jack stated back. Suddenly another little him emerged from his hair as it clung to his ear. "Arr, yeah she will.". The second little miniature jack said.

"Even when you were together she still hated you.". The other him butted in as jack nodded agreeing. "She did try to smoother me once... Or twice.". Jack frowned as the miniature jack on his left spoke. "You only got yourself to blame you know.". The right ear jack butted in again. "You pushed her to many times.". He frowned again. "How so?".

Both jacks held out their hands ready to count as they reeled of examples one after another. "Well, you left her.". "After you lied". "Then you lied again". "And again". "Oh then left her.". "You tricked her, twice.". "Then left again." "And-". Jack cut in stopping their count. "Alright alright, I get it.". He looked down at his compass as it still danced towards Angelica. "The compass, It never lies.". The left ear jack spoke as the right ear jack added in. "Unlike you.". Both miniature jacks giggled to themselves as jack rolled his eyes snapping it shut.

As their little giggling stopped the right ear miniature jack spoke up. "You gotta apologize". Jack frowned once again. "For what?". Left ear jack swung on the braid. "For being you, that's if you want to wrap all the apologies you owe her in one little package.".

The right ear jack added in. "Basically if you were to sum up the reasons for all the apologies while dividing it by the fact that your a jerk would equal, you". Jack fiddled with the compass in his hand. "You know I'd start praying that she takes it.". "Seeing as that there is a one-in-ten chance that she will.". "Being her, she's not dumb.".

Both little jacks spoke between them. "Either she'll plainly not accept it and laugh in your face.". "Or she'll accept it as the best apologize she will ever receive from you.". "And we are banking on that last one". Right ear jack crossed his fingers with a toothy smile.

Jack looked back over at Angelica as he flicked open his compass again. It spun around madly before settling back on her. His crazily messed mind was right. As much as it deflated his ego he knew that her lie didn't change anything. It just meant that she would tag along with him and that sometimes lead to good things that just occurred between them. He also had to admit that her company was a lot nicer than Gibbs. Jack moved his eyes over to Gibbs that thrashed the lock shaking it. A grubby old man compared with a beautiful Spanish woman, it was easy to decide.

But soon that choice wouldn't be available. Jack was going to lose her if he was not careful. He was going to have to fix it, even if it damaged his ego.

* * *

><p>Two silence filled days passed painfully slow. Nothing was spoken between jack and Angelica apart from awkward gazes at each other meeting occasionally. As much as jack wanted to say something his fear and pride reined him back. Every time the opportune moment arose he seemed to lose grip and fall back into bottom of his pit of selfishness.<p>

Their unplanned heading of England reared it's ugly head once again as it's shore filled the horizon. As soon as they reached the dock, they were loaded off and marched to the Tower of London, thrown into separate cells and were to await their call. Jack hadn't bothered trying to escape back on the ship, It was only three, against thirty.

The bars split the afternoon rays, striping the dirty tiles with an orangey yellow glow. Jack sat which his back against the wall staring out of the cell. His belongings and weapons hung on the wall with the keys to the cells dangling by a single wire off the guards belt mocking him. It just hug there on a thread right for the snatching.

Jack sighed lazily gazing his eyes over into Angelica's cell which shared a barred wall with his. She had her nicely shaped legs bent with her head resting on the bars the exact same way she did on the ship. Her hair covered any view of her face as is sprawled over her body.

They were to be hung at sunrise. Now was their last chance in the late afternoon when the guards became lazy with their rounds. Only one was in patrol now and it would be easy to lure him over and snatch the keys, but he was going to need Angelica's help. The guard was obviously giving Angelica lustful glances. It was the only reason why she kept close to Jack's cell. The guard would defiantly come over if Angelica requested.

Unfortunately it meant jack had to somehow start an apology, with out catching the attention of Gibbs' commentary. Jack scrunched up his nose and shuffled over to the cell wall which Angelica leaned on. The refreshingly faint smell of her lavender perfume filled his nose as he looked awkwardly at her as he shuffled.

Jack bit his lip as he moved his body down to her height. He moved his face closer inspecting whether she noticed he was there, slightly trying to catch her attention.

"Oi...". Jack whispered as quietly as he could, watching Angelica's head turn slowly to face him. She stared blankly back at him returning his whisper with a slight angry tone. "What?...". Jack moved his eyes over to the guard. "I think he likes you...". Angelica joined his gaze and pulled her legs closer to her body hinting nervousness. Jack moved his eyes back to Angelica awaiting a response, but nothing came. She returned back to her silence placing her head on her knees.

He watched her practically squeeze through the cell wall they shared as she pushed her self closer to it. Jack bit his lip again, now was his chance to get back into her good books. "You know if he tries to jump you I'll kick him good...". He leaned in close to her ear speaking in the softest voice he could. Angelica's lips briefly curled into a smile before she pushed it away. "Didn't think you gave a dam about me anymore...". She ran a finger through her long hair pinning the curls behind her ear moving her eyes into jacks.

He could see the hurt in her eyes. It swam in the cameral pools around her pupils. It made his upper chest sting. "Considering I'm a, 'filthy liar?'". Jack shut his eyes forgetting that he had said that. He opened them again sending his dark brown eyes into hers. "Well, from one filthy liar to another, you did what you had to.. For you, I can't blame you for that luv...". Jack felt everything tingle as the words just seemed to flow.

"If I was you, I would have done the same thing. I probably would have killed me by now but that's not the point...". He watched her wait for him to continue as he paused ready to say the word she was looking for. "I'm... Sorry...". Jack finished off with a charming smile hoping that she would take it. Just as Angelica opened her mouth to respond jack cut her off holding up two fingers. "And I need your help to get out of this cell and get my ship back... And yours too of corse...". He put his fingers down signaling that he was done.

Angelica sighed smiling lightly. "You killed it at the end...". She spoke softly giving him a sweet smile leaning in close. Jack frowned to her comment as she lent in and kissed his lips through the bars. Before he could kiss back her soft lips were gone.

"I still hate you.". Jack cleared his throat nodding awkwardly agreeing, the feeling of her lips still numbly on his. She shuffled comfortably loosening up noticeably as jack regained himself. "Right the guard, he has the keys...". Angelica frowned. "You really don't waste time do you jack?". She raised her eyebrows. "Well being hung at the gallows isn't something I want to wake up to". Jack raised his eyebrows back. "That guard, bring him over steal his keys wait till he falls asleep and we're out.". Angelica sighed as jack watched her eye the guard. "Fine...". She spoke as she got to her feet.

Jack watched Angelica make way up the the cell door leaning her head on the bars seductively. She acted as cute as possible wrapping her slender fingers around the bars. "Can you help me?...". Angelica cooed over at the guard who was already drooling. The man perked up and made his way over. Just as he reached the cell, Angelica grabbed his shirt and smashed his head into the bars knocking him out making jack jump. He fell to the ground in a heap as Angelica bent over pulling the keys off from his belt.

Gibbs and jack both jumped up as Angelica stuck the key into the lock. She pushed the door of the cell shoving the man aside. Quickly she unlocked their cells as jack smiled strangely while stepping out of his cell pointing down at the unconscious guard. "Went a lot better than I thought...". Angelica smiled as she pocketed the keys. "Yes, because I went by my own plan.". Jack smiled back as they picked their effects off from the wall.

Time to escape.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Thank you for reading! :) <strong>_


	24. Chapter 24

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>Hi guys!<strong>

**YESS I KNOW I KNOW it's been SOOO LONG! IM so sorry! I was caught up with dam tests and all that stuff.. As it's coming to the end of school, I will have over 2 weeks to write and update faster for all of you!**

**Also a HUGE thank you to all the wonderful reviews and new favs & follows! I just love reading them! :) can't wait to read the reviews for this chapter! I'm so glad that all of you are enjoying my story! And from what some of the reviewers have been saying, 'Best Jack and Angelica fanfic' (along those lines) makes me cry because it can't be true.**

**ENOUGH OF MEEE! Here's chapter 24!**

**-Rum xoxoxox**

* * *

><p><strong>-Chapter 24-<strong>

Escape was going to be tough. Where they were being held in the dungeon was right above an open hallway lined with guards. There was a reason why people feared this place. Once you entered as a prisoner, you were defiantly not getting out anytime soon.

Jack and Angelica shared a patterned marble pillar, hiding their bodies from the guards that would jump into action at the sound of a pin drop.

Angelica poked her head around the pillar gathering a slither of visual information on their status. She couldn't believe the amount of guards dotting down the hallway. It made her stomach churn.

"Jesus...". A waft of warm breath heated her neck as jack whispered into her ear. He lent his chest against her back looking over her shoulder. Angelica shoved an elbow into his ribs nudging him back off her.

He whimpered slightly as Angelica smirked uncontrollably pulling her head back behind the pillar. "This way is no use, when will Gibbs be coming back?". She pressed her back against the cool white marble as jack slinked back close to her. "He better bloody not be dead... If he is, I'll kill him". Their faces nearly touched as every breath was felt between them, trying to minimize noise.

She looked into his dark brown eyes ringed with black. "I have no idea why he stays around you...". She softened her voice further. "Why wouldn't he?". Jack asked with a raspy tone in an effort to stay quiet. "You never listen to him.". Angelica's mind flicked back to the many memories she had of jack. She scoffed lightly. "You never listen to anyone, let alone stay in one spot long enough for anyone to even have a conversation with you.". Jack frowned with his mouth open holding up a finger. "When did this become a personal attack on me?".

Angelica frowned as well feeling her emotions rumble in her chest. "The day you decided that I wasn't good enough for you to stay.". Jack's face screamed confusing obviously showing that he had no idea at where she got this from. "What? When did I ever say you weren't good enough?". Jack slightly raised his voice unknowingly. "Actions speak louder than words jack.". Angelica pressed her teeth together raising her voice as well.

Jack's eyes were wide with puzzlement as he opened his mouth to speak

"Who's there? Show yourself now.". A voice echoed through the hall bouncing off the walls and into their ears. They had alerted the guards.

They instantly stopped their quarrel staring frozen at each other trying to figure out what to do. The sound of their foot steps approaching signaled something in jack's brain which she could see tick in his eyes. Jack grabbed her off the pillar and shoved her out and towards the other end of the hall. "Run!".

Angelica listened to his command and bolted down the hall hearing the yells behind her. She looked over her shoulder seeing six guarded sprinting behind her holding their shotguns in their hands. "Oi you! Stop!".

She neared the corner skidding to the right down the next hallway. She started to run again when suddenly her arm was grabbed. Angelica was shoved into the dark with a bandaged hand wrapped across her mouth. She heard the foot steps of the guards clop past as she struggled against the person that had her held down. Just as she was to attack they let go. She spun around to find jack. Angelica let out a sigh rolling her eyes.

As her eyes adjusted she noticed a thick red substance covering his cheek and jaw. "Jack your face...". He frowned and touched his cheek wetting his fingers with his blood. "Just a scratch, come". Jack grabbed her hand opening a door from the dark.

She was pulled into a room and down a flight of stairs. The faint sound of banging became louder as they reached the bottom of the stairs. Gibbs had a plank of wood in his hand and was hitting it against a wall with spikes of light sticking out in between the bricks.

"We're gonna break through the wall, it leads into the streets". Jack picked up a log as well and started to smash it against the wall, knocking out a brick. They both whacked and whacked again until jack could stick his hand through, pushing more bricks away.

Angelica bit her lip feeling quite useless. Her eyes scanned around the room gathering together that this was a firewood storage, or a place that was full of scrap wood.

Jack had made a large hole in the wall showing the outside. There was a cobble wall right up against the one they preceded to knock out and a newly lit lantern hung high that was the provider for the light.

He kicked the bricks at his feet one more time, knocking a few more away before calling back to Angelica. "Let's get out of here.". He flicked his head towards the opening in the wall then climbed out. Angelica stepped out as well having to squeeze herself between the two building to reach the early night streets.

The sky was a deep blue with yellow and orange lining the sea horizon as the three darted between the shadows not wanting to bring more attention to themselves. The streets began to darken as the sun continued to set, making the poorly lit streets harder to navigate through.

Finally they reached the start of the docks, and a new obstacle. They were gong to have to stow away. Most of the sailors here were missioners or trade ships, no pirates that's for sure. Their best bet was to catch a ride on any ship that they could take a free ride to out of England and closer to the Caribbean.

Angelica, jack and Gibbs hid behind the side of a building right near the entrance of the docks. They were waiting for their chance to blend and run in. A large group of sailors made their way out of the streets and onto their dock. All three quickly shoved their way into the group following them onto their ship, then slipped down into the brig.

They wound themselves around the many barrels and boxes until they found a suitable hiding spot. A little corner between over hanging ropes and boxes with a little porthole on the side.

Angelica sunk down leaning her back against the box and peered out the little hole seeing the ocean lap up against it. The sun was just about to set and the yelling voices of the captain to his crew boomed above. They had picked the right ship to tag along on as it must have been setting sail now.

Jack huffed loudly plonking himself down next to her. He held his hand up to his cheek covering it in dark red blood. "Just a scratch eh?". Angelica looked up at him as he whipped more blood away, causing more to flow. She sighed lifting her hands up to his face. "How did this even happen...". She gathered her sleeve in her hand. "While I was so valiantly defending you, specially trained forces sprung out and attacked me from both sides, of course I defeated them, but one of them managed to surprise me.". Angelica couldn't help but smile at his story.

"I see... I should have guessed.". She said flatly, pressing her hand hard up against his cut trying to stop the bleeding. Jack cringed slightly while Angelica moved herself closer.

Silence stayed between them as she kept her hand on his wound. A slightly awkward feeling flowed between them as they sat not saying a word. All Angelica could think about was their little spat just before. She knew she went a too far. Angelica had let her emotions control what she said, and it caused for them to be found.

Though she wouldn't say sorry, no, why should she say sorry for speaking how she truly felt. Angelica cringed with anger slightly causing her to push harshly onto Jack's cheek.

"Argh Careful!". Jack retracted back holding his cheek. Angelica looked up at him knowing what she should say, ironically. She bit her lip and moved back. "It should be fine now...". Angelica said softly avoiding an apology.

She looked past jack planning to see Gibbs, but he wasn't there. "Where is Gibbs?". Angelica asked quietly. Jack sighed, whipping his check making sure no more blood was left. "Well I told him to get me a rum, but I don't think he's coming back...". Angelica frowned. "Why don't you just get it yourself?...". Jack moved his eyes over to hers, shrinking down to her level and stretching out his kegs comfortably. "Because if one of the crew sees me, even you, were busted.". He took of his hat, placing it down next to him. "Merchants don't really like us luv...". Jack rubbed his face tiresomely before yawning.

"You, you mean.". Angelica spoke back. Jack scoffed with a laugh. "Your not exactly as golden as you think you are darling, I've seen you raid a trading ship or two.". Angelica pulled her legs up to her chest, smiling into her knees. "Well at least I don't do it for fun...". Jack frowned as Angelica spoke again with a smiling face.

"You said its funny to see them running around like headless chickens as you sail up to them.". Jack looked at her strangely. "Well it is...". Silence returned between them as the sound of the crew began to stir behind them. They listened to their slurry of conversations until jack broke it.

"Do you... hate me?". Jack moved his eyes down to hers showing that he was serious. Angelica looked into his eyes as well feeling her mind run around for an answer. Even though she had told him that she hated him many times, she never really meant it, truly meant it. He could be the most despicable human being in the world, but she didn't hate him. Angelica was more disappointed and angry at him than anything else.

She snapped herself back out of her mind sill looking up at him.

"I'm, angry...". She moved her eyes away placing her chin between her knees. Jack said nothing back except for shuffling down further.

Angelica shut her eyes hiding her face from everything between her knees. She breathed out heavily feeling it was best to stay quite for the rest of the night.

* * *

><p><strong>THANK YOU! hope you enjoyed it! Remember to <span><em>Favorite<em>, _Follow_ & _Review_ your thoughts on my story if you liked it! :) xoxoxo**


	25. Chapter 25

.

* * *

><p><strong>Hi guys! Yes I know its been ages AGAIN! I just can't believe how busy I am these holidays :0 it's crazy... But... Here chapter 25!<strong>

**Thank you all for these awesome reviews! Over 120! AMZING ;.; I just love you all and I read every single one over and over ;.; thank you all!**

**Anyway, no more me! I know you want to read this so here it is! In the full! :) enjoy!**

**-Rum xxooxoxoxoxoxoxo**

* * *

><p><strong>-Chapter 25-<strong>

The moon shone bright through the port hole as the low mummers of the crew kept Angelica awake. She lay her back on the boxes and turned on her side with her knees up into her chest.

She kept her eyes glued to jack who had managed to fall asleep facing her. He had his coat under his neck keeping his head propped and his body laying flat on the ground. Jack's soft breaths made him seem harmless.

Angelica bit her lip as she tightened her arms around her body. She had been fighting the urge to cuddle up with him for a while now. Angelica hadn't been able to fall asleep. It was freezing, she had no clue how jack could just fall asleep in this temperature. She breathed out heavily causing a puff of misty air to leave her lips.

Angelica shuffled down and over closer to jack. She moved her body as close as she could without disturbing him. With careful movements she positioned herself so her head was just under his chin.

She sighed deeply shutting her eyes, feeling his warmth radiate onto her body. Angelica's lips turned up into a smile as she practically feel asleep instantly.

* * *

><p>Jack felt a body begin to emit warmth next to his own. His eyes opened heavily feeling them slowly adjust. Angelica lay on her side cuddled up to him breathing slowly. Jack sighed remembering what she said earlier. Her answer was like a kink in their relationship being smoothed out. Though it was only one of many that needed to be tendered to. Still, it was better than nothing.<p>

Jack slid his arm under her waist lifting her off the cool wood and slightly onto his chest. Carefully he moved his other over her body pressing Angelica closer to him. He brushed her thick curls to the side uncovering her gorgeous face. As she stirred, her head slipped into his neck and her hand found its way to the skin on his chest.

A burst of icy cold jolted through his body as her hand touched his skin. He cringed slightly as it started to fade away. Knowing of how cold she must be, jack wrapped his arms around her tighter in an effort to warm her up. Angelica's legs slowly moved up onto his as a yawn escaped her lips.

She cuddled into his chest moving her head up so her cool nose brushed his chin. Jack couldn't help but smile as he let his hand fall to the curvy dip in her back.

"I've never truly hated you...". Angelica's soft voice broke the chilled air making Jack's ears prick up surprised at what she said. He felt her head return back as jack stared up at the wood ceiling. He felt his heart begin to beat faster as things seemed to click. A wash of guilt flooded over him. He shut his eyes screwing up his face.

_Never truly?_

Jack remember back to all the times she had said that she hated him. All those times she never really meant it. She must have been really putting on a show as some of the times, it looked like Angelica really meant it. Especially when they were Tia's shack. Jack could see the pain and pure anger in her eyes. It was like a fiery fury waiting to be unleashed upon him.

With slight disbelief in what she just said, jack opened his eyes with a sigh. He would never get women. They say hate you and the next they didn't really hate you but they still say it anyway. He let out a sigh feeling Angelica's heart slow it's thump.

Jack bent his neck moving his lips down to her forehead, placing a long kiss on her skin. His rough lips brushed her smooth skin as he retracted back placing his chin to her head. Jack shut his eyes relaxing himself enabling him to fall asleep as well.

~•~

A loud boom woke jack making him spring up. Angelica gasped loudly as she rolled violently off from him as another boom echoed through the brig. They both sat in surprise hearing yells up on the deck. As jack got to his feet Angelica shuffled over to the little port hole peering out.

"Pirates". Just as her words reached his ear a cannon ball ripped through the deck leaving a gaping hole in the side allowing water to flood in. The sea quickly wrapped around his boots as shards of wood began to float in the deepening water. They both waded their way to the stairs and out onto the deck where the early morning sun shone down hard.

Jack stopped at the top of the stairs feeling Angelica bump into his back. Men ran around frantically trying to set the cannons. He moved his eyes to the horizon looking at their attacker. Jack squinted slightly feeling as if he knew this ship. He began to move his feet, walking over to the side of the ship dodging the scrambling men.

He leaned over the ships side staring right at the incoming ship. It glided along the water at a slight angle with it's dark reddish hull. It's familiar flag flapped in the wind baring a white skeleton stabbing a red beating heart.

"It's your farther...". Angelica chuckled lightly as her accent played with the words.

Jack turned his head with a smile. Before he was able to answer he was grabbed at the shoulder.

A sword was pointed at his chest as one of the crew yelled. "Pirates on board!". Just as he finished he swiped his sword at jack making him bend back. He pulled out his own and thrashed it back sending the crewman stumbling backwards.

Another cannon ball rocked the ship furiously as the _Misty Lady_ was closer than expected. Jack looked over to the other ship just as hooks flew in the air towards them. They latched onto the railing pulling the ship to the side. It rocked to the left causing everyone to fall.

Everything went fast. The ship quickly became over run with pirates, Pirates jack knew. Just as his brain caught up, his heart pricked. Jack looked around for Angelica, finding her dispatching off some of the merchant crew. He turned back facing the tight battle field, knowing where he had to head.

Jack began to slash his way through when suddenly a sword was pointed towards him. He held his up hitting the attackers. The man stopped squinting at him. "Jack sparrow?". It was a man on his farther's crew that had recognized him. Just as jack was to answer back the crew man was attacked along with Jack. He pushed his sword hard against his before stabbing it through his chest.

As the man fell to the ground another behind dropped his sword holding up his hands in surrender. Jack scanned his eyes for Angelica. She stood with a bloody sword as the remainder of the crew surrendered.

The winning crew cheered as Angelica made her way over to him. He gave her a smile while she placed her sword back in his hilt causing him to do the same. The men began to scramble under the deck looking for their spoils. "Where's Gibbs?...". Angelica's face fell as she looked around causing jack to look as well. He frowned. "Better not be dead...". Just as he finished his sentence the man in question appeared before them.

"Jacky...". A familiar voice rumbled from behind Gibbs making Angelica smile. His farther strode up next to Gibbs with a smile. "This is quite a surprise... Come". He turned on his heel. "Didn't expect to find you on a ship like this...". He began to make his way back to the plank connection both ships. "Honestly neither did I...". Teague chuckled deeply as all three followed slowly. They entered his ship as the hustle of the crew began with countless barrels and boxes of supplies were being transported.

"I see you've had a detour...". Gibbs strayed off to help the crew as Angelica and Jack continued to follow behind. "We've had more than just 'a' detour.". Angelica huffed angrily as they climbed the stairs up to the helm. She gave jack a stare instigating the thought that it was his fault. They reached the door to the captains cabin.

"How am I at fault here?". Jack frowned puzzled as the door opened. Angelica scoffed. "You and your crazy plans jack". Both walked inside after Teague, staring angrily at each other. "That have kept us alive mind you.". Jack widened his eyes as the door was shut behind them, still face to face arguing. "Barely!". Angelica started to raise her voice when Teague spoke up over them both.

"You two can bicker to your hearts content in your own time.". Teague stood behind a large desk in the back of the room. He removed his hat giving them both a stern look causing them both to stop, not with out a glare being shared between them. "Now...". He sat down leaning back in his chair. "Where are you headed?...". Jack sighed looking over at Angelica who just frowned at him.

He sauntered over to a chair facing the desk opposite his farther. He sat comfortably down slinking back into the chair, spreading his legs. "We need a ship dad... And fast". He stated. Teague sat quietly for a moment awaiting more. Jack ran a hand over his mouth and beard keeping his eyes on him.

"He has the Pearl, don't know if he's set it free, or if he hasn't...". Teague leaned forward. "Your not very good at keeping in possession of your ship son...". A chuckle from Angelica stirred behind him. "He can't even keep hold of it when it's in a bottle.". Angelica laughed lightly making her way over to pat him hard on the shoulder before going to sit on the desk.

Jack sighed. "Thank you for your valued input darling...". He smiled sarcastically at her. Angelica smiled back crossing her legs. "I'm glad it was helpful jack.". She smiled sickly sweet at him as Teague continued. "I can take you both pirate cove, we have a few good ships on offer for you there...". He pulled out a drawer in his desk beginning to rummage around in it.

"It's about a four day trip from here, if we leave tonight...". He pulled out a brass key and handed it to Angelica, shutting the drawer loudly. "You can stay in the spare cabin until then.". Angelica smiled sliding off the desk and begin to walk past jack. He sat up frowning. "Where's my key?". He looked at Angelica who was making her way to the door.

"You share the room jack... I'm certain that's not a problem for you...". He leaned back as jack watched her leave. Angelica had left the room leaving jack and Teague alone. An awkward silence filled the air.

"You keep pushing her away jacky...". Jack scoffed in response answering back quickly. "She starts it.". Teague's voice became rough. "And how old are you now?". Jack sighed rubbing his forehead. "If she starts it, don't add to it.". Jack groaned knowing where this conversation would lead, where most lead. "I don't want to be lectured on this every time we meet.". Anger filled his body feeling fed up with all this, moving his hand off his face. "Then why don't you act on it for once.". His farther looked at him seriously as Jack gritted his teeth.

He stood quickly turning his back to him.

"Easier said than bloody done...".

He walked fast to the door to hear Teague call back. "Drinking won't fix it either!". Jack slammed the door behind him making his way down the stairs and into the brig.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you so much for reading! hope you enjoyed it! Can't wait for these reviews! Xxooxoxoxoxoxoxo <strong>


	26. Chapter 26

**_._**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Well! Here is chapter 26! Sorry for it taking so long! Ik I promised more over the holidays but I spent it mostly sleeping... XD but anyway, here is a very 'fluffy' chapter for you all to enjoy! Want to thank you for all the support! I love you all and I will never forget this story so don't worry!<em>**

**_(And yes IK when authors say that and then they forget it the next day, BUT THATS NOT ME!) Enough of me, here is chapter 26!_**

**_-Rum_**

* * *

><p><strong>-Chapter 26-<strong>

It was quiet. The sort of quiet that made your imagination spin and create a web etched with strange possibilities. For Angelica, it was too quiet. Everything seemed too peaceful this night. Not a noise was heard from outside and even the crew bellow were silent. Not to mention she hadn't seen jack since their 'conversation' with Teague. It was as if she was here alone.

Angelica sighed rolling to the side, pulling her knees into her chest. She tucked one hand under her pillow digging her nose into it, feeling the covers shift over her bare legs. The whole day she had spent in here alone with her thoughts, giving herself some time to relax.

As her eyes glazed over the moon lit room her mind flicked back to earlier today. From sleeping on the wooden floors to a luxurious double bed in a day. She scoffed at her luck tightening her grip around the fluffy pillow. Her smile slowly faded as she replaced a certain word in her head.

_Double..._

Angelica turned her head looking behind to the vast mattress that seemed to span forever. She was only small and she took up practically none of the bed, especially when she hung of the edge. Angelica rolled over so she faced the rest of the bed. She stretched her arm out running her fingers over the space before her, knowing someone who could fill it. A slight fuzz of loneliness gurgled in her stomach.

Angelica tucked her arm back in closing her eyes groaning. She buried her face into the pillow unable to believe this feeling. Jack could cut of both her arms and she would still long to feel the warmth of his hugs. She couldn't shake it, as much as she tried it continued to ache making everything seem impossible.

"God dammit...'. Angelica shot up swinging her legs over the bed planting her feet to the freezing wood. She hung her head low balancing it on the palms of her hands, causing her hair to fall down to her knees.

They say you remember your first love forever, and that everything aside, you will always have a piece of your heart dedicated to them. But that was one of those statements you wouldn't believe until you experience it for yourself. And for Angelica, it liked to rear its ugly head whenever she let her mind wonder.

The door flew open as jack nearly fell inside. He rolled along the door until he found the handle, clinging on to it and leaning awkwardly crooked. Angelica frowned pulling her feet up off the floor and into the bed.

Jack continued slowly shutting the door before stumbling over to the desk hands flailing about tipsily. At least she knew what he had been doing all day. Angelica smiled slightly watching him trip and stumble over everything trying to get his coat off. He finally got it off throwing it onto the desk victoriously.

It was obvious how utterly drunk he was and honestly, it disappointed her. To her it seemed like the only thing that made him happy apart from his ship, that's what she saw on the outside anyway.

"I was expecting a locked door...". Jack sat on a chair with his legs spread out, white shirt open, head leaned back and hands rubbing his face slightly muffling his words. Angelica scanned her eyes over his covered face. "I didn't think I'd have too...". Angelica heard a deep chuckle erupt from under his hands. She frowned confused at why he laughed.

His hands slipped of his face turning to Angelica. "Your a beautiful woman on a ship with many lonely men luv...". Jack spoke roughly as he sat up placing both hands back over his face rubbing his eyes.

Angelica cringed, moving her gaze to the door. That hadn't once pasted her mind. She assumed being on his farther ship the crew wouldn't do such a thing. Angelica frowned tucking her legs back into the covers shuffling down onto her belly, wrapping her arms up and around the pillow.

"I shouldn't have to live in fear of being violated.". She cuddled into the pillow further speaking quietly. Jack slowly moved his hands of his face carefully standing, using the chair as support. "No, you shouldn't...". Jacks voice was serious with a hint of sadness, as he looked down at her.

Jack wasn't one for showing real sadness. Usually he shrugged it off or kept it to himself. Either way he bottled it up and from experience, Angelica knew that for him, it wasn't a good thing.

Jack flicked of his hat plonking it down on the desk. He wobbled slowly over to the bed untying his belts as he went. Once he reached the bed, Jack awkwardly climbed over her collapsing behind Angelica sighing loudly.

Angelica watched one boot after the other fly over her head hitting the floor with a clop. Soon followed his shirt which floated down just off from the desl. She felt the covers lift and the bed shake as Jack shuffled down.

Angelica carefully rolled over moving her eyes to the now filled other side of the bed where Jack lay. He yawned squinting his eyes shut, before running his hand through his hair, pulling out his famous red bandana throwing that over Angelica too. She just watched him calm down pulling the covers up to his hips and no further.

He lay with his eyes closed arms by his side.

She moved her eyes down to his chest as it moved slowly up and down. His tanned muscled chest taunted her as the urge to cuddle up to him increased. Angelica kept her eyes gazing over his tattoos as if she was reading the story they were trying to tell.

"Barbossa would be half way round the world by now...". She said softly digging her face into the pillow further, pulling her arm up around her head revealing her cameral skinned shoulder. Jack turned his head to the side opening his eyes weakly. She could see how tired he was, such a rare sight it was.

"What do you even plan to do once you have the Revenge?..." He questioned groggily blinking heavily. Angelica moved her eyes away from his scanning him slowly. She frowned. Angelica hadn't really thought that far.

"Just going to where the tide takes you eh?". Jacks voice softened further making the sides of Angelica mouth turn up. She moved her eyes back into his seeing them barely able to stay open.

"Isn't that what everyone does now days?" Angelica moved her arm down tucking it under her check smiling. Jack chuckled deeply moving his head up facing the ceiling. "You got a point there darl'n...".

Angelica moved her body over to his laying her bare legs over his. She pulled herself onto him as he instantly wrapped his arm around her back moving the other down to her hip. Angelica cuddled her head into his neck lifting one hand to up cradle his check and the other intertwined with his around her back.

"This beds definitely a lot nicer than wood...". Angelica felt his cheek mold his lips into a smile causing her to do the same. She moved his head so he faced her before placing her lips to his. After the brief kiss finished, Jack smiled again moving his lips to her forehead. He rolled on his side cuddling her close with his arms tightly around her body.

She giggled into his chest as he moved his lips to her cheek, her neck then shoulder, kissing her skin as he went. She could feel his smile against her shoulder as she wrapped her arms around his neck hugging him back.

Angelica shut her eyes cuddling as close as she could into him. Jack began to relax again keeping his lips to her shoulder meaning she had her chin resting on his head. She moved the arm he had his lips to up and around his head, brushing his dreads aside.

Basically Angelica was holding Jack in her arms as she stroked his head lovingly. Jack sighed moving a hand slowly down her leg that was wrapped around his waist running his hand over the soft skin on her leg. He kissed her shoulder again returning his hand up to her face. He stroked her cheek as if to say good night.

Angelica smiled again pressing her lips to his forehead as if she was saying good night back. She shut her eyes and continued to stroke his face, running her fingers along the distinct cheek bone. She relaxed herself before falling asleep holding Jack in her arms.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Thanks for reading! Remember to <em>****_Follow_****_ & _****_Favorite_****_ if you enjoyed it! See you all next time! xxoo_**


	27. Chapter 27

.

* * *

><p><strong><em>HELLO HELLO! Yes Ik this update took ages but I have been busy getting ready for exams. :( so scared for the math one as my teacher it literal poop at teaching. (She even said she failed math at high school and that's it's her first time teaching math in 20 YEARS) like Bruh, why you tell your math students your bad at math? I don't even know why.<em>**

**_Anyway, I put a few new links in my bio for my Instagram accounts! For both Johnny Depp & Captain Jack Sparrow ;) ehehe! Follow them if you wish! I'm very active on there, so you can ask me questions about this story and just about me on there!_**

**_Anyway, enough of me blabbing on about stuff, here the long awaited chapter 27!_**

**_-Rum xxoo_**

* * *

><p><strong>-Chapter 27-<strong>

The next few days passed slowly with the clam weather pushing them steadily to Pirate Cove. After the night days before, waking up tangled up in each other's arms set the awkward mood for the rest of the trip. Both of them knew a fight would soon eventuate after such a night, so despite the difficulty, they kept to themselves in an effort to avoid any sort of confrontation.

For Jack, it proved to be impossible. Where ever he went, she was. It was like fate kept pulling them back together, even when they wanted to stay apart to salvage the little relationship they had burning left.

Not only did he keep bumping into her, but the painful longing just seemed to ached all over. As much as he wanted to see her, a little sane voice in the back of his head always screamed at him to not.

It also didn't help that they still shared a room. They always shared a room, even in Pirate Cove they had a room together. In the massively twisted and uneven mansion at Pirate Cove, there were hundreds of rooms, yet they still managed to end up together in one.

Though Jack didn't mind. The only reason he ever slept in the room was because Angelica was around. And when it was just him, he didn't sleep in the bed without her. He never had, not for the over 15 years he had know her, had he slept in that room with a double bed without her. Practically half his life, giving a few years.

Jack ran his fingers along his chin feeling his beard occasionally making an O with his mouth, while tapping his fingers on the bottle with his other hand. He peered through the wheel and railing down the stairs to Angelica who stood leaning over the side of the ship on the deck. He had his chair balancing slightly, leaning back to look at her.

"Why don't you just talk to Angelica instead of just staring at her jacky...". Jack quickly placed his chair back on four legs ripping his eyes forward. He hadn't realized how obvious his gaze had become. "I've been trying to tell him that since she joined us..". Gibbs crossed his arms leaning against the mast near where they say at the helm.

Jack pointed his finger sternly at Gibbs frowning. "Don't you start too.". Gibbs scoffed standing straight making his way down to the deck. "He's right." Teague sighed running his lead over the map ruling a line across it.

"No".

"Yes".

"No!"

"Yes...".

Jack moved his finger now to his farther. "No, no, no, no, no.".

Teague threw down his pencil leaning up and back against his chair. "He's right and you dam well know it boy, grown up.". He returned the finger point back at jack. Jack sighed rubbing his temple with his free hand. "You've been avoiding each other for the past three days. What did you do?".

He removed his hand from his face mouth open. "What makes you think I did something?". Teague scoffed, "Because you always do Jack.". Jack moved his hand from around his bottle which was resting in the table. "I'm not always the bad guy.". He placed a hand on his chest leaning forward. Teague raised his eyebrows crossing his arms. "Metaphorically... But.".

Jack hung open his mouth about to say what happened that night to cause this avoidance, but Teague beat him to it. "You slept with her?..". Jack frowned answering back instantly. "No! Well... not this, exact time... But slightly". He leaned back against his chair. "Slightly? What in heavens name do you mean slightly jack? You either do or your don't". Jack cringed leaning forwards to explain further.

"No no no... We were, friendlier, than usual... Friendliness, if we were to be friendly...". Teague frowned staying silent for a while, then slowly began to shake his head. "Just talk to her will you son...". He stood up, gathering up his map. "It's not as simple as that!". Jack yelled back but he continued to slowly make his way behind where they sat at the helm into his cabin.

* * *

><p>The moon shone onto the rippling water as the ship slowly cut through the sea. The breeze was clam and salty and the silence was soothing. Angelica sat on the wide ledge located behind the ship after the helm with her legs straight out, crossed slightly in front of her leaning back against the wooden hull.<p>

She twisted the emerald ring on her thumb keeping her eyes on the glistening waves. Hours she had spent sitting her holding the only true gift she had ever received. Angelica could still remember the night Jack gave it to her, how awkward he was.

She chuckled at the thought smiling down at the ring. Angelica adjusted it so the moon light began to reflect off the green, her smile began to fade. Studding her eyes over the ring, sadness slowly washed over her heart. She moved her eyes away back out to the sea.

It wasn't fair. Why must she miss him. Why must they fight and bicker. She didn't enjoy it, it made her feel horrible after, especially when things just seemed to slightly get better. That is why she must avoid him, to prevent it, to prevent it from getting worse. Their relationship was messed up enough as it is.

Although avoidance wasn't really the best solution, it was the only thing that seemed to work, that they could I agree on. Talking about their problems and difference would be pointless with jack. As always he would freeze up and not say a word in contribution, but she still tried. She thought maybe one day he would open up again and actually tell her how he feels, that's if he can even say the word 'love' out loud anymore.

Jack used to tell her that he loved her every night and morning back in their younger days, when they were love sickened. For the 5 good years they were together in their early twenties, before he left, then left again and again and again. She would never get why, and she assumed she would never know.

"Aren't you cold luv?". Angelica snapped out of her thoughts turning her head towards jack who sat down next to her. She moved her eyes to behind him at the ladder leading to her 'hiding' place, she didn't think he'd find her.

Angelica moved her eyes back into his, then turned away not wanting to reply. She slowly pulled her legs into her chest, knees now blocking her view, folding her arms close to her body. A heavy sigh rumbled next to her. A soft thump sounded next to her, she shifter her eyes over to see a large bottle of whine sitting next to her arm. She slightly moved her eyes up to jack who up uncorked his bottle.

Moving them back to the bottle, she wrapped her fingers around the cool glass. "It's the good stuff, from the captains quarters.". Jack spoke sweetly. Angelica looked up at his smiling face, he was trying. She pulled it up resting the bottle in her lap moving her fingers up to the cork.

Angelica didn't know what to say, she felt as if anything she said would turn into an argument starter. "In the late morning we should be dock'n pirate cove...". She could hear his words right in her ear. Jack spoke so nicely, it was strange, it was like after every silent pause he thought deeply at what to say, and concentrated at how to say it. Angelica could tell he didn't want to fight either.

The sound of the waves crashing weakly on the boat filled the silence of the next few minuets, until she felt jacks side against hers. She turned her head to see Jack sliding down next to her, their faces and bodies close. Jack stretched his legs out, reaching into her lap to grab the bottle, uncorking it before passing it back.

One thing for sure was that he was warm. Angelica didn't have her jacket or hat, she had left them in the island. She always kicked herself in the brain for being so stupid to leave them behind, even the doll.

"Ya know, you could always find a good ship at pirate cove instead?...". Jacks rough but soft voice warmed her neck. She turned her head to look at him, their heads at the same level. "I want the revenge...". Her accent was thicker than usual for not speaking for a while, and it seems to make jack smirk.

His smile faded, as he shuffled to move a hand up to gesture with. "Darling, you see, we can't get the revenge, with out the Pearl...". Jack spoke seriously keeping his eyes in hers. "Even with a fleet, he would pick them off one by one, they can't catch him.". Angelica moved her eyes away, knowing where this was going.

"That's why we need the Pearl, as she's fast enough to catch him.". Angelica tightened her grip around her bottle. "But, Barbossa has the Pearl and-". She cut him off with a sudden thought. "Then we make him come to us, we board him and take over.".

Jack sat with his mouth open, contemplating what she said. "That's if he dosn't blow us to pieces first.". Angelica bit her lip, feeling the chill of the deep night set in. "Well it's either that or we give up.". She moved her eyes to jack, who she could see thinking, before smiling lightly.

"You are cold...". Jack smiled as Angelica frowned confused. He lifted up his finger tapping her lips. "Your lips are blue luv.". She turned away biting down on them hard.

Suddenly she felt his arm slip behind her and his body slide in against her back. He moved his legs under hers so she sat in between his legs as Jack wrapped his arms around her, Angelica's head fitting into his neck.

She didn't push away, but instead put down her bottle and moved her hands under his for warmth. "You could have just given me your coat.". Angelica kept her eyes on their intertwined hands. "Yes... But we both benefit from this a lot more...". She smiled while jack planted a kiss on her head.

Angelica twisted her body so that her legs leaned over one of his and her body on the side. She moved her head up, cupping his face kissing his cheek before hiding her hands inside his jacket and shirt to the warm skin, cuddling into his chest, pressing her cheek against the his skin too.

Jack breathed in deeply wrapping his arms even tighter around her body. She sighed, squeezing her eyes shut from the cold breeze.

* * *

><p>Hours passed, and Angelica had long since fallen asleep. He could still feel her soft hands and cheek caressing his skin. Jack had just sat there, now with his legs crossed around her, thinking.<p>

The sun had begun to peak over the horizon, staining the clouds light orange and blue. Jack sighed placing his chin on her forehead. They couldn't stay here till morning, but he didn't want to wake her. Jack frowned looking down at her sleeping body.

If he wasn't going to wake her, he was going to have to carry her to their room. That shouldn't be to difficult considering it was right behind them through a door, that's if she had the key with her. Both doors had the same key luckily, but all he needed to do was check her pant pockets.

Jack shifted his hand of from around her body already feeling the chill, and slipped his finger into one pocket. He felt around, but nothing. Jack wrapped that arm back around her and slipped the other hand down to the other pocket close to his chest.

Thankfully they key was in there, and he slid it out. Jack held it in his fist and began to pick up Angelica, taking special care to not disturb her. He pushed her against his chest putting an arm under her legs and around her body. Jack turned around shoving the key into the lock, pushing open the door, before shutting it behind them.

As he slowly made his way to the bed, he passed the table throwing the key onto it. He removed her boots as he stood above the bed, placing them down. Carefully, jack knelt down laying her in the bed, lifting the covers over her body. Jack waited, kneeling down, until she settled in, cuddling into the pillow. He smiled with a sigh leaning over, brushing a hand over her cheek kissing her forehead.

Jack felt Angelica's hand grab his that rested on her check, still with his lips on her skin. "Lie with me?...". He could barely hear her even with how close she was. Jack retracted back still with his hand on her face. He smiled, nodding in response. He got up quickly taking of his jacket in the process, placing it on the desk along with his waist coat and bandana.

Jack made his way back to the bed, sitting down to take of his boots, then shuffled back behind her. He lifted up the sheets laying down under them as Angelica rolled over. Before he had even settled in, she had already begun to wrap her arms and legs around him. Jack hugged her back moving the hair from her face, kissing her forehead again.

He cuddled her as tightly as he could resting his chin on her head, as she yawned into his neck, moving her hands inside his shirt making him smile. Jack shut his eyes as Angelica relaxed, to try and rest through the early morning.

* * *

><p><strong>Yay! Hoped you liked it! Remember to <span><em>favorite<em> and _follow_ if enjoyed!**


	28. Chapter 28

.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Hello all! Yes ik it's been ages! But I had exams and studding.. But it's all over now and I can update yay! I also have some awesome readers from Instagram here! Wooo! So glad that you guys are loving my story! Anyway, a bit of action in here, we haven't had some in a while.<em>**

**_Chapter 29 will be out shortly don't you worry guys! Writing it now! :) Hope you enjoy, and remember to review to tell me your thoughts!_**

**_-Rum_**

* * *

><p><strong>-Chapter 28-<strong>

For the few hours they slept together in the bed intwined in each other arms once again, it was as if they shut their eyes and opened them instantly to the sound of bells ringing to indicate they had reached pirate cove's outer shores.

Not much was shared in the way of words, but a good morning kiss to seal the mood for the rest of the day sweetened Jack's spirits. It was a lot better than the last few days of waking up in a net hammock.

As they made their way out onto the deck watching the fogged waters around pirate cove draw near, things seemed slightly clearer despite the ironic fog headed their way. They had managed to dodge the harsh waters and reach the other side of the storm, with only a few scrapes.

The morning sun weakly shone down onto the ship as it slowly moved into the clouds hovering above the sea. Angelica sat with her legs crossed near the helm, as Jack leaned on the table. Teague had his hands on the wheel guiding the ship in minding the scattered broken ships sticking out of the water. "How long you plan to stay.".

Jack crossed his arms over his chest. "One, two days at the most.". Teague waved his hand gesturing over at the wheelsman to take over. "Basically, get a decent ship, and head off.". He kept his eyes over his farther as he placed a chair near the table. "With a crew of course.". Angelica spoke while Teague sat down grunting as he did.

"The pub should help with that luv.". Jack moved his eyes down to her. "That's if it's even open anymore.". He moved his eyes over to his farther. "What do you mean?". He frowned slightly. "Less pirates, less customers son, if you haven't already noticed, we are dying out.". He chuckled slightly as jack stayed frowning looking down.

"Navy have stepped up their game, not as many of us are making the journey back.". Jack kept his eyes to his boots thinking back to what that naval captain said.

_Men like you and your fellow brethren, don't belong in the new world..._

Jack felt a hand on his leg. He moved out of his thoughts to see Angelica's hand placed on his leg in a reassuring way, as if she knew what he was thinking. "There will always be men in the taverns, even if the worlds ending...".

* * *

><p>Not much conversation was left after she placed her hand onto his leg. Teague gave Jack an eyebrow raise, turning things too awkward for him. Before he could say a word, jack made his way down to the deck and away, leaving Teague to turn the look to her.<p>

"What?". Angelica crossed her arms knowing exactly '_what_' he was instigating. She bit her lip watching his eyes move and a smile protrude onto his face in a way as if to say, '_you know what_'. Angelica moved her eyes away from his contagious smile. Teague chuckled standing up, patting her on the shoulder as he went. "Your not fighting, that's all that matters.". He began to make his way into the cabin behind.

"For now.". Angelica called back, hearing him chuckle again.

**~•~**

A few hours had passed and they had pushed through the fog to reach the docks of Pirate Cove. She made her way off the ship, but was stopped by Teague before she could reach the mansion. He gave her a ring of keys that unlocked all the best room in the place.

The doors of the massively unstable mansion were alway open, the front door that is. Now that Teague practically owned the place, he kept the best rooms under lock and key. He didn't care who stayed in the rooms and what went on behind those closed doors, along as they didn't fall into his, he was a jolly man.

Angelica walked in alone as Teague took jack away back to the docks. Making her way through the halls and up the stairs she fiddled with the keys that were given to her until she found the one to her door. A long awaited break was needed.

**~•~**

The warm water fell upon her face as is cascaded around her skin. It soaked her hair causing it to stick in long strips to her bare back. It felt good. So good to wash off everything. It had been too long since she had properly showered. She has spent the daylight hours simply resting and eating, simple yet well spent say.

Angelica moved her closed eyes up to the warm water running her fingers through her hair. She was lucky to be given the one of two rooms with a working bathing system. This room and Teague's had a barrel of water perched on the tip of the roof pocking out of the fog to heat up in the sun.

Unfortunately it only had enough water for a 15 minuet bathe, and refilling it everyday was dangerous, so usually it re filled with the rain if it came often enough. Though, a 15 minuet shower a week or so was better than nothing at all.

Angelica moved her head back down looking at her feet surrounded by soapy water. She moved her eyes to the wet wooden door rubbing her arms around her body. Droplets of water dripped of her nose as she sighed. Her mind rummaged around in her thoughts as her eyes looked around the showering stall.

A bar of her scented soap sat on the small high ledge as a new shirt, pants, corset and towel had been hung over the walls. But behind the soap, was a pistol. She frowned. Angelica had always kept a loaded gun by her in the shower. It always made her feel uneasy despite the fact it should make her feel safer.

She hated the fact that she always had to arm herself. There weren't may times in her life that she felt safe, even in the convent the elder priest had a taste for the young girls in the church. It made her sad that she lived in such a man dominated world, but what could she do apart from wish for equality that would never happen.

Angelica moved her eyes gloomily away from the pistol wrapping her arms tight around her body. She breathed out heavily clearing her mind, when the creak of a door caught her ears.

The door softly creaked until the sound of the lock broke it. She kept still as her mind played the worst scenario over and over.

She shut her eyes hushing away her thoughts. _Maybe it's just Jack?_

Moving carefully, she leaned her body to the door pushing her face up to the wood peaking through a crack.

It wasn't Jack.

An older scrubby man with a knife in hand walked slowly up to the shower door darting his eyes around the room. Angelica shot back as the pushed back thoughts exploded in her mind. Her breathing hitched and her heart skipped a beat as she began to hear his steps draw closer.

Angelica's mind stumbled over its own feet as her heart pumped hard in her chest. Her eyes ripped across the shower stall until they hit the pistol. She grabbed it off the ledge eagerly flipping it quietly open. Three bullets were lined up each ready to shoot.

She carefully grabbed the towel wrapping it securely around her body moving closer to the door with her finger on the trigger ready. With an ear pressed to the door the steps were so close.

Angelica waited for what seemed to be forever, until the door swung suddenly open.

She pulled the gun to his head but before she could shoot he smacked it out of her hand.

He immediately grabbed her, pushing the knife to her neck piecing her skin. She moaned with pain before lifting her foot to kick him back. The knife sliced along her next as she ripped away. With a hand to her neck her eyes raced across the room for her pistol.

She planted here eyes onto the gun, but before she could react he grabbed her again pulling her to the ground. He rolled Angelica onto her back as she tried to get her feet up to push him back. He put the knife back to her neck, feeling his hands run over her legs.

Angelica screwed up her face in disgust. "Get OFF me!". She push his face back enough to kick him away. Her wet hair whipped around as she turned back to the gun. She scrambled on hands and knees over to it as he grabbed her leg pulling himself over, trying to trap her underneath him.

He pulled her leg hard causing her to fall flat. The pistol was an arms length away as she stretched out for it, feeling the wood cut her hands and knees. Just as she secured the gun in her grip, he pulled her leg again yanking her back.

Angelica turned, whacking her fist into his jaw before pulling the gun at him.

_**Bang, bang, bang.**_

The shots echoed through the room. His body fell limp at her feet. She retracted back shuffling until her back hit the wall. Her heart pounded out of her chest so much that it hurt to breath. She threw down the pistol looking at her blood soaked hands.

Angelica shook slightly as her breathing hitched at every breath. She pulled her legs into her chest as the room fell silent, only the sound of the water hitting the wood. Her eyes moved over to the man. He was facing down against the floor with blood pooling around him. The water for the shower slowly began to seep over washing the bloody knife and mixed with the blood from the man.

Her eyes moved up to her legs. They were riddled with scrapes and cuts from the knife, causing her neck to ache. She closed her eyes leaning her head against the wall, wanting to cry.

_Why._

The door handle violently twisted making Angelica open her eyes. She sucked back the tears of pain, as jacks voice rumbled from behind the door. "Angelica?". He banged onto the door. "Angelica!". Before she could answer back he slammed into the door forcing it open.

Jack stumbled in, but stopped once inside.

* * *

><p>He couldn't believe what he saw. Three gun shots he had heard in the hall way to their room, and this was the result. Jack ran his eyes over the blood soaked room before moving them over Angelica. She sat on the floor leaning against the wall with a towel wrapped weakly around her.<p>

He frowned making his way over to her, looking at the man as he went. Kneeling down as close to her as he could, Jack scanned her. She was cut, battered and bruised. "You ok?". She moved her eyes to him calmly. "Yeah...". Her voice was weak and her eyes slightly red. It hurt him.

Jack quickly took of his jacket giving it to her by wrapping it around her front. He looked back at the man face down in his own blood and the water had caused it to spread all over the wooden floor. It soaked the room with the smell of fresh blood. He shuffled over rolling him to his front.

"Jesus Christ". Jack looked up at the door way to see his farther with a hand to his head.

He walked in kneeling down with Jack, moving his eyes to Angelica. "You alright sweetheart?". Angelica just nodded in response as Teague turned to Jack. "Go help her out of here son.". Jack scrunched up his nose with a nod too, returning back to Angelica.

She looked up at him with the coat still lying across her front. He moved in close. "Can you walk?". Jack asked softly. He didn't know how to approach this, he didn't know how far the man got, and he didn't want to ask. She nodded a yes and started to stand.

Jack stopped her as she slid up the wall to stand. "I'll carry you.". She shook her head, but Jack grabbed her anyway, carrying her out of the room and onto the bed. He placed her down keeping his cost around her. She looked with such sadness down at her feet, it made his heart ache.

He frowned not sure what to do. She couldn't sit there in a towel and coat. He looked back into the bathroom. Jack stood up walking back to the shower stepping over the red watery pools.

Looking around slightly he spotted her clothes and pulled them down. As he made his way back he stopped next to his farther. He squinted down at the obviously dead man. "One heat shot and two to the chest.". Teague looked up. "Do he her use her?". Jack frowned.

"I'm not going to ask, not now.". Teague looked back down with a sigh, slowing getting up. "I'll get some men in here to clean up, I'd go and stay in another room for the night.". He patted Jack on the shoulder slightly pushing him out.

"It ain't fair on her, but what are you going to do. Hungry men will look for a meal...".

* * *

><p><strong><em>Chapter 28 done! Chapter 29 will be up very soon don't worry! Remember to <span>favorite<span>, follow and review if you enjoyed! I love feedback!_**


	29. Chapter 29

.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Hello all! I've noticed that I've lost quite a few readers, or maybe I haven't and they are just not reviewing anymore? I don't know.. Reviews are really what gives me motivation to keep going!<em>**

**_Anyway, here is chapter 29! A little bit short, but it was too long to add to chapter 28 :)_**

**_Remember to review your thoughts! It REALLY does help! Also a new (but old) character will be making an entrance soon ;) ehe! Hope you like this little chapter! I'll update soon!_**

**_-Rum xxoo_**

* * *

><p><strong>-Chapter 29-<strong>

Jack shut the door behind him keeping his eyes on Angelica sitting on the bed. She ran her fingers through her hair brushing it back from her face. Their new room wasn't as fancy, but it would surely do.

He removed his fingers from around the door knob slowly making his way to the bed, removing his clothes as he went. As he placed his coat on the near by desk, he kept his eyes on her. Her legs had been bandaged in places and she wore a long shirt that went down to her thighs.

Running his fingers though his own hair he pulled out his bandana placing it on the desk, un hooking his belt holding his sword and guns. She didn't smile nor cry, but she looked neural, more unemotional. Jack frowned, placing his belt onto the desk too.

"I picked a ship, one cabin but fast.". He kept his voice soft staring at her as she pulled up the covers sinking down into the bed keeping her eyes away from his. Jack continued to make his way over to the bed waiting for a response. "I was planning to leave at sunrise...". He sat sideways on the bed so he could keep his eyes to her, taking off his boots. "But if you need more time, I can accommodate.".

Angelica moved her arms up around her head cuddling into the pillow. Jack waited again for an answer when he suddenly saw her eyes meet his. "Sunrise will be fine.". She spoke into her arm, hearing the covers move as she did. Jack couldn't see the normal fire that burned inside the brown in her eyes. It was like it had been smothered with hopelessness until it burned no more. He frowned turning himself onto the bed lying back on top of the covers. Jack sighed rubbing his face.

He turned his head to her, seeing her eyes peaking over her arm. The candle light flickered behind Angelica as he looked at her, her bronze shoulder shining in the light.

He frowned knowing what he should ask. "Did he, use you?". As much as he didn't want to ask, he needed to, for her own health.

Her eyes moved away for a second before returning back into his. 'No, but he tried.". She moved her arm down placing her hand onto the pillow. Jack nodded, not sure how to answer. Angelica's eyes moved away awkwardly. Jack cringed at the awkward feel. "We can wait, a day or two for you-". Angelica's eyes met his again, with the fire beginning to smolder inside. "And what, give him even more time to run?". Her voice seemed stronger.

Jack's mouth hung open from being cut off, then shut it quite taken aback. He looked her up and down. She looked like the old, 'I'll kick you ass if you get in the way of what I want' Angelica, as she lifted her self of the pillow to speak with such force. He was surprised at how fast she could bounce back, a lot faster than he could admittedly.

Jack pouted his lips holding up his hands. "Just making sure...". He said practically whispering.

* * *

><p>Angelica softened her body, watching Jack's eyes move away from hers. She didn't mean to sound so harsh. She lowered herself back down onto the bed keeping her eyes onto him, feeling the cuts on her body, especially her neck, sting weakly. Angelica touched the bandage around her neck, placing her hand over it trying to sooth the pain underneath.<p>

She dug her head onto the pillow squinting her eyes shut as the pressure made it worse.

_Maybe a day or so would be nice?... No._

Angelica pushed the thought away. It was just a scratch, nothing more than a scrape.

She felt a hand on her shoulder and a radiating warmth over her body. "You alright luv?". Angelica felt jacks voice rumble softly above. She opened her eyes looking up at Jack next to her. Not sure what to say, she moved her eyes away opening her mouth. "It just hurts, that's all...". She breathed out moving her hand away from her neck.

Before she could roll away, Jack shuffled down so their faces met, moving his hand down to her waist holding her still. He moved his hand to her neck, pulling the bandage down slightly. He retracted back. "It's swollen.". Moving the bandage back over the wound she cringed slightly.

"Didn't they give you anything for the pain?". He moved in closer putting a hand on her chin moving her head up to looked at it again. "No...". As soon as she answered, Jack moved back frowning. "They should have.". He begun to get up as her heart skipped. She didn't want to be left alone, not now, not again.

"Wait.". She lurched forward feeling her pulse quicken. He kept moving off the bed until she jumped forward again, this time grabbing his arm, practically pulling his shirt off him.

Jack stopped, turning back. He opened his mouth to speak but she beat him to it. "I don't need anything, I-I'm fine, they said it was just temporary, I can sleep it off.". She spat out her words with her accent thick. She didn't feel safe without him right now, she didn't want him to leave.

She kept her grip around his arm until he started to look at her with a confused face. Angelica moved back as Jack sat down on the bed. She stayed sitting up glancing over at the door, feeling uneasy at the thought she was nearly left alone. She felt so weak with her fear.

"You know he can't come back darling.". She kept her eyes on the door as she slipped down into the bed feeling embarrassed. Angelica shut her eyes as the bed moved. She felt arms wrap around her as she opened her eyes. Jacks lips met her forehead and his hands moving up, cupping her cheeks. "You handled it better than anyone could have.". He whispered into her skin still cupping her face for while after he spoke.

She sighed, feeling her eyes water slightly at what he said, reawakening the angry and sadness she felt before. Jack moved his hands back down to pull her in close, placing his chin on her head.

Simple silence was shared between them as she cuddled into his neck, hand on his skin where the shirt parted. Her eyes hurt as she breathed carefully. Oh how she hated men.

She smirked at the irony sniffing in tearily.

Angelica blinked back the tears as jacks hand placed its self on her cheek. He rubbed his thumb over her skin comfortingly, obviously hearing her snotty sniff. Instead of drying her tears, it only made it harder to push back.

She opened her wet eyes to still see the stain of the orange candle light in the air. Angelica signed, running her fingers from his neck down to his chest. She began to feel another deep down pain ache in her heart as she moved her hands inside his shirt to his taught skin underneath. It made it harder to keep her tears at bay.

Angelica squinted her eyes shut, nearly pushing out a tear. So much pain, anger and sadness hung over her like a cloud ready to burst into a storm. It felt as is she had an unbreakable anchor around her feet pulling and keeping her down. She sniffed again into his chest, breathing out calming herself.

* * *

><p>Jack could hear her muffled wet sniffles. It hurt every time he heard it, making him cringe with sadness even more. He ran his fingers up and down her back pressing his lips into her hair, still with has hand on her cheek. Jack still didn't feel any tears wetting her cheek. Just the sound of her quietly sniffing it back.<p>

He sighed, frowning pulling his eyes shut. Jack felt as if this was his fault. He felt as if he should have been there, instead of at the pub. It made him sick knowing what some people would do, especially to Angelica. He didn't like the thought, and always tried to not think it.

He didn't know how men found the idea of using a woman again their will as she kicked and screamed for pleasure. How they found that pleasurable, Jack would never know. The feeling of her soft fingers along his chest broke his thoughts. They moved to his sides, wrapping her arms around his body. Her breathing slowed as he lay their in silence.

No more sniffles were heard, and her hands stopped roaming. He knew she must be tired, especially the fight she must have put up. Jack sat up slightly leaning over her. She stirred, but her kept his grip around her. He moved one hand over to the candle on the bedside table. He licked his fingers, putting out the candle, bringing the room into complete darkness.

He settled back down in the same position, cuddling Angelica tight. She slowly begun to calm again, as Jack fell asleep soon after.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Hope you enjoyed! :D xxoo<em>**


	30. Chapter 30

**.**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Hello all! Some of you may have noticed (if you follow my account) that I have posted a new story called '<span>Only Love Can Hurt Like This<span>' based on Jack/Angelica paring! It's up in my profile in my stories and I'm sure enjoy if you like Jack & Angelica, you'll like this story!_**

**_Anyways, also wanted to say from January 9th - 23rd I'll be on holiday.. Meaning no wifi! but I can still write.. It just mean no update for 2 weeks, but I'll update just before I go, and right when I get back for you all! Enough of me blabbering on and on, here is chapter 30! Yay!_**

**_-Rum xxoo_**

* * *

><p><strong>-Chapter 30-<strong>

The sun rose within a few hours and they got up, despite Jack asking many times if she was sure she was ready, she continued to dress in new clothes, ones that fit, and make her way down to the docks. Even then, it was as if he was persuading her to stay. She didn't know if it was out of care, or he wasn't ready to go.

With a hand over her bandaged neck, her boots clopped down the marble hall as the pain was no longer there, just a numbing residence of what was. "You sure?". She felt jacks voice in her ear, she turned to his face to see him leaning down slightly to her height. Her mind flipped slightly. She wasn't going to dwell on what happened, if she did that, she wouldn't be the woman, or ever here today.

She elbowed Jack in the stomach softly but enough to make him lurch back. "I'm not that small.". Angelica smirked back at Jack who had fallen slightly behind from her blow. He had a hand on his chest giving her a devious smile, skipping back up to her. She moved her eyes back in front as the main door was in sight.

"But your not that tall either.". His voice was right in her ear again, and his hands around her sides. Angelica could feel his smile on her bare shoulder. She put her hands in his to remove them smiling down at her feet. "You know, I really like your new clothes darling, lovely cut around the bust I must say.". He mumbled into her neck as a hand hovered above where her new shirt met her skin.

Her fast pace had been slowed as they messily spun on the spot with a mix of Jack trying to hug her, and Angelica, not so trying to push him away. He wrapped himself around tighter as Angelica tired to tell him to stop laughing as she did. "Alright, stop! Please!". She hung her head down with a smile on her face, her hair falling around her head.

Angelica tried to make her way still to the door, with Jack making it difficult. She laughed, as she knew how to stop it. Spinning in his arms she moved to face him. He looked down at her with a playful frown as she wrapped her own arms around his neck. On her toes, she moved her head up, placing a kiss upon his lips. They stopped for a while before she broke it, moving back just enough so she could fit a smile in between their lips. Jack smiled too loosening his grip around her. He pecked her lips one last time, then she dropped back down to her to flat feet.

He let her go as she walked out the open door looking back at Jack with a smirk as she went.

* * *

><p>Jack smilled and began to follow slowly behind her. She managed to shrug off what happen last night quite fast, at least it seemed like that on the outside. He walked slowly down the path seeing Angelica in the distance reach Teague at the docks. Jack watched them both walk up to their new ship and stopped next to it.<p>

Jack slowly caught up making his way down the dock in the foggy morning light as it always was at Pirate Cove, and to their ship next to Angelica over hearing the last of their conversation. "Are you sure you can join us, we could really use the help...". She put on a particularly sad face trying to guilt him in. Teague laughed putting a finger under her chin. "You can make that face all morning sweetheart, It won't change the fact I can't come with you." Angelica dropped the act and turned her lips into a smile as Jack shoved his hand into his pocket, stopping next to Angelica.

"Can't you move the meeting to a later date?". Jack pulled out his compass grabbing Angelica's hand causing her to look over at him instead. "Wish I could not have it at all, but it's a pressing issue I need to clear over.". He placed his compass in her hand looking over to his farther confused. "What issue?". Jack frowned as Teague laughed.

"The issue that's clearing us out boy!". Jack continued to frown still confused as Teague patted him on the shoulder. "Good luck.". Angelica gave Teague a quick hug as her goodbye. "Good luck to you to.". She let go, and he walked back down the docks and out of view.

Jack smiled over at Angelica. "Good luck to you too.". Jack copied mockingly in the highest voice he could. "You suck up.". He gave her a shove as Angelica hung her mouth. "Well I'm sorry if I'm just trying to be polite.". She smiled shoving him back beginning to walk up the plank onto the ship. Jack scoffed following after her. "At selected times mind you.". Angelica glared playfully back behind her at him as they reached the deck.

She stopped looking up spinning on the spot. "Big sails, should to get us around fast with good wind behind us.". He looked up briefly too at the huge pearl white sails flapping eagerly in the wind. She ran a hand down the mast turing her gaze to Jack. "The crew?". Jack turned around gesturing for her to follow. "Good twenty five down in the bring, plus Gibbs...'. Jack stopped halfway up the stairs causing Angelica to bang into him, looking back down over to the docks. "At which i have no idea of his whereabouts...". Jack quickly tried to shuffle around Angelica on the small stairs, squashing her up against the railing. He skipped down the rest of the stairs walking fast off the ship.

"I told him sunrise not sunset...".

* * *

><p>As Jack sped of the ship in search of Gibbs, she gave her self the grand tour. The only secluded cabin being the captains located near the helm up the stairs, seemed the only place she wanted to tour. After putting the compass in her pocket, she stepped inside surprised, it really was quite luxurious. Golden paint lining the etched patterns around the where the walls met, and a large double bed with a red rug lying over the top, white sheets lined with gold trimming.<p>

Everything seemed to match the red and golden lined theme with dark wood, just like her cabin back on the revenge. She ran her fingers over the large desk at the back of the cabin, behind being a yellow and red stained glass window. Even the table was designed elegantly with the legs crafted with roaring waves around a trident.

There was a particular part of the room Angelica found most interesting, was the huge wine rack stretching across half the wall near the desk, and to make it even better, it was full. Angelica skipped over grabbing each bottle pulling it out to take a look. She sorted through them all picking her favorite pulling out the cork.

"You lucked out well, the French like their wine.". Angelica stopped the wine bottle at her lips looking over at Jack who shut the door. She watched him walk up to the desk placing down his hat. He made his way over behind her placing his hands on her elbows, head near her ear. "Saw his huge rack, thought instantly of you." He pulled out a few random bottles as Angelica rolled her eyes turing to him. "That better not have a hidden meaning...'. Jack just smiled toothily as she knew he was referring to her bust.

She glared at him, sitting down at the deck on the table crossing her legs. "Come on, I thought it up on the spot and everything.". He sat down in the captains chair uncorking his bottle. Angelica rolled her eyes again placing the bottle next to her. "You know we can't do this alone unless we plan on suicide...". Jack moved the bottle away from his lips after a long swig.

"That's why I was hoping you had some friends that could help us.". He pointed at her bulging pocket obviously holding the compass. "Me, obviously being short of such companions, momentarily.". His voice softened towards the end as he lifted the bottle back up to his lips. She shuffled pulling out compass opening it up to see it spin madly before resting in Jacks direction. "You've never had any friends to start with.". She bit her lip shutting it quickly changing the subject off her and to Jack.

He spat back slightly into his bottle lurching forward hurt. "I have... had, friends thank you.". He pointed at her making Angelica smile. "Gibbs, You...". He dragged out the you waiting for Angelica to acknowledge their 'friendship'. She smiled, giving him a nod. "You, given at times granted...". He hung his mouth open obviously trying to think of more people to name.

"Many more people that I cannot name right now..". He put the bottle to his lips with raised eyebrows. She laughed looked down at the hands clutching the compass. Silence stayed between them until Jack spoke with a wet voice. "So, anyone luv?". He pressed the bottle back to his lips taking another drink.

She bit her lip running her thumb over the lid of the compass knowing who would be willing help her. "Elizabeth..". She looked up seeing Jack lurched forward again surprised. Wine running down his chin as he frowned. "You know Elizabeth?". Angelica scoffed. "She's basically my sister.". Jack looked at her surprised opening his mouth to speak, Angelica beating him to his question with the answer. "Met her about four years ago, after the meeting at Pirate Cove...". She fiddled with the compass still looking at Jack.

"You were there?". Jack sat up frowning. "Briefly...". He sat back looking away with the bottle weakly in his hand. "You know where she is now?". Jack moved his eyes back to her. Angelica slid herself of the desk putting the compass down. "She spends two months away, then two months with her son at Port Royal.". Jack frowned again holding up a finger as Angelica crossed her arms leaning on the table grabbing her bottle.

"Son?". Jack looked at her as if he couldn't comprehend it. "Yes, son..." Jack leaned back sighing, looking quite surprised. "She asks about you when I see her as if we're still together, she told me how you two met.". Angelica chuckled at the thought as Jack sat there still quite taken aback. "Such a hero.". She patted him on the shoulder whispering it in his ear sarcastically. She felt Jack change his mood and he smiled. "I'm guessing she asked how you knew me?". Angelica moved her hand away moving over to lean on the other side of the desk placing her bottle down near her leg.

"It was how we stated talking.". She smiled remember the moment. Silence remained between them until Jack leaned forward grabbing his compass. "Will she help us?". He sat back popping the compass open. "Hopefully, if we can catch her while she's still at Port Royal...". Jack snapped the compass shut standing up placing the empty wine bottle on the table. He walked over leaning close to Angelica as she leaned on the table. Their faces close as he reached for the bottle near her side.

"Then we better head off right away hm?". Jack smiled charmingly leaning in to kiss her cheek. She smiled turning away, pushing his mouth to the side, but he still managed to kiss her anyway then took his hat and made his way out the door.

* * *

><p><strong><em>All done! Off to find Elizabeth! Hope you liked it! Remember to <span>Reviews<span> your thoughts! I love reading them so much!_**


	31. Chapter 31

**_Here is chapter 31 on Christmas Eve! It's my Chrissy present to you all! Have a lovely day tomorrow! And enjoy this chapter!_**

**_-Rum xxoo_**

**_-Chapter 31-_**

* * *

><p>They were soon headed on their course for Elizabeth. Jack knew the way from Pirate Cove to Port Royal like the back of his hand. '<em>It's just around the corner<em>' he said, although it had taken them four days just to get half way due to the lack of wind. Angelica mostly stayed in the cabin like she always did, as their trip was uneventful, slowly emptying the wine rack one buy one.

She slowly turned the page of the ships atlas, comparing it to the maps that lay underneath. Nothing but maps and charts. Not one book about something remotely interesting. Angelica had read nearly every book in the cabin, and they all were basically different versions of each other.

She slammed the book shut pushing her head against the deck. It had been so lonely all by her self. On occasions Jack would come into the cabin or she would go to see him. Even Gibbs would visit. On the whole trip, not once had they fought, surprisingly. It was normal to have weeks of fights, but only rare if they were happy to show, that they wanted to be around each other.

Every night she always went to bed before him, and every morning he was gone before she woke. But she knew he had been there with her. She could feel where he kissed her good morning, and the sheets next to her were always ruffled and messed.

There had been many times were things had become heated, in a good way. Jack always pushed the envelope if they were alone on deck or in the cabin. He started up again the little competition that had been set between them for years. Who could break first.

Although the breaking first benefited them both, you still didn't want to be the one to loose. So far it was a stalemate. It had come close on both sides, but nothing was advancing.

Angelica lifted her head off from the desk leaning her chin in her palm brushing her hand over where the bandage used to be. She signed loudly running her free hand through her hair. 'Should be there by tomorrow..". Jacks voice perked up her ears as she looked over at him in the door way feeling the cool night breeze blow in. He tipsily walked in shutting the door behind him. Angelica sat up further still leaning her chin on her hand. He made his was to the desk throwing his hat down. "Finally some good wind, should get us at shore by... Late afternoon.". He cleared his throat pulling of his coat.

He placed down a nearly empty bottle, his coat next to it pulling out a chair next to her. They kept their eyes on each other, Angelica staring closer than him. She noticed the way he sat down and walked over to the table, very unsteadily. As Jack sat, he stopped looking at her with a frown. "What?".

Angelica looked away smiling moving her hand so her head tilted to the side. She moved her eyes back into his. "How many did you drink?". Jack looked at her pouting his lips. "One or too.". He leaned forward grabbing his bottle with raised eyebrows still looking at her. She scoffed as Jack finished the last of his rum. "How many did you really have Jack". He looked at with a fake frown. "You don't believe me?".

She smiled again moving her hand away to sit up straight with arms crossed. "I will when you walk in a straight line for me.". Jack laughed leaning forward close to her face. "I don't have to prove myself to you.". He smiled as Angelica did too. "That's because you had more than two..". Whispering she raised her eyebrows. Jack scrunched up his nose. "Well maybe four or five give or take...". He said quietly too.

She leaned back chuckling and stood. "Well how many did you have luv?". She looked down at him and smiled. "Not as many as you.". She watched Jack smile as she made her way to the bed. Angelica ran her fingers through her hair as she felt two arms around her.

A cold nose dug into her neck and a warm chest against her back. "I highly doubt it.". She smiled pushing her hands to his. He moved his hand down to her hips spinning her around before she could do anything, Jack had redirected her back to the wall pressing himself onto her with a smile.

"You know, it counts more on the strength of the alcohol.". He kept his hand on her hips as she placed her hands on his chest. "Rather than the quantity..". Jack whispered down at her, Angelica staring back into his dark brown eyes. She felt his hands slip around to her lower back as she shifted her hands up to his shoulders. "Is that your excuse for drinking more than you should?". She ran her fingers over the tanned skin of his neck as he smiled raising his eyebrows.

He leaned in, Angelica feeling his rough lips against her forehead. "Yes..." She felt his hands begin to roam down her thigh and his chin resting on her shoulder. Angelica smiled, the battle had begun.

She knew she had Jack in a good spot, she could control him if she played it right. Angelica pushed her hands up and over his shoulders under his hair and tight around his neck. She felt his lips on her skin and his hands had moved up to her back. Things were moving slowly, but Jack seemed already lost.

She waited, slightly loosing her self in the embrace too, until she felt tugging on her corset. Angelica moved a hands down to her back feeling jacks over the bow. She smiled into his cheek. "Thats cheating.". Jacks lips curled into a smile too, moving to her neck. "Since when.". He mumbled into her as he continued to do what he did. "Just want you to be, comfortable.". Jack moved her back so they were face to face, feeling his lips now on her jaw, his words warm against her skin.

Her eyes shut feeling herself begin to be controlled. She moved her hands back up to his chest sliding her hands under the shirts. Her corset became loose as he pulled it away dropping it to the ground. "Isn't that a lot nice hmm?". Jacks hands moved over the free shirt. They roamed down to her hips, then his fingers pushed under her shirt. His hands were warm to her skin as they felt the skin above her hips.

It was becoming tough, she needed to fight back. Biting down hard on her lip, she moved her fingers down to his buttoned up waist coat buttons. With no effort the buttons were gone, and soon the one barely holding jacks shirt together were gone too. Her heart thumped so hard she could swear Jack could hear it. Her hands made their way to his shoulders again, running her fingers along his tattoos as she went. But she stopped over his heart. Angelica could feel it beating out of his chest, it made her smile.

She continued slightly pushing the two shirts off his shoulders, but they didn't fall very far. Jacks hand moved quickly down to her leg again, this time picking it up, holding it on his hip. Angelica breathed out heavily as parting his shirt really didn't help her case. Before she could do anything back, he pressed himself hard against her, his arms holding her tight.

Jack began to press his lips against her skin, moving up to her neck. Air between them was so thick and hot, she could feel jacks skin begin to feel dewy. Her mind wasn't helping, it just told her to break it, but she couldn't.

Angelica's thoughts were fogged as his lips moved up to her cheek, her grip around his neck tightened. She kept her eyes closed trying her hardest not to turn, as Jack did instead.

His lips pushed onto hers eagerly, and everything sped up. One hand made its way to her cheek, pushing his fingers through her hair, and his other pulling her into his grip tight. Angelica kissed back as passionately as he did hugging around his neck.

She breathed out heavily letting out a little moan. It felt so good to feel his lips on hers, the sweet taste of rum on her tongue. Jack was enjoying it too, really enjoying it. He held her leg up, pressing her against the wall harder than he did before. Jack moaned deeply himself, cupping her cheek slipping his other hand back up under her shirt to the skin on her back.

Her mind was running around as if a fire had broken out in the common sense department. Though it felt as if she had popped the cork on a shaken up wine bottle of emotions. The side of her lips turned up into a smile, feeling jacks do the same as their kisses became short and sweet.

"Cap'n?". A pound on the door sent a jolt of shock through her as she jumped in surprise. She turned her face to the side breaking the kiss as Jack did the same instantly. The door banged again. "Cap'n!". Gibbs voice rumbled through the door. She turned her face back to Jack seeing him cringe in annoyance showing his teeth.

Jack moved his eyes to her as she gestured with her eyes at the door. He let go awkwardly, making his way to the door, flicking his coat and shirt back over his shoulders. She ran her finger through her hair, putting one hand to her upper chest, feeling it's warmth from where his lips brushed.

Angelica looked over to Jack reaching the door. He opened it up just enough so he could stick his head out. "What?". Jack spoke harshly as Angelica moved her eyes off him and to the bed. Walking to the bed she heard Gibbs speak back. "A fight has broken out in the deck Jack, I need ya to intervene cap'n.".

As she laid down, she could hear jacks sigh echo through the room. "A fight?". She kept her eyes on Jack who had his fingers to his temple. "Aye over a bet.". Angelica waited as Jack looked back over his shoulder at her. She smiled shooing him on. He groaned. "Like a bunch of children.". He pushed through and past Gibbs shutting the door.

Angelica sighed loudly coving her face with her hands, a smile stretching over her face. She stretched comfortably. She won.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 31 done for you all! Merry Christmas to you all! Xxoo<strong>


	32. Chapter 32

**_._**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Hello all! It's been a bit but I've been having internet troubles :( well here is chapter 32 and Here is Elizabeth! Yay! (My name is Elizabeth too it's weird LOL) anyway, I'll be on holiday from now on until the <em>****_23rd_****_.. Two weeks... And NO WIFI T.T don't worry I'll be writing while I'm on holiday! Also I'll have a friend post another chapter in a few days to a week or so :) :D ehe! Thank you for the reviews! I'm not getting as many anymore, I guess this sorry isn't as popular or its boring or something lol... Oh well I'll keep writing it! ILY!_**

**_-Rum xxoo_**

* * *

><p><strong><em>-Chapter 32-<em>**

Angelica waited. She waited for what felt like hours lying on the bed. For what, she didn't know, but all she did, was that it had to do with Jack. Soon, with the covers up around her waist and an arm cuddling the pillow, she fell asleep.

**~•~**

It was as if she had blinked. One minuet she was staring at the door, orange candle light staining it with a glossy shin, and the next, a morning sun lit room with heaviness on her side. She moved her hand to touch her waist, feeling a wafts of warm air move the fly always on her forehead. Jacks bare arm lay over her and his hand near her belly along with his chin resting on her head.

Angelica stopped, feeling his chest move against her back with every breath and his heart thump. She sighed smiling, shutting her eyes. _A little longer._

**~•~**

With in a hour, Jack stirred waking Angelica as he did. She heard him curse slightly under his breath and partially jump out of the bed. She watched him stumble around placing his effects back on. Judging on his behavior, they had slept in, meaning it was best for her to get up too.

As soon as she left the cabin, the docks far off Port Royal bustled with mobs of sailors, and pirate pretending to be sailors. They couldn't just dock there, not with Jack here. Even she couldn't port here. To lessen the attention on themselves being here, they were going to have to look for a quieter port. Angelica looked up at the helm feeling her eyes burn from the bright sun, feeling the rays warm her face. She made her way up the stairs until she saw Jack shaking the compass.

Angelica smiled. "We don't need that..". Jack stopped shaking as she walked up to him near the wheel. "I know a peir we can dock...". Jack pouted his lips, flicking shut the compass shoving it into his coat pocket. "Pray tell then.". He raised his eyebrows giving the impression he doubted her. She twisted her lips crossing her arms, walking over to the table with the map of Port Royal flattened out.

Studding it slightly, she soon knew exactly where the dock was. "Here...". Angelica pointed at an empty spot of beach. Jack frowned as he walked over turning his head screwing up his face. Gibbs soon joined him. "Where?". Gibbs asked. "That's just a patch of sand on the other side of the island luv.". He looked at her confused as Gibbs squatted down to take a closer look.

She smiled knowing exactly where they needed to go. "Well then we better get moving and make way before we loose more day light, hm?". She moved her finger off the map to pat him on the shoulder as she went by.

**~•~**

Not too long and they had half circled around the island as the beach became bare with trees not far off the shore. Jack squinted as he slowly moved the wheel keeping it turned. Angelica leaned off the side near the wheel looking out waiting to see the tip of the pier. Her hair fell down the her front exposing her upper back to the sun. She could feel her skin warming to the sun.

A few minuets went by when she saw it. The tip of the pier rear around the trees. She smiled seeing more of it come into view, along with the sail of a ship.

**~•~**

Jack stood near the plank leading to the dock. he looked up and over to the E_mpress_ bobbing souly near theirs. She watched from behind as he made his way down the plank the crew spewing off after him. He had allowed them to go where they please as long as they are back by the morning. As he reached the dock he looked back at her as she reached his side. "So, how's this 'patch of sand' working out for you?". She smiled up at him sweetly as he smiled back. Before he could answer she watched his eye spot Gibbs sneaking off behind her.

"Hey!". He yelled over at Gibbs who stopped in his tracks. "Your watching the ship mate.". Gibbs sighed turning back around walking gloomily back up the dock to the ship. He looked back down at her moving out a hand gesturing for her to lead the way. Angelica looked back quickly at Gibbs, feeling slightly bad, but turned back heading down the dock.

Once they hit the sand jacks voice piped up near her. "I'm guessing you two have become quite, close.. Yes?". Angelica looked back at him with a smile as she lead him into the trees, following a weak clearing she knew well. "When her son was new, I helped take care of Will as her husband, William, is at sea.". She looked down slightly remembering back. "She named the boy after his farther I see.".

Angelica looked back up and over seeing jacks eyes look down into hers. "Elizabeth told me you had met him, what is he like?". Jack pouted his lips slightly strolling next to her before answering. "A lot like bill, but... Thinks things through less... But a spitting image none the less.". Angelica smiled at his response as she remember what bill looked like, quite handsome in his younger days.

"Just six more years and they get to be together again...". Her eyes began to fix on the end of the path, where the wall of a building met the trees. She lead Jack out of the trees and behind the building before they hit the beaten road. He looked around nervously. She moved her eyes into his as he opened his mouth to speak. "Isn't it not wise to walk out here so, openly?". Angelica smiled. "It's not patrolled here anymore, it was pillaged years ago, they don't know it's still here.". Jack loosened up slightly. "Oh.".

Angelica moved her attention to where she was heading and picked up her pace. She went through her memory tracing back where to go. Her eyes scanned over the dotted wood and brick houses over the browny green landscape until she saw where to go. With a smile and a quick look over her shoulder to make sure Jack was still following, making her way up the little hill. Moving her eyes back, she spotted the house placed between two others with large patches or farming land in between.

Her house had a stained glass window that was shining into the attic, the only one in town, it's how she always knew. Before long she made her way up the little stairs and to the door. She waited, looking back for Jack who made his way up behind her. Jack sighed loudly. "This better be the house..". Angelica looked glaringly up at him. "I think I know where I'm going thank you..". She Jack him a soft shove in the belly playfully before knocking.

They waited, hearing mummers rumble behind the door, until it opened. "Yes-..". Elizabeth's mouth dropped open as her eyes met hers. She wore her regular slacks with a white baggy shirt. "Angelica!". She smiled widely as her voice was high and Angelica smiled back opening up her arms. Elizabeth opened hers too moving forward as they hugged each other tight. She laughed into her as Angelica did too. "It's been too long..." Elizabeth spoke into her neck as they hugged still, before letting go.

* * *

><p>Jack bit his lip awkwardly as they hugged. He looked away slightly pouting his lips playing with his thumbs, until he heard his name. "Jack Sparrow?...". He looked back as Elizabeth said his name in astonishment. Jack moved his eyes quickly over to Angelica. She just smiled, not helping him at all. He nodded in response turing his eyes back to Elizabeth noting a certain detail being missed. "It's.. Captain, Jack Sparrow...". He said quietly still not sure what to say. She chuckled slightly. "Of course it is...". She moved her attention back to Angelica telling her to come in, then turned her eyes back to his inviting him in too.<p>

Jack entered awkwardly feeling very out of place. Shutting the door behind him he heard a little voice at his feet. "Who are you?". Jack spun around wondering where it came from, before looking down with a frown. A little boy with messy hair and wearing a little shirt and pants looked up at him. He showed his teeth ready to announce himself again when Angelica beat him. "Willy!". Angelica scooped the little boy up in her arms as he hugged back. Jack watched on feeling even more out of his natural habitat.

"Look at you, aw your a big boy now aren't you!". She brushed the hair from his forehead as he put his hand shyly over his mouth. "Yes...". He answered back through his fists as he hugged her again. "I missed you.". Angelica said as Elizabeth laughed ruffling his hair as he held up his fist clutching a little wooden horse. "Look.". He waved it in her face happily. "Yes and that's not the only toy you have out today is it willy.". Angelica put him down as he ran off darting inn etween two little couches where many little wooden figures and woolen toys lay.

He squatted on the ground making the horse hop along the ground yipping. "Been back for three days and I haven't even changed yet, he's been such a hand full.". Jack watched as Angelica crossed her arms while Elizabeth did the same next to her. "But he's adorable though..". She smiled in a way making Jack do the same, as he started to make his way over to where they stood near the dining table, behind the couch where willy played. "Tell me if you think that at bed time.". Elizabeth shook her head as Angelica laughed, as Jack stood next to her.

Elizabeth's eyes met jacks as she hung open her mouth. "So, what brings you, both, here hmm?". She raised her eyebrows at after the both as loud woo from willy stole her attention slightly. She turned her eyes back give her a shove and a smile at Jack. He knew what she was implying. Before Jack could protest, Angelica beat him again.

"It's not what you think, trust me liz...". She looked back at him still with crossed arms giving him a playful glare. He frowned, not to sure if he should smile. "Purely business.". He saw her eyes dart over at him and back at Angelica. "Sure...". She said with a laugh under her breath.

Elizabeth lead them over to the table sitting down. That's when it began

**~•~**

Jack sat next to Angelica on the table, Elizabeth next to her. They talked, they had talked for hours, about what Jack didn't know because he had blocked it out hours ago. All he knew is that it didn't include what they came here to talk about thats for sure. He sighed. Not even one complementary rum, wine or any sort of alcohol was offered, all they did was talk.

He had sworn he had never seen their lips stop moving, even to breath. He didn't know how that had so much to talk about. It was painful. Sitting and waiting for his moment to tap Angelica on the shoulder and ask to leave to the pub he spotted walking here, but he couldn't get a word in. He felt he shouldn't have to ask, he was a man he could go and do what he pleased, but, when Angelica was around he had to ask permission. Any other situation he would leave when he wanted for sure, although he didn't want to take the chances of upsetting her, not now.

It didn't help the situation that the boy for a while sat peaking over the couch with his frowning eyebrows and little wooden horse perched up staring right at him. It was incredibly off putting. He just sat there, staring. Jack couldn't help but stare back at him. That lasted for a while before he slid down to sit near his mother bouncing the horse on the floor, still giving him an occasional glare. Granted the kid was cute, but boy did the presence of pure evil emanate from him.

Jack twiddled his thumbs to momentarily pass the time when the little boy spoke in a whiny tone. "Ma ma I'm hungrieeeee..". He stood up digging his head into his mothers lap breaking the conversation. She rustled his hair as Jack widened his eyes, it was his chance. "I guess I can make dinner early hmm?". She looked up at them both. "That would be great, we'd be wanting to stay the night too..". Elizabeth smiled, picking up her son. "Of course, you both can take the sitters room.". She looked down as willy squirmed in her arms. "Can you help me Angie?". Jacks throat tighten slightly hearing her call Angelica, Angie.

"Sure.". Angelica began to get up as Elizabeth turned and made her way through a little doorway into the kitchen holding willy as she went. Just as Angelica stood Jack came back. He grabbed her arm standing too catching her attention. She looked back at him stopping. "This is, absolutely wonderful and all, but...". He hung open his mouth not to sure where to go from there when Angelica's brows straightened giving him a look.

"You want to go.". Jack cut in instantly. "Yes Yes, please..". He gave her his best puppy look as she sighed. He let go of her arm as she looked back into the door way where Elizabeth was. She looked back rubbing her fingers over her temple sighing loudly. Angelica moved her hand off pointing at him. "You better be back by midnight.". She kept her voice low as Jack smiled charmingly placing his hand to her hips. "Because you want me in bed..". He smiled as Angelica ignored his charm. "No, because I don't want to be scraping your drunken ass of the pub floor in the morning.".

Jacks smile faded, as she raised her eyebrows back pushing off his hands. She moved away to the door frame. "Twelve..". She pointed at him as he sighed. "Yes mum.". He watched her smile as she walked into the kitchen.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Well! I'm now on holiday for two weeks and back on the <em>****_23rd_****_! I promise I'll be writing while I'm away and I have another chapter waiting for my good friend Rachel to post for you all while I'm away! Then I'll have a chapter or few ready to post when I get back! Have a great day or night everyone! Remember to _****_fav_****_, _****_follow_****_ and _****_review_****_! I LOVE REVIEWS! :D_**


	33. Chapter 33

**_._**

* * *

><p><strong><em>I'd like to thank Rachel who is posting this right now for me! Your amazing! You should all check out <span>Rachel-Dark-Hokuo<span>. She has some awesome new stories on there! And she even writes POTC FanFictions! She's also gorgeous and such a fab person!_**

**_Anyway, thank you for the reviews I read before I left! Loved them! And yes, I have always imagined if Angelica and Elizabeth were to ever meet, they would be best friends! Both strong independent woman! :D hope you like this chapter, a lot of talking :x lol! S_****_ee you all _****_on the 23rd! Xxoo_**

**_-Rum xxoo _**

* * *

><p><strong>-Chapter 33-<strong>

Angelica walked through the door way to see Elizabeth squatting down, cupboard door open trying to pull out a bowl while still holding willy. She sighed quickly walking over taking the little boy from her arms. "Surprised jack lasted this long.". Elizabeth mumbled from the cupboard pulling out tree little bowls placing them inside the bigger one.

She stood up shutting the cupboard placing the bowls down. Willy leaned his head in her neck holding up the horse. "He's not going to be back until morning knowing him.". She sighed looking down at the little boy in her arms. Elizabeth walked over catching little William's attention. "I need you to go wash your face for me. Then get into your clean clothes for bed time ok?". He whined sadly when she said bed time.

Angelica put him down. "Ok?...". Elizabeth waited until she got her answer. "Yes..". He said quietly through his hair before bouncing off out the doorway. She sighed bringing the bowls out of the larger one. "His hair is getting long.". Angelica moved closer to help her how she could. Elizabeth laughed slightly running her fingers through her own hair. "I need to trim it, but he doesn't stop moving.". She sighed turning around to a basket on the opposite counter.

"I was just thinking boiled vegetables in a tomato base.. Something simple..". She watched her grab a few tomatoes, carrots, onions and potatoes. "Something willy will eat.". Elizabeth turned back around placing the vegetables down. She turned back grabbing the larger bowl and went over to a keg of water. She filled it half with water placing it back down. "Wash, peel, cut?". Angelica pulled out a draw next to her pulling out two knifes as Elizabeth nodded.

Angelica began to wash the potatoes in the water scrubbing off the dirt. "I'm glad he left, it means I can talk to you about, you two?". Angelica smiled as Elizabeth shoved her friendlily. She shook her head moving the washed potato to Elizabeth's chopping board. "There is nothing...". "Nothing?". Angelica tried to fade her smile, but she could feel Elizabeth's burning bright. "Your smiling, so I think you're lying..". Angelica crocked her head back sighing. She moved the other potato onto her chopping board.

"It's nothing, just..". She grabbed another potato plopping it into the water. "Just?...". Elizabeth echoed as she stared at it slightly floating under the water. "Not what this trip is about...". She plunged her hands in cleaning the grim off. They stayed in silence as she cleaned the last potato.

"I can tell it's more. If it meant nothing, you wouldn't act so gloomy.". Angelica turned her head with her mouth open to protest grabbing a tomato near the bowl. She sighed turning back knowing there was no point, she saw right through it. She rubbed the tomato slowly. "It's not like he tries to make it better, and whenever he does, It makes things awkward for him...". She spoke quietly pulling the tomato out of the water.

"Do you try?". Angelica looked over to her friend opening her mouth again. She looked back down feeling her emotions begin to weight her down. She moved the tomato out of the water, grabbing another pulling it under. "Half the time he's drunk, or half way up himself.". Angelica sighed again.

"But do you try?..". Angelica rubbed the tomato with her thumb thinking back. She did try, but not the right way. She kept her mouth closed knowing Elizabeth would get the sign. "Do you love him?". Angelica felt her heart beat in her chest. She rubbed her thumb over the tomato.

"Of course love him, I...". Angelica kept her voice quiet putting the tomato down on the board sighing. It fell silent as Angelica could hear her cutting the tomato on the board. "It's just not that simple with him...". She grabbed the carrots putting them in the water.

Angelica took them out placing them in the board too turning to face Elizabeth. "We fight, then we don't talk, then we sleep with each other, then everything's fine, then the whole circle starts again...". She dried her hands on her pants as Elizabeth stopped chopping to grab the bowl. She picked it up and threw the water out the nearest window, before filling it back up.

Angelica rubbed her face turning around to lean her back on the counter. "I don't like fighting with him...". Elizabeth placed the bowl back down, throwing the vegetables in the water. "Then don't.". She stopped to look at her, before bringing the bowl over to a firewood stove, poring the contents into the large metal pot. Angelica followed leaning down to grab a price of wood in a pile next to it. "I don't mean to.. It..". Elizabeth opened up the little grate seeing embers still burn inside. She blew, until the embers began to flame.

Angelica threw the wood inside. "Just happens...". She shut the grate before placing the lid on top of the pot. "What part of this cycle are you into now?". Angelica rubbed her arm. "The last bit before it gets bad again...". Elizabeth smiled giving her that look. "Just business hmm?". She gave her a little shove again as Angelica smiled.

"Mum mum mum mum mum.". Little willy bounced into the kitchen murmuring for his mother wearing his clean white shirt and creme pants. Elizabeth picked him up in her arms giving him a hug. She turned back to Angelica as he cuddled into her neck. "Then keep it going.".

**~•~**

Once dinner was done and the dishers too, William couldn't keep his eyes open. Being such a young little boy, he had been go all day, and the sun had just begin to set and he was already asleep in his mothers arms.

Angelica and Elizabeth slowly walked him to his room, Elizabeth carrying him all the way. His arms were falling down down his mothers side, one fist still clutching the little wooden horse. Angelica opened the door, letting her in to put her son to bed. She waited outside looking in, watching Elizabeth tuck him in, placing a kiss on his forehead.

She one day too want to be a mother. To raise her own. She hadn't always been so wanting to until she saw willy for the first time. How small and fragile he was at birth, premature. They said he would survive a week. But four years on and here he still is. To give life to something of her own. That's what she one day hoped to hold.

Elizabeth walked back to Angelica, staring into his room as he slept in his bed. She turned her eyes to her friend, she knew what Elizabeth was thinking. "Just six more years..". Elizabeth moved her gaze off her son. She put her hand on the door ready to shut it.

"One day could never make up for ten lost years...". She shut it to just a crack, letting her fingers slide off the door handle.

Angelica felt her own heart sink in her chest. "I know what you're really here for Angie..". She whispered, keeping her eyes in hers. "A surprise visit with Jack, now if it was just you i'd by it...". Angelica opened her mouth to ask what they had come here to ask.

"We need your help to get the Queens Anna's Revenge, and free Jack's ship..". Angelica watched her eyes move away as she kept her voice low. "I know it's a big ask of you, but we need your help to distract him as we climb on board, and your the only one that I can ask to help me, and Jack...". Elizabeth bit her lip, then turned it into a smile.

"I own you my life, after all you've done for me and willy.". She smiled, as Angelica did too. "Of course I'd help my sister.". Angelica sighed in relief. She leaned in for a hug. "Thank you..".

They let go and Elizabeth moved her to the door, on the other side down a little from Williams. "This is yours... The sitter normally stays in here, so don't worry.". She pulled out a key from her pocket pointing it at her. "She can clean the sheets.". She gave her a wink as Angelica shoved her back with a smile.

"Seriously..". Elizabeth grabbed her arms. "From what I've seen today, he wouldn't have stayed in that room for that long with anyone else but you.". She looked her in the eyes. "Your good for him, and he's good for you.". Angelica smiled shaking her head slightly. "No! You love him and he loves you, I can see it.". Elizabeth smiled shaking her arms.

"Besides, you two would make beautiful children..". Angelica grunted putting the key in the lock. "You would and you know Angie.". She smiled turning back. "If your in, we need to leave in the morning..". Angelica moved her eyes down the hall and to the front door. "That's if Jack comes back in time...". She sighed. "I'll be up early with willy, and I'll have to get the sitter, you two leave when you need, I'll meat you at the dock.". She tapped her nose as Angelica did too smiling.

"Good night Angie". She opened the door. "Sleep well liz.". She spoke softly to her, before shutting the door.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Done! Hoped you liked it! :D and thank you to Rachel who is posting this for me! ILY!<em>**


	34. Chapter 34

**_._**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Here's the next chapter! Sorry it took so long, I got back on the night of the 23rd and I was really tired and slept most of the 24th... I've been busy getting ready for school! Ugh I so don't wana go... year 11... EWWWW... Anyway... Here is is! In all its fluff filled glory! Hope you enjoy! And I love those reviews! :D DM if you have any questions :P see you all soon xxoo<em>**

**_-Rum_**

* * *

><p><strong>-Chapter 34-<strong>

Jack tipsily stumbled up the path he had walked before when lead by Angelica. He had managed to retain the way back to Elizabeth's abode. He's feet shifted along the dirt until the tip of his boots hit the wooden stairs. With a practically empty bottle in hand, he clomped his way up until he banged into the door. He groaned leaning himself on the door, twisting the handle.

Jack groaned again as he kept twisting the handle, but the door wouldn't budge. He sighed angrily as he twisted hard one last time, before leaning fully on the door groaning with frustration. They had obviously forgotten he was out and locked the door.

He pushed himself off the door stumbling back slightly, down the stairs backwards. Stabilizing himself, he put the bottle to his lips finishing it in one gulp. Shaking it for the last drops, he then threw it basket ball style into a bush making a whooshing sound as it flew. The leaves russled as the bottle fell inside clunking as it hit the dirt.

Jack sighed looking up at the house. The moonlight hit the top window, reflecting it back down to the ground. The night was still and quite. It was a quaint little village, not much action, even in the pub. All the men inside were apart of his crew, and a few 'ladies of the night' sitting on the laps of their next customers. But he preferred to stay out of it and with Gibbs, to drink most of the night away.

He frowned up to the house. His eyes scanned the front, until his mind tipsily gave him an idea. He looked around to the side he threw his bottle. Jack stomped tiredly over to the side of the house stepping through the bush.

Jack moved his hands to the first door style window fumbling at the wooden sill. It was useless, it was locked. Groaning he moved onto the next one, immediately seeing a difference in the half darkness. This window was slightly open, just a jar. He grabbed the sill again pulling as hard as he could. The window open painfully slow and only to a small amount. The hinge must be rusted still.

With more to grip, he wrapped both hands around the window and placed a foot on the wall. He pulled hard forcing the window to open further, just enough to hopefully squeeze through. Jack stopped taking off his hat, throwing it inside first, before putting his hands inside.

He managed to squeeze most of himself in far enough to get his upper body in, but his lower half dangled out side legs flailing about as he squirmed. Grumbling angrily to himself he pushed his hands to the wall. Slowly, he wriggled himself in, falling head first to the ground. He rolled himself to his chest looking around.

A dimly candle lit room with toys scattered all over the ground jack had fallen into. He cringed pushing himself up when his eyes caught the little boy, William. He sat up in his bed looking down at him emotionless. Jack stood, grabbing his hat, keeping his eyes on the boy, as the boy did to him. Elizabeth son had an oddly large sense of evil cloudy around him, it was disturbing.

Jack moved himself to the door looking back at the boy, who had turned to face him. A chill went down his spine as he opened the door. He sunk down in his bed, still peering over it. He made his way out, shutting the door. Sighing, he looked out into the dark hall. Now he had to find their room.

Jack looked up to the end, a larger door sat cracked open. He guessed it must have been Elizabeth's. Turning his head back to the other end to another shut door. Walking forward, he assumed it must be it, as the only other optional door was fully open and a basin could be seen inside. Once he reached the door, carefully he opened it, poking his head in to make sure he was in the right one. The room was dark, apart from the weak candle that flickered on the side table. Angelica lay on her side in the double bed, her back to him. Jack smiled moving inside quietly shutting the door behind him, not wanting to disturb her.

He tip toed to the side, taking off his effects and shirts had he did, until he was bare chest. Sitting down carefully, he pulled of his boots, then shuffled under the covers. Laying himself down, he softly pushed one arm under her body, and placed the other over. Ever so slowly, he shifted his chest to fit her back, before sitting his nose against her shoulder. Her soft skin warmed his nose giving his baldy time to settle.

Moments passed before she stirred in his arms. Jack watched her head twist up, and over to the wall opposite to the bed. Her eyes fixed on the faint ticking wall clock, before moving her head back into the pillow. "I said 12, not 12:41...". She mumbled weakly, feeling her hips shift under the covers.

Jack smiled, pressing his lips to her bare shoulder. Luckily in the pub, they had a grandfather clock sitting on display, meaning he could keep track of the time, despite Gibbs giving him a nudge and wink whenever he looked over. He didn't want to mess up what they had so far, jack didn't want to ruin it all now.

Jack moved his lips up slightly to her neck. "Better than you, 'Scraping my drunken ass of the floor' hmm?". He pecked the skin lightly, feeling her chuckle vibrate. Jack cuddled in tightly, arms wrapped around tight, nose dug into her neck. Silence filled the air as jack felt himself slowly fall asleep.

"Elizabeth's joining us... We leave in the morning...". Jack consciousness strengthen slightly as she spoke. He stayed still. "Surprise you got around to asking...". He smiled into her skin again as she scoffed. Silence returned momentarily before she spoke again. "I want you to thank her in the morning...". Angelica whispered moving her hand so it brushed over his.

"It's a big ask of her, and it would mean a lot if you thanked her yourself...". Her accent tired to scramble her words. He kissed her neck again, signaling a yes to her ask. Jack kept his lips to her skin, feeling the urge to continue. He shifted his arm under her body propping himself up leaning weightlessly on her, keeping his lips to her skin.

Jack didn't know how long this would last, or how much Angelica would tolerate until she pushed him away, but all she seemed to do was giggle. With a smile on his lips, he held her tighter. Suddenly Angelica twisted around in his grip, pushing Jack down. She lay on top arms around his head pressing her lips against his.

This was the last thing he was expecting her to do. After realizing where this was going her kissed passionately back moving so he was on top. He smiled against her lips running his fingers down her thigh. Their lips stayed together savoring the sweet times before what would surely follow. After a while, pieces of clothing begun to find their way onto the floor, not they were wearing much to start with.

Things slowly progressed, and what had been waiting behind the curtain finally came out. It seemed to feel a lot different to him, Less lust, more love. It felt better that way. Their time gradually finished, and by then the dying candle had drowned in its own tears.

* * *

><p>A few hours or so had passed and Jack was truly lost to sleep. Angelica watched his chest slowly move up and down with every breath. Her ear pressed to his heart, feeling every thump. His chin leaned on her forehead and one arm wrapped lazily around her back, holding her hip. The late night moonlight streamed into their room, lighting up everything with a greying tinge.<p>

She ran her fingers over his breast, running them up and down his taut muscled skin, thinking. The circle was to repeat, but an old link was to be replaced, hopefully creating an entirely new chain of events and she, was going to help it along, the best she could.

Angelica moved her eyes down, looking at where the covers sat. The sheet was extremely thin causing it to mold around jacks hand where it sat on her hip. Jacks entire chest was uncovered, so was her back down to her belly. The thicker rug had been pushed off the bed under certain circumstances, but she wasn't cold. Jack always radiated warmth, especially when he slept.

Angelica hated the cold, she was no good in it. She would always freeze in the English climate whenever she visited their waters. The sun was where she belonged and preferred to stay.

Angelica moved her arm down, tugging up the sheet so it sat up higher, giving more coverage over their bodies. Jacks breathing hitched slightly as he stirred. His hand shifted slightly, but all that happened was a deep breath out. She smiled into his skin, moving her hand back up to rest on his shoulder, before sliding down the arm that lay astray on the bed.

Being in his arms always felt safe. They were strong and warm, nothing could change that, not all the hate in the world could make her feel less safe in his grip. So many nights she had to watch the door, even when it was locked. To many times had she come close to utter violation by a man. Those sort of people hung everywhere she went, waiting for her to turn her back, to the pounce.

Angelica sighed sadly at the thought, she could never escape it either, no woman in this world could. Moving her hand back up to rest on his breast again, she cleared her mind finally shutting her eyes, to sleep safe for the rest of the hours she had of the night left.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Done! I'd really love to see your reviews! I love them! They motivate me! Sorry for taking so long again :(<em>**

**_-Rum xxoo _**


	35. Chapter 35

**_._**

* * *

><p><strong><em>YES HELLO IM ALIVE! I have been sooooooo busy with life and GoT and schooling! But I did vow that I'll never give up on this AND IM NOT BECAUSE I DO HAVE IDEAS! I just needed that lil bit of extra inspiration (thanks to the Yogurt_cup who I reunited with on Instagram ( Deppishly is my main one and hers is pirates_of_wonderland) who gave me that added push to write again! (I also found time as I finally finished all my work) so glad to see the reviews and new readers still while I was gone! Don't worry! There is much to come! And I'm always open to your ideas! :) hope you enjoy this chapter! The next few will hopefully be up on a weekevery two week basis... Although I do have exams soon so... I hope I can work around them... :"( ANYWAY ENJOY WHOEVER STILL READS THIS :D_**

**_-Rum xxoo_**

* * *

><p><strong>-Chapter 35-<strong>

The thin covers shifted and the noise of cloth on cloth woke up her ears. Her eyes open at slits to the bent knee stood masked by sheets as sharp breaths rumbled from the being she lay on. She pushed her eyes open to feel the burn of the early morning light sting her dark pupils making her squint them shut again.

Moving her hand up to cover her eyes, the feeling of warm skin on hers became apparent. The cheek that lay on his breast almost pealed off as she lifted up to rub her eyes. She yawned placing her head back down resuming the position and shifting her eyes onto his knee. It began to lean on the side, only being supported by the sheets itself. That's when she remembered.

Angelica sighed digging her nose into his chest and lifting a hand to stray in the crease between his neck and chest. Her fingers drifted along the skin, tiptoeing over the countless scars painted with tattoos that stained his chest with a story.

Early was a matter of ones perception. For some early could be before sun rise, for others, it could be the middle of the day. It was up to ones interpretation of the meaning, so for Angelica, all she knew Elizabeth's early could be anything. She smiled placing her hand down on the opposite shoulder.

Angelica pulled herself up, aligning with her hand and settling her head under his chin. She warped her legs around his sides, her own knee poking out of the very low covers. A sigh escaped again as she touched her cold nose onto his neck, jolting him slightly awake. His body shifted as his brows crossed. Jack breathed in as his fingers gingerly touched her lower back. Her skin tingled in sunrise to his touch, she had forgotten she wasn't wearing much as well. His hand placed its self down onto her back, and his rough hands made the, slow journey up her back.

His jaw dropped suddenly and a tiring yawn roared in his throat, then all the air within his lungs flooded out. But then he relaxed, turning his chin to where he felt her cold nose. Jacks fingers felt the skin on her back, as if to be inspecting new territory with the up most of care. His other lay across his ribs, almost taunting her to hold.

He's chest slowly moved up and down as Angelica slinked her fingers across his chest to where the sheets lay. Grabbing hold of the stitched rim, she tugged it up over their bodies. She tucked it under her neck slipping her lips under the new found warmth of the sheet.

Angelica felt the cloth softly hug her body, outlining her curves and the hand that Jack used to cling to her side. Turning her eyes into the darkness where his neck met the pillow, the black kissed her eyes with such gentleness, and they began to close. She knew she needed to get up, they both needed to.

_Five more minuets won't hurt..._

* * *

><p>Angelica's eyes ripped open and her breathing hitched, making her chest jump. The sound of knuckles on wood broke her light slumber. The knocking stopped, but then began up again this time slightly louder. She squinted her eyes rubbing them before quickly shooting up to meet the person knocking at her door.<p>

Squinting from the light she shuffled off Jack as motionless as she could. Although jack was a heavy sleeper. So even if she jumped on the bed all he would do is roll over. Even though she was alone and Jack was asleep, Angelica threw a hand to her chest. Biting her lips she scoured the room for clothes.

An off creme shirt discarded on the floor caught her eye, she flicked the covers back over Jack and slipped the shirt on. It fell to her knees, it was obviously Jack. The visitor knocked again, she couldn't mess around. Her eyes scanned for pants until hers came into view, she tiptoed over and pulled them on as fast as she could. Tucking in the shirt a little as she made it to the door the knocking continued.

She pulled open the door to see Elizabeth's friendly face smiling back. She was fully dressed in her pirating attire with her sword and pistol strapped into her belt. Her hair was pinned up and her blouse tucked into her pants, with a few buttons undone revealing a slice of skin from the neck to the breast. Her orange tunic had been cut short to resemble a corset, fitting neatly and most importantly comfortably above her hips. Over her adventures she had slowly become more and more daring, she began to cut bits and pieces off her outfit, slowly incorporating it to fit her style. She held her hat under her arm and her boots matching each other's, like they always wanted.

"How were the docks this morning?". Angelica sighed with a smirk putting her weight onto the door. "Is the sea breeze in yet?". Elizabeth crossed her arms lifting her eyebrows.

Angelica scoffed about to answered with an apology as Elizabeth leaned in close. "So I guess Jack is lying stark nude on the bed right now hm?". She whispered as Angelica almost coughed up her lungs as Elizabeth tired to look over her shoulder. She blocked her view and flushed slightly. "No!". She darted her eyes around awkwardly as Elizabeths mouth dropped. "He is isn't he!". "NO!". Angelica laughed pushing her friend back. Elizabeth looked at her with a raised brow biting her lip mockingly.

"I guess I'll have to ask the sitter to change the sheets while we are away.". Elizabeth chuckled as Angelica grunted with a blushed smile while trying to pull a disgusted face. "You are disgusting." Elizabeth moved herself down the hallway to the living room. She hung onto the door sill that connected the hall to the room. "You're the one who made the mess, not me.". Angelica dropped her mouth unable to think of anything back. Elizabeth just laughed.

Things fell silent as they just stared glaring at each other, cheekiest woman she had ever met.

"I'll see you at the docks whore.". Angelica bolted for her but Elizabeth sped away before she could catch up. She smiled bright running her fingers through her hair watching her wave as she jumped out the front door. Like a true sister she was. The little sister who liked to test the bigger ones patience. So full of life and love, she'd kill whoever tried to dampened her spirits.

Angelica strolled back with a smile to the door she left swinging. Seizing the handle she lead herself back in. Jack sat on edge of the bed, pants on with his coat, waits coat and other effects beside him with her white shirt in his hands. As she shut the door behind her he looked up with a smile.

"Whore...". Jack smiled in amusement as she rolled her eyes. Angelica glided over snatching her shirt out of his hands and pushed his head back onto the bed. But before she could slip away he shot back up grabbing her at the hips trying to pull her back. Angelica felt her heart jerk. He was physically stronger and pulled her down onto the bed.

She dropped the shirt and laughed through jumbled please to stop, but he had her grabbed tight around the waist. He flipped her onto her back, leaning both hands flat near her head. Straddling her, he smiled down as she tried to hide hers. "I need my shirt back, if I am to let you have yours...". Jack lowered himself down shifting his hands to her sides, pulling out the tucked shirt. Their smiles almost brushed as he touched the skin underneath, his cool fingers playing with the skin, thumbs feeling over her raised hip bones.

She felt her heart thump in her cheeks and her hands ran along his sides, her eyes closing. Every breath felt as if she couldn't get enough air, and with every touch, she felt as if she couldn't make her heart beat louder.

So many memories of the years before, how innocent and naive she was when they first met. Mealy 18, and thought she knew what love was. She tried and did everything he desired. To please him and see him smile with lust filled love. All she wanted back then was to know he was happy, fulfilled in all desires, but she disregarded her own. He treated her well, respected, taught and loved, ever so briefly he used to claim, but he failed to see the old burning desire, to serve him in fear she might lose him. The lingering fear that she soon wouldn't be good enough loomed over her.

What others said: 'Just another one'. It all instilled the thought. For years she considered love, as the fiery fear that she would be discarded, that she had to always be loving and attractive. Soon she forgot the buzz when they kissed and the warmth of his hugs when they were alone. She clung tighter hoping that she was enough. It began to be as if she was serving him, and the reward being another night in his arms.

But it all changed, when he gave the ring. No reason no special occasion or proposal, just a present, for her along with a kiss. He said how he saw it on a fancy ladies finger and knew it truly belonged to her, the only fair lady in the land. A dark stoned ring, to big for any other finger than her thumb.

Her eyes opened. She could feel her heart ripping at the seams. His lips dotted her neck as his hands had advanced far up her chest. He was lost in himself, moving around hoping for what could be next. Angelica frowned sliding her hands up fast to his shoulders, pushing away.

Jack looked longingly down at her. "We have to go down to the dock, Elizabeth is waiting and-." Jack cut in with a slurry of words as he lowered his head back down. "They can wait...". Angelica had her mouth hanging open just wanting to not feel his touch no more. "Jack-." She pushed again making their eyes meet. She looked at him, the look that meant:

no.

He scrunched up his nose carefully moving his hands off her chest. He never pushed far when she said no. The only man that listened to her when she said that word, even when she screamed it over and over.

He lifted himself off clearing his throat, nodding down at the shirt. "I will need that.". He sat on the edge of the bed with his back to her, allowing her privacy. She sat up with a small sigh. She looked at his slashed scared back solemnly. They both shared their own scars, both physical and mental. She grabbed her shirt off from where she dropped it and whipped off his. Slipping on her own, she shuffled to where Jack sat waiting. Angelica climbed off the bed placing the shirt in his lap as she went. She slid a hand over his shoulder affectionately, as he touched her hand back.

A silent gesture that meant everything was okay.

* * *

><p>They dressed and made their way down to the docks, after the sitter gave them a shocked look as they awkwardly left Elizabeth's house. The sky was beautifully clear, nothing but baby blue sat on the dark water line. The sun shone with such brightness but lacked the warming strength Angelica wanted.<p>

She traced back through the tall trees until the yellow sand was in site. Everything was illuminated as if the world was paint with a gorgeous whitening filter. Elizabeth with arms crossed watched her red sails whip from side to side, before turning around hearing them coming. She smiled with such bliss back at her friend it made her smile back.

"Glad you two could join us.". She flicked a glance up at Jack as they stopped beside her. "Sorry for not coming earlier.". Angelica smiled apologetically as Elizabeth did back. "It's fine, willy got quite upset about me leaving him so soon...". Her smiled faded as Angelica felt her heart drop. She leaned in close to her friend moving an arm around her. "we appreciate you being able to come with us, you don't have to.". Elizabeth smiled up at her.

* * *

><p>"Miss!". A deep voice bellowed from the tip of the dock drawing jacks eyes towards the source. A strapping young man stepped proudly up to them, his skin shining in the sun. "The sails are right and waitn my lady.". His smile stretched across his face, from ear to ear, his eyes having to squint to fit in it.<p>

"Thank you Frankie.". Elizabeth smiled back. His skin was as dark as spruce and he's white teeth and eyes illuminated when ever he smiled. His build was strong, arms as thick as a tree and a such muscled chest making Jack feel self conscious. His hair was a tight curled mess stuck on his head, his jaw and chin sharp as a sword. He wore a badly stained shirt nearly all ripped open at the front and simple pants and boots. But what stuck out most for Jack, was that bloody smile. It was making his own lips turn at the sides.

"Angelica, Jack, meet my first mate, Frankie.". He softly grabbed Angelica hand, and held it as if she was royalty. "Lovely name for a lovely lady.". His voice, like a male Tia Dalma. "And you!". He turned to Jack and smacked his hand onto his. "Captain jack Sparra! A pleasa!". Frankie shook his hand tight and hard, as if they had met before. And with his smile. It beamed at him. Full of such joy and happiness, seemingly endless. It was contagious. Jack ripped a smile back shaking hard in return.

He let go, leaving a slight pain in jacks hand. "Frankie is the most trustworthy man I've ever met.". She beamed up at him as he did ten times back. "And you miss, the best captain.". He threw his hands together. "You saved my neck from the gallows.". Frankie moved a hand to his neck. "Gave me a home and a purpose, I owe you my life.". He bowed, giving a hearty laugh at the end, all still smiling.

The man spoke with such velocity and depth in every word. But he's smile, the real speaker. It was absolutely amazing. A smile that made you forget your own problems, and wonder, how can you too smile with such happiness and bliss. Just by looking at him you could feel his soul radiating.

"I guess we best be making way.". Angelica's voice broke his thoughts. "Follow us as when we are out at sea, we can fully discuss our plan.". She glanced back at Jack and he nodded in response. "Lovely meeting you Frankie.". Angelica smiled as he smile back. "Same to you me lady.".

Such a gentleman.

* * *

><p><strong><em>DONE. DID U LIKE FRANKIE? Because omg I can't wait to write more about him, Ik you will all fall in love with him! Hope to update soon! Love to see those reviews! :D until next time! (Or <em>****_PM_****_ me if u want to talk about it more)_**

**_-Rum xxxooo xxxooo_**


	36. Chapter 36

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>Very short chapter this time. And yes, once again it's been ages, but I had exams for 2 weeks and they are finally over! I also, have realized something about this story and Jack &amp; Angelica's 'relationship'.<strong>

**You see, i have been writing their relationship... As a real developing relationship. We all want our ships to makeup and kiss and make heaps of babies and be happy forever... But that's just NOT JACK SPARROW or Angelica! I feel as if I've been writing the relationship the wrong way, the wrong way for what really would happen. Jack and Angelica would never have a REAL relationship where they are together, it would be more of a, passing fancy that they both share, but they need their space and freedom to see the world. Jack and Angelica are alike, so they share many of the same wants, and that being lust for freedom, and sometimes each other ;);).**

**I've been getting all caught up in the lovely dovey stuff and forgetting the real ground of their relationship: admiration, lust, passion and of course anger ;) anger, love, love, anger. Yeah there can be those moments... And yeah... Maybe Jack does feel quite deeply for her, but he's never one to admit love when it's truly there, even in his own mind, (as for Angelica, it keeps clashing with the feeling of lust I imagine). This is the case with any grl you ship Jack with, that being Elizabeth or Annamarie or any girl you see fit, how I feel anyway. It's oh so complicated to write down and explain... But isn't jacks whole demeanor? He's a complicated little cookie, ;)**

**aNy way! Sorry for the short chapter, but I couldn't add on the rear then it would be too big and messed together... I have some action in mind for later chapters too ;) hope too enjoy and I'll try to up date ASAP! Loving all the reviews too just so happy you all still read it! ILL GO NOW BYE**

**-Rum**

* * *

><p><strong>-Chapter 36-<strong>

The day had passed fast with preparations to make way took longer than first,y anticipated. Most of the Jack crew returned in drips and drabs, slowly watching back into the ship, with a few additions Jack let slide. The sun had half vanished under the seas horizon and finally, Port royal was nothing but a mere black line on the horizon behind a bright orange stained sky.

They resided to Elizabeth's cabin to, finally, discuss business. Angelica sat at the cabins main table, as Jack wondered tipsily around the room inspecting anything he saw, with a bottle of rum dangling in his fingers. Angelica knew there was not much useful conversing to be had with Jack at the moment. Over the hours he had ordered the remaining men to load all the rum he could steal without raising alarm. Of course he insisted he tested it to make sure it was fit for the crew, and more importantly himself.

So now he wandered about for the last few hours like a lost child entertaining it's self with the mystery of life.

Angelica watched his facial expressions change with every new wonder he encountered. His balance was shocking, with every step he took testing his questionable consciousness. Jack was defiantly a whole new being when he had rum in hand. His entire demeanor was shaped around the level of liquid left in the bottom of his bottle.

Elizabeth sat down, placing down a large map onto the table. A faint clock ticking abstained the silence, with a few clinks of porcelain on porcelain as Jack snooped around her cabin. She sighed tiredly nodding, signaling to Angelica to being. She took one last glance at Jack, who was peering inside a tiny antique box, bottle almost falling out of his crooked hand, half a mile away from his torso.

She moved her glance back, leaning to cross her legs, resting her arms on the chairs sides.

"Our plan is to jump aboard the Revenge, with you acting as a distracting to get close enough to do so.". Angelica ran her fingers through her thick locks, pulling them back to fall over her bare shoulders. "All you need to do is fire a few cannons and get his attention, enough so we can swing in behind in get on board.".

A throaty gag came from jacks directing as he screwed up his face, while holding a bottle of perfume at his face. He coughed horribly, choking on the lovely flowery smell that began to woft over. She returned her gaze slowly back to Elizabeth feeling as if her child was embarrassing her.

"We will signal you once we are on board, so you can retreat to safety.". Elizabeth frowned slightly moving her eyes to the map."Do you know where he is?". Angelica bit her lip, digging her hand into her pocket producing the compass. Her thin battered fingers ran along the indented lid as she thought deeply, controlling her desires to what was needed now. She shook it slightly with a smile moving closer to place it down. Flicking it open with a nail, revealing a spinning red point recovering slowly from the shake.

It slowed its twirl and confidently stopped and fixated onto one point.

"West.". Elizabeth shrugged as Angelica felt a warm body to her side. "Yes, west, but not just any west, west of us currently.". He spoke with such a wise deep slurry, as if the rum brought him all the knowledge in the world.

Jack wobbled his finger over the map. "West of us.". Jack pointed to the sea just outside of port Royal, then ran his finger along the map, slowly moving it west. "But what west of us is he, he could be any west, that's the issue.". He turned back pointing at them both with the finger originally wrapped around the bottle. "So I guess all we can do is head west.". Angelica concluded Jacks circular speech with the obvious.

"But we have to head to Singapore first.". Elizabeth added. Jack moved back to his wandering, stepping to the other side of the table. "I can't fight with no crew.". Angelica listened, glancing at Jack as he scanned the map further. "Frankie can do the work of ten, but he can't do the work of twenty.". Angelica opened her mouth to answer.

"Then we head to Singapore.". Jack spoke her mind as he held out his arms as if it was always obvious. He raised his eyebrows accidentally spilling some the bottles contents onto the wood floor.

* * *

><p>The air was crisp and dry, slicing down his throat and burning into his lungs. His fingers ran along the ships rim, deeply mumbling to himself as he slid along making his way to the wooden plank connecting the ships. The sea was calm, and the night stood still, but he still wobbled his way to his destination. Jack slightly began to lean over the side, shuffling further as the salt filled his senses still grunting mixes of words through his teeth. Normally he was able to get by this intoxicated, but his feet and mind went agreeing.<p>

"Mr sparrow..". The familiar voice spoke behind him, breaking his own silent babbles with an awkward throaty high pitch moan. Jack halted his efforts to retreat back to his own ship, twisting his body around to face a smiling Frankie. Thick rope draped to the floor as he collected it slowly around his arm. "Having troubles finding your footing sir?". Jack pouted, widening his eyes before closing them, shaking his head. He uncomfortably crossed his legs and his arms, leaning against the railing. "Just, enjoying the night." He spoke matter of factly, trying to hide the fact he was struggling to stand. Frankie nodded slowly in response as he tied the looped rope to the mast. "I see.".

Jack squeezed his lips together, moving his hands, groping the ships side. He began to shuffle away as best he could from this situation entirely. "I have been meaning for many years to meet with you in person.". Jack flinched stopping his shuffle as Frankie began to speak again. "It's been many years since you saved me, and my families life.". Jack frowned, watching him fasten the knot.

He hung his mouth open squinting his eyes confused. "I have been meaning to give you my thanks.". He turned around smiling at him. Jack turned his head to the side. "I think you have the wrong man lad". He nodded with a smile, as Frankie laughed, arching back. "I do not blame you for not remembering, it was quite a few years ago.". He made his way over to Jack. "I was merely a year old, and you freed me and my mother, all of us from slavery.". He stopped himself in front of Jack, holding out his hand. "All I can offer you back, is my gratitude".

Jacks eyes softened, looking down at his dark strong hand, he remembered. There he was, holding out his hand, thanking him, the only one to thank him for the first good deed he ever did. Jack eyes moved up into his, as they shone bright against the dark fog that calmed the night. His lips turned at the sides, a genuine feeling of pride at the acknowledgement of what he did. Jack moved his hand to his, shaking it with the strength he felt within. "My job was to deliver cargo, not people.".

* * *

><p><strong><em>Hope you enjoyed ;) There are probably like a hundred typos I never saw so I'm very sorry about that XD I also plan to be more detailed when describing in my story too! :D see you soon! Feel free to DM me if you wish to talk about the story or ask questions ;)<em>**


	37. Chapter 37

**_It's been 2039488290239 years since I've updated (7 months technically), since I've written and since I've had time to actually breath without having my boss ask me to work every second of my life. AND YET YALL ARE STILL HERE SENDING FAVS, FOLLOWS REVIEWS AND GENERAL LOVE MY WAY. I couldn't ask for better readers but honestly I think you all deserve a better writer. And that's why I'm back, mature and single as ever! I've got cash and a re kindled love for The Walking Dead and DARYL DIXON WHO HAS MADE ME REALIZE THAT I HAVE A SERIOUS TYPE OH LORDY. (Ya know, I sit here and wonder why I ever stopped watched the Walking Dead it's my fucking life)_**

**_So. I was sitting in my room while currently on the last days of my holiday. I pop up my Instagram to check the hishaps and all the Jazz. And I decide to check my accounts, one happening to be for Jack & Angelica ;) and I scroll down to my older posts. A feeling came over me, the feeling you get when you order something REALLY cheap of eBay and you know it will take over 2 month to come, and during that time you forget about it and then suddenly one sunny day you get a parcel in the mail and you open it thinking: "oh WOW this banana smelling eraser is AMAZING HOW COULD I HAVE EVER FORGOTTEN ABOUT ORDERING YOU¿"_**

**_That's how I felt ladies and gentlemen. That sweet sweet rush, man on man I ran to my iPad and scooped it up like that lil banana scented eraser._**

**_Anyway here I am. I don't expect anyone to read this, and to you all who still haven't given up on me, tha_****_nk you. You forgave my pitiful typos and now you've looked over my poor time management skills, I say thank you. I love you and thank you._**

**_- Rum_**

* * *

><p><strong>-Chapter 37-<strong>

She couldn't help but feel guilty for tying Elizabeth up In all this. Sadly all her other 'friends' would rather turn themselves in then work with Jack. The least she could do was gather the minimal funds she was saving for a rainy day and offer it to her. Although she'd clearly decline as any friend would claiming they 'weren't doing it for a reward, they're doing it because that's what friends are for', still wouldn't stop Angelica from slipping the sack of coins into her belongings

Elizabeth was a strong and kind soul. She was always there when she needed somewhere to lay low, or to just have a place to rest and in turn Angelica would help with the raising of the young and spirited tyrant that is William Jr.

The plank between the two ships wobbled with uncertainty. This was her last trip over for the night before they fully took wind. That meant she had slip over and gather the little amount of things she had in Jacks cabin. Also to drop off his copy of the map to Singapore incase they were to ever to get separated.

Angelica planned to stay with Elizabeth. Her fondness over Jack was becoming problematic. A passing passion here and there could be considered healthy for the body in reason, but Jack always managed to always create some kind of invisible elixir that made you come back for more, again and again. Just a touch from his skin left a burn on your own from the acid that is his aromatic lure. There was no shaking it. Once you began to ail, there was no cure.

Angelica gritted her teeth at the thought. She let herself through pure childish desire get roped up into his mess of a love life.

The air escaping between her lips in an effort to calm her nerves puffed thickly into the night. Her fingers coiled around the map she held in one, and the other had her nails dig deeply into the palm. Her boots clopped along the iced dark wood, hair slicing through the stillness approaching the door quickly. Angelica still had no coat, her good one was still sitting placidly on the island. The thin shirt that wrapped her body was pathetic at keeping the elements at bay.

She hurriedly gripped the frozen door knob twisting it open. A warm thick blanket of alcohol rushed out incasing the crisp sea air. Jack sat legs wide tapping his foot against floor, empty bottles scattered around his feet. His shirt was open with the rest of his belongings draped over the adjacent chair. Jacks back was arched over loose pages and ripped maps thrown across the candle lit table. He shifted his jaw along his top row of teeth as if he was trying to figure out something impossible.

Angelica strode in throwing the map over to the table in a careless way, just trying to get in and out fast. The thickness of the rummy air was the slightest shade of uncomfortable causing her breath deeply. She made her way easily to the bed noticing that her little satchel she acquired days before was missing. Rolling her eyes slightly she squatted down hanging her head under the bed.

"What's this for?". Jacks questioning voice roughly gurgled behind her. Assuming he was talking about the map, she continued to search for her bag. "It's just incase.." Angelica's voice strained as she stuck her hand deep under the bed feeling the leather strap. "You veer off". She lifted back with what she was after.

"And would it kill you to open a window?". Turning her attention to Jack she stood flicking the satchel over her shoulder. "You could get drunk off the fumes alone in here". He held the map in his hand twisting it up to the light. With a slight annoyed grumble he threw it down the desk.

"I know my way to Singapore perfectly fine.". Jack leaned his head back causing his jaw to stick out perfectly from his skin. "And you love it.". He smiled devilishly twisting his head back as she rolled her eyes. Without even trying he made it hard.

Angelica pouted her lips slowly making her way back to the half shut door, keeping her eyes stuck on jacks movements. It was as if he heard the conversation she had with herself and was now testing those thoughts.

_Bastard. Stupid perfectly sculptured face bastard._

She huffed madly ripping her eyes away and to the door, stopping in her tracks. Turing her head back she eyed his hand that fingered the page flat. Biting her lip she swiveled on her heels changing her direction. Angelica might as well see what he's up too before she goes.

Her feet smoothly stepped over to the table, then placing behind Jack lifting her head slightly to look over his shoulder. Several torn pages were placed side by side each inscribed weakly with ink only visible if you plastered the page on your face. Maps of all shapes lay overlaid perfectly so all the precise parts needed were visible. His hands scanned over the paper delicately, the dim light shadowing over the veins protruding from his skin.

"Trading me up for a fancy cabin.". He licked his lips extending his free hand out to a bottle placed perfectly between the mess. Jack turned again on the side so his eyes caught hers, lifting the bottle to his lips before he spoke.

"How quaint.". He squinted his eyes touching the glass to his lips, angling his wrist just right to allow an even amount of rum to slide out of the bottle. Jack raised his eyebrows while lowering it back down to the desk finishing off his sip with a smile.

He knew full well what he was doing and she was going to play back.

Angelica smiled back. "Maybe if your hospitality was a touch better I'd consider staying.". She lowered herself down to his level hovering her chin above his shoulder, making sure she breathed her words onto his neck. His warmth radiated off his tanned skin as she waited for a response.

Instead, Jack leant down moving his hand between his legs and under the table. With the sound of glass leaving wood a full bottle of rum was offered, hanging in his fingers by his shoulder.

Angelica straightened her back. She blinked not sure if she should accept and half in subtle shock to his offer. Jacks head turned once again, his eyes searched and met hers gesturing with eye movements to take the bottle.

And she did. As soon as her fingers wrapped the bottles neck, Jack lifted himself up slightly arching over to the chair next to his leg. He pushed off the unwanted maps making sure not to disturb his effects draped over the back. It flailed to the floor then grabbed, pulling it clear of the mess.

Jack plonked himself back down heavily. Returning his gaze back to hers offering the seat, swinging his hand over to it. Angelica scoffed, accepting the seat gracefully.

She sat keeping her eyes In his, fiddling with the cork sticking out of the bottle. Angelica looked down for a second before returning a placid smile.

"Is this all you got?". Angelica pouted her lips in a toying way pulling the cork out. Jacks brows raised as he nodded lightly pouting back, both hands firmly holding the arms of his chair.

"You caught me on an off day, I'm fresh out of fine wine and cheese.". He smiled brightly, Angelica feeling it turn up the sides of her lips gleefully. She lifted the bottle up ready to drink. "I guess this will do.". She said in an overly exaggerated disappointed tone.

"And you said I had poor hospitality.".

Angelica watched his smile slowly fade as he leaned back to what he was doing. She lowered the bottle into her lap, unknowingly pushing it between her thighs. Straying her eyes away moving them to the papers on his desk. She bit her lip leaning forward, pulling the bottle up onto the desk resting her chin on her knuckles.

"What's all this?". Angelica felt the sip already take hold of her voice making it the slightest bit horsey, as she waited for her inquiry to gain his attention. Jack flicked his eyes up to hers momentarily.

"Simply keeping my mind stimulated my dear." He breathed out heavily while turning the page of a weakly backed book, the pages almost translucent with the light. She watched him, his chest slowly moving with every breath he took, sun faded tattoos seeming darker than they normally are. Angelica's head instinctively turned to the side as her eyes wondered up.

Jack looked tranquil, content, peaceful. She almost forgot what it was like to witness Jack in this form. Just sitting by his side, being one of the few who's lucky enough to witness such calm made her smile alone.

The sound of a rustling snapped her back, leaning off her hand. She shut her eyes turning away to her bottle releasing her fingers from the neck. "Shouldn't you be getting back?". Jack ran his fingers through his dread locks pulling his hair back over his ears. Angelica eyed him slightly, as he did too.

It was that look. The look where he was trying to tell her something without having to say it. In those dark brown circles.

Stay.

His eyes fluttered before clearing his throat, Jack's eyes pulling away from her stare. He returned back to papers acting as if the glance never occurred. There was never an easy way once you were in because you always wanted it to work, even when you knew it couldn't.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Sorry for the short chapter but, I felt like it was best for it to be ended there. I don't know I feel like it should but I have more ideas. But, if I WAS to put it in I feel like it wouldn't be as effective. Oh god I'm so Indecisive. There is more seduction I wanted to write... But I don't feel it's right for this chapter... EHHH well. It's fantastic to be back! Send me all your reviews and if your new, or here as a guest make an account if you want to stay updated for the next chapter. And if you like this story, you can also check out my account to see the story's and people I've faved and read their stories! There are some REALLY amazing ones.<em>**

**_Thanks for reading, I love reviews and I'm already started on the next chapter!_**

**_-Rum_**


End file.
